My Little Pony: Friendship is Light
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: Join Fire Rose and her friends in the beautiful land of Coltnelia as they journey together in the land of light to learn all different lessons of friendship, go on dangerous adventures, and learn a thing or two about themselves. It's a special kind of friendship adventure in a whole different world with a whole different Mane 6.
1. It All Begins

Once upon a time in the land of Coltnelia…

The land was filled with light and peace. And the light came from the magic of ten crystals. Each sitting in their own altars in different corners of Coltnelia. Not only did they shine with light to bring the peace and happiness, but their magic also controlled the elements of the world. The Sun and Moon Crystals allow the sun and moon respectively to rise and set, the Magic Crystal allowed Unicorns to cast magic, the Fire Crystal controlled the fire element, the Wind Crystal allowed wind to blow, the Earth Crystal allowed the earth of the land to remain stable and not let too many earthquakes happen, the Ice Crystal controlled the ice element, the Water Crystal controlled the Water element, and the Plant Crystal allowed plants and trees to grow. The tenth crystal, however, remains a mystery. As nopony but two ponies remember what it is and what power it held.

With such a great magic and power that comes from these crystals, the great wizard, Orb Sah, who watched over the Crystals, had ordered that each Crystal would be protected by a kingdom. And each kingdom would have a Queen that would have the magic and powers given to them by their respective Crystals. Their magic would allow them to become the magical ponies of pure light, Fairy Alicorns. And as soon as his order was given, ten kingdoms were formed in the corners of Coltnelia. Each kingdom being named after their Crystals. The first two Queens of Coltnelia were Orb Sah's apprentices, Sol and Lua. Both becoming the Queens of the Sun and Moon Kingdoms respectively. Both Kingdoms were set in the center of the land on top of two big mountains.

The other Queens came to rule their kingdoms and protect their Crystals with all their power. They ruled their kingdoms with pure hearts and kind souls. Queens have come and gone. But no matter which Queen ruled what kingdom, the two sisters, Queen Sol and Queen Lua, worked together with each Queen to protect the land of Coltnelia and its light from all sorts of wicked forces. Like the Dark Ponies and many others.

Sadly, the true light of Coltnelia had not stayed forever. As one day, the tenth kingdom that protected the lost Crystal had fallen. And it's Crystal was lost. All that remained were ruins of that kingdom and the Queen was nowhere to be found. It was a sad day for many ponies in that time. Especially for Queens Sol and Lua.

Shortly after, they discovered six powerful crystals that held a very powerful magic. When their magic combined, they created a power that mirrored that of the true light of Coltnelia itself. These six crystals, which bonded with the two sisters, held a great power that no other pony could possess. A power of true light. With this discovery, Sol and Lua used the magic of these crystals to defend Coltnelia from the many evil forces that would come threatened the peaceful land. Including the Dark Ponies. As time went on, the crystals were given the name the Crystals of Harmony. And they were indeed magical. Magical enough to keep any darkness at bay. Or so they thought.

Unfortunately, Sol and Lua couldn't rely on the Crystals of Harmony forever. For one day, in a great battle against the Dark Ponies, evil ponies with hearts of pure darkness that come from the dark land below Coltnelia, Queens Sol and Lua teamed up with a group of creatures known as the Elemental Amulet Wizards, lead by Redclaw the Flaming Inferno, to defeat the Dark Ponies once and for all. Sol and Lua used all the power they could use from the Crystals of Harmony and Redclaw and his group did the same with their amulets. The battle was won. And the Dark Ponies were banished back to their land. But sadly, the Crystals of Harmony disappeared after Sol and Lua used all their power and they were lost just like the tenth lost Crystal. Now they had no power that mirrored the true light of Coltnelia that could help them in great battles or if the Dark Ponies were to return. It didn't help with the fact that since the light of Coltnelia was incomplete, there was nothing that could keep the Dark Ponies from coming back. So Queens Sol and Lua requested that all the Queens of Coltnelia would work together to use their respective Crystals to create a barrier to keep the Dark Ponies from ever entering Coltnelia again. Sadly, because not every Crystal had been used to create the barrier, Sol and Lua fear that it may not last forever. And they had feared for more than a thousand years about what would happen if the barrier one day disappeared and the true light never returned.

A thousand years have passed since then and the light of Coltnelia had still been incomplete. Queens Sol and Lua watched as new Queens came and went. Now a new generation of Queens rule the land with pure hearts of light just as the many previous Queens did. Among those Queens was Queen Cherry Fire. The Queen of the Fire Kingdom. She had become the Queen of the Fire Kingdom at a very young age. And she had married a stallion named Astral Flash, who became the King of the Fire Kingdom. The two had two twin daughters as years went by. Among those daughters was a young Princess named Fire Rose. The Princess of the Fire Kingdom.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Light

It All Begins

High in the two mountains at the center of Coltnelia, there were two kingdoms that protected two of the Crystals. We come to one of those kingdoms called the Sun Kingdom. Ruled by Queen Sol, the Queen of the Sun and guardian of the Sun Crystal. The Sun Kingdom was like many other kingdoms and was as large as a country. Many villages and towns were had sun-themed names and the longest day of the year is always celebrated here. Among many places in this lovely kingdom, there's one where our story begins at. The Academy of Proficient Unicorns. An academy in which many talented Unicorns go to learn magic and many other things.

The academy has had many students throughout the years. Most of them getting in at the ages of 11 or 12. But the youngest one to attend the academy was Princess Fire Rose. The Princess of the Fire Kingdom. She had gotten in the academy at the incredible young age of 8. Although it was a surprise to her as well. For not only did she get in the academy, she had become the protégé of the two sisters, Queen Sol and Queen Lua, themselves. As years went by, and Rose got older, she had learned many things about light, magic, history and other things under the wings of the two sisters. Along with assistance from Fire Rose's conscience, Cricket the Dragon, Rose has become a top student of Sol and Lua. Despite how proud they are of her; Sol and Lua have noticed many flaws with their protégé. And this is where the story now begins.

The Sun Kingdom…

Years have passed since she got in the academy and Rose and her conscience and assistant, Cricket, were walking through Daylight, the large capital city that surrounded the castle of the Sun Kingdom. Rose and Cricket had gotten back from the library and were now on their way back to the academy to resume studying. Rose and Cricket had just gotten back to the Sun Kingdom after a little adventure involving other-worldly travel*. Fire Rose was a dark red-coated Unicorn with a dark brown bun-styled mane and a brown tail. She was dressed in a black bodice over a gray long-sleeved calf-length frock with a white petticoat. She had white eyes and a feather pen as her Cutie Mark. Cricket was a little dragon that was the size of a baby dragon, but isn't actually a baby dragon, and had light-green scales and had a normal green underbelly as well as orange spikes. He was wearing a black formal coat with an orange vest with a single button on front, a white short sleeve button shirt underneath and a yellow tie on the collar. He was also wearing a light blue formal hat with orange linings and was carrying a red umbrella.

(*The Other Mane 6 episode from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles)

"With the books we got today," Cricket said as they walked, "I'm sure you'll be able to figure out how to perfect the Teleport spell. That's the one you're always having trouble on."

"I think so too." Rose replied, "But most of these are for the final test before the break. I'm going to spend the next week preparing for that test so I can impress the Two Sisters and… maybe… you know who."

"Golly Rose." Cricket said as he saw the number of books they got, "You're going to spend an entire week on those books. You're going to exhaust yourself if you don't take enough breaks."

"I can't afford to waste a minute." Fire Rose replied, "If I'm going to take this test and be able to pass, I need to prepare myself for everything that'll most likely be on there."

"But Rose." Cricket argued, "Don't you know what's happening for the whole week? It's the –"

"Hey Rose!" A voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rose said as she looked ahead.

"Well, what do you know?" Cricket said as he saw who it was.

A few ponies that Rose recognized were coming toward her and Cricket with some saddle bags on their backs and smiles on their faces.

"Looks like your classmates are getting some fresh air too." Cricket commented, "It is a nice day after all."

"Hey Rose." A mare said as she and the others came up to her, "We've been looking for you."

"Hi everypony." Fire Rose said as she began to look shy, "N-n-nice da…..e…av…g."

"Eh…" A stallion said as he wondered what she said, "What'd you say?"

"Ni…..ay…we'….ving…." Rose whispered in a shy tone again.

"I think what she's saying is," Cricket explained, "Lovely weather today."

"Yeah." The stallion replied, "Beautiful."

"Anyway," The mare began, "Rose. Guess what's happening this week!"

"What?" Rose asked.

"This week," the mare explained, "For the entire week, the Secretariat Comet is passing by."

"The Secretariat Comet?" Rose asked.

"Wait." The stallion said, "You know what it is, right?"

Unfortunately, Rose actually didn't know what the comet was and felt a little nervous to admit the truth. So she was at a point where she couldn't speak.

"Of course we know what it is." Cricket answered, "The Secretariat Comet is a comet that passes over Coltnelia and is visible at night. Whenever the comet passes over, the magical powers of all magic beings would increase by tremendous amounts."

"And it's going to start passing over tonight." The other mare said, "We're going to find a perfect spot to watch it."

"We're going now so nopony else can take that spot." The stallion added, "Wanna come with us?"

"It might be outside of the capital city," The other mare explained, "So we'll be out of the city's walls. But I know a spot where we won't be hurt and we can get a good look at the comet."

"Come on Rose!" The first mare cheered, "Let's go! It'll be fun!"

"You're going tonight?" Rose yelped, "But our final test is next week. You all should be studying for it."

"It's only a week away." The second mare replied, "We've got time. Plus, I studied for some of it this morning. Besides, we can study while we wait for the comet."

"But we need a break." The first mare added, "And this comet sighting is just what the doctor ordered."

"Come on with us Rose." The stallion pleaded, "Don't you want to feel how your magic will feel?"

"I… I…" Rose replied as she began to look shy again, "I….. ca…."

"What?" The first mare asked, "What'd you say?"

"I….n't…"

"Speak up." The second mare said, "Do you want to come or not?"

"I can't go tonight." Rose finally spoke up.

"Huh?" The three ponies yelped.

"Maybe tomorrow night then?" The stallion asked, "It's going to be flying through the night sky for the whole week."

"Not then either." Rose answered, "I'm going to spend the next week preparing for the test."

"All week?" The first mare asked, "Okay. How about you take a break at some point and –"

"I'm not going to take breaks." Rose interrupted, "I don't want to fail this final test. I have to take whatever time I have this week to get ready for it. And if you all don't want to fail either, you all would put more time in studying too."

"We are studying." The stallion replied, "But like we said, the test is next week. Are you really just going to stay up in your room and do nothing by study, study, study?"

"Yes I am." Rose answered, "Thank you for inviting me. But I don't have time to goof off. I need to go back to my room and get started. Come on Cricket." Rose finished as she continued walking.

"Wait for me Rose!" Cricket said as he followed.

"Come on Fire Rose!" The first mare begged, "Don't be like how you usually are! You never join any of us to do anything fun! All you do is study and practice magic! And whenever you're not doing that, you keep yourself in your room doing nothing!"

"Please don't be disappointed." Rose said as she looked back at them, "But it's way too important that I don't fail."

"Rose!" The second mare yelled, "Come on!"

"Forget about her." The stallion said while looking a bit unhappy, "She doesn't know what she's missing. Let's go get our spot before somepony else does."

"I feel sorry for her." The first mare commented as they continued walking.

"Me too." The second mare added, "I wish she would do something other than study for tests or magic."

Later, back in Fire Rose's room…

Rose began doing what she promised and began going through the books that would involve the final test she mentioned before. The first book she was going through was the History of Coltnelia. She went through what she believed to be the most important parts that she needed to remember. And went over each of them multiple times.

"The Kingdoms were forged by the power of the Crystals," Rose read as she took some notes, "To provide much better protection of the Crystals and the light…"

"You know my Princess." Cricket said as he took notes about the day they were having, "I truly do think you should've accepted their offer and go with them to watch the comet. I haven't seen in for myself," He continued as he smiled at the thought, "But I hear it's a sight that's soothing for the eye."

"Cricket." Rose replied as she peeked at other books she had opened, "I've already made up my mind. No goofing off this week. I've got my studies for the final test, I've got some spells I need to perfect, not to mention that I've got to finish up the next storybook for Buttercup." She then peeked over at Cricket and asked, "By the way, you've been taking notes. Right?"

"Every single thing we did today is dearly noted my dear." Cricket assured as he finished putting a period on his notes.

"Good." Rose replied with a smile of relief, "Thank you."

"Anything to help you with your next book." Cricket replied, "By the way, have you given it any thought as to branch out your stories to other ponies? You're writing has gotten better and I think it should be time to show your true talent to everypony."

"We've been over this Cricket." Rose replied as she got back to her books, "I… I just can't let anypony know about my stories. You know why I can't risk that."

"But I'm sure if you just explain…" Cricket began.

"I'm sorry Cricket." Rose interrupted, "But I just don't feel comfortable. It's okay for Buttercup since she only reads my books to foals in Sunrise Village. But for anypony else, if so much as one pony reads my story, I think I'll faint. Or worse."

"I just hope one of these days, you'll learn that this kind of talent shouldn't be kept secret." Cricket said, "Think about what your grandmother would say if she were here."

"She did always say," Rose replied as she looked at her quill pen, "That I have an amazing talent for writing. She did encourage me to show my stories to everypony one day. But…" Her eyes quivered as she looked at the pen. But wanting to focus back on studying and soon practicing magic, Rose fought back her feelings and said, "Anyway, I need to focus. Cricket, could you be a dear and set up my other desk so I can be ready to write? And after that, would you write to Buttercup to tell her that the next book is almost ready."

"As you wish my dear." Cricket replied as he went to do as she said, "Just let me give you on piece of advice as your conscience. You care about friendship, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Fire Rose answered, "More than anything."

"If that's for sure," Cricket said as he started preparing her other desk, "I think you should start getting out more. It's healthy for the mind you know. There are other ponies besides your friends from the other kingdoms you know. Maybe, if you ask me, you can join with another student to help each other study if you're going to study all week."

"I know." Rose replied as she leaned her head down, "I'm sorry. I just really want to prove myself by preparing for this test by myself. I already failed to try and succeed in something by myself recently*. I have to prove I can do it on my own this time."

(*The Other Mane 6 episode in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles)

"Just keep it in mind, alright?" Cricket asked.

Cricket did as he was politely told and got the desk ready for Rose to continue writing her story. He dusted the top and dusted the book Rose was writing. He put a comfortable pillow for Rose to sit on the chair. And after preparing the ink in the vile and getting a sharp quill for Rose to use, Cricket then immediately got to writing a letter to Buttercup. The letter said the following.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_I'm writing to you to let you know that my next book is almost complete. Be sure to let the foals know about this. I've got a few things on my agenda right now, but I'm not letting them slow me down. The book should be ready in a day or two._

_Sincerely, Fire Rose._

_P.S., Written by Cricket the Dragon._

Once the letter was written, rolled up into a scroll, and tied with a bow, Cricket used his magic fire breath to Buttercup at her home.

"All done, Your Highness." Cricket said as he turned to Fire Rose, "Desk is ready, and letter is sent. You're free to get started when you're ready."

"Thank you Cricket." Rose thanked as she stood up, "Perhaps I should take a few moments to continue writing while I've got the time."

"Would you like me to get you something to eat or drink?" Cricket politely asked while Rose got to her book.

"I'm good." Rose answered, "Thank you for asking. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"Alright." Cricket replied, "I'll let you get to it."

Feeling glad to have helped out, Cricket lied down on Rose's bed to rest just as the Fire Princess requested. Meanwhile, Fire Rose got to writing her book and looked at the notes she and Cricket took today as an inspiration for the story.

"I think after I work on this for a bit," Rose said to herself, "I'll work a bit on my magic. I have a good feeling about that one mustache spell. Now then," She said as she looked at her book and notes, "Last time I left off, the young foal was given the request of retrieving the Sun Stone from the treacherous Moon Ruler. Today," She said as she looked at her notes, "Cricket and I went to get some books. So for this next part, I'll maybe have her try to collect magical scrolls with great knowledge that will –" She said as she wrote in her book before.

Knock, knock.

"Huh?" Rose said as she turned to her door.

The sound came from her door and it was two knocks and a way to tell that someone was waiting outside for her to answer.

"I wonder who that could be." Rose said as she got up.

She got to her door, and opened it with her magic. Behind the door were four members of the royal guard for the Sun Kingdom. Lead by the captain of the kingdom's guard, Shining Glory. A golden green-coated Unicorn stallion with blue eyes, armor that shows his role as Captain, and a black mane and tail.

"Princess." Shining Glory greeted, "A pleasure to see you again, Your Highness."

"Shining Glory?" Fire Rose asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"That you can." Shining Glory answered, "I came here to escort you to the Sun Castle. The Two Sisters request your presence there."

"The Two Sisters?" Fire Rose asked while looking a little worried, "What for?"

"I've only been given my orders." Shining Glory replied, "If you would be so kind as to join us in the carriage. My men here will protect you as always."

"Is it absolutely necessary for me to be there?" Fire Rose asked, "I do have a lot on my schedule today."

"They requested you at the castle this instant." Shining Glory answered, "So I wouldn't keep them waiting if I were you."

"You're right." Rose replied, "Come on Cricket." She said as she turned to him, "Let's go see what they want to talk about."

"Oh boy." Cricket said as he grabbed his hat and umbrella and quickly got on Rose's back, "It's been a while since we've been in the castle. I can't wait to see what Queen Sol and Lua want."

Rose did as she was requested and let Shining Glory and his men escort her to the castle of the Sun Kingdom in a carriage. The trip was not too long as the city of Daylight was near the castle.

When they arrived, Rose noticed something going on inside of the castle through the windows. It seemed like a party was going on or something rambunctious as the commotion was going on without rest. The carriage stopped right in front of the entrance to the castle and Rose was helped out by one of the guards.

"This way, Your Majesty." Shining Glory said as he guided Rose and the guards inside.

They entered the castle and Rose discovered that the commotion was that ponies all over the castle were preparing for something. Special refreshments were being prepared, gifts were being wrapped, dresses for mares were being made, musical ponies were practicing their instruments, many things were happening.

"Golly." Cricket said as he looked around the castle while the walking continued, "This place is never usually this jumpy."

"I wonder what all the preparing is about." Fire Rose wondered, "Maybe it's somepony's birthday."

"Maybe this is what the Two Sisters want to talk to you about." Cricket suggested.

"I sure hope so." Fire Rose said as she got nervous, "Because if it's something that I'm thinking about, I think I'm going to faint."

They entered the Audience Chamber, which was much larger than the one in the castle of the Magic Kingdom, and they found Queen Sol and her sister Queen Lua conversing with a chef pony about a large cake. Queen Sol was a large Fairy Alicorn with a long mane and big tail that glowed with a bright light. Her coat light yellow and glass slippers golden. And a tall crown sat on top of her head. Her Cutie Mark represented her role as keeper of the Sun Crystal. Meanwhile, her sister Queen Lua was also large but shorter than her older sister. She had a dark-colored coat with a mane and tail that glowed like they were the night sky. She too wore a tall crown on her head as well as blue slippers on her four hooves. Her Cutie Mark represented her role as keeper of the Moon Crystal.

"Twenty lairs seems a bit much." The chef said as she and a few others tried to keep the cake from tipping over, "Don't you think?"

"With this occasion?" Queen Lua replied, "We dare say that nothing less would do."

"My sister's right." Queen Sol added, "I know it must've taken a bit out of all of you. But we want our presentation to be a wonderful one. After all, tomorrow is a joyous day."

"It could use a bit more frosting though." Queen Lua suggested, "Thy cake doesn't seem pleasing enough."

"We ran out of frosting." The chef replied, "Apparently, one of the ponies who volunteered wanted to give frosting as a gift."

"We'll request to get you some more." Queen Sol said with a smile, "Until then, just make sure it doesn't get hurt."

"As you wish, Your Majesties." The chef pony said with a bow, "Come ladies. Let's get this back in the kitchen."

While making sure that the cake doesn't tip, the chef pony and her assistants left the scene and headed back to the kitchen. It was at that moment, Shining Glory decided to announce his completed quest.

"Your Majesties." Shining Glory said with a bow, "The Princess of Fire has arrived just as you requested."

Queen Sol and Lua turned to the group and saw Fire Rose and Cricket being guarded by the royal guards. Happy to see her, they prepared themselves to give the news.

"Thank you." Queen Sol thanked, "Guards, return to your duties."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The guards replied with loud tones.

The guards went back to their positions in the Audience Chamber and Shining Glory stood back up.

"Your Majesties." Fire Rose began with a bow, "It's an honor to be summoned here. What do I owe this summon?"

"And I was wondering as well, uh, Your Majesties," Cricket added as he bowed to them as well, "What's all the preparing for? Is there a birthday coming up?"

"Bows are unnecessary Fire Rose." Queen Lua replied, "Thy are a Princess. Thee should not have to threat fellow royal ponies so formally."

"I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Fire Rose asked as she stood up, "Because if I have, I'll atone for it immediately."

"You have done nothing wrong my dear student." Queen Sol replied with a smile and nodded no, "We summoned you here because of a letter we received."

"This letter to be exact." Queen Lua added as she used her magic to make the letter appear, "It's from the Wind Kingdom." She then brought the letter over to Fire Rose and gave it to her, "Please read it aloud."

Fire Rose used her magic to open the letter, unfolded the paper, and read what was on the page.

_Come one, come all. Requested by Queen Lucy Twirl and King Star Chaser, come celebrate the birth of their 20__th__ child. All Kingdoms and their rulers are requested to come celebrate this joyous occasion and witness the three gifts given to this new born by the three Good Fairy Alicorns, Ruby Harmony, Sapphire Moonlight, and Emerald Dream. Gifts are not necessary but are recommended. But what is necessary is that you bring your love and heart to welcome the new member of the royal family and to all of Coltnelia and to congratulate the large family that has received this new family member. The celebration begins at the end of the week at noon. Don't be late._

"A new born baby?" Fire Rose asked with a smile.

"The 20th child of Queen Lucy Twirl and King Star Chaser?" Cricket asked as he nearly felt dizzy, "Gosh. I feel old just by saying that."

"We thought thy kind keeps thy youth until thee are 800." Queen Lua teased.

"Well, maybe." Cricket replied, "But still… when time flies this quickly, you start to realize how much you've really grown."

"So this is what all the preparing is about." Fire Rose said as she turned to her teachers, "You're preparing for the celebration of the new born."

"That's right." Queen Sol replied, "And we're making sure that we come with the best gifts that a new born could ever want."

"And the best food and music to impress the lucky parents to be gifted with this new foal." Queen Lua added, "But out of all the things we have to bring tomorrow, we still are missing on thing."

"What's that?" Fire Rose asked, "Is that why you summoned me?"

"It's exactly why we summoned you here actually." Queen Sol replied with a smile, "For we have a very special request for you."

"Y-Yes?" Fire Rose said as she leaned in, "What is the request?"

"Princess Fire Rose." Queen Sol began, "Our request to you that will make our congratulations to the Queen and King complete is…"

"_Please don't let me fail, please don't let me fail!" _Fire Rose pleaded in her head.

"For you to be by our side and we welcome the newborn!" Queen Sol finished with a cheer.

"Huh?" Fire Rose said with a surprised expression, "W-what did you say?"

"Our request is that thee stand by our side as we welcome the newborn." Queen Lua answered.

"Stand…. By your side?" Fire Rose asked as she didn't exactly know how to feel about the request, "Me?"

"Of course you." Queen Sol answered with a nod, "We've made a list and checked it twice. And out of all the students in the Academy of Proficient Unicorns, you have become one of the best students the academy has ever had in years. High scores and grades, outstanding magic, and dedication to learn everything there is to magic."

"Granted," Queen Lua added, "There are still things that thee need to improve on like a few spells thee have yet to master and learning to work with others a bit more. But nonetheless, thee have proven thee self to be a top student at the academy. And we'd be more than honored if thee would stand with us at the celebration."

"And Cricket," Queen Sol said as she looked toward him, "We'd like you to join us too."

"M-me?" Cricket stammered.

"Yes." Queen Lua replied, "After all, the assistant should get just as much credit as the pony he assists. It's only fair."

"Would you like to join us Cricket?" Queen Sol asked as she leaned toward Cricket.

Queen Sol smiled brightly at Cricket as Cricket looked at her sparkly eyes and golden waving mane. It wasn't often he was given such an opportunity from a Queen of Coltnelia. Let alone one of the Two Sisters. Turning red on his face, Cricket smiled and decided to take this chance.

"Well…" Cricket began as he looked into Queen Sol's eyes with a smile, "Uh-huh." He finished with a nod.

"I thought you would." Queen Sol chuckled.

Queen Lua then noticed Rose's face and asked, "Thy face. We don't know how to make of it. Care to share thy feelings towards this great honor?"

"Well… I…" Fire Rose began as she tried to think about her words, "I…"

"You're speechless I see." Queen Sol suggested, "No surprise there. I remember feeling like that when our old master told us that we would be Queens of our own Kingdoms."

"Please do not stall." Queen Lua said, "Please accept this request thy have been given. It would be an honor if thee join us."

"I'm… very honored that you would choose me." Princess Fire Rose finally said, "I'm very happy about that."

The Two Sisters smiled at each other as soon as Rose gave her statement.

"But I have to decline." Rose added at the end.

"What?!" The Two Sisters exclaimed loudly.

"Yes." Cricket said with his heavenly voice, "We have to – What?!" He exclaimed as soon as he realized what Rose said, "Rose?! What did you say?!" He asked as he turned to her quickly.

"I'm sorry." Fire Rose apologized, "But I can't be by your side for the welcoming."

"Are you hoping to do something else at the celebration?" Queen Sol asked curiously.

"No." Fire Rose declined, "I mean I'm not going to the celebration. I'm staying here."

"What?!" Cricket and the Two Sisters exclaimed.

"Stay here?!" Cricket exclaimed, "Do you even hear yourself right now?! Rose, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious." Rose answered, "I need to stay here and miss the celebration of the newborn."

"Princess," Queen Lua said with a surprised expression, "Surely thee jest!"

"I'm not." Fire Rose replied.

"hmph…." Cricket huffed as he got angry at Rose's decision, "Now listen here young lady!" He yelled as he pointed at her in a parenting way, "I'd like to say that up to this point, I've been very forgiving of these kinds of choices you've made. But now I need to say right now that you need to seriously rethink your decision here! I've had it with you always turning down special occasions like –"

"Now, now!" Queen Lua interrupted as she used her magic to pull him away, "Calm thy self, young dragon. Do not let thy get angry over this."

"Heh…heh…heh." Cricket huffed.

He then took some deep breaths, adjusted his clothes to look neat again and calmed himself down just as requested.

"There." Cricket said calmly, "Eh, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." He said with a nervous smile.

"Forgiven." Queen Lua replied, "Now then, Fire Rose." She said as she looked over at Rose with a serious expression, "Please come walk with me. We'd like to speak with thee alone."

"Cricket." Queen Sol said, "Why don't you come with me? You can help me with preparations for tomorrow."

"Well, uh…" Cricket replied as he felt a little red, "Well since you ask, how can I be of service?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Queen Sol answered as she turned around to begin walking.

Cricket looked over at Queen Lua and said, "I hope you know what to say to her."

"Put thy trust in us." Queen Lua answered, "We have a feeling we will get through to her."

Cricket then left to follow Queen Sol. Once the other two ponies were alone, Queen Lua decided to begin the walk.

"Come with us." Queen Lua told Rose, "We must discuss this matter."

Rose did as she said and followed Queen Lua through one of the exits of the Audience Chamber while feeling a little worried about the kind of talk they were about to have.

They soon arrived in one of the gardens in the Sun Castle and admired the plants that were growing there and the sun that was shining on them and the plants. Queen Lua, who is ironically the Queen of the Moon, was found enjoying the sunshine very much and was breathing in and out the warm weather they were having. Fire Rose's worries slightly quelled as she hoped that the discussion wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Do thee feel that?" Queen Lua finally asked, "That warm feeling?"

Fire Rose took a moment to breath in and out just as her teacher did to see what she was talking about. She was feeling the warmth of the sun just as Queen Lua was. So logically, it could only mean that she was talking about the warm day they were having. Nothing else could possibly contradict her logic.

"The sun?" Fire Rose asked.

"Yes." Queen Lua replied, "The sun is very warm today just as thee said. But do thee also feel something else that brings thee warmth? Something brighter and greater?"

Rose took a moment to think about the answer to the question. But it was a rather tough question to answer. For what could be warmer than the sun? Well, she could think of a few things since she lived in the Fire Kingdom. But perhaps the question needed an answer surrounding the current area.

"Could it be…" Rose said as she thought about her answer, "The feeling you get for being here?" He asked with a smile, "Because being in this garden truly puts a warm feeling in my chest. It makes me feel bright and happy. Like all my troubles go away."

"That is a feeling we get." Queen Lua replied with a smile, "But," She continued as she looked serious again, "That's also incorrect. Try again."

"Um…" Fire Rose said as she began to sweat, "What else? What else?"

But her sweating stopped as soon as she remembered what Kingdom she is Princess of and what kind of magic she specializes in. Fire. After thinking about this, and how warm fire can feel if used correctly, Fire Rose used her magic to light a small fire on her horn to show Queen Lua her answer.

"Of course!" Fire Rose said with a smile, "The answer was on top of my head the whole time. Fire is the answer. Fire is bright and it helps keep ponies warm. Especially around cold weather. I figured it out once you said the warmer and brighter feeling was in this area. Because I'm in this area and I'm the Princess of Fire. Your questions are very well constructed." She finished with a bigger smile.

"Very clever thinking." Queen Lua thanked, "And thank thee for thy compliment. But sadly," She continued as she chuckled a bit, "That's also incorrect."

"Huh?!" Fire Rose yelped, "It's not?!" She exclaimed.

As she did, the fire in her horn began to get bigger and was beginning to crackle more and was looking unsafe.

"Quell thy fire before thee burn something." Queen Lua ordered.

"Huh?" Fire Rose said as she saw her bigger flame, "Oh." She said with a nervous smile, "Sorry."

She then stopped her spell before it got worse.

"How insulting!" A mare shouted as she came to the two ponies, "I plant all these plants in this garden to impress the Queen of Sun and you nearly go and burn them?!"

"No, I –" Fire Rose defended.

"You may be a Princess young lady," The mare interrupted, "But that doesn't mean you can go do whatever you want! Mind your magic from here on out!" She then began walking away as she scoffed to herself, "Hmph. Young ponies these days."

Once she left the scene, Queen Lua explained, "Do not mind her. She's very caring about her garden. She'd hate it if something horrible happened to her work."

"This is a nice garden." Rose replied, "I would hate for something bad to happen to it. Especially if I caused something to happen to it."

"Back on topic," Queen Lua began, "The answer we were hoping for is light."

"Oh…" Fire Rose groaned as she felt disappointed in herself, "Light. Of course. Why didn't I guess that first? It should've been obvious."

"Perhaps because thy have been so focused on studying and preparing for big events like tests," Queen Lua explained, "That thy have forgotten some of the more important things in life. Like the light for instance."

"No Your Majesty." Fire Rose denied, "You're mistaken. I mean no disrespect. But I haven't forgotten the importance of light. It's one of the things I couldn't forget if I tried."

"Then thee must remember what thee were taught about light as a filly." Queen Lua said as a face that a teacher could have when she really wanted her students to learn, "It's the one thing my sister and I have said back when we fought off against the forces of darkness long ago."

"T-taught?" Fire Rose stammered while jumping a bit, "O-oh. Right. Of course I remember. It's one of the first things I was taught when I was little. What I was taught is that… um…. Light is what keeps darkness from below from invading." She answered with confidence in her answer.

"Is that what you believe to be what thee were taught?" Queen Lua asked in an unconvinced expression.

Rose felt uncomfortable with the expression and asked, "Is that the correct answer?"

"We were afraid of this." Queen Lua said as she shut her eyes, "Just so you know," She continued as she opened her eyes again, "When we saw 'we' we are using both the royal we and the actual we. Because we are talking about ourselves in terms of the royal way and also we as in me and my sister were worried about this. Some ponies get confused when we use we so often. We do need to start speaking normally more often. We say we as in ourselves. We'll stop talking about this since it's probably getting confusing."

"You and your sister were afraid?" Fire Rose asked with worry, "Afraid of what?"

"If thee need to ask what thee were taught when thee were a filly," Queen Lua said as she closed her eyes again, "Then it seems thee have truly haven pushed aside something most important in life."

"What're you talking about?" Fire Rose asked with confusion, "I haven't pushed aside anything. Everything I've learned to care about throughout my life I've always held a special place in my heart. Even to this day. My family, my teachings, my friends."

"Thy friends?" Queen Lua asked, "Thee keep friends in thy heart?"

"Yes I do." Fire Rose answered.

"If so," Queen Lua replied, "Then we suggest thee should reconsider thy decision of declining our request. If thee won't stand by our side, then at least come with us to see thy friends. They would miss thee if thee didn't come. Especially Princess Aerial Ace. She's getting a new sibling. We truly believe that her entire family, including honorary family members, should attend. Have thee not considered how distraught she and the others might feel if thee didn't attend?"

"Of course I have." Fire Rose answered, "But… I just can't go. Not with what's coming up. I can't take any risks. But Cricket can go if he wants. I won't keep him from doing what he wants. But I wish to stay here so I can get ready for the final test. I have to pass it."

"But what about thy friends?" Queen Lua asked.

"I'll have to write a letter to explain that I can't join." Fire Rose answered, "I just hope that they'll understand."

"Young Rose," Queen Lua began, "We understand why it's important for thee to try and complete each challenge and test thee come across in the academy. But thee are distracting thyself from some of the more wonderful things in life. Light may still be incomplete, but there's still enough to see what wonders the world can give you. If thee keeps thyself in books for these many years, thee will miss on something good and healthy for thy heart. Do thee truly want that?"

"But I'm not…" Fire Rose began before going silent for a moment. After thinking about her next statement, she said, "I assure you, I'm not distracting myself. I still care about everything I did years ago. But I just can't risk failing a single part of this test." She then leaned her head down finished with, "This could be my only chance to impress mother. And to finally set things right."

Queen Lua was silent for a moment. Her face looking fairly displeased with what Rose said. She understood her motivation. But she knew that Rose was going to keep missing out on the greater things in life if she continues focusing on nothing but her goal. Queen Lua knew from that moment that Rose was lying to herself and that she truly has forgotten what's most important to her. She truly has pushed away a vital part of any heart. Especially when Rose is a heart of pure light.

"So this is thy final decision?" Queen Lua asked while looking displeased, "Thee will not go and not get the chance to see thy friends?"

"A-are you disappointed?" Fire Rose asked as she looked and sounded scared, "Please don't be! I didn't mean to –"

"No." Queen Lua answered, "We are not disappointed. We just hoped for something better than this."

Queen Lua then began walking away to exit the gardens and was leaving Fire Rose behind. Fire Rose didn't like the way Lua looked when she was walking.

"Your Majesty?" Fire Rose said with worry.

"There is nothing left to say." Queen Lua replied as she kept walking, "Thee may return to thy studying now. We shall inform the guards to prepare the carriage outside of the castle. We need to get back to preparing for the celebration."

She then went through the exit and left Fire Rose alone. Rose felt sad about how things had ended the way it did and found herself unable to move from the spot she was in. She sat on the ground and leaned her head down while looking sad.

Poof.

Suddenly, Lua teleported herself back to Rose with her magic and gave Rose quite a scare.

"Yipe!" Rose yelped as she jumped back on her hooves.

"Just so thee know," Queen Lua said, "When we said we a second ago, we meant my sister and I. I apologize for the confusion. It's a force of habit."

She then teleported back to where she was to continue her business. Rose was then too puzzled by Lua's wording to look sad at that moment and had a confused expression frozen on her face.

Sun Kingdom, after the Sun Crystal set the sun…

The gifts and other preparations for the celebration had been completed and all the ponies that were attending were all in their carriages waiting for Queen Sol to lead the group. But before she could leave, Queen Sol went into the Crystal Chamber that was under her throne to converse with the Sun Crystal.

Queen Sol walked down the stairs and into the Crystal Chamber with guards by her side. They entered the chamber and they found the Sun Crystal, shining in a bright red, orange, and yellow colors, sitting on its altar shining its light across all of Coltnelia and the rest of the world.

"Wait here." Queen Sol told her guards.

Queen Sol then walked up to the crystal quite slowly and the guards did as she ordered and stayed at the entrance just as she had asked them. When Queen Sol finally made it to the Sun Crystal, she sat down, closed her eyes softly, and tapped into the queenly magic in her horn. She was communicating with the Sun Crystal. One of the abilities of all the Queens of Coltnelia.

"_Dear Crystal." _Queen Sol said through her mind, "_I shall be away for a few days for the celebration of a newborn in the Wind Kingdom. In my absence, I ask that you use all the magic you can use to recreate the barrier to keep the Crown City and the castle safe from all evil such as the Dark Ponies. I know it is sudden and that you may need more rest from last time you created the barrier. But I ask you to use whatever magic you have left to protect this city while I'm away. I promise you; I won't be gone long and I shall let you rest much longer once I return."_

The Sun Crystal listened to her plead and had a moment to think about its response. It took a moment to think about how much power it has to create the barrier that keeps the Crown City of Daylight safe from evil. Although its power hadn't fully refilled yet, it still had some power left to maintain a barrier for a while. The Sun Crystal then glowed brightly three times. Showing to the guards that it was communicating with Queen Sol. Responding to her request.

Queen Sol smiled and said through her mind, "_Thank you. I knew I could count on you."_

Once she stopped her magic and opened her eyes again, the Sun Crystal shined brightly and shot a beam from its top to the ceiling. The beam went through many floors in the entire castle until it finally got outside and reached all the way to the tallest part of the castle. There, it shot itself to the sky and created a magical barrier that surrounded the Sun Castle and the entire Crown City of Daylight. Ponies from all over the capital city saw the barrier being created and knew that the Queen was soon to leave. The Crown City did have extra protection before the Sun Crystal's barrier since the return of the Dark Ponies*. But even with the barrier placed, the extra protection remained as the Queen didn't want to take risks.

(*The Fairy Pony story arc in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles)

Queen Sol then stood up and went back to her guards.

"It's done." Queen Sol told her guards, "The Crystal knows I'll be away and it's barrier has been set."

"Good thing." One of the guards commented as they walked back upstairs, "If you didn't the Crown City would be in great danger without you. With the Dark Ponies back and with the Secretariat Comet making it's run above Coltnelia."

"That's right," Queen Sol said with a smile, "The Secretariat Comet. I almost forgot that was coming. If we're lucky, maybe we'll see it either while we get to the Wind Kingdom or when we get there. I've always wanted to see the kind of tail it had when it flies. I hear it's pleasing to the eye."

"I'd rather not see it." The other guard said, "I hear that tons of magical creatures get a magical boost from the comet. I'd hate to see how cockatrices would look and behave."

"Oh come on." Queen Sol said with a teasing smile as they got back up, "Doesn't the idea of magical boosts to magical creatures sound exciting to you?"

"Not particularly." The guard answered.

"My Queen." Shining Glory said as he found Queen Sol and the guards there, "I'm glad you returned. I got a message from your sister saying that preparations at her kingdom is all finished and that she informed the Moon Crystal about her absence and has the barrier set up."

"Perfect." Queen Sol replied with a nod, "I just finished up everything here too."

"You had better leave now if you wish to be on time." Shining Glory said to his Queen, "It's going to be a long way to get there."

"Indeed." Queen Sol replied, "Guards, let us depart. First, we'll go get Cricket like Rose said to before she left, and then we're off."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The guards replied as they stood tall.

"Guard her well." Shining Glory ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" The guards replied with a salute.

The Queen and her guards then left to get in the carriage waiting for them outside of the castle. Shining Glory was then left to make sure all the guards that were remaining protect the castle and the Crystal in the Queen's absence.

"I just hope the Queen can contain herself." Shining Glory said to himself, "She has gotten a little too foal-like in these celebrations in recent years."

Later after the sun had set…

Fire Rose and Cricket returned home at the academy just as Queen Lua suggested. Rose spent the rest of the day studying just as she promised. Not just for the final test, but also some spells she still hasn't perfected yet. After sunset, Princess Fire Rose was sitting at her desk writing a letter to somepony. That somepony was addressed to none other than one of Rose's best friends, Princess Aerial Ace. The Princess of the Wind Kingdom. Meanwhile, Cricket was telling Rose about what he and Queen Sol did while Rose spoke to Lua.

"Then this one pony had this strange idea of a chocolate fountain." Cricket explained as he paced across the room, "Hohoho." He chuckled, "Might I say what a silly idea it sounds. But for some reason, the idea doesn't sound too ridiculous to happen. How strange how the world is changing. Ponies from all over are coming up with these strange inventions. I even heard a rumor once that a pony may come up with a way to make sitting in mud a rather satisfying experience and good for the skin. I'd like to see how they'd pull that off."

"There." Fire Rose said as she finished her letter, "It's all done."

The letter read,

_Dear Aerial Ace,_

_I have heard about the exciting news that you're going to have a new sibling. That makes 19 siblings for you. I'm really jealous of you. I only have one sister. I wish my family was as big as yours. I'm very happy for this momentous occasion. But unfortunately, I can't attend the birth celebration this year. The final test is coming up really soon and I don't want to risk failing. I want to take this time to study as hard as I can and truly impress my mother with my knowledge skills. Not to mention that I have to perfect some spells. I am the student of the Two Sisters after all. I have to master every bit of magic there is. I really hope you don't get disappointed that I'm not coming this year. I hope you understand and can tell all our other friends about this and make sure they understand as well. Say hi to your new sibling for me as well as your family and my father._

_Sincerely, Princess Fire Rose._

She then rolled it up into a scroll, tied it with a knot, and passed it over to Cricket.

"Could you maybe send this to the Queen of Wind?" Fire Rose asked.

"Absolutely." Cricket answered as he took the letter.

He then concentrated his mind on the Wind Kingdom and used his fire breath magic to send the letter over to said Wind Kingdom.

"Now," Fire Rose said as she went back to her books, "I'd better practice a few more spells, go over my studies a few more times, progress a bit in my story, then get some sleep."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and Fire Rose went to answer it. She opened the door and found two royal guards of the Sun Kingdom standing there.

"We've come here to pick up the dragon." One guard said, "The Queen said he was coming with her."

"Oh!" Cricket yelped as he approached the door, "I believe that would be me." He finished with a smile.

"Ah. Croak." The guard said as he looked at Cricket.

"It's uh, Cricket actually." Cricket corrected.

"Yes, yes." The guard replied without listening, "Master Croak, the Queen is waiting outside. If you still would like to come, we need to go now. We can't waste any time."

Cricket then turned to Rose and said, "Well Princess, this is your last chance. You're still not going to change your mind?"

"No Cricket." Rose answered, "I just can't go. Not when there's so much work for me to do."

"I don't mind staying and helping you." Cricket reminded her, "I'd hate for you to stay up so late by yourself. Not to mention the fact that I'm your conscience."

"I'll be alright." Rose assured, "It's only one night. Plus, there's nothing big happening tonight so there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Cricket asked.

"I'm sure." Rose replied with a nod, "You've done so much for me. You deserve to have a little break. Go see the new foal. And if you don't mind, say hello to my father and tell him I miss him."

"Very well then." Cricket accepted, "I'll go. Just be careful now. And don't stay up too late. Alright?"

"I won't." Rose replied, "I'll make sure to get plenty of rest."

"That-a-girl." Cricket said with a smile, "Can I have a hug before I go?" He asked with an innocent voice.

The two then hugged each other tightly while smiling deeply. The hug lasted for a few seconds before one of the guards was touched by it.

"Awww…." The other guard said with a smile and his pupils widened.

"Ahem!" The first guard cleared his throat loudly, "That's sweet. But let's hurry now! Her Majesty is waiting!"

"Oh right!" Cricket said as he broke the hug, "Well, I'd better go now. Good night Fire Rose."

"Good night Cricket." Fire Rose said back with a smile, "Have fun."

The guards then left with Cricket and headed for the carriage carrying Queen Sol. When they arrived down there, Queen Sol was sitting in the carriage with two Pegasus ponies acting as the carriers of said carriage. Cricket got on the carriage with some help and greeted the Queen by taking off his hat for a second.

"Good evening Your Highness." Cricket greeted.

"Good evening." Queen Sol replied, "I suppose the Princess isn't coming after all."

"Nope." Cricket answered, "It seems her mind is set on those books and studies. I tried to convince her, but her mind was good and made up."

"I see." Queen Sol said as she looked at the window of the room Fire Rose was staying in.

She thought about what her sister said to her about Fire Rose. It seemed to her that things were worse than she thought. A lot worse.

"_Fire Rose." _Queen Sol thought, "_Have you truly forgotten what you learned? Why can't you understand?"_

"Alright." One of the guards said as he and the other one boarded the carriage, "Let's get a move on. All the other ponies are waiting."

"Take flight!" Queen Sol ordered the Pegasus ponies.

The two Pegasus ponies did as they were told as took flight. Carrying the carriage as they flew. As they began heading their way to the Wind Kingdom, all the other carriages filled with gifts, refreshments, and other things made for the occasion followed the Queen's carriage. It was the start of a journey that would take them the entire night. But would be worth it just to be prepared.

Meanwhile, Princess Fire Rose watched as the carriage carrying Queen Sol and Cricket flew away. She felt slightly saddened by the fact that she would spend a night all by herself. But at least she can sleep well knowing she let her friend and assistant choose what he wanted to do. After watching the carriage until it was no longer in sight, Rose went back to her studies and practicing. And it went on and on even when she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. But she was so dedicated to preparing for everything that was happening that she hadn't planned for going to sleep tonight.

Somewhere outside of the Sun Crystal's barrier…

The ponies from earlier were out in the spot that they said were going to so that they can get a good look at the Secretariat Comet. The spot they chosen was on top of a little hill that had a good view of many constellations and was near the Sherhoof Forest.

"Alright." The stallion said as he finished making the tent, "We should be good to go."

"I feel sorry for all the other ponies in the crown city." The first mare commented, "They're missing out on something amazing. Who wouldn't want to see a comet that grants Unicorns and other magical creatures such incredible magic?"

"Ponies like Rose." The second mare answered while looking unhappy and while setting up a telescope, "Seriously. She's a bit finicky. All that talk about studying and staying up in her room and not come out? That's really not healthy."

"I do wish she'd learn to lighten up and have fun." The stallion added, "She's barely made any friends since she came to the academy."

"Has she made any friends at all?" The first mare asked.

"Well," The second mare said, "Let's forget about her for now. We're here to actually have fun. Not remind us of ponies who don't even know what fun is. How long until the comet comes?"

"Let me check." The stallion answered as he went inside the tent.

He then got out a map of Coltnelia and prepared his horn for a spell.

"Now if I remember correctly," The stallion said, "This spell should be able to let us see everything that goes on in Coltnelia for a brief moment. Even stuff that goes on over our heads. Let's see."

He then used his horn to cast the spell on the map. And when he looked at it again, the spell worked and it should magical dust all over the map taking the forms of many different ponies and creatures. There were carriages being pulled and ponies sleeping and eating late dinners. The stallion even saw the all the carriages and ponies heading for the Wind Kingdom for the grand celebration. But what he what truly was candy to his eyes was the comet that he and his friends had been dying to see. But the sad news was that the comet still had a way to go before approaching the Sun Kingdom.

The stallion went back outside and said, "The comet's in sight for Coltnelia to see. But it's going to be a while before we can see it from here. We may not even see it tonight."

"We'd better see it tonight!" The first mare exclaimed, "I've been waiting my whole life to see this comet! I want to see how it affects other magical creatures so badly! I don't care if I get attacked in the process, it would be so worth it!"

"D-did you say get attacked?" The stallion asked while looking nervous.

"Well if we don't see the comet tonight," The second mare said with a smile, "We can still look at the stars and the constellations. Did you know that the Zebra Constellation refers to the leader of the zebras in the zebra lands? The zebra's name is Hadwin. According to history, Lua met him once and…"

As the second mare told her story without realizing that the other two weren't listening, the stallion went in the tent to look at a book he found at the library a few days ago. It was a book detailing the great evils of the world. Not just in Coltnelia, but evils in all the other lands as well. The first mare spotted him and was curious about his book.

"What'cha reading there?" The first mare asked as she went in the tent.

"A history book about the many villains throughout the world." The stallion answered.

"That's so like you." The first mare chuckled, "You're a history fanatic. You'd read the history book for carts if you had the chance."

"What can I say?" The stallion chuckled back, "I love my history."

"Any interesting villains you've come a crossed?" The first mare asked.

"One actually." The stallion answered as he turned the pages, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The first mare replied, "What is it?"

"Do you know what X[chi] is?" the stallion asked.

"Key?" The first mare asked back, "Is there a villain that uses keys for weapons for something?"

"Not key like something to open doors." The stallion explained.

He then showed her the page in the book that had a letter that resembled an x. The mare got a good look at it and thought nothing much about it at first, but quickly changed her opinion on it as soon as she noticed the slight difference between it and a normal x. And how two of the lines, one on the upper part and the other on the lower part, were curved.

"X[chi]." The first mare read the page.

"Does that word mean anything to you?" the stallion asked.

"I don't think it's a word." The mare said, "I think it's a letter. But what is that doing in that book."

"It says something about a magical Unicorn knight that calls himself the X[chi] Knight." The stallion answered as he looked back in the book, "The book says he was once a knight for the Moon Kingdom that got corrupted by an evil power. They say the armor he had gave him incredible magic and strength and a darkness that could rival that of a Dark Pony. He also has lots of other abilities too. Some even say that he can see into one's heart and see the choices a pony has made and how the heart reflects on those choices."

"Gee." The mare said with a surprised look, "He sounds like he was a pretty dangerous enemy. I hope he's in a state where he can't come back. I'd sure hate to run into him."

"It says here that he has been defeated by Queen Sol and Lua along with help different creatures from a different land." The stallion said as he read the book.

"What creatures were those?" The mare asked.

Right before the stallion could answer, the other mare came inside and was still going on about her story.

"And some even speculate that Lua and Hadwin have a little something special going on between –" The second mare said before she saw the two ponies together.

Seeing as one was a mare and the other was a stallion and they were alone in the tent together; the second mare got a mischievous smile and got an idea as to what was going on.

"Well, well." The second mare said in a mischievous tone and smile, "Looks like the Secretariat Comet isn't the only comet passing by. Heh, heh. The love comet's also making a quick visit!"

"Don't start that!" The mare and stallion exclaimed.

"Heehee!" The other mare chuckled as her friends threw things at her to get her to leave, "I knew coming out here with them would be fun!"

Meanwhile somewhere in a forgotten village of Coltnelia…

In a dark cave deep within an abandoned town, there were five mysterious glasses on the walls in the cave. All five of them covered in dust and dirt for standing there without being cleaned for many years. At the center of the abandoned town, there was a tall gray tree. A tree with no leaves and no life on it whatsoever. A dead gray tree just sitting in the middle of the town like it was frozen in time. But it didn't look like any normal tree. In fact, it looked very different from the other trees.

This tree had a different look on its bark. It looked as though something was carved into the tree. A really tall craving at that. A craving of a Unicorn stallion dressed in a really big armor. The carving made it looked like he was standing on his hind hooves and his front hooves were on the two branches that were dead and gray just as the rest of the tree was. This entire craving of the stallion looks like a work of art to the normal eye. But the truth is, in fact, this was not a carving. It was something else. For this carving was actually the pony that the stallion with the two mares was talking about in his book. The villain that had many powers, magic and abilities with the use of the armor he wore. The villainous knight who calls himself the X[chi] Knight.

He was imprisoned in this tree as punishment for his evil actions and deeds years ago. Not just from the hooves of Queen Sol and Lua. But with help from a different creature as well. But because the other mare decided to jump on it, we don't know who that other creature is at this time. But here is what we're about to find out right now.

Right above the abandoned town, the Secretariat Comet was flying at a normal pace for a comet to pace at. And it was doing what it normally does and giving an uncanny boost for many magical creatures. Including Unicorns. Not that there are any near here since the town was abandoned. Except for one. The very Unicorn Knight himself, the X[chi] Knight.

From the very top of the tree, the Secretariat Comet shined on top of the tree. Giving its magical boost to the magical tree that the knight had become. As the magical boost from the comet shined, the tree began to absorb its power and give it to the knight that was imprisoned in the tree. From within his prison, the X[chi] Knight began to feel his magic and power returning to him. He felt the boost giving him strength again. Enough strength and magic to begin breaking out of his sappy prison. Soon, he was able to free his front hooves and move them around, and then cracks were forming in the area where his face was. First, holes appeared so that he could see the outside. And soon, his muzzle was free.

"Grrrr…" The X[chi] Knight growled as he was slowly freeing himself.

And soon, his back hooves were free. But he was still unable to completely move his body since the prison tree he was in still had enough magic to hold him down. But that didn't last long.

"My horn…" The X[chi] Knight said to himself in a demotic voice, "Let… my horn… free!"

Soon, he felt a great magic boost in his horn. And with it, he fired a huge magic beam through his horn and broke apart the tree he was imprisoned in from the top. And because his horn was finally free, he used his magic to free the rest of his body from the prison. And in no time at all, he was moving again. Standing on four hooves and able to breath. Because of how powerful his magic was and how much energy it took him to cast it, he took a moment to rest.

"Heh…heh…heh…" The X[chi] Knight panted as he was catching his breath.

He then stood up and felt the magic inside of his horn. He was shocked by his boost as he had never felt anything like it before.

"What?" The X[chi] Knight said as he felt his magic, "What is this? My magic… it's tremendous. I got a boost that gave me enough power to escape. But how? What could've given me such a power up?"

He then looked up at the sky to see if there was anything there that could give him an answer. And that was when he discovered the Secretariat Comet. Though he didn't know that that's what it's called since he had never seen a comet like it before.

"That comet." The X[chi] Knight said as he got a good look at it, "Could it truly be what's giving my horn the boost?" He then turned away and began walking, "I must converse with my mirrors to see what this is!"

He then went inside of the cave he was in to get to his five mirrors. As he walked, he thought about what had happened before he had been imprisoned by Queens Sol and Lua and the other creature that helped them. The mere memory of that day enraged him.

"Queen Sol and Lua." The X[chi] Knight said to himself, "I don't know how long it's been. But it's been long enough for me to want revenge on you. Revenge on all of Coltnelia! At long last, now that I'm free, I can continue my conquest to prove that my strength alone can conquer an entire land! And next, the world!"

When he approached the mirrors, he noticed how old and dusty they looked. They were beginning to show their age. But their appearances didn't worry him one bit. For he knew the secret to them.

"You all have been asleep for too long!" The X[chi] Knight said as his horn began to glow in a blackish-red magical aura, "Awaken my mirrors of power and knowledge!"

He then casted magical beams at each of them. And once he did, they each began to glow in the same blackish red that his horn was glowing in. Their magic was being revived and their dust and age began to disappear and they looked fresh and new again. As if they were just bought from a new mirror store.

"Yes." The X[chi] Knight said as he looked at his mirrors, "You all are awaken now. As am I. Now tell me how long we've been asleep. I demand an answer."

"Quell yourself o knight, quell your temper." One of the mirrors answered, "For it's been a good thirty years, if I correctly remember."

"Thirty years?" The X[chi] Knight questioned, "Strange. It felt like millions of years when I was imprisoned. Regardless, tell me something. I'm getting a boost in my magic. That boost allowed me to escape my prison. What's going on?! Why is this happening to me now?!"

"The comet you see in the sky provided your boost." One of the mirrors answered, "And the magic from the comet overcame your roost."

"The comet?" The X[chi] Knight questioned, "How curious. What is that comet?"

"The Secretariat Comet flies above," One of the mirrors answered, "It gives a magical creature the power of ten creatures all in one."

"So, it is the comet that gave me the boost." The X[chi] Knight said with interest, "The Secretariat Comet. Yes, this makes sense. Tell me my mirrors, does this boost in my magic make me stronger than the Queens of Coltnelia? Especially Queen Lua?"

"The comet gives great magic to all," One of the mirrors answered, "If you absorb more, you shall be the victor of the ultimate brawl."

"Absorb more of the comet's power?" The X[chi] Knight said with fascination, "Yes, yes. I know exactly how I can use this to my advantage. I'll use absorb as many of that magical boost as I can and I'll use that magic to defeat Queen Sol and Lua. And once I capture them, I shall force them to use their magic to hold the comet in place so that it will never pass and I'll continue using it's magic boost to become the unstoppable Unicorn Knight I promised to be!"

He then went back outside to get an even greater boost to his magic. And as more of the magical boost got to his horn, he felt more powerful, stronger, almost invincible. He felt proud and great about the magic boost he was receiving and wanted more of it to keep growing more powerful. Powerful enough to tower all of Coltnelia and rule it in his own way.

"Yes…." The X[chi] Knight said with a satisfied tone, "Yes…. This magic I'm feeling. I can't let that comet pass. It must stay where it is. I need to hurry and find Queen Sol and Lua so I can use their magic to keep the comet in place. But with how far the Sun and Moon Kingdoms are, there's no way I'll be able to get to them in time. The comet might pass before I get there."

"My master, come quick." One of the mirrors shouted from inside of the cave, "There is something you must see that might do you the trick."

"Huh?" The X[chi] Knight said while turning to the cave.

He went back inside the cave to see what the mirrors had to show him.

"What is it?" The X[chi] Knight asked as he got back to the mirrors.

"We have sensed something that will brighten up your night." One of the mirrors explained, "For we have sensed the very two ponies of pure light."

"Queen Sol and Queen Lua?" The X[chi] Knight asked, "You've sensed them nearby?"

"We have I am sure as you think I am." One of the mirrors replied, "I have sensed them flying near Nocttingham."

"Nocttingham?" The X[chi] Knight asked, "But that's here in the Wind Kingdom. What business do they have here?"

"They appear to be traveling on a journey." One of the mirrors answered, "How convenient when your thirst for power is very thirsty."

"Yes." The X[chi] Knight agreed, "Very convenient. Whatever it is they are doing here; they're going by Nocttingham. And that means they'll be passing by here. This gives me the perfect opportunity to capture the two Queens and use their magic to hold the comet. Heeheehee." He chuckled evilly at the end, "And I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

"Shall we use the old spell?" One of the mirrors asked, "To make things go all too well?"

"You all know me too well." The X[chi] Knight replied as he felt flattered, "And I say it's a brilliant idea! What a better way to set a trap for two caring Queens!"

He then prepared his horn for a spell and he shot a beam at each mirror to cast his spell. As he fired his beams at them, the mirrors began to glow in a deep dark darkness. The X[chi] Knight smiled evilly as he prepared his chant.

"O powers of X[chi]! Powers of the Void!" The X[chi] Knight chanted, "Reawaken my army of Void Ponies!"

Once his chant was complete, the shadows from the mirrors began spreading across the ground and creating dark creatures created from his powers of the X[chi] Armor and the very place he calls the Void. The creatures of nothing but darkness took the form of ponies with yellow glowing eyes. And once they were created and were standing straight, they turned to their creator and kneeled before him.

"Hehehehehehe…." The X[chi] Knight laughed evilly, "Yes… I can feel your power. It's even greater than before! Now my pets, we shall rejoice! For soon, our reign over Coltnelia will begin! Hahahahahaha!"

Later with Queens Sol and Lua…

The Two Sisters were being carried by their carriages to the Crown City of the Wind Kingdom to prepare the celebration of the newborn baby. Cricket was riding with Queen Sol and many other carriages were following them. It is quite a journey to take, but they wanted to be there soon so they can help with preparations.

"I sure hope Fire Rose can do well by herself." Cricket said to Queen Sol, "She's always been able to do things better when I'm around."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Queen Sol replied with a smile.

"_Of course," _Queen Sol thought to herself as her smile disappeared, "_That's what I'd like to think. But she's been keeping her to herself for so long. I'm afraid that without Cricket with her, I am a little worried about her."_

With Queen Lua, she was thinking of even greater concern for their student that had refused to join them. So much that she was having trouble finding a bright side in this matter.

"Your Majesty!" A guard exclaimed all of a sudden, "Look!"

Queen Lua jumped at his sudden outburst and then quickly looked down to see what he was talking about. When she looked down, she saw a group of three Timberwolves surrounding a pony couple in the forest. Seeing this, Queen Lua knew that something needed to be done.

"Sister!" Queen Lua shouted to the carriage carrying her sister.

"I see it too!" Queen Sol shouted back, "Guards! Land now so we can help them!"

"Your Majesty." One of the guards said, "Leave this to us. We'd hate it for you or your sister to get hurt when you two need to present yourselves to the Queen of Wind."

"No." Queen Sol denied, "My sister and I will take care of them. It's our duties as Queens of Coltnelia to protect our people from harm. Besides," She continued while smiling big, "I haven't had this kind of excitement in years! This will be like old times!"

"I think you need to focus more on saving the innocent ponies than having fun Your Highness." Cricket suggested.

The carriages carrying the Two Sisters landed on the ground in a bit of a small distance from the town and the Two Sisters got off to go and save the two innocent ponies. Cricket obviously stayed behind to, in his words, make sure the guards don't sleep on the job.

Meanwhile, with the pony couple surrounded by Timberwolves, the Timberwolves were coming closer and closer to the ponies. Getting ready to bounce on them and eat them. The two ponies were hugging each other and trembling in fear together. Wondering if this truly is the end for them. But right before one could jump on them…

"Leave them alone!" Queen Sol shouted to the Timberwolves.

The Timberwolves turned to find the Two Sisters standing proudly at them. Prepared to face what was coming toward them in the fight they were getting into.

"If you want to pick on two ponies," Queen Sol said with a cocky expression, "Come bounce on us!"

"Sister!" Queen Lua said as she prepared her horn, "Get serious! Here they come!"

The Timberwolves came running toward them really fast, and the Two Sisters prepared their horns for the fight against them. The fight did not last long and the Two Sisters' Queen Magic were able to overcome the creatures made out of wood. They did reconstruct a few times, but they soon met their end at the hooves of the Queens of the Sun and Moon.

"Whew." Queen Sol said as she wiped the sweat off her head, "That was pretty rough."

"It wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't treat the fight like a game sister." Queen Lua replied with an irritated tone.

"It's been so long since we've fought off Timberwolves." Queen Sol said with a smile, "Don't pretend it isn't fun."

"Eh." Queen Lua sighed.

The two then approached the two ponies to check on them.

"How are you two?" Queen Sol asked them, "Are you okay?"

"Your Majesties." The mare said, "You saved us."

"We're eternally grateful." The stallion added.

"Thank heavens thee are not hurt." Queen Lua said with a smile, "Perhaps it's time for thee to return home. It's not safe here."

"That's right." Queen Sol added, "If you'd like, we can carry you home."

"Oh no." The mare denied, "We couldn't ask you to do that. But we do need a favor from the two of you."

"Oh?" Queen Lua replied, "What favor is that?"

"We'd like…" The stallion answered while smiling, "You to become his prisoner!"

"Prisoner?" Queen Sol asked with a confused look.

Suddenly, the two ponies began to change and their coats, manes, and tails changed into black shadows forming two ponies. And their eyes began to glow in a yellow light.

"Wah!" Queens Sol and Lua exclaimed from the sight of the two ponies.

"N-no!" Queen Lua stuttered as she knew what these creatures were, "They can't be… creatures of the Void?!"

"But if they're here," Queen Sol added, "Does that mean… Oh no!" She yelped as she pieced things together.

From behind them, the pieces of the Timberwolves began to change into shadows of the Void without them noticing. And the shadows began to grow in size and soon, their shadow began to cover the Two Sisters. The Two Sisters noticed the moon's light disappearing and turned around to see what was causing it to vanish.

"Ah!" Queen Sol and Queen Lua screamed as they saw the wall of shadows behind them.

Back at the carriages…

Cricket and the guards waited for the return of the Two Sisters so that they may continue the trip to the castle of the Wind Kingdom. The waiting took a little longer than it should have taken and this caused worry for the poor 110-year old dragon. But soon they began to hear hoof-steps and quickly rushed to see if they were returning. And sure enough, their worrying came to an end when they saw the Two Sisters returning.

"Your Majesties!" Cricket exclaimed as he rushed to them, "Thank goodness you're both safe. Were those Timberwolves any trouble?"

"They proved to be no match for the Queens of Coltnelia." Queen Lua answered.

"And the lovely couple went home safely." Queen Sol added, "All's well now."

"Then let's get back on the road." Cricket suggested, "The road in the sky that is."

"Indeed." Queen Sol agreed.

The Two Sisters got back into their carriages and ordered their flyers to take off again. And the journey continued.

"We may have had to stop to help those peasant ponies." One of the guards in Queen Sol's carriage said to the Queen, "But we should still be able to make it the castle by dawn. Perhaps you should rest until we get there."

"No, no." Queen Sol said with her eyes closed and in a sweet voice, "I want to savor every moment of this journey. I'll sleep when we get there."

"If you say so." The guard replied, "Just don't push yourself like this too much."

"Oh trust me." Queen Sol said quietly to herself in a slightly more sinister tone, "I won't push myself too hard." She then opened her eyes and formed an eviler expression and said very quietly, "I'll leave it to him."

As soon as she finished her sentence, her eyes glowed yellow for a split-second and was not noticed by either guard nor Cricket.

Dawn, the castle of the Wind Kingdom…

The Wind Castle, surrounded by the Crown City of Cyclone, is home to Queen Lucy Twirl and King Star Chaser and their many children. Among those children is Princess Aerial Ace. But what is needed to be focused on right now is that King Star Chaser is up very early and dealing with the preparations for the celebration of his newborn child. He wanted to make sure all decorations were in their place, food was being prepared, etc. Soon, he was in the Audience Chamber helping most of his children prepare for how they will all stand when the celebration begins.

We meet King Star Chaser. A green-coated Pegasus stallion with a red mane and tail, golden eyes, and a Cutie Mark representing his love for the stars. He was also wearing a strange amulet around his neck along with a big crown and a royal robe. He is the King of the Wind Kingdom and is known for his fun-like personality and always has high hopes that things will turn out better in the end. In the Audience Chamber, he was helping eighteen of his many children to look their best for the celebration. Six of the children were very young colts and the other eleven were young fillies and mares.

"Hmmm…" Star Chaser hummed as he observed the scene, "A lot better than last time." He commented with a smile, "Of course, if Feather Wing could make stand a little bit straighter instead of making it seem like he's putting on weight, I bet we could embarrass your mom a little less."

"Dad!" Feather Wing yelled, "Come on!"

"This is getting irritating!" The eight-year old daughter who is also the last-born daughter complained, "We've been going about this all morning!"

"This isn't my idea of spending my morning!" One of the other daughters added.

"Come on now my babies." King Star Chaser said with his playful smile as he paced back and forth, "You know we have to do this. As frustrating as it is, it's the best way of welcoming your newest sibling to the world. Ah!" He playfully gasped, "Don't tell me you don't want him to have the best welcoming a new-born deserves! You'd rather he not get the kind of celebration you all got?! And after all the hard work we put for all of you when you were born! We thought you could repay us someday by doing this one thing for me and your mother!" He then playfully acted dramatically as he placed his hoof across his eyes and continued, "Oh woe is me! I thought we could have all these wonderful beauties gifts from above bless us with great thanks! But now I see that the cakes, the presents, and the visits from the Three Good Fairy Alicorns just wasn't enough to please my ungrateful children!"

"Ok! Ok!" Feather Wing shouted, "We'll do better! Just stop saying all those annoying things!"

"Heh, heh." King Star Chaser chuckled as he smiled at them mischievously, "That gamble paid off."

"Father." The 20-year old daughter who is also the first-born child asked, "Why isn't Aerial Ace here? She should be practicing with us too."

"Yeah!" One of the colts asked, "Why doesn't she need to practice?! That isn't fair!"

"Aerial Ace is on her way to the Sun Kingdom to see Fire Rose." King Star Chaser answered, "Apparently something came up and Fire Rose isn't coming this year."

"Aw." The three-year old colt complained as he felt like crying, "But I like Fire Rose."

"I like her too." The eight-year old filly said, "What could be more important than seeing us?"

"You're guess is as good as mine sweetheart." King Star Chaser replied, "Now then, let's do this from the top."

"Augh!" All the children except for the oldest and most mature ones groaned.

Later at the Sun Kingdom…

Princess Fire Rose was in her room sleeping on her desk. The story writing one, not the other one. She worked so hard last night that she couldn't stay awake much longer. And now her body has forced her to rest.

"Zzzzz…." Fire Rose snored, "Zzzz…. Queen Sol….used the power….of oaks to defeat the great…pickle…..from the ninth dimension…."

She was so exhausted that she's talking in her sleep. Did I really need to mention that?

Knock, knock.

A knock was being made at her door. Indicating that somepony was wanting to enter her room. But Fire Rose was so tired and sleepy that the sound couldn't wake her. And she continued snoring.

Knock, knock.

"Huh, wha-wha?" Fire Rose said as she raised her head slightly.

She had awoken a little bit. But her tiredness was too great and she laid her head back down to sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

The knocks got even louder that time.

"W-what?!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she woke up, "Queen Lua kept her special cider on the moon!" She then calmed down as she asked herself, "Why do I know that?"

Knock, knock.

The knocking on the door went again. This time, Rose heard it and knew somepony was there.

"C-coming." Fire Rose said to the pony on the other side of the door.

She then went to the door and used her magic to open it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"G-girls?!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she jumped a bit.

Much to her surprise, there was not one pony, but five. And these ponies are the fillyhood friends of Fire Rose. And they are also the Princesses of the other Kingdoms of Coltnelia.

The first mare was Princess Diamond Dust. She is a young lady-like Unicorn mare with a blizzard blue-coat, blue eyes, long platinum blonde mane and tail, and a crystal-blue dress made out of ice along with blue slippers also made out of ice. She had a Cutie Mark representing her love for ice. She is the Princess of Ice.

The second mare was Princess Aerial Ace. She is a young Pegasus mare with a coat that was very light aquamarine, a white pigtail-styled mane and a white fluffy tail, gold eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a map. She is the Princess of Wind.

The third mare was Princess Rock Polish. She is a young Earth Pony mare that was gray-coated with a long curly red mane and tail and a dark-dress that covers her Cutie Mark that shows a bow and arrow. She also had auburn eyes. She is the Princess of Earth and speaks in a different accent*.

(*Scottish-like accent)

The fourth mare was Princess Dolphin Tail. She is a young Pegasus pony mare that was navy-blue-coated with green eyes and a pearly purple mane and tail and a Cutie Mark representing her love for sea-creatures. She's the Princess of Water.

The fifth and final mare was Princess Topsy Turvy. She is a young Earth Pony mare that was pickle-green-coated with a raven-black mane and tail and wearing a white top with a teal and gold bodice along with a purple sarong and white petticoat. Her eyes were red and her Cutie Mark was that of a pandeiro. She is the Princess of Plant.

"Girls?" Fire Rose said with a surprised look, "What're you all doing here?"

"We came to see you." Aerial Ace answered, "Because…"

She stopped talking as soon as she saw Fire Rose's mane and how messy it looked. It showed that Fire Rose had barely gotten any sleep and that she is very exhausted.

"Heehee." Aerial Ace chuckled, "Nice mane Fire Rose. Is that what all the mares in the academy are wearing?"

"Huh?" Rose asked with confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"I think… heehee," Dolphin Tail said while holding in a laugh, "You may want to check a mirror."

Fire Rose did just that and went over to the mirror on her writing desk. And to her surprise, her mane was a complete mess.

"AH!" Fire Rose screamed, "Look at me!"

"Way ahead of you." Aerial Ace replied.

"I must've stayed up too late again." Fire Rose said as she quickly got a brush to fix her mane.

"I think staying up too late is an understatement." Diamond Dust said as she entered the room, "Look at your room sweetheart. I knew that the rooms at this academy were pooled with books and all other sorts. But this is too much."

"You're telling me." Rock Polish said, "It looks like a hurricane hit this place."

"Did you really stay up all night Fire Rose?" Dolphin Tail asked.

"Well the final tests before the break are coming up soon." Fire Rose answered as she fixed her mane and put it in the brad style she likes it as, "I can't waste a moment to go over everything that might be on there. They always leave surprises in the tests to see if a pony here can really dedicate themselves to learning much knowledge. And from previous experiences, I prepared myself much better."

"Maybe prepared a little too much is more of the right phrase." Aerial Ace said.

"Well I certainly hope you're not thinking of getting back to studying now." Topsy Turvy stated.

"Why not?" Fire Rose asked as she turned to her friends.

"Because it wouldn't be a Best Friends Day if at least six of us weren't enjoying it together!" Topsy Turvy said with a hop.

"A best friends day?" Fire Rose asked.

"Remember?" Dolphin Tail asked, "Best Friends Day. It's a day we made up when we were fillies."

"Oh! Right." Fire Rose said with a smile as she remembered the very day her friends mentioned, "Best Friends Day. How could I forget?" Her smile quickly disappeared as she asked, "Wait. We're having one today?"

"Well yeah." Topsy Turvy answered, "I mean it's not like all the other holidays where it's on a specific day. We can have Best Friends Day anytime at any point of the year. That's what makes it fun." She finished with a smile.

"I got your letter Rose." Aerial Ace said, "And got everypony else here to spend time with you."

"Huh?" Fire Rose said with a surprised look, "Really?"

"Yeah." Aerial Ace answered, "I am supposed to be practicing my part for when the celebration begins later this week. And since you're not going, I thought I'd get everypony together to spend a whole Best Friends Day with you."

"We have a really big schedule for this really fun day." Dolphin Tail said with a smile, "And I think you're going to love what we've put down. Take a look."

Fire Rose then used her magic to look at the paper that Dolphin Tail got out. But when she looked at it, the paper was completely blank on both sides. Not a single word could be seen and this puzzled her very much.

"Dolphin Tail." Fire Rose said as she looked back at her friend, "The paper is blank."

"I know!" Dolphin Tail replied, "Because…"

"The best kind of Best Friends Day is to not have a schedule!" The five ponies chanted.

Fire Rose didn't really know how to react to that response from her friends. But she did know where they were coming from.

"So," Fire Rose said as she got back on topic, "Aerial Ace, does this mean you're not mad at me?"

"Mad?" Aerial Ace asked, "How could I be mad at you?"

"Well…" Fire Rose began, "I'm…ot…in….ele….."

"What?" Aerial Ace asked as she put her hoof to her ear, "What'd you say?"

"I said…n…go…..cele….."

"Sweetie, speak up." Diamond Dust said with a regal tone, "We're royal ponies. The voices of royal ponies should always be heard."

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE CELEBRATION!" Fire Rose said loudly.

The other ponies got surprised by her outburst and Fire Rose covered her muzzle and blushed.

"I said to be heard," Diamond Dust said, "Not to make nopony hear."

"So what if you're not going to the celebration?" Aerial Ace asked as she shrugged her hooves, "You've been to all the other ones already."

"Wait." Fire Rose said with a confused look, "You mean to tell me that you're not mad at me for not coming?"

"Mad?!" Aerial Ace asked, "Rose, I'm jealous of you!"

"Jealous?" Fire Rose asked, "How could you be jealous? You're getting a new sibling."

"Well yeah." Aerial Ace replied, "And I'm happy for that, to a certain degree." She whispered to herself, "But after doing this so many times for my entire life, it gets so predictable and boring. Mom doesn't like to change anything about it. When our family gets a new member, mom wants them to be welcomed to the world just like how my oldest sister did. And you can tell that it can get old really quickly. If you're in my family, if you've been to one of my siblings' birth celebrations, you've been to them all."

"She's right there." Rock Polish said, "I even tried getting an apple cider drinking contest as a new tradition. But Aerial Ace's mum was not very fond of that idea. She said she wouldn't have any beverage that could possibly make her baby see pink elephants."

"Pink elephants?" Topsy Turvy said with a sneaky smile, 'Hmmm…. This gives me an idea for next Topsy Turvy Festival."

"Anyway," Aerial Ace continued as she got up from the ground, "I didn't want you to be completely alone while everypony else is pretending to have fun at the celebration. So we want to spend Best Friends Day all day with you."

"Aerial Ace." Fire Rose said with a touched voice and smile, "Girls. This is so nice of you."

The other Princesses smiled back and were expecting her to join in really easily. However…

"But I can't do it today." Fire Rose suddenly declined.

"Huh?" The mares yelped.

"Too many things coming up." Fire Rose explained as she got to her studying desk, "I need to focus."

"Oh come on Rose." Aerial Ace said as she followed her, "Don't be like that. You've always liked spending Best Friends Day with us."

"Even though you haven't spent a lot of Best Friends Days with us in a really long time." Dolphin Tail added.

"And that you usually decline every time we offer you a chance to spend Best Friends Day with us." Topsy Turvy added.

"And that you usually don't leave Daylight City and keep yourself locked away in this room and various other places where us and other ponies can't find you and let you have your privacy from us." Rock Polish added.

"Girls!" Aerial Ace snapped as she talked through her teeth, "I thought we already talked about this!"

"Fire Rose," Diamond Dust began as she approached her, "Come now. You can't possibly study on such a wonderous day like this. It's days like today that make the forest sceneries show their true greens. And the skies glimmer with a radiant blue."

"Not to mention all the fun we could have!" Topsy Turvy added, "We could go set off some fireworks in a cider shop and get ourselves chased down by the shop owner until we mysteriously vanish with my magic fabric. He'll be so confused."

"That's a bit much," Dolphin Tail said, "Don't you think?"

"What?" Topsy Turvy asked, "Is that not topsy turvy enough for you?"

"The last time I didn't study enough," Fire Rose said, "I almost got kicked out of the academy. I can't let that happen again. That's why I need to use every second I have to make sure I know everything I may need to know."

"You've got the whole week to study." Aerial Ace told her, "I'm sure you can lose one day of studying. Come on Rose. It's been so long. I can't even remember the last time you spent a Best Friends Day with us."

"If it's because of what Inky did to you that one time," Dolphin Tail said with a smile, "He said he's sorry. He didn't realize that he had more ink than you needed for your quill."

"Trust me." Fire Rose said as she shivered a bit, "I can never forget about that. I still haven't gotten some ink out of my ears."

"Oh." Rock Polish said as she looked inside one of Rose's drawers and saw the amount of ink vials, "That explains why you don't go to the Quills and Candles store."

"Fire Rose," Diamond Dust joined in, "You know it's not healthy to keep yourself inside this room for a whole week. It's always good to get some fresh air and enjoy the weather. And no better day than today to do it."

"I don't want to say in here for a whole week," Rose replied, "But I –"

"Please Fire Rose?" Dolphin Tail said as she looked at Rose with big quivering eyes, "You haven't done this with us for so long."

Rose looked at Dolphin Tail's begging eyes and began to feel guilty about declining the request. She then began to rethink about her plan today and tried to think of a way to spend the day to study while also having fun with her friends. And in no time at all, an idea came to mind.

"Well," Rose began as she thought about her plan, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend half a day with you girls. You wouldn't mind if it's a half-day, right?"

"Not at all." Aerial Ace replied, "That's more than enough time to have fun with you. Besides, this works for us too. I can then get home quicker to help with preparations and practice my part. What about all of you?"

"I think half of a day works." Diamond Dust agreed, "At least she can have the rest of the day studying afterwards and we can help our families with the preparations on our side."

"It works for me too." Rock Polish agreed.

"Half a day is more than enough for me." Dolphin Tail agreed.

"Well then," Topsy Turvy said with a smirk, "We'll just have to make this half-day Best Friends Day half as special today! I say we do it!"

"Okay then." Aerial Ace said as she began heading for the door, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Okay." Fire Rose agreed as she and the other mares followed.

"I thought of something we could do first." Diamond Dust said as they walked, "I thought that maybe we could…"

As the group walked, Fire Rose noticed that Enchanted Belle wasn't with the group. She was always a part of Best Friends Day along with all the other Princesses. This absence of her is quite a surprise to Rose.

"Hey." Fire Rose said to the group, "Where's Enchanted Belle? Is she not joining with us?"

"Sadly no." Diamond Dust answered, "And her family isn't coming to the celebration either."

"They're not?" Rose asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah." Aerial Ace answered, "Belle's parents were so happy when Belle returned after so long* that they're going to be away to spend time with Belle for a few days to make up for lost time**. They were apparently gone before the invitations got sent out."

(*The Other Mane 6 in the Team Light Chronicles. **Family Out-To-Get-Ing in the Team Light Chronicles.)

"Oh." Rose said as she leaned her head down and looked a little sad, "I see."

"Some things just never change." Dolphin Tail commented, "Especially Belle and her parents. They treat each other like best friends more than family."

"I sure wish I could be like that with my Mum." Rock Polish added, "Too bad we don't really see eye to eye."

"Even though we won't be seeing Belle and her parents there," Aerial Ace explained, "Astraios and Nimble Force are going to come on their behalf."

"Well that's nice of them." Rose replied, "I sure do hope Belle has fun with her parents. Especially with her Mother." She finished while looking sad again.

"Come on Rose!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed as she put her hoof around Rose really hard, "Don't go looking sad! Best Friends Day is meant to have happy faces! So let's go be happy together!"

Rose then looked at Topsy Turvy and smiled a bit from that bit of motivation.

"You're right." Rose replied, "Let's go have fun."

And so the six Princesses of Coltnelia went to spend time with each other for the Best Friends Day that has been cut in half so that Rose can focus on studying for the rest of the day.

The Wind Kingdom, In the Queen and King's bedroom…

Queen Lucy Twirl, a cyan-coated Fairy Alicorn mare with white eyes, a white mane and tail, a Cutie Mark representing her love for the wind, wearing a Queen crown and a royal robe, was sitting in a chair in her bedroom holding her newborn baby in her hooves. She wanted to spend some time alone with him and therefore left most of the chores to her husband for now. The baby was a yellow-coated colt with green eyes and a black mane. He was covered in white clothing and held in the hooves of his mother.

"Look at you now." Queen Lucy Twirl said to her baby with a big smile, "You're just as cute as a little orange just grown fresh for spring. I'm glad I got Star Chaser to deal with all your siblings. That way I can have you all to myself."

The baby gave a neutral reaction as he didn't know how to respond to that. Mostly because he can't talk yet, but also because he doesn't really understand what she's saying.

"I can't wait to see what kind of Prince you grow up to be." Queen Lucy Twirl continued, "Maybe you can succeed your father one day and become the next King. But of course to do that, you need to marry the mare who will succeed me as the next Queen. And that means you'll have to fall in love, forget I existed and all of the wonderful things I've done for you, leave me for a better love filled with love from a pony who isn't your mother and filled with luxury and I stay in my bed wallowing and wishing with all of my heart for you to be young again so I wouldn't have to let you go, cry for endless nights before deciding to get the special kind of cider to drink instead of solving my problems, and –"

"Hm?" The baby Prince hummed as he titled his head.

"Oh look at me." Queen Lucy Twirl said with a chuckle, "Here I am rambling on about the future and you're still just in my hooves. Let's not think about how you'll turn out right now. I just want to enjoy this one moment right here. My baby." She continued as she hugged him gently, "My little Crescent Zephyr."

She then began rocking the baby in her hooves and Prince Crescent Zephyr began to laugh a bit. After a short while, the Queen began singing softly to her baby Prince. And slowly, the baby went to sleep in her hooves. Queen Lucy Twirl looked at her baby and nearly shed a tear for how adorable he looked.

"Well tie me up and throw me down." Queen Lucy Twirl said softly, "You're just the cutest little thing. It feels so good to spend some quality quiet time with my special little miracle. If only this moment can last forever."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Sharp Blade. The brick red-coated Pegasus stallion with a bronze mane and tail with special armor on. He is the Captain of the Royal Guard for the Wind Kingdom.

"Your Majesty." Sharp Blade said, "I come with –"

"SHARP BLADE!" Queen Lucy Twirl shouted really loudly while looking angry, "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO ISOLATE MYSELF FROM MY OBNOXIOUSLY BUT LOVABLE FAMILY TO SPEND SOME QUALITY QUIET TIME WITH MY NEWBORN CHILD THAT ISN'T AS A HOOF-FULL AS ALL THE OTHER MONSTERS I'M FORCED TO RAISE?!"

"First of all," Sharp Blade began, "I don't know if you have all those facts right and that rather concerns me since you're now a mother to twenty kids."

"Alright!" Queen Lucy Twirl shouted back, "What is it that's so important that you needed to interrupt?! I've only got at least ten years before this baby wants to keep himself from me! And I want to make the most of what time I have with him!"

"The Two Sisters have arrived." Sharp Blade explained, "They're in the Audience Chamber and wish to see you."

"They are?!" Queen Lucy Twirl asked with a smile, "Well lock me up and throw away the key! Why didn't you just say so?!"

"I believe I never mentioned it until…" Sharp Blade said before realizing saying it was meaningless, "Never mind."

Queen Lucy Twirl then went over to put her baby in the crib to let him nab.

"Alright little Crescent Zephyr." Lucy Twirl said in a baby voice, "You get some rest and mommy will be back for some more quiet time. Mommy's so excited!" She said in a loud excited tone, "And I can tell you are too."

She then left with Sharp Blade to greet the Two Sisters. You'd expect baby Prince Crescent Zephyr to be upset that his mother just left him alone. But the opposite was true. He couldn't stand all the excitement that his mother had and couldn't wait to go to sleep. So the moment he was in was heaven to him.

In the Audience Chamber, The Two Sisters were waiting in the Audience Chamber with King Star Chaser and his many kids. The kids that were ages 3 to 12 were asking the Two Sisters many annoying questions. Such as if the moon truly is made out of cheese and if they can bring some milk with them to the moon, and if they're using some kind of spell to keep themselves looking youthful despite being around for nearly a thousand years. Needless to say, the Two Sisters weren't very fond of their company. Cricket didn't take it any better since he was trying to crawl his way out of the crowd but was continuously getting stepped on by a filly or a colt. Meanwhile, King Star Chaser and the rest of his kids were just standing in front of them while Star Chaser was twirling a card that was floating over his hoof.

"You two make good foal sitters." King Star Chaser complimented with a smirk, "Sure you're not thinking of retiring from Queendom to become full time foal sitters? The kids really admire you."

"I'd be careful what you'd say around them Father." The 20th child warned, "They are the primary leaders of our land after all."

"They know they love me." King Star Chaser replied, "They wouldn't take what I said to heart like that."

"Just take it Queen Lua." Queen Lua said to herself, "We can do this. We will not turn these mongrels into plastic figurines and banish them to the furthest star."

Meanwhile with Cricket, he was still having a hard time getting through.

"Hey!" Cricket said as he got hit by some hooves, "Oh, ow, ow! Take it easy there!" A filly then stepped on his tail which caused him to flinch badly, "Oh!" He yelped from the pain, "Break it up, will ya?!" He asked the pool of fillies and colts.

He finally got out. Though not without getting one last kick in the back of his head. He then grabbed his hat, placed it on his head and looked back at the ruckus that was surrounding the Two Sisters.

"Lot of downbeats in there." Cricket joked to himself.

"Well, well!" An excited voice exclaimed.

All the ponies and Cricket turned their attention to the voice and found that it was Queen Lucy Twirl. Along with Captain Sharp Blade and some Royal Guards with her.

"Honey." King Star Chaser greeted with his mischievous smile, "Did the Captain catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh, not at all." Queen Lucy Twirl answered, "Greeting the other Queens of Coltnelia is always a pleasure!" She then approached the Queens, looked at her kids and said softly, "Alright now little ones. Go with your bigger siblings to continue getting ready for the celebration."

The kids didn't respond and continued jumping around the Two Sisters.

"Kids." Queen Lucy Twirl said again.

The kids once again didn't listen and just continued jumping around the Two Sisters. Lucy Twirl's patience quickly runs thin and started to get a little red and steamy. Until…

"GET YOUR KEISTERS TO YOUR FATHER THIS INSTANT BEFORE THE WEATHER GETS REALLY WINDY IN HERE!" Queen Lucy Twirl shouted at her kids.

The kids quickly stopped jumping and went over to their father as soon as they were told. And they even gave some innocent smiles to their mother.

"Mommy's scary sometimes." The four-year old colt said.

"Just be lucky you're not me when she yells at me." King Star Chaser replied.

Queen Lucy Twirl quickly calmed down to converse with the Two Sisters and Cricket.

"Well ain't I happy to see you two again." Queen Lucy Twirl said with a big smile, "It's been like what? Days since we spoke*? Good thing we can talk without any trouble brewing. You two are fashionable late as usual. Who am I to talk about fashion though? Heehee. We wear the same thing every day!" she finished with an overly cheerful tone.

(*The Fairy Pony – Part 2 in the Team Light Chronicles)

Queens Sol and Lua found themselves in a position where they could really respond to what she just said. They just looked at each other for a second and then got right back on track.

"Quite." Queen Sol replied with a smile.

"A very merry pleasure to see you too ally." Queen Lua added, "We congratulate you on your accomplishment."

"Hoohoo!" Queen Lucy Twirl chuckled, "You're too kind! Well, that's not really true because there ain't no such thing as being too kind when it comes to you too." She then looked at Cricket and said, "And it's a pleasure to see you again too Cricket."

"Oh, uh, greetings Your Highness." He said with a bow, "it has been a while."

"I'm so happy that you could join us!" Queen Lucy Twirl cheered, "It's too bad that Fire Rose decided not to come. Her father was so looking forward to seeing her. When I asked Cherry Fire about Rose, she just kept knitting that fancy quilt she always has with her. Quite a hoof she's got there for knitting. She must've been tired and was probably the reason she didn't want to talk."

"Well it was a long trip to get here." Queen Lua replied.

"Give her some time to rest and ask her again later." Queen Sol added.

"Where's Rose's sister?" Cricket asked, "Is she here too?" He said while looking rather hopeful of something.

"She's not here either." Queen Lucy Twirl answered, "She said she had some more important matters to deal with."

"Oh thank Sol and Lua." Cricket said to himself quietly, "Uh, I mean," He said loudly, "Sweet Sol and Lua. You'd think everypony would be here for this joyous event."

"My thoughts exactly." Queen Lucy Twirl replied with a big smile, "But what the hay am I doing just rambling on like this? Allow me to take you all to your rooms."

"We'd be more than glad for that." Queen Sol replied.

"WELL?!" Queen Lucy Twirl shouted at her husband and kids, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING JUST STANDING THERE?!"

"W-what?" King Star Chaser stuttered as he was surprised by her outburst, "What's wrong love?"

"THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THAT NEED UNPACKING FROM THE CARRIAGES AND YOU ALL ARE JUST STANDING THERE COLLECTING DUST WHEN YOU COULD BE HELPING THEM!" Queen Lucy Twirl shouted, "AND YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE TWO SISTERS!"

"What?!" the 8-year old filly complained, "But Mom! There are so many carriages!"

"And the more of you join," Queen Lucy Twirl said with a calmer tone, "The quicker the job will be done, but not too quick, because it also means the more time I get to have with the new baby."

"I really think the ponies from the Sun and Moon Kingdoms have got plenty of ponies to help Mom." The 19-year old mare replied with a smile.

"Yeah." The 16-year old mare added while looking displeased, "Besides, I wouldn't want to do that anyway. We'd all pass out before we'd get anywhere near halfway done."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not asking you." Queen Lucy Twirl replied, "I'M TELLING YOU!" She shouted all of a sudden, "NOW GET OUT THERE AND HELP THE PONIES!" She then calmly said, "Except for ages 2-6. You all can go play for a bit."

"Oh come on!" the 7-year old colt complained, "I hate it when the younger ones don't have to work as much as us."

"You heard your Mother everypony." King Star Chaser said while sweating, "Let's go help with the unpacking."

"But Daddy –" The 12-year old filly complained as Star Chaser began pushing his kids out of the Audience Chamber and by extension, out of the castle.

"The beast is already hungry darling." King Star Chaser said while sweating some more, "Let's not unchain that beast."

Soon, they were gone and left the rest of the ponies behind.

"Now then." Queen Lucy Twirl said with a cheery tone again, "Let's get a move on. Follow me to your rooms please."

And so the Royal Ponies, Cricket and some Royal Guards began traversing through the castle.

"Scary." Queen Lua whispered to Queen Sol.

"I agree." Queen Sol whispered back.

Soon at a different part of the castle…

The arrived in a hallway filled with nine rooms. Each for the different Queens of Coltnelia from the different Kingdoms. Although only eight out of nine of the rooms are usually used for obvious reasons. But due to Queen Enchanted Star's absence, now only seven rooms will be used. Queen Lucy Twirl was leading the Two Sisters and Cricket to the two doors at the end of the room. Once they arrived, Queen Lucy Twirl turned to the Two Sisters.

"Well," Queen Lucy Twirl said, "Here we are!" She cheered at the end, "Your personal rooms for your stay! I made sure that they were tided up ever since your last visit! So please do make yourselves at home! Which should be easy since this castle like already like a second home to you at this point! Ring if you need anything. My servants will be more than happy to serve you."

"Thank you very much." Queen Sol thanked, "We're very grateful."

"We'll see you again soon." Queen Lua added.

Queen Lucy Twirl and her guards then left the scene and Cricket went over to the Fire Kingdom room.

"And I'll see you two real soon." Cricket said as he approached the door, "Hopefully, I'll be entering during the Queen's better mood."

He then knocked on the door to get an answer. During that time, the Two Sisters went into their respective rooms to rest up after the long journey.

Inside of Queen Sol's room, the Sun Queen smiled evilly and her horn began to glow in a dark magical aura as she got out a small orb from her robe.

"We made it to the castle." Queen Sol said to the orb.

"Excellent." The voice from the orb replied, "And did they suspect anything?"

"The Queen of Wind was talking too much to notice anything." Queen Sol answered, "Should we do the attack on them now?"

"No." The voice answered, "Wait for the right moment. Wait until there is no chance for anypony to notice anything. Get all the Queens in a quiet place and then strike. No foul ups."

"Understood." Queen Sol replied.

Meanwhile…

"Understood," Queen Sol said through the orb, "Master."

On the other side of the orb, we find the X[chi] Knight. Still in his cave. Only now, his cave has been dug up greatly with much bigger space and now has a throne room where the magical mirrors are. This new scenery was due to his newly found magical power that he has received from the Secretariat Comet. When he finished the conversation with Queen Sol, his orb deactivated and he stood from his throne to head toward another room he created.

"Everything is falling into place." The X[chi] Knight said to himself, "Everything… falls."

He then entered one of the rooms he created. The room featured nine vines created from the Void. Two of the Void's vines at the very center had Queen Sol and Queen Lua trapped in them. And their horns were glowing in magical auras. But it seemed like they were trying to stop their horns from glowing instead of causing them to glow.

"Your doubles are proving to be more help than I had anticipated." The X[chi] Knight said to them, "Soon, all of the Queens of Coltnelia will be mine. And when all of your horns come together, I will keep the Secretariat Comet over my head for all of time. And continue gathering all the magic I need to become the unstoppable, powerful Unicorn Knight that I promised I would become! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally at the end.

"N-no…." Queen Lua stammered as she struggled to break free, "T-thy….. thy plans….. shall not…."

"Queen Lua." The X[chi] Knight began as he approached her, "I pity you. The way you struggle to break free despite knowing that my Void vines cannot be broken. They will only release you when I tell them too. So there is nothing you can do to stop your horn from doing what I want it to do. Consider this my revenge against you."

"Straight Arrow." Queen Lua said while struggling, "W-w-why…. Thee used to be a valiant knight for Coltnelia… why do thee turn to the Void…"

"I have nothing to say to you 'Your Majesty'." He mocked.

"D-don't….. don't be….. so blind….." Queen Lua added.

"Silence!" The X[chi] Knight ordered as his horn glowed in an evil dark-red aura.

He then fired a magic beam at Queen Lua's face.

"Augh!" Queen Lua cried as she got hit in the cheek.

"Lua!" Queen Sol cried, "How dare you!" She scolded the X[chi] Knight.

"You had it coming!" The X[chi] Knight told them, "I had everything that I knight needed! That a kingdom needed! But you turned me away! You took away the one thing I cared about most! My hopes and dreams! Now I will take away what you care for most!"

"If you….." Queen Lua said as she looked at him with a bruise on her cheek, "Do this… you will prove why….. I couldn't let you continue…."

"Your words don't matter to me anymore!" The X[chi] Knight said with anger, "Just like I never mattered to you!" He then turned away, started walking to the door and finished with, "Once I capture your allies and gain the power I need, my first target after Coltnelia will be the deer lands."

He then left the room while slamming the big door. As soon as Queen Sol and Lua heard what he said at the end, their eyes widened and their hearts frozen in fear.

"No…" Queen Sol said with shock, "Lockhart…."

"Not our allies from the other land." Queen Lua said with shock, "Sister. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize." Queen Sol replied, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was over confident in us."

"No." Queen Lua denied, "Not for that. For what I did years ago. If I hadn't dismissed him like I did, he would never have turned to the dark. I wish I had never –"

"Don't say that." Queen Sol interrupted, "You did your duty as Queen. You knew what was right. And don't let what he says tell you that you didn't."

"Sister." Queen Lua replied, "I wish it were that easy. I also wish I knew what to do."

"Don't worry." Queen Sol assured, "We'll figure this out. If the other Queens don't figure it out, then our student will have to be our last hope."

"Fire Rose?" Queen Lua asked, "But… do you think she's ready?"

"We can only hope that she is." Queen Sol answered, "We can only hope."

Back with Fire Rose and her friends…

The Princesses were spending half of the day together on Best Friends Day. Fire Rose was not too big on the idea at first, but as soon as the fun got started, she was extremely happy. She was having fun with her friends and was able to really laugh like she meant it. It had been years since she had ever felt as happy as she does right now. Throughout the day, the six ponies did something that each pony loved the most.

They went to an archery range where Rock Polish showed off her skills in archery and how she has improved. The five other ponies competed, but were unable to rival the skills of the Queen of Archery. The title that they have given Rock Polish.

Afterwards, the group went outside of the Crown City and into a nearby forest for a small adventure. A suggestion made by Aerial Ace. When they were out there, they did come across a lake filled with sea creatures. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Dolphin Tail suggested that she and her friends swim with the fishes since the water was deep enough. And everything was going great with their swimming. Especially with Dolphin Tail since she could speak with sea creatures. But the swimming fun was cut short when some Doglins. Dog-like goblins who seek ponies and other animals to thieve from. The Princesses ran for a short bit before Aerial Ace got them to run into a trap she made with some sticks and rocks. While the five of the Princesses were scared to death about what almost happened to them, Aerial Ace found it fun because of the thrill of adventure. Needless to say, the others weren't fond of that comment.

They soon came across a beautiful field where the sun shines on it very brightly and the colors of the green really shine. Seeing an opportunity, Diamond Dust decided to take in the beautiful scenery they were in and stood right in the middle of it and felt the wind blowing on her coat. She was having a heavenly time with the beauty that she was in. Sadly, the scene was stopped due to Dolphin Tail making some woodland animals angry and chasing her down. Dolphin Tail has always tried to talk to land animals like Enchanted Belle and her mother, but has never found a way to do it properly. Having enough with the outdoors, the group went back to the Crown City.

The six Princesses were at a large fountain in the shopping area of the city. Topsy Turvy was putting on a show for her friends to show her ideas for the next Topsy Turvy Festival. Which was coming up very soon.

"And now…" Topsy Turvy said with a deeper tone, "Prepare yourselves for the ultimate illusion! Presenting, a dance with my hooves!"

Topsy Turvy had chains locked on her four hooves and she was bending down preparing for something. And once she bounced, she bounced off the chains, but her hooves were still on the chains. Now Topsy Turvy was left with half hooves the size of a filly.

"Woah!" The five other Princesses exclaimed with amazement.

The hooves that were on the chains began dancing around Topsy Turvy, who was also dancing around with her now filly-like hooves. The hooves danced in circles around Topsy Turvy and then performed a few tricks with her. The five Princesses were so amazed by her illusions that they couldn't help but wonder how she was doing it. Soon, she bounced right back on her four hooves. And when she unlocked the chains, her hooves were back to normal like nothing had happened.

"And that's what I like to call TOPSY TURVY!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed.

"Woo!" Aerial Ace cheered, "That was great!"

"Very well done Topsy Turvy!" Diamond Dust added while clapping.

"It's just so amazing!" Dolphin Tail cheered, "How do you do all of that?!"

"I could tell you." Topsy Turvy answered while getting off her stage, "But where would the illusion be?"

"You always have something planned for your festivals, don't you?" Rock Polish asked.

"Of course." Topsy Turvy answered, "Always gotta make sure my festivals are topsy turvy enough. If not, then it's not a Topsy Turvy Festival."

"And everypony loves the Topsy Turvy Festival." Diamond Dust added, "Even me."

"Of course you do." Topsy Turvy replied, "So, Rose." Topsy Turvy said as she turned to Princess Fire Rose, "What'd you think of that show?"

"It was a fun show." Fire Rose answered with a smile, "I really enjoyed that."

"You look like you've been having fun so far." Aerial Ace commented, "You see? You really did need a break from all that studying."

"Yeah." Rose replied, "I suppose you were right."

"Hey Rose." Dolphin Tail began, "The tests that are coming up are the last tests before the break, right? What do you have planned for the break?"

"Well," Rose began, "I –"

"Because if you don't have anything planned," Aerial Ace interrupted, "Guess what! Dolphin Tail's family is going to Waterfall Gulch during your break. And they invited all of us to join in! Oh man! I've been wanting to go to that gulch my entire life! It's supposed to be the largest gulch in all of Coltnelia! And there's even a rumor saying about a hidden treasure among the gulch that can only be found through some kind of ancient code! That sounds like a challenge I'd like to take on!"

"Waterfall Gulch?" Fire Rose asked.

"Yeah." Dolphin Tail joined in, "Mommy and Daddy said that they need a break from all the royal duties after the celebration. So they want to take a vacation with the whole family. And they said that you all can come with us since we all made up."

"Fire Rose," Diamond Dust said, "We'd be more than happy if you joined us. It can be the six of us all together in the most gorgeous of waterfalls. Not to mention some of the cleanest water in all of Coltnelia. That gulch is clearly one fit for a Queen. Or at least a future Queen in my case."

"What do you say Rose?" Rock Polish asked, "Wanna come with us?"

"Please say yes!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "Don't make me have to make you say yes! Trust me, I have the illusion to do it!"

"Well," Rose began as she smiled a bit, "That does sound fun. And rather tempting."

The others smiled at her reaction and hoped for the best. However…

"But I can't go." Rose finished with a disappointed look.

"Huh?!" The five ponies exclaimed.

"You don't want to go?!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed, "But Rose!" She continued as she got into her face, "We're going to a gulch filled with waterfalls! Waterfalls! Can you imagine all the fun we can have by riding off of them?! Who wouldn't want to experience that?!"

"I wouldn't go to that extreme." Diamond Dust joined in, "But I do agree that this is a ludicrous answer. We're going to one of the most beautiful places in all of Coltnelia. And in the best time of the year."

"Yeah!" Aerial Ace joined in, "Come on Rose! Don't be like that! It'll be an adventure! Who wouldn't want to have an adventure?!"

"I would love to go with all of you," Rose explained, "But –"

"If you would love to go, then just go with us." Rock Polish interrupted, "You're going to be on break from school. You should enjoy the time off."

"Besides," Dolphin Tail added, "What could possibly be more fun than going to a place like Waterfall Gulch? There are tons of sea creatures there that ponies don't normally see every day."

"I'd love to go," Rose explained, "But…. I want to stay and continue practicing my magic. I want to learn everything there is to it. And I can use the time I have in the break to practice. There are still tons of spells to master and tons of others to learn."

"So you're going to use your break just for more studying?" Topsy Turvy asked, "If that's the case, you shouldn't even be on break. Who studies on break?"

"Uh…" Diamond Dust said while sweating a bit, "T-Topsy Turvy's right!" She continued while sounding confident again, "Studying is meant for when school is in session. Not for when you're supposed to be out of school."

"You've got all the time in the world to practice your magic." Aerial Ace added, "And you can even practice some when you're at the gulch with us. Come on Rose."

"I don't want any distractions." Fire Rose explained, "A Unicorn's magic can only improve much faster and more efficiently if she's independent and with zero distractions. That's why I need to stay and practice. It's the only way I can master every spell known in Coltnelia."

"So you really don't want to come along with us." Rock Polish asked, "You'll miss out on one of our great outings together. Like you do every year."

"Please don't be disappointed." Fire Rose pleaded, "It's really important that I master all the spells. It really is."

"Hmmm…" Rock Polish hummed as she got a suspicious look, "Girls." She said as she looked at the other four ponies, "Can we talk in private for a moment. Rose." She continued while turning to Rose, "Stay here."

The five ponies then went over to the small waterfall near the fountain to converse privately. Fire Rose was left in suspense. Wondering what they will say when they got back.

"You see?" Rock Polish asked the group, "It's just as I had thought. Rose truly is driving further apart from us. Every time we try to invite her to something fun, she always tries to find an excuse to not be with us. And it always involves something studying that comes from the Two Sisters."

"Rock Polish." Aerial Ace whispered back, "We've been over this over and over again. Rose isn't changing. She still cares about us as her friends. She always will."

"Oh yeah?" Rock Polish asked, "Then how come whenever we want to spend Best Friends Day with her, she always says she practicing a different spell that the Two Sisters gave her? How come whenever Topsy Turvy Festival comes by, she's always sitting with the Two Sisters instead of being with us? And how come every time we try to take her on a vacation with us, she always stays at the academy with books stuck in her nose? Face it, girls. It's just as I've been trying to tell all of you. Rose is starting to think she's too good to be with any of us since she's the student of the Two Sisters now. She's been thinking like that ever since year one."

"Stop talking about Rose like that!" Aerial Ace argued, "There's no way she'd think that we're no good for her anymore. She's been our best friend since we were fillies. And we promised we'd remain friends for all of time. You saw how things went when the five of us were fighting. She always tried to get us back together. And why do you think that is? Because she's our friend. Friends are always there for other friends. Right girls?"

The others were silent. They looked rather glum and the expressions didn't please Aerial Ace at all.

"Aerial." Diamond Dust began, "I want to think that. But…"

"I mean…" Dolphin Tail continued, "Rose has… been driving apart from us over the years."

"She has been spending less time with us." Topsy Turvy said, "Nowadays, she only strives to impress the Two Sisters. And by herself nonetheless."

"No!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "Not you girls too!"

"We're not saying we don't agree with you Aerial Ace." Dolphin Tail explained, "It's just… Rose has kind of changed. We don't really see her with us much anymore."

"Whenever we try to help her," Rock Polish said with her confident voice, "She always gives the same response. 'I want to succeed in this alone. I'll disappoint the Two Sisters if I don't'."

"I hate to say it Aerial." Diamond Dust said with a sad look, "But Rock Polish does have a point. This Fire Rose isn't the one we know and love."

"Stop it!" Aerial Ace shouted, "I don't believe it! Rose would never leave us behind for the Two Sisters! We know her better than anypony else in this land! She cares more about our friendship than the respect of two giant Fairy Alicorns! I don't mean any disrespect to them by the way, but still! If she had to choose between the world or us, I guarantee you that she would choose us!"

"So if we go over there to ask her to let us help her study and try to not take no for an answer," Rock Polish asked, "She would let us help."

"Yes!" Aerial Ace answered, "Rose will have to let us help once she realizes that we're there for her! Just watch!"

The group then broke and went over to Fire Rose. Rose gulped in fear with the thought of what they were going to say.

"Fire Rose." Aerial Ace began, "Since these tests are really important to you, why not let us help you study? I bet we can find ways to help you remember the important stuff."

"Help me?" Fire Rose asked, "You want to help me?"

"Yeah." Aerial Ace answered, "Come on. Let's go back to your room and we'll get started."

"We can look over them and get you ready together." Diamond Dust added.

"And make it fun." Dolphin Tail added.

"Studying is more fun when you do it with friends." Topsy Turvy commented, "It may not be topsy turvy, main because that's me." She chuckled at her joke, "But I'm sure I can find a way to make it topsy turvy."

Rock Polish didn't say anything. She just watched to see if Aerial Ace's theory was true.

"That's nice of all of you to consider that." Fire Rose replied with a smile, "But please, don't. I can't ask all of you to –"

"Stop." Aerial Ace interrupted while raising her hoof up, "Before you finish that sentence, let me ask you something. Did the Two Sisters deal with the Dark Ponies a thousand years ago by themselves?"

"N-no." Fire Rose answered, "Of course not. They had help from their warriors and the Elemental Amulet Wizards."

"And do the Two Sisters rule Coltnelia by themselves?" Diamond Dust asked.

"No." Fire Rose answered, "The other Queens of Coltnelia rule along with them. You all know that."

"And," Topsy Turvy joined in, "Can you walk with only one hoof?"

"What?" Fire Rose asked as she looked surprised, "Now this is just silly. No. You need all four hooves to walk. What're you all getting at?"

"What we're trying to say is," Dolphin Tail explained, "Is that you can't just expect us to have you study all by yourself. It's not healthy for one thing to keep yourself to all those books, and you'll have a better chance of making the grade if you have help from others. And we should be the help that you want."

"And not even that." Aerial Ace added, "We're the help you need. Stop with the whole 'need to do this by myself' act. You don't need to do something by yourself to prove to other ponies how great you are. So quit being a lone wolf and let's do this as a pact."

"We're here for you Rose." Topsy Turvy added.

"Always. And forever." Diamond Dust added.

"I really appreciate what you've said." Fire Rose replied, "And I really see the point you're trying to make. And I do wish I could ask all of you to help…"

"Then just do it!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "Don't wish for it! Just ask us to help!"

"I can't." Fire Rose replied while looking sad, "I can't ask any of you to help."

"Fire Rose." Diamond Dust said as she looked angry, "Listen to me sweetheart, you've been keeping yourself to yourself for all these years and have rarely spent any time with us. Let alone let us help you with anything. This isn't the Fire Rose I remember. What about all those times when we were little and we all helped each other out when we needed it. Even you needed help sometimes and you didn't argue with that fact."

"Well things are different now." Fire Rose replied.

"They're only different because you're making them different." Aerial Ace argued, "Just because you're the student of the Two Sisters and going to this big academy doesn't mean you have to do everything alone. There are tons of ponies here who get help from others. So why can't you?"

"There's just…" Fire Rose began before taking a short pause, "It's not really something that any of you can understand."

"We would if you would try and be the Fire Rose we know and love." Topsy Turvy replied, "Come on and stop this act."

"Look." Fire Rose said as she stood up on her four hooves, "I'm sorry! But I can't ask any of you to help me study! I need to do it on my own and I'm not going to ask anypony to waste their time on me! And that's final!"

The five Princesses were surprised at how she snapped. And Rose was huffing a bit after snapping so hard. Not too hard to the point where she hurt their feelings. Just to the point where it was shocking. Rose looked at their faces and realized what she did.

"Oh…" Rose said as she looked scared, "I-I'm…. I'm so….."

Rock Polish just looked unsurprised afterwards as she predicted that they would get a sort of answer. Though the way it was presented did subvert her expectations.

"I….. I didn't –" Rose said.

"Your Highnesses!" A stallion's voice said from the side.

They group turned their heads to find a Royal Guard and a carriage fit for five ponies standing behind him with a few more Royal Guards standing around it.

"Time is up." The Royal Guard Pony said to the five Princesses, "It's time to return to the Wind Kingdom. You were promised half a day. We need to leave now before nightfall."

"Oh." Dolphin Tail moaned in sadness, "I guess we all have to go now."

"Well," Topsy Turvy said as she turned around, "I guess we better get going. Thanks for the fun Best Friends Day, Rose." She thanked while looking displeased.

"Do take care." Diamond Dust added as she followed the three ponies that were heading to the carriage, "I do hope we see each other again soon."

Aerial Ace stayed in the spot she was in and looked at Fire Rose in the eyes. Rock Polish looked back to see what was happening. She got the feeling that Aerial Ace finally saw the truth about Fire Rose.

"Aerial." Rose said, "I…"

"Princess Aerial Ace." The Royal Guard said, "Please hurry. Your parents are expecting you back."

"I'm coming!" Aerial Ace shouted, "And don't call me Princess!" She then turned back to Rose and said, "Well, I'll see you after the celebration. When that is, I have no idea." She said quietly to herself.

Aerial Ace then got on the carriage along with the other Princesses. And one of the Royal Guard ponies closed the door.

"Alright!" The leading guard pony ordered, "Let's take off!"

"Wait!" Fire Rose shouted as she ran over to the carriage.

The guard ponies stopped and watched Rose come over.

"What's this?" The leading guard pony asked, "Do you wish to join in on the celebration after all?"

"No." Rose answered, "Please let me talk to my friends for a second. It's important that I do."

The guard remained silent for a moment before saying, "Be quick."

Rose then looked through the window to find Aerial Ace's head. The others could also be seen, but not as well. Aerial just looked at Rose with a neutral expression.

"Girls." Fire Rose began, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap the way I did back there. It just slipped out. I really do appreciate you thinking of me like that. But I really want to do this alone. I just… I can't…. I can't really explain why. It's just important that I find a way without help. Please understand. Are we still friends?"

Aerial Ace then looked back at the other Princesses. But she didn't like how their faces looked. Rock Polish looked disappointed while the others looked scared. Aerial knew that asking for their opinion on the matter was not an option. So instead, she turned back Fire Rose and gave a small smile.

"You know you can always count on us to be your friends." Aerial Ace answered.

Fire Rose smiled big from Aerial Ace's answer and could breath easily, knowing that her bond with them hasn't broken down.

"Don't worry." Aerial Ace explained, "We understand. I guess sometimes we have to face things alone. You go get them and pass that test Rose. We know you can do it."

"Thank you." Rose thanked, "And I'm sorry for not going to –"

"Stop apologizing about that." Aerial Ace interrupted, "I told you it's not a big deal. You've already been to so many. And I'm not mad and neither are my parents." She then thought about what she just said and continued with, "Well my Mom is a little steamed about how the celebration isn't perfect, but not too much." She finished with a smile.

Rose smiled back as her eyes quivered in that happiness.

"Are you done now?" The leading guard asked.

"Yes." Rose answered, "You can go now."

"Very well." The leading guard said as he turned to his comrades, "Pegasus ponies!" He ordered, "Take off!"

The Pegasus ponies that were hooked on the carriage then opened their wings and began to take flight. Carrying the carriage behind him back to the Wind Kingdom. The other guards followed the carriage to ensure protection. Meanwhile, Fire Rose was left alone. But she felt happy knowing that her friends still saw her as a friend.

"Now that I got that off my chest," Fire Rose said to herself, "I'd better get back to my studies. I think I was practicing a new spell about turning blank pages into soap."

Back at the carriage, Aerial Ace smiled at how things went. But as soon as she looked at her friends, her smile quickly vanished. She knew what the others were feeling. But she didn't feel like discussing it now and decided to just remain quiet for the entire trip back.

Later back at the Wind Kingdom…

It was the afternoon, and the sun was close to setting. The carriage carrying the five Princesses landed in the castle in the Crown City. The five Princesses went inside of the castle and found the Queen and King of the Wind Kingdom in the Audience Chamber. They were doing more practicing with their children for when they do their part of the celebration.

"Mom, Dad!" Aerial Ace shouted from the entrance, "We're back."

"Look!" the 7-year old brother of Aerial Ace exclaimed, "Aerial Ace is back!"

"It's about time!" The 16-year old sister of Aerial Ace added, "This whole thing wasn't fair since she's been gone most of the day!"

"Hey!" Aerial Ace shouted at her siblings as she and her friends got closer, "My best friend wasn't coming! I wanted to make sure that –"

"Alright, alright." Queen Lucy Twirl interrupted, "Let's not start this right now. We're all tired from all the preparing and she's tired from the trip."

"Why don't all of you take a break and we'll call you back soon." King Star Chaser told his children.

The many siblings of Aerial Ace did as they were told and went to rest up.

"So Aerial Ace." Queen Lucy Twirl began with a cheery tone, "How was Best Friends Day? What'd the six of you do? Was it sad that Enchanted Belle couldn't join? You didn't do anything dangerous or anything that filly your age shouldn't be doing, did you?" She asked as she looked suspicious, "I'll bet it was so much fun!" She continued while looking happy again, "You and your friends always find a way to have fun."

"It was fun Mom." Aerial Ace answered as she looked annoyed, "Shesh."

"I want to hear everything about –"

"Sweetie Lucy." King Star Chaser interfered, "I think our 4th miracle is a little grouchy from the trip. Didn't you just establish that a moment ago?"

"Oh right." Queen Lucy Twirl replied while rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry. I just love hearing the stories of what my little babies do with their friends. Reminds me of me when I was young. And hearing their stories makes me feel young again."

"Mom!" Aerial Ace groaned, "Can you please stop talking like that?! You're giving me a headache!"

"With all do respect Your Highness," Diamond Dust added, "We'd like to tell you everything about our fun trip. But we'd like to rest first."

"Yeah." Topsy Turvy agreed, "I'm all out of topsy turvy-ness. I need to rest my brain. And me too."

"Fair enough." Queen Lucy Twirl replied, "You all just go rest up. And when you're all rested up, Aerial Ace can join her siblings with the rehearsals like she should've done all day. And her friends can go and see what help they can be around here. That shouldn't be too hard though."

"And after the rehearsals," King Star Chaser said as he approached Aerial Ace, "I'd like the two of us to practice our little dance after the gifts are given to the newborn. I've saved a few nice dancing moves just for us." He finished as he grabbed his daughter's hoof and bowed.

"Dad!" Aerial Ace groaned, "No! I don't want to dance with you! Can't you dance with some of my sisters or Mom?"

Suddenly, King Star Chaser grabbed Aerial Ace and did forced her into a dance.

"Woah!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Hey! Dad!"

"But I'm hoping to dance with you sugar." King Star Chaser to his daughter, "After all, I haven't had a dance with you in what feels like a long time. You wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?"

"Dad!" Aerial Ace shouted with irritation, "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" King Star Chaser asked mischievously, "Your old stallion's four left hooves embarrassing you?"

Aerial Ace's friends watched the scene and couldn't help but sneak a chuckle from their muzzles.

"Dad!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Please stop! Mom!" She continued as she looked toward her mother.

"Look at you two." Queen Lucy Twirl said with her pupils enlarged, "A father and daughter having a fun dance together."

"Augh!" Aerial Ace groaned in annoyance, "Can this please just stop?!"

"Alright Star Chaser." Queen Lucy Twirl said, "Let Aerial Ace go and rest. And then you two can practice the father/daughter dance." She finished with a smile.

"Mom!" Aerial Ace groaned.

"Heehee." Dolphin Tail chuckled.

"Come on girls!" Aerial Ace said as she finally broke free from her father's grasp, "Let's go!"

And so the six Princesses got on the move to get to the hallway with the nine rooms. But before they were completely gone…

"Don't be late sweet cheeks." King Star Chaser shouted to his daughter.

"Dad!" Aerial Ace shouted back with annoyance.

As soon as they left, a guard came up to Queen Lucy Twirl to give some news.

"Your Majesty." The guard said, "I got a message from Queen Sol. She was acting strange, but she had requested to see you."

"Did she now?" Queen Lucy Twirl asked, "I wonder what she could want. Go tell her that I have some things to take care of first and I'll be with her soon."

"Understood." The guard replied.

The guard then left to pass on the message.

Soon at the hallway with the nine rooms…

The five Princesses arrived at the hallway. Aerial Ace turned to her four friends only to find that three of their faces are looking sad again. This was because of how today went with Fire Rose. Rock Polish looked unsurprised about how things went.

"I know what you all are thinking." Aerial Ace began, "And stop thinking it! There's no way that Fire Rose would stop thinking about us as her friends!"

"I'm surprised you can say that despite the fact that she kept resisting our help no matter how many times you told her how much she needs our help." Rock Polish replied, "It's like talking to a brick wall. That's a new phrase that my kingdom invented by the way."

"Well whatever that phrase means," Aerial Ace said, "It's not true! Fire Rose just wants…. Wants…. Wants to challenge herself, that's all." She finished as she finally found the words for it, "Anypony would want to challenge themselves at some point."

"And she's been doing it for years now." Rock Polish argued, "I don't know about you, but giving up any bit of a vacation you can get and keeping you to yourself even from your closest friends doesn't sound like challenging yourself to me."

"You just don't know Fire Rose like I do!" Aerial Ace shouted.

"We've all known her for as long as you have." Rock Polish countered, "I know how the Fire Rose we know should act. And this isn't the Fire Rose that I remember. And the way she snapped proves it."

"Girls!" Aerial Ace said to the others, "Come on and back me up! You know that Fire Rose wouldn't abandon us! You all should know that better than anypony! Right?"

Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy remained silent for a moment before looking at each other and then looking back on the ground with their sad expressions.

"I… I don't know what to think anymore." Dolphin Tail replied, "I'm just confused right now."

"Topsy Turvy?" Aerial Ace asked, "Diamond Dust?"

"Aerial Ace." Topsy Turvy joined in, "We're all tired. Let's talk about this some other time."

So Topsy Turvy and Dolphin Tail started heading for the rooms where their families are to go and rest.

"Face it Aerial." Rock Polish said, "Fire Rose has changed. And for the worst."

She then headed for her family's room to rest.

"Come on!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Fire Rose still cares about us! I guarantee it!" She finished with a smile.

But her smile quickly disappeared as she looked sad and stared at the ground. She then began heading for her room to have some alone time. Feeling for her, Diamond Dust decided to follow Aerial Ace.

Aerial Ace's room…

Aerial Ace made it to her room and went over to lie on her bed. When she did, she noticed a painting on the wall on the other side of her room and saw that the painting had her and her friends as fillies on it. Including Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose. It was a painting made of them back when they first met. Looking at the painting made Aerial Ace think about how different Fire Rose was then. And how different things were in general. If only she could go back in time and experience those times again. When Fire Rose acted like a true friend and asked for help when she knew she needed them.

"You guarantee it, huh?" a voice asked.

Aerial Ace turned to the voice and found Diamond Dust, who just entered Aerial Ace's room.

"I don't know." Aerial Ace answered while sounding unhappy, "But what else can I say?"

"I do know one thing." Diamond Dust said as she approached her Pegasus friend, "You know your friends better than anypony else. Even more than your friends know themselves. So I trust you when you say that she hasn't changed."

Aerial Ace then smiled and said, "Thanks Diamond."

Diamond Dust smiled back and the scene was becoming happier like it should be.

"I think we've had a long day today." Diamond Dust said, "I'll go rest up. You do the same."

"Right." Aerial Ace replied, "See ya later."

"Bye for now." Diamond Dust said as she headed for the door.

She then left Aerial Ace's room and left Aerial Ace with more happier thoughts.

Diamond Dust was walking through the halls to get back to the hallway with her family's room. She soon arrived at the hallway and was heading for the door to her room. She then entered the large room to find her father, King Comet Venture, and her younger brother, Prince Frozen Pride. King Comet Venture is a moderate-amber coated Unicorn stallion with bright green eyes, a platinum-blond mane and tail and a kingly crown and robe. He also had a Cutie Mark that represented his love for science. Prince Frozen Pride is a beau-blue coated Unicorn stallion with white eyes and a stylish mane and tail that were both teal. He was a crown made for a Prince and had a Cutie Mark that represented his love for being royalty.

"Princess Diamond Dust." King Comet Venture said as he turned to his daughter, "I see you have returned. Were you able to get Fire Rose to join you and your friends on the fun?"

"We did Father." Diamond Dust answered, "And… we had fun." She continued while looking down emotionally, "As far as I can tell."

"You know," Prince Frozen Pride said as he styled his mane in front of a mirror, "You'd have twice the fun if you start doing what I'm doing and actually use your royal blood to your advantage. That's what I always do on my days off. Once I show how aggressive a Prince can be, everything goes the way I want it to."

"I don't think I need to tell you why I don't do things your way Brother." Diamond Dust replied while looking away from him, "Hmph."

"Your loss little baby sister." Prince Frozen Pride said with a shrug, "What wasted potential."

"I'm older than you." Diamond Dust whispered to herself as she walked over to her father and whispered, "Let me guess. He was ordering the servants of the castle around like he owns the castle, didn't he?"

"If I had a bit for every time he was caught doing that." King Comet Venture replied.

"Heehee" Diamond Dust chuckled, "So what're you doing?"

"I'm using a spell I learned on a map to keep track of the Secretariat Comet that's passing over the Wind Kingdom." King Comet Venture answered, "I'm hoping that it will pass over this castle before we leave so I can get a full study on the comet's power. I do believe that there's more to that comet's magic than the ponies of our land expect us to know."

"A scientist's work is never done even when on vacation." Diamond Dust teased, "Anyway, where's Mother?"

"She had to discuss something with Queen Sol in private along." King Comet Venture answered as he went through his notes, "It must be some about something that only the Queens of Coltnelia can discuss. Heh. And here your Mother said that we'd all be away from work by coming to this celebration."

"Something that only the Queens of Coltnelia can discuss?!" Diamond Dust asked as she formed a big cute smile on her face.

"And now you've started the blizzard Pa." Prince Frozen Pride said.

"I know." King Comet Venture replied.

"I MUST KNOW WHAT THEY WERE DISCUSSING!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I MUST! THE QUEENS OF COLTNELIA CAN'T LEAVE THE FUTURE SNOW QUEEN OUT OF THIS!"

"I don't think you should try to get into that conversation they're having Dear." King Comet Venture stated.

"Yeah." Prince Frozen Pride agreed, "They only allow competent royal ponies in their discussions."

"Looks like your out then." Diamond Dust insulted, "Because you clearly can't see how fit I am to be Queen. They might as well make me one right now."

"Oh really?" Prince Frozen Pride asked as he turned to her, "Then why don't you ask Ma to let you in on their conversation?"

"I will!" Diamond Dust replied, "And I will not take no for an answer! I will show her that I can be a good Queen!"

"Do it then!" Prince Frozen Pride challenged, "I'd love to see that!"

"I already said that I will you foolish colt!" Princess Diamond Dust insulted.

"You two!" King Comet Venture said as he turned to them, "That's enough! Please try to act your ages. We're going to be in this Kingdom for a few days."

"I am acting my age Father." Diamond Dust replied, "I just wish Mother would start treating me like how I treat myself."

Suddenly, they heard the door open and they found that Queen Shiva Jewel had returned. She was an aero-blue coated Fairy Alicorn mare with blue eyes, a blonde mane and tail, a Queenly crown and robe and a Cutie Mark representing her love for the winter.

"I've returned." Queen Shiva Jewel said, "Sorry to have been gone too long."

"Not a problem." King Comet Venture replied, "I trust things went well. I hope the discussion was not to big of a bother to put a damper on things here."

"No." Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "Not at all."

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" Princess Diamond Dust exclaimed as she ran up to her mother, "Father told me you were discussing something important with the Queen of the Sun! If you had a conversation with her, then that means it's really important for all of Coltnelia! I must know what the discussion was! If you tell me, I might know what it will take to become the next Queen much faster than we think we will happen!"

"You think that, not me." Prince Frozen Pride stated.

"Uh, Daughter," Queen Shiva Jewel began as she looked unfocused for a second, "This is a private discussion between Queens only. I'd much prefer if you stay out of it. You're too young to join in."

"_Rich Prince: One, Hopeless Dreaming Princess: Zero." _Prince Frozen Pride thought with a smirk.

"But Mother!" Princess Diamond Dust replied, "Can't you just let me in on the news just this one time?! I'm your only daughter! That should mean I'm more special than you let on. Because I could be the only one who could succeed you one day."

"Well, uh…" Queen Shiva Jewel said as she thought about her response, "It's a rather difficult topic. So difficult that we can't discuss it now. The other Queens and I are meeting tonight in the Queens Room to have a private meeting."

"I don't ask for a full explanation," King Comet Venture said as he turned to his wife, "But can we at least get a hint toward that meeting?"

"According to Queen Sol," Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "Something's amiss in Coltnelia. She got a warning about it from a letter she got from her Kingdom."

"Amiss?" King Comet Venture wondered, "I certainly hope it doesn't mean too much danger for our marvelously wonderous land."

"I won't know until I hear what the Two Sisters have to say tonight at midnight." Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "But from how her voice sounded, it can't be good."

"Yes!" Diamond Dust agreed with a regal voice, "In fact, it sounds very serious! Don't worry Father and Brother! The Queens and I will figure out the problem and make sure that nothing interferes with our peace!"

"You can't join Daughter." Queen Shiva Jewel said with a weird look on her face, "I just said it's a private conversation."

"_Rich Prince: Two, Hopeless Dreaming Princess: Zero." _Prince Frozen Pride thought.

"Mother." Diamond Dust began, "I need to join that conversation! I can get some experience as a Queen and may even provide some practical solutions to the mysterious conflict. Who knows? It could be a learning experience for the both of us. You can realize that I am fit to be Queen one day, and I can learn how to deal with serious meetings like that."

"My Daughter," Queen Shiva Jewel replied while looking annoyed, "This is a meeting for the Queens. Not for immature young children such as yourself. You will stay out of this for your own good."

"But –" Diamond Dust replied.

"No arguing." Queen Shiva Jewel interrupted, "I've said my piece and my word is final. Now please allow me to have my peace and quiet in my room before midnight."

She then went to her room to have the peace and quiet she wanted. Feeling broken from how the conversation went, Diamond Dust went over to sit on a chair with a rather sad look. King Comet Venture saw how sad his daughter looked and decided to try and cheer her up.

"Now my sweet Diamond." King Comet Venture began, "Don't let what she said discourage you."

"Yeah." Prince Frozen Pride added with an arrogant tone, "She's only declined your requests like this like a million times."

"Frozen Pride!" King Comet Venture scolded, "If you can't be quiet, then leave this room!"

"Still doesn't change how many times she's failed." Prince Frozen Pride added as he left for his room.

"Don't listen to him." King Comet Venture said to Diamond Dust, "He just likes to get under your skin like he does with everypony. I know how important it is for you to be a part of discussions with the Queens. But you're only a Princess dear. Your mother just doesn't think you're ready to deal with responsibilities of a Queen right now. That's all. Perhaps one day, when you're older, she might take you under her wing and teach you everything you want to know. Try to hang in there."

Princess Diamond Dust just looked at her father with a sad look and didn't say a word.

"I know what might cheer you up." King Comet Venture said with a smile, "I noticed some delicious pies that were being made. I think some of them were cherry flavored just the way you like it. Let me go see if I can sneak some up to our room."

He then got up and left the room to go see if he can get the pies he mentioned. Feeling like she needs to rest, Princess Diamond Dust decided to head for her room. But along the way, she found her brother standing outside of his room waiting for her to pass by.

"Looks like Ma is just too tough of an ice block for you to crack." Prince Frozen Pride mocked, "I don't even know why you keep bothering to try. You're not going to become Queen one day. Because Queens actually know what it takes to be one."

"And I suppose you know what it takes?" Diamond Dust asked, "Or what it takes to be a King?"

"Uh…" Prince Frozen Pride replied as he looked red for a second, "Well…. It doesn't matter to me because I can't become a Queen. But I know what it takes to be a King one day. But if I tell you, you wouldn't understand. I mean you already don't understand how one can truly get chosen to be the next ruler. How can I expect you to understand something even simpler?"

"I would know what it can take to become a Queen if Mother would stop treating me like a child!" Diamond Dust argued.

"Maybe she treats you like one because you are a child." Prince Frozen Pride insulted, "Always throwing your tantrums when Ma doesn't give you what you want."

"I'm older than you, you know!" Diamond Dust reminded.

"Doesn't mean you're more mature than I am." Prince Frozen Pride countered, "I mean you were practically begging Ma to take you to the discussion at midnight. Who does that besides a child?"

"It's her making the mistake, not me." Diamond Dust argued, "If I were at that conversation, I bet I could find the best solution in a heartbeat. I care deeply for our land to do so."

"Oh yeah?" Prince Frozen Pride asked with a smirk, "Prove it then."

"How can I?" Diamond Dust asked, "Mother is too stubborn to let me go."

"Then don't go with her." Prince Frozen Pride explained, "Become as dark as the shadows and follow her to the conversation. Find out what they're discussing, and if you do somehow find the best solution to that situation, pop in there, and lay it on them. If they like it, then I may decide to support you. And if not, you have to be my servant for a whole year."

"Normally I would say that I would do no such thing because sneaking around is un-ladylike and deceitful." Diamond Dust explained, "But because I desperately want to gain some sort of experience, I'll do it. But just this once. And don't forget that if I do win this bet…"

"I won't forget." Prince Frozen Pride replied, "Just so long as you don't forget what happens if you lose."

"Deal." Diamond Dust said with a nod.

The two then shook hooves and the deal was set.

Midnight…

Midnight came and Queen Shiva Jewel was heading out of her bedroom and exiting the room they were staying in and heading for the hallway with the nine doors. What she didn't know was that Diamond Dust was sitting in a chair in the living room using an invisibility spell that she can cast with her dress. But because she used it once, she had to wait in order to use it again. But since it did its job, she didn't require it right now.

"Perfect." Diamond Dust whispered to herself as she headed for the door, "Now I just need to follow Mother to the Queens Room."

She then sneaked out the door while trying to not make as much noise. She followed her mother all the way to the Queens Room. Which was not a short journey to make. It took quite a while to reach and each time they got closer to it; Diamond Dust make a small ruckus that almost got her caught. She tripped over some things that she couldn't spot in the dark, hit some furniture that had vases that nearly fell over, and ran into a lazy guard that was sleeping on the job. But before he could catch her, Diamond Dust convinced the guard that it was a dream. It could be because of the cider the guard had, but it actually worked.

Eventually, Queen Shiva Jewel made it to the Queens Room and entered inside. Princess Diamond Dust followed and stopped at the door.

"Whew." Diamond Dust sighed of relief, "Just how big is this castle?"

She peeked inside through the keyhole to find her mother and all the others Queens inside, except for Queen Enchanted Star. As she watched, she got all excited to see a meeting toward the eight Queens taking place and how she got to watch it happen.

"Ooo…" Diamond Dust said with excitement, "If only Enchanted Belle's mother were here too, this would be the best night of my life. Well until I become Queen that is." She then focused back on her mission and said, "Now then, let's see what they're discussing."

Inside, we find Queens Sol, Lua, Cherry Fire, Lucy Twirl, Amethyst Harmony, Shiva Jewel, Aqua Ring, and Scarlet Rose sitting together in a large round table getting ready to begin their discussions.

"Good to see that everypony could make it." Queen Sol said to her allies, "I trust that everypony came prepared."

"Very prepared." Queen Cherry Fire answered with a nod, "Just as you asked us earlier."

"Midnight has come," Queen Lucy Twirl said with a smile, "And now we can begin."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Queen Lua said, "He is waiting."

"Hm?" Diamond Dust said as she noticed something, "That's odd. They're talking rather funny. And who is he? Is this the crisis Mother was talking about?"

"My allies." Queen Sol said to the other Queens with a more sinister look, "Our master had provided us with even greater power now. Thanks to the comet. So now, let us remove the curtains to reveal the light of the moon!"

"Allow me." Queen Amethyst Harmony said as she turned to the curtains.

She then used her magic to remove the curtains and reveal the night sky and the bright moon that brightens the night. They each then stood from their chairs and stood in front of the window.

"Moon, shine down!" Queen Lua chanted.

The light from the moon began shining on them and their horns began to glow. Diamond Dust watched and soon saw that the magical auras in their horns began to switch colors. Instead of the normal colors that the Queens normally have, they began to look evilly red and negative. And soon, their eyes began to glow yellow.

"What's this?" Diamond Dust whispered to herself, "What are they doing? Why are their horns and eyes different?"

Soon, the glowing stopped and they broke formation.

"My magic." Queen Scarlet Rose said with a more sinister tone, "It's fantastic!"

"The power of the Void within me feels greater!" Queen Aqua Ring added.

"The Void?" Diamond Dust asked herself, "What are they talking about?" She asked as she began to looked scared.

"Now we can fulfill are master's wish." Queen Sol said, "Allow me to bring out the gifts we were so generous to collect for him. Move everything."

Using her magic, she brought up six different large white sacks that were squirming like worms. Meanwhile, the other Queens were moving the table and chairs away to make room for said sacks. Once the floor was clear, the sacks were placed on the ground.

"What are those squirmy things?" Diamond Dust asked herself while feeling disgusted, "If those things are giant worms, I'm going to feel nauseous. Maybe being a servant for a year isn't that bad of an idea."

"Heh, heh." Queen Sol snickered as she used her horn to untie the sacks.

Diamond Dust saw what was under those sacks. And as soon as she did, her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head.

"W-what?!" Diamond Dust yelped quietly, "That can't be!"

Inside, she saw that under those sacks were six of the Queens of Coltnelia, Cherry Fire, Lucy Twirl, Amethyst Harmony, Shiva Jewel, Aqua Ring, and Scarlet Rose, all tied up in a rope and their muzzles covered with cloth. They were all squirming and trying to get free and even tried yelping for help. But it was no use. And there was a strange red negative energy keeping them from using their horns. Making their magic completely useless.

"Mother!" Diamond Dust cried, "But wait! If that's my Mother and the other Queens, then who are the ones standing up?!"

As if it were to answer her question, Queen Sol and Lua and the others suddenly began to change right in front of the captured Queens. They revealed their true forms. They all turned into black ponies with yellow eyes and were twitching like insects. The real Queens recognized these strange ponies as Void Ponies. But Diamond Dust was clueless.

"What are those things?!" Diamond Dust asked with disgust, "They're moving in a very undelightful manner!"

"Didn't expect us to return, did you?" The leading Void Pony asked the Queens, "Well we're back."

"And so is our master." The other leading Void Pony added, "And he's expecting you. He needs a favor from each of you involving a kind of comet."

"Comet?" Diamond Dust asked herself, "Wait. Father mentioned something about a comet earlier. I can't remember what it's called, but could it be a coincidence?"

"We can tell you're anxious to meet him." One of the Void Ponies said, "So we won't keep you waiting any longer."

"Say hi to Queens Sol and Lua for us." Another Void Pony asked.

"Thanks to our master's newly found magical powers and our power that we can gather from the moon's light," The leading Void Pony explained, "It won't take much to get you to him."

They then began shining their horns at the same time. Soon, an evil red negative energy began to appear below the captured Queens. And the ground soon turned to black. And once it did, the hooves of other Void Ponies began to grab the Queens and pull them down. The Queens tried to fight back, but they were too strong and the Queens were unable to escape their grasp. Soon, they were all taken by the Void Ponies. And Diamond Dust watched it all happen.

"Mother!" Diamond Dust exclaimed loudly.

"Huh?!" The leading Void Pony said as it heard a voice.

"Yipe!" Diamond Dust squeaked as she covered her muzzle, "Oh no."

"Somepony's there!" The leading Void Pony said as it headed for the door.

"Ah!" Diamond Dust screamed as she began running.

The leading Void Pony opened the door to see who it was. But it didn't find anypony outside. But that didn't stop it from feeling suspicious.

"An intruder was here!" The leading Void Pony said as it took Queen Sol's form again, "Search the area and find that intruder!"

The other Void Ponies took the forms of the different Queens again and went to search the area.

Meanwhile, Diamond Dust was running back to her room. But she heard hoof steps and knew that they were after her. But she couldn't get caught as she was afraid of what they might do to her. She knows she can't fight them either since she doesn't know what they are. The Void Ponies searched the surrounding area and Diamond Dust tried to stay away from them as long as she could. She sometimes got into the same hallway as them, but was able to find a way around them. Because she waited long enough, she was able to use her dress's invisibility again. Though she did knock down a vase and almost got her caught. But she continued being inaudible.

Eventually, she made it to her room and got in before she could be spotted. She then ran to her bedroom to hide under the covers. Meanwhile, the Void Ponies reported back to the leading Void Ponies.

"We couldn't find anypony." The Void Pony posing as Queen Scarlet Rose said to the leaders, "The intruder must've escaped."

"This was the one thing our master said we shouldn't let happen." The leading Void Pony said with anger, "Now somepony knows that we're here. We can't let our mission be compromised. Tomorrow, we must find the intruder somehow and keep him/her from exposing us."

"Don't forget." The other leading Void Pony added, "We're to pose as the Queens until our master is fully powered by the comet. Once he does that, then we'll be invincible. We have to play our parts until that point. Understood?"

"Don't worry." The Void Pony posing as Lucy Twirl said with a smile, "Nothing will go wrong for us. As long as our horns maintain the rings that contain some of the Queens' magic, the Crystals won't sense that they're in danger and won't give us away."

"Still." The leader said, "We can't be too careful. Go rest now. And don't forget. Keep an eye and everypony tomorrow. For anypony could be the spy."

The Void Ponies nodded in agreement and headed back for their rooms.

The Void Pony posing as Queen Shiva Jewel went back to the Ice Kingdom room and went to bed. Diamond Dust looked through a crack from her door to see the imposter go inside. She shivered with fright as she knew that that wasn't her real mother.

"Mother." Diamond Dust said with worry to herself, "I don't know who these monsters are or what they're planning. But I can't let it happen." She finished with determination, "But if I'm going to find out what's going on, I'm going to need some help."

Meanwhile with the X[chi] Knight…

The X[chi] Knight was in his throne room, raising his horn to the sky that was visible due to a hole he made in the roof. He felt his magic growing stronger and more powerful. And what overjoyed him even more was that the comet was moving even slower than before. As a strange magic was holding it back.

"My magic!" The X[chi] Knight said to himself, "The power of the Void! I can feel its intense power rising! Hahahahaha!" He laughed evilly as he got up from his throne.

He then headed for the room where Queens Sol and Lua were to converse with them again.

"I never thought I'd ever have to thank you for anything." The X[chi] Knight said in a mocking tone, "But I guess everypony was right about you. You truly are generous ponies. Generous enough to hold this comet back for me. Soon, with your help…"

It's then revealed that it's not just Queens Sol and Lua being forced to hold the Secretariat Comet back, but the other six Queens as well. Queens Cherry Fire, Lucy Twirl, Amethyst Harmony, Shiva Jewel, Aqua Ring, and Scarlet Rose were all tied up by vines from the Void and forced to use their magic to hold the comet back. Slowing the comet even more. Needless to say, they were miserable.

"I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" The X[chi] Knight finished with an evil look in his eyes, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly.

That wraps up the first episode of the brand-new series set in a whole different world. The Queens have now been captured by the villainous X[chi] Knight and his dangerous power of the Void. How will they be saved? And what is the X[chi] Knight planning to do with the captured Queens? Find out in the two-part saga, Friendship is Light!


	2. Friendship is Light - Part 1

Previously, a big announcement was given throughout the land of Coltnelia that a new born baby was getting his own celebration to welcome him to the world. And the entire kingdom was invited. But Fire Rose and Enchanted Belle and her family are unable to attend due to Fire Rose wanting to be ready for the big final tests and Enchanted Belle going away with her family for a while. While things seemed to be going brightly for the ponies getting ready for the big celebration, somewhere within the Wind Kingdom, the X[chi] Knight makes his return thanks to the power of the Secretariat Comet. With his power returning and rising, he regains his power of the Void and uses the Void Ponies to capture Queens Sol and Lua and replace them with imposters. Without any suspicion, the imposters captured the other Queens except for Queen Enchanted Star and replaced them with other imposters. Once the night came, the used the power of the moonlight to send the Queens back to the X[chi] Knight to use their magic to halt the Secretariat Comet from flying away and he can continue growing more powerful with its magic boost. At that time, Princess Diamond Dust spied on the Queens to see what their secret discussion was, only to find that her mother and the other Queens had been captured. Almost getting caught, Diamond Dust returned to her bedroom before the imposters could capture her. But now the imposters are suspicious of a spy and are now keeping a keen eye on everypony. Can Diamond Dust convince the other ponies about the Queens being imposters? Will the true Queens come back? And how will Princess Fire Rose fit in to all of this? Find out right now.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Light

Friendship is Light – Part 1

Morning…

Princess Aerial Ace was sleeping in her bed. Dreaming of all sorts of adventures that she would have and all the discoveries of the world she could possibly find. It was a dream that she never wanted to end. She was living the life she truly wanted. And as ponies in her dream began to ask questions…

"AERIAL ACE!" A voice screamed loudly.

"WOAH!" Aerial Ace screamed as she jumped out of her bed, "MY JOURNAL HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!" She then woke up completely and said, "Huh?"

Aerial Ace's eyes were still trying to get fully awoken. So her eyesight was slightly fuzzy. But what she could see was a pony trying to speak to her.

"Aerial Ace!" The fuzzy pony said with a panicked voice, "You need to wake up now! Come on and let's get the other girls!"

"Mom." Aerial Ace said to the fuzzy pony, "I'm tired. Can't you wake me up when I actually care about waking up?"

"Aerial Ace!" The fuzzy pony said as she leaned down, "It's me! Diamond Dust!"

"Huh?" Aerial Ace said as she titled her head in confusion.

Her eyesight then began to adjust and things were getting clearer. And once the fuzziness faded away, Aerial Ace saw that it was her best friend, Princess Diamond Dust.

"Diamond Dust?" Aerial Ace said as she squinted her eyes, "What are… ahhh…." She yawned as she stretched her hooves, "You doing up so early? The sun's barely up."

"No time to explain!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "Get up now! We need to get the girls and meet up in my room! This is an emergency!"

"What are you talking about?" Aerial Ace asked.

"Just hurry up and get off the ground!" Diamond Dust ordered as she panicked some more, "We can't waste time!"

"Alright! Alright!" Aerial Ace said in an irritated tone, "Just stop yelling! My ears are already ringing!"

"Oh." Diamond Dust said as he turned red, "Sorry about that. I've been practicing my Royal Icicle Voice. Did it sound regal enough?"

"You don't think THAT was regal enough?" Aerial Ace asked while looking like she's about to explode with anger.

"Let's go get the girls, shall we?" Diamond Dust asked while looking innocent.

"Good." Aerial Ace agreed while looking at Diamond Dust with a spooky expression, "Then I can get them to raid on you."

"Eep." Diamond Dust yelped as she and Aerial Ace left the room.

Soon at Diamond Dust's room…

They got the other Princesses out of bed and they all went to Diamond Dust's room to discuss what Diamond Dust had to inform them about. Unfortunately, none of the Princesses, except for Diamond Dust, were really ready to be out of bed.

"This had better be important Diamond." Rock Polish said in a cranky voice, "I usually don't get up until it's almost noon."

"I was still dreaming about when clouds can make root beer rivers." Topsy Turvy added.

"Is everything okay Diamond Dust?" Dolphin Tail asked as she looked at Diamond Dust's eyes, "You look… ahh…" She yawned, "Like you haven't gotten much sleep."

"I couldn't sleep well last night." Diamond Dust answered, "I've been up most of the night because of what I saw last night."

"What did you see last night?" Topsy Turvy asked.

"I saw… I saw… I saw… I saw…" Diamond Dust stammered.

"Yes! Yes!" Rock Polish said while getting impatient.

"IsawIsawIsawIsawIsawIsawIsawIsaw –" Diamond Dust stammered while her sweating began to look like a waterfall.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Aerial Ace shouted loudly, "WHAT IS IT YOU NEED TO TELL US!?"

"I couldn't sleep because I saw my mother get captured my monsters." Diamond Dust finally said.

The other Princesses didn't say anything at first and instead just gave surprised looks frozen on their faces. Not a lot of them knew how to respond, except for…

"That's all?" Aerial Ace asked while finding her answer ridiculous, "You mean to tell us that you woke us up really early just to tell us about a dream you had? I was having a pleasant dream before you called us in."

"Dream?!" Diamond Dust asked while sounding insulted, "Are you suggesting that I had dreamed about that? How dare you make such an assumption. I would never lie about something so serious."

"But we just saw your mom in the living room." Aerial Ace replied, "And so did you. Look, we all have bad dreams. But sometimes, ponies have dreams they don't want to wake up from. And I'm one of those ponies."

"Aerial Ace!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed, "Don't be rude. Diamond Dust is asking for help and we should do what we can to help her with her dream."

"Dolphin Tail!" Diamond Dust yelped with a sad look, "You don't believe me either?"

"I didn't say that." Dolphin Tail replied with a slight stutter in her voice.

"You kind of did." Topsy Turvy whispered.

"Look." Dolphin Tail began, "Let's just start again. Tell us everything about what you're trying to tell us. And we'll see how we can help you."

"Ok." Diamond Dust agreed. She then breathed in and out and then began with, "My mother told me about a meeting she and the other Queens would have last night and my annoying brother dared me to sneak in and come up with a smart Queen-like solution to the discussion they were having. He said that if I lose, then I'd serve him for a whole year and of course, I didn't want that. Plus, I really wanted to see what the meeting of the Queens was. And when I got there, I saw all of our mothers and the Two Sisters turn into these tall black ponies and –"

"What're you talking about?" Rock Polish asked while looking confused, "Did the pollen finally get your head or something? I warned you about that. But you apparently can't resist being in nature."

"Ooo…" Topsy Turvy said as she got an idea, "I think I know what's going on. You had some apple cider before going to bed. And you had some of that special kind of cider. Heh, heh." She chuckled while smirking, "Diamond Dust, I never though I'd see the day. When a pony who strives in being the perfect Queen does something so… bad. Don't worry. I think these wacky ideas will leave your brain alone after a good long rest."

"I can't rest after what I saw!" Diamond Dust exclaimed.

"Wait." Dolphin Tail said as she looked at Topsy Turvy, "Topsy Turvy. How do you know that drinking the special kind of apple cider will make you say these kinds of things?"

"Uh… um…" Topsy Turvy said while sweating, "So!" She yelped while looking toward Diamond Dust, "Care to continue your story?"

"It. Was. Horrifying!" Diamond Dust exclaimed as she began to get a little crazy, "Thesestrangeponieswithstrangemagicjustappearedoutofthegroundbecauseofotherstrangeponiessummoningthemtocapturetheotherqueensandtalkingaboutsomebigmasterthattheyserveandhowhe –"

"Woah! Woah!" Rock Polish interrupted as she waved her hooves around, "Princess! Calm down. We can't understand you when you talk all over the place like that."

"Start again." Dolphin Tail said with a smile, "And remember to use your words really slowly."

"But not too slowly." Aerial Ace added, "I want to get at least one more hour of sleep before Mom and Dad make me practice for me and my siblings' part of my new little brother's party."

"That's just it!" Diamond Dust said, "It's about your mother Aerial Ace!"

"Huh?" Aerial Ace said with a confused look, "My mom?"

"And yours. And all of yours too!" She continued while looking at the other Princesses.

"What's wrong?!" Dolphin Tail asked with worry, "What about our mommies?"

"They've been captured!" Diamond Dust finally said.

The other ponies remained silent for a moment and started to get a little worried about their friend. They looked at each other with their confused expressions and were at a loss for words.

"Say that again." Rock Polish said.

"I said that all of our mothers and the Two Sisters have been captured!" Diamond Dust answered again, "They've been captured by strange black ponies and were taken somewhere else!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Topsy Turvy laughed out loud, "Oh… that's a good one Diamond Dust. That's just like in that old story that they read to foals once. One where evil witches kidnap moms and force them to raise the newborns that the witches have so they can focus more of their witchcraft. That story scarred a lot of fillies and colts."

"What?" Diamond Dust said with a surprised look, "No! It's nothing like that! I mean they were captured by something that isn't a witch! Some strange tall ponies that used the night to cast some strange magic! And they were all twitching like insects! It was horrifying to watch!"

"Strange black ponies?" Dolphin Tail asked while looking concerned, "Were they Dark Ponies*?"

(*Ponies who have lost their light in their hearts and became ponies of pure darkness that can cast evil magic with their hooves.)

"No." Diamond Dust answered, "I don't know what they were. I was too scared to keep looking at them."

"Dolphin Tail!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "You don't actually believe her, do you?!"

"I'm just trying to get some pieces of the puzzle, that's tall." Dolphin Tail answered.

"Aerial Ace!" Diamond Dust said while sounding insulted, "You must believe me! You said you believed in Fire Rose! So can't you do the same for me like the loyal friend you are?!"

"I want to," Aerial Ace replied, "But… we all saw your mom when we were going through the living room. And you saw her there too."

"She's right." Rock Polish replied with a nod, "I saw her too. And I saw my mum on the way out of my family's room."

"Me too." Topsy Turvy added, "And same with my ma."

"I have to agree." Dolphin Tail said, "I saw your mommy too. And my mommy was in my family's room too. Diamond Dust, are you sure that you didn't just have a bad dream or something?"

"It wasn't a dream!" Diamond Dust replied, "I swear it wasn't! It was too real to be a dream!"

"So you're saying that all of our mums have been captured by these tall black ponies?" Rock Polish asked.

"Yes!" Diamond Dust said while getting annoyed of saying the same thing, "I saw it with my own eyes! My eyes are still burning from all the fright!"

"So if our mas have been captured," Topsy Turvy began, "How come we saw all of ours in our rooms looking perfectly safe?" She then got an idea and said, "Oh my gosh. What if we're dreaming right now? I really hope I don't get into the sugarcubes again."

"You still haven't gotten over that sleepwalking habit?" Rock Polish asked.

"Now you'll know why all the cupcakes are in halves. *Squee*" Topsy Turvy replied with a smile.

"You only think you saw your mothers," Diamond Dust answered, "Because they're not your mothers! They're those monsters I mentioned! They can somehow take the form of any pony! Our mothers have been replaced with imposters!"

"This whole dream conversation is dragging on for too long." Aerial Ace said while looking impatient, "Can't you just get over that dream already and move on? Dreams aren't real so they're no big deal!"

"For the last time!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I did not imagine the whole event! And I can prove it to you! Let's go talk to my mother! Yesterday, my mother only called me daughter instead of my real name!"

"So what?" Rock Polish asked, "Some mums call their daughters that. It's kind of a formal thing."

"Yes." Diamond Dust replied, "And I thought it was one of those times too. But then I noticed that her eyes were twitching slightly every time she called me that. It was almost like my mother didn't know her own daughter's name. Not only that, but when I asked her about what she discussed with Queen Sol, she took a moment to think about what to say." She then smiled as she continued with, "And as everypony knows in my kingdom, Queen Shiva Jewel always knows what to say. When she's given a question, she answers right away. Never does she need a moment to think about it."

"Hmm…" Dolphin Tail hummed as she thought about that, "You know, she does make a good point."

"Exactly." Topsy Turvy said with a sneaky grin, "Because she's a Unicorn! They always make the point!" She finished as she touched Diamond Dust's horn.

"No…" Aerial Ace said as she facepalmed herself, "Just… just… no…"

"You'll warm up to the joke." Topsy Turvy said.

"Anyway," Dolphin Tail began, "Diamond Dust is right about one thing. Her mommy is always quick to answering questions. I remember all the times I asked her something. As soon as I finished the question, she immediately knew how to answer it. She's like…" She continued as her eyes widened, "A walking book with all the answers."

"This is getting ridiculous." Aerial Ace commented, "Now all of you are stuck in Diamond's dream."

"I don't know Aerial." Rock Polish said as she looked nervous, "Diamond does have a –" But as soon as she saw Topsy Turvy's face, she quickly changed her sentence to, "She does have a good idea."

"Let's go with her idea and talk to her mommy." Dolphin Tail suggested, "Let's see if her theory holds water."

"Funny coming from the Princess of Water." Topsy Turvy joked.

"Heehee." Dolphin Tail chuckled, "Good one."

"Augh." Aerial Ace and Rock Polish groaned.

So they exited Diamond Dust's room and headed for the living room. When they got there, Queen Shiva Jewel was sitting in a chair and having some crumpets and a drink of tea. Diamond Dust was giving a suspicious glare at her mother. Rock Polish, Dolphin Tail, and Topsy Turvy were looking nervous, and Aerial Ace was just waiting to get this over with so she can go back to bed.

"Hello Mother." Diamond Dust greeted with a suspicious look in her eyes, "You're up early."

"Oh." Queen Shiva Jewel replied as she look at Diamond Dust and her friends, "Young ladies. Good morning to you too."

"Sorry for ignoring you when we came in." Diamond Dust said, "We just had some business to deal with."

"Is that so?" Queen Shiva Jewel asked, "What were you all discussing together?"

"We all were thinking about something and we thought we could use your opinion on something." Diamond Dust answered.

"Oh?" Queen Shiva Jewel wondered, "And what would that be?"

"We were talking about the kind of sea creatures live in the Ice Kingdom." Dolphin Tail said with a smile, "We were very curious."

"Penguins of course." Queen Shiva Jewel answered quickly.

"No." Rock Polish whispered, "That's not going to work. Everypony knows that penguins live in the Ice Kingdom. Even an imposter would know that."

"Oh." Dolphin Tail whispered back while looking red, "Sorry. I just started thinking about penguins because of a funny dream I had last night."

"Get serious." Diamond Dust whispered in a scolding tone, "Let me handle this." She then turned to her mother and said, "What we meant to say is that we wanted to know what the meeting you had last night was about."

"We were only discussing about the Secretariat Comet that was flying over Coltnelia." Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "And what creatures can grow powerful with its magical boost. We were thinking of the best strategic ways to keep our land safe from the dangers of the comet."

Diamond Dust was surprised at how quickly her mother answered the question. It took her almost no thinking at all. Like she knew what to say before the question was given. It was then that Diamond's friends were beginning to find her story a little hard to believe. Then again, Aerial Ace already had a hard time believing it. So this outcome wasn't doing Diamond Dust any favors when it comes to Aerial Ace.

"Oh." Diamond Dust said as she began to look nervous, "Is that so. Well…" She continued as she tried to find a way to convince her friends that she was telling the truth, "What if I said that I had a solution? Why not ask the Crystals to –"

"Not possible." Queen Shiva Jewel interrupted, "We need the Crystals' power to keep our Crown Cities from being attacked by the Dark Ponies. If we ask the Crystals for help in this matter, it may take longer for them to recover so that they can use the barriers again."

"Well…" Diamond Dust said while looking rather defeated, "I…"

"Now if you don't mind," Queen Shiva Jewel said as she picked up the cup of tea with her magic, "I'd like a bit of peace and quiet before I start the day. Go along with your friends now my dau –"

"Diamond Dust!" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

The voice caught the ponies by surprise and each pony turned to where the voice came from. To their surprise, it was Diamond Dust's brother, Prince Frozen Pride. Standing in the entrance to the hallway where the bedrooms are.

"Brother?" Diamond Dust said with a surprised look, "You frightened me."

"I do believe we have a bet to finish." Prince Frozen Pride said as he approached his sister, "Were you able to help out with the Queens last night? Did your little delusional mind come up with the best solution that can benefit our already crumbling land? I'm waiting to hear that you failed."

"Frozen Pride!" Diamond Dust said with anger, "I don't have time to discuss about our bet last night! I'm in the middle of something really important. Go find Father and help him with his science studies or something."

"Do I sense a bit of fright in my little sister's voice?" Frozen Pride asked in a mocking tone, "Looks like I won the bet and I have myself a servant for the next year."

"Now see here!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I did spy on the Queens last night and I was indeed planning on helping them like a real Queen! But –"

But as soon as she realized she was talking too much, she covered her muzzle and stopped talking. But it was too late. For Queen Shiva Jewel, who was actually an imposter, heard the conversation and learned about Diamond Dust's name and how she spied on the Queens last night. It was then that the imposter remembered that there was an intruder last night. After hearing what Diamond Dust said, she began to get suspicious.

"Frozen Pride." Dolphin Tail said as she walked up to the flamboyant Prince, "We're in the middle of something right now. Can you and Diamond Dust talk about this later please? We need her right now."

"Well, hello there." Frozen Pride said to Dolphin Tail in a handsome voice, "Little Princess Dolphin Tail. You're looking rather fabulous this morning. Did you do something with your coat? Because it is rather glowing today. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from the Princess of Water. Especially the kind who spends most of her time in water."

"Oh!" Dolphin Tail yelped as he turned red, "N-no. My coat has been the same since forever. I mean, I guess it shines sometimes. But I don't think swimming as to do with it."

"Say no more my dear." Prince Frozen Pride replied, "You may borrow my sweet sister for a bit. Anything for you. After all, somepony needs to make sure that my little sister doesn't embarrass herself in front of the peasants."

"I'm older than you!" Diamond Dust growled.

"I'll see you all later!" Prince Frozen Pride said as he headed for the door, "I've got servants to make serve me!"

He then left the Ice Kingdom's room and went to get the attention he thinks he deserves.

"No offense Diamond Dust," Rock Polish said, "But your brother gets on my nerves."

"How could that offend me?" Diamond Dust asked, "You're just lucky that you don't have to live with him."

"Diamond Dust." Queen Shiva Jewel began as she stood from her table, "Come here a moment."

From the sound of her voice, it caused shivered to go down Diamond Dust's spine. She had a strange feeling that something bad was about to brew. Normally, if it was her real mother, she wouldn't be as frightened because the worst thing a mother can do is ground her child. But since she knows that this is an imposter with strange magic, the stakes were high in this scene. To make matters worse, she used Diamond Dust's real name instead of calling her daughter like she claimed her mother to have done yesterday. So now, she was looking even more silly in front of her friends. So Diamond Dust walked slowly to her 'mother' to see what she wanted.

"Y-yes?" Diamond Dust asked while sweating a bit.

"Is this true?" Queen Shiva Jewel asked, "Did you spy on me and the other Queens last night?"

Diamond Dust was frightened to answer. She knew that the imposters were looking for the intruder. And since this imposter is questioning her about last night, she was in hot water here.

"Well," Diamond Dust began while nervously smiling, "N-n-not exactly. D-did you just hear what my brother and I were conversing about?"

Queen Shiva Jewel just looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow, so to speak.

"I-it wasn't what you think it is." Diamond Dust defended, "H-he was exaggerating a bit. I-I wasn't actually spying on you and the other Queens. T-the bet was a-a-actually to walk around and see what it's like t-to be a guard during the night shift. And y-you never know where you're going to go when you're watching an entire castle. Especially one as enormous as this. My brother was just jesting. You know how he is." She finished with a nervous smile, "*squee*."

Because her friends found it even harder to believe that Diamond Dust's mother was an imposter, they saw this moment as a tense mother and daughter moment. And were even wondering if it was even safe to be in that room where the discussion was happening.

Meanwhile, the imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel was not fooled by Diamond Dust's story. She could tell from how nervous she was that she was lying. And that she is indeed the intruder from last night. It was then that she knew that she couldn't risk their cover being blown. So she needed to take care of Diamond Dust quickly.

"I believe we need to discuss this in private." Queen Shiva Jewel stated, "Come with me Diamond Dust. To my room, now."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Diamond Dust declined as she moved away from her 'mother', "I've got things to do with my dear friends."

"Your friends can wait." Queen Shiva Jewel replied, "We talk about this now." She then turned to the other Princesses and said, "Children. Leave us now. I must deal with my naughty daughter."

"Finally!" Aerial Ace cheered, "I can get some sleep!"

"Good luck in there." Rock Polish said to Diamond Dust, "You're going to need it."

"Don't worry." Topsy Turvy said with a smile, "I'll get in trouble on purpose. That way, we can have something new in common. Getting in trouble on the same day."

"We'll see you soon Diamond Dust." Dolphin Tail said as they began heading for the door.

"No!" Diamond Dust said with fright, "Wait! Don't leave me!"

"You're not going anywhere Diamond Dust!" Queen Shiva Jewel said with an angry tone, "You disobeyed my order, and now you will suffer the –"

She then grabbed Diamond Dust by the hoof to try and drag her. But as soon as she did, something stung her.

"Augh!" Queen Shiva Jewel exclaimed in pain as she pulled her hoof back.

"Mother?!" Diamond Dust yelped as she saw her 'mother' holding her hoof in a painful way.

The other Princesses saw this and were puzzled as to what the hay they just saw.

"Woah." Aerial Ace said, "What just happened?"

"Your Majesty," Dolphin Tail said with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Ah." Queen Shiva Jewel growled as she looked at her hoof.

She saw that her hoof was reverting back to its Void form and quickly hid it before anypony could notice it.

"I-it's nothing." Queen Shiva Jewel answered as she turned away, "I'm fine. I must've just pulled a muscle or something."

"Do you need us to help you?" Dolphin Tail asked politely.

"No!" Queen Shiva Jewel answered harshly, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Let me just go put something on it and I'll be fine." She then turned to Diamond Dust and said, "You can go with your friends. But don't think that this conversation is over. Understand?"

"Y-yes." Diamond Dust answered before gulping in fear, "I understand c-c-completely Mother."

The Queen then left for her room. And as soon as she was gone, Diamond Dust knew that they needed to turn tail and run.

"What just happened with –" Aerial Ace began.

"BACK TO AERIAL ACE'S ROOM!" Diamond Dust screamed as she used her magic to push everypony out of the room.

In the bedroom of the Queen and King, the imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel sat on the bed to see what had happened to her hoof. It was still stinging like the devil.

"Augh." The imposter growled, "What was that? As soon as I touched that child, my hoof began stinging."

She looked at her hoof and saw how it was exposing her true form. She then used her Void Magic to remedy the situation, but the pain was not completely gone.

"That pony that stung me." The imposter said with an angry tone, "There's no doubt in my mind. She's the intruder from last night. I need to let the others know."

Using her Void Magic, the imposter casted a spell that would contact the others. The faces of the other imposters posing as the other Queens showed up on the magical circle coming from her magic.

"What is it?" The pony posing as Queen Cherry Fire asked with anger, "You almost got me exposed!"

"I know who the intruder is." The imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "It's the Princess known as Diamond Dust."

"How do you know?" The imposter posing as Queen Aqua Ring asked.

"I heard a conversation she had with her brother and she flat out admitted what she did last night." The imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "And it seems that she's trying to convince her friends that the Queens have been captured."

"No!" The imposter posing as Queen Lua exclaimed, "We can't let that happen! All of you! Keep an eye out for that foolish child and her friends! We can't let our secret be revealed before our master grows invincible!"

"Agreed." The imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel replied, "But don't let the girl touch any of you."

"Huh?" The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl asked, "Why?"

"Something strange happened when I touched her." The imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel answered, "It seems that coming into contact with her stung me and made a part of my disguise disappear. I can't say for sure if that'll happen to all of you if she touches any of you, but just to be safe, do not let her touch you."

"How strange." The imposter posing as Queen Sol stated, "This hasn't happened before. As far as I can tell, nothing could hurt us. When we capture her, we may need to see if there's something different about her."

"My thoughts exactly." The imposter posing as Queen Shiva Jewel replied, "Be prepared. All of you."

She then stopped the spell and kept holding her hoof that was in slight pain. She then thought about how Diamond Dust stung her and how it was the very first time she ever felt actual pain before.

"This is impossible." The imposter said in anger, "We Void Ponies are supposed to be unstoppable. No pain can come to us. Whatever that Princess is, she clearly must be stopped before she can do any more damage."

Aerial Ace's Room…

Diamond Dust pushed her friends into the room, shut the door with a slam and locked it tightly.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Diamond Dust panted with fright, "We…ah…made…ah…it…ah…"

"Ow." Rock Polish said as she looked at her hoof, "I think my hoof hit a brick that wasn't put in the ground properly."

"What the hay Diamond Dust!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "You know that we all can walk ourselves!"

"She knows!" Diamond Dust yelped with fear, "She knows that it's me! My 'Mother'," She continued while doing quotation marks with her hooves, "Knows that I was there!"

"Yeah." Topsy Turvy replied while looking unsurprised, "Maybe because you just said out loud that you were there last night? I think anypony could figure out what's going on with that information."

"You don't understand!" Diamond Dust said as she was getting hyper, "That monster knows that I saw our mothers get captured and now she's probably going to get the others to come and get me! And when they do, they may come after you next since you were there when she saw me!"

"Your mom is a pretty strict pony." Aerial Ace stated, "She always has been tough on us when we do something wrong. Though she's more tough on you than us."

"You were spying on her and the other Queens when we were supposed to be in bed." Rock Polish stated, "I don't think it's that big of a surprise when she was getting angry at you. It is kind of reasonable."

"It's reasonable to her because she knows that I saw their evil plan!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "How can all of you still not believe me after what you all just saw?!"

"Well," Topsy Turvy began, "You tried to prove that she wasn't your ma by showing that she doesn't do any of the stuff she normally does. But she did them all. She knew the answers to your questions as soon as you asked them."

"She called you Diamond Dust instead of Daughter," Aerial Ace added.

"And she was acting like how she always does when she's about to punish you." Rock Polish finished, "I'm sorry Diamond. But it seems like you just had a bad dream last night."

"But it wasn't a dream!" Diamond Dust argued, "And that imposter only knew how to answer the question I was asking because she was conversing with the other imposters about that comet! And my brother came in and called me by my real name! So I say that what happened back there was not a fair chance!"

"And are we just going to ignore the fact that we saw how she was in pain as soon as she touched Diamond Dust?" Dolphin Tail asked.

"Huh?" Diamond Dust said as she turned to Dolphin Tail, "Y-yes. Yes! That's right. Didn't that seem strange to any of you?"

"Actually," Topsy Turvy answered, "That was kind of strange. As soon as she put her hoof on you, she looked like she was bit by a spider. Too bad I don't know what that's like since I've always used illusion spiders rather than actual spiders." She finished with a smirk.

"Get real girls." Aerial Ace said as she looked annoyed, "Our moms are all old. Their bodies start to get hurt at their age. Can we please just accept that it was just a dream so I can get back to mine?!"

"Don't talk about our mothers like that Aerial Ace!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "You and I know perfectly well that our mothers are not that old! Especially my mother! She's still so beautiful that she doesn't even have bags or wrinkles yet!"

"I don't know Aerial Ace." Dolphin Tail said with some concern, "The way that Diamond's mommy was in pain kind of rubs me the wrong way. Like Diamond said, she's not that old, and I actually spotted some stuff falling out of her hoof."

"Huh?!" Topsy Turvy yelped as she looked queasy, "You… you mean you saw… b-b-b-b-b-b…"

"No Topsy Turvy." Dolphin Tail answered, "Not that. It was more dust than liquid. Plus, it was black. Not red."

"Oh thank Sol and Lua." Topsy Turvy said with relief.

"I didn't see too much though." Dolphin Tail added, "She covered her hoof immediately afterwards."

"Black!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "The same color as those monsters I saw!"

"I didn't see anything." Rock Polish said, "All I saw was Diamond Dust's mum acting like how she always does. And I doubt that a simple touch like that could cause a pony to bl—" As soon as she saw Topsy Turvy's face, she quickly changed her statement to, "To get hurt that badly."

"Still," Dolphin Tail said, "I'm starting to think that maybe we should at least look more into this before we come to an official conclusion."

"I'm never going to finish sleeping in today." Aerial Ace groaned.

"Here's the plan." Dolphin Tail said with a smile, "We each go interact with our own mommies and see if anything is out of the ordinary. And maybe even try to see if any of that black stuff falls out of them like I saw with Diamond Dust's mommy. And if they either of those things happen, then it proves that Diamond Dust wasn't just dreaming and that there may be actual danger coming."

"Sounds like a plan." Rock Polish agreed.

"I agree." Topsy Turvy added, "Let's do it!"

"No way!" Aerial Ace denied, "I'm getting my sleep for the morning now!"

She then began to head for the bed. But before she could make it all the way, Dolphin Tail flew right in front of her.

"Aerial Ace, wait!" Dolphin Tail pleaded, "Come on. Don't be like that. You've had the entire night to sleep. And you'll have the entire night tonight to sleep then. Right now, Diamond Dust is trying to warn us about how our mommies could be in danger. And from what I've seen, it might be true. What if your mommy really is in danger? Don't you want to find out what happened to her? And save her?"

"You don't know if what Diamond Dust saw is real!" Aerial Ace argued, "It was probably just a dream like I've been saying this entire time!"

"And if it's not?" Dolphin Tail asked.

Aerial Ace thought about her response for a moment. She never thought about if what Diamond Dust was saying is true. Perhaps it was maybe worth a try after all.

"Alright." Aerial Ace replied with a nod, "Let's do it."

"Yay!" Dolphin Tail cheered, "Then let's go on an investigation!"

"You all go." Diamond Dust told them, "I'll stay here. I have a feeling I shouldn't be out there after what happened with my 'mother'."

"Leave this to us." Rock Polish said to her with a smile.

From there, the other Princesses left the room to go converse with their own respective mothers. Meanwhile, Diamond Dust remained in the room alone and left with thoughts about what might happen to her friends if they get caught by the imposters.

"Be careful my dear friends." Diamond Dust said to herself.

Aerial Ace and her mom…

So each Princess went to see their mothers. With Aerial Ace, she found her mother, Queen Lucy Twirl, with her husband and some servants of the castle. Aerial Ace asked to speak with her mother alone. The Queen, who was actually a Void Pony in disguise, saw an opportunity to try and capture the Princess before she learns what Diamond Dust is trying to convince her of. Arriving in the Queen and King's bedroom, Aerial Ace could try to get the truth out of her mother alone.

"So," Queen Lucy Twirl said to her daughter with a smile, "What'd you want to talk about? I'm not particularly busy nowadays. Hoho!" She chuckled, "How many times have I said that before? I think I've said that enough times for you to know that that isn't true. Heehee."

"Yeah." Aerial Ace answered with a neutral tone, "Anyway," She continued as she got back on track, "Gosh. Sure is a lot of pressure to get this celebration going. I mean, all the decisions you have to make? All the planning? You must be getting stressed Mom."

"How could I be stressed when I'm showing all of Coltnelia my baby boy!" Queen Lucy Twirl exclaimed, "I'm as excited as a bear at the end of winter! Nothing can keep me from being happy around this time!"

"_Mom's annoyingly persistent eagerness of being happy? Check." _Aerial Ace thought.

"Mom." Aerial Ace began, "About Dad wanting to dance with me. Can't you tell him to dance with you or any of my sisters? I can't be seen dancing with my dad. I'm going to be seen even more like a Princess and Dad will just show all of his annoying banter at me the whole time."

"What's wrong with that?" Queen Lucy Twirl asked, "You know that your father is just wanting to be with you more. Why, out of all the daughters in the family, you haven't let him be in your life that often. I think spending time with him in a dance will be good for both of you. Besides, what's wrong with being a Princess? It's what makes you who you are. You wouldn't be Aerial Ace if you weren't a Princess."

"_Wanting me and Dad to get along? Check." _Aerial Ace thought, "_Encouraging me to be happy that I'm royalty? Check. This is a big waste of time."_

"Oh boy." Queen Lucy Twirl said as she looked at her mane, "Look at me. I'm a walking mess. I guess I got out of bed quicker than I thought I did. Let me freshen my mane up again."

She then went over to her desk, sat down and look in the mirror to freshen up her mane.

"You know," Queen Lucy Twirl said, "I'm maybe thinking about trying pigtails like you. It really suits you well. I thought I might look good with them too. After all, if you have my sense of excitement, then I must have your good looks when it comes to pigtails."

"_Thinking that she and I get excited over the same things? Check." _Aerial Ace thought while looking more and more angry, "_Yep. This was a waste of time. Maybe if I go now, I can still get at least ten minutes of sleeping in."_

But right before she could escape…

"WAHHHH!" the baby Prince Crescent Zephyr cried loudly, "WAHHHHH!"

"Oh no." Aerial Ace said with horror, "Not now!"

"Oh dear." Queen Lucy Twirl said, "The baby probably had a nightmare. Aerial Ace, could you be your mommy's special girl and help him calm down?"

"But Mom!" Aerial Ace replied, "I've got to –"

"HE'S YOUR BABY BROTHER AND YOU NEED TO BE THERE FOR HIM!" Queen Lucy Twirl shouted with anger, "NOW SIT YOUR RUMP DOWN AND CHEER HIM UP!"

Aerial Ace then felt like she shrunk to the size of a mouse because of how scary her mother looked from the yelling.

"_Loud yelling when things don't go her way? Check. Gulp." _Aerial Ace thought, "_Yep. That's definitely Mom."_

Aerial Ace then went over to the crib, picked up her baby brother and sat down to calm him down.

"Come on now little brother." Aerial Ace said with an irritated voice, "Stop crying now. It's getting really annoying really quickly. Not to mention that a bed is crying for me. And I want to get to it quickly."

"WAHHHH!" Prince Crescent Zephyr cried, "WAHHHHH!"

"There, there?" Aerial Ace said as she pretended to smile, "It's not that bad?" Her eye began to twitch because of how annoying the crying was getting, "Rock-a-bye baby?"

But the crying was too much and Aerial Ace couldn't hold in the anger any long. And like a volcano, her anger was beginning to build up. Reaching for the top for it to explode. And then…

"AUGH!" Aerial Ace screamed in anger, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS?! MOM ALWAYS TAKES THE CRYING JOBS!"

But as soon as she finished her screamed, she realized something in what she just said.

"Huh?" Aerial Ace said as an idea popped in her head, "What a minute."

While the baby was still crying, Aerial Ace looked over at her mother, who was still freshening her mane. She realized that it wasn't her mother that was dealing with the crying job and had asked her to do it instead. That wasn't how things went around the house. Aerial Ace knew how the scene should've played. Aerial Ace knew what she had to do. But first…

Aerial Ace picked out of a feather from her wings and gave it to her baby brother and said, "Here. My feather. Remember? You always liked my wings."

The baby looked at the feather and grabbed it from Aerial Ace. Soon, his crying ceased and was replaced with laughter.

"Heehee." Prince Crescent Zephyr laughed.

"Okay." Aerial Ace said to her baby brother while placing him in his crib, "You just play with my comfy feather while your big sister has a talk with mommy." The baby then laid in the crib while playing with the feather that Aerial Ace gave her.

"Hey Mom." Aerial Ace said as she approached her, "So what made you want me to deal with my brother's crying?"

"Well I have to fix myself up." Queen Lucy Twirl answered as she was doing her mane, "I can't watch a baby and make myself presentable at the same time. Golly. It must've been from the meeting me and the Queens had last night. It was quite a long debate."

"Yeah." Aerial Ace replied, "But what I find strange is that you never miss an opportunity to spend time with a baby of yours. Whenever a baby is crying or needs feeding or needs to be dressed or rock it to sleep, you always take that opportunity to spend time with that baby. Even if you're doing something important, you just drop everything for a baby of yours. And you never let anypony else deal with the situations I just mentioned unless they're with you."

"Ah!" Queen Lucy Twirl yelped as her face was frozen in shock.

"I've been watching my mom take care of babies since the day I was born." Aerial Ace added, "I know how my mom is around babies. Especially her own babies." The Queen was silent and was growing nervous deep down. She knew that the Princess was on to her and that she probably should've taken more time to get into the character of Queen Lucy Twirl.

"_Maybe Diamond Dust wasn't dreaming after all." _Aerial Ace thought, "_Because it seems like I've got her stuck in a corner. I wonder how the others are doing."_

With all the other Princesses, they were conversing with their mothers in private as well. Rock Polish with her mother Queen Amethyst Harmony, Dolphin Tail with her mother Queen Aqua Ring, and Topsy Turvy with her mother Queen Scarlet Rose. Each of them tried to catch any bit of out-of-character behavior from their mothers. But everything seemed to have checked out at first. But with Rock Polish, she noticed that when her mother was ignoring any bit of dust or spider-webs that stood within the bedroom she was staying in with her husband. Rock Polish knew that her mother always disposes of anything displeasing to the eye such as dust or spiderwebs. She doesn't leave a single bit of either in the room she stays in. She called her out and the Queen of Earth, or so it seemed like her, found herself up a creek without a paddle. Dolphin Tail noticed that her mother was wearing less pearls in her mane than normal. And she knew that her mother loved pearls from a clam to death and she never goes a day without them. So Dolphin Tail knew something was wrong with her mother as well. And Topsy Turvy figured out that her mother wasn't who she claimed to be because how more demanding she was with the servants. Topsy Turvy knew that her mother was much nicer and sometimes mischievous to the servants that help her. It was then that the imposters posing as the Queens that were being questioned were exposed and they had to get rid of the Princesses before they could expose their plan.

Back with Aerial Ace and the imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl, the imposter continued looking at the mirror with a face that slowly turned evil. Angry, but then a smirk appeared. She knew that something needed to be done now. And she liked what she was thinking of doing.

"You know what?" The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl said to Aerial Ace, "I've just remembered something. Thank you for reminding me of that." She said as she turned to the Princess, "And I actually have a favor to ask of you in return."

"Quit the games!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Who are you?! You're not my mom! I've already told you why that is! I know my mom better than anypony! I know what she would do and what she would never do! And missing an opportunity to be with her babies is one big thing she would never do! No matter what! So tell me who you are and where my mom is!"

"Aerial Ace." The imposter said with an evil grin, "How could you say that? I am your mother. And your mother needs you to do her a favor." She continued as she walked frightfully toward the Princess, "You want to make your mommy happy, right?"

"Stay away from me!" Aerial Ace demanded as she stepped backwards, "I know what's going on!"

"What will you do?" The imposter asked, "Nopony will believe you. You may know your mother more than anypony, but I've already fooled everypony else. And even if you can somehow convince them, I'm afraid you won't get the chance to."

"Where is my mom?!" Aerial Ace demanded.

"She's safe." The imposter answered while looking calm and collected, "But only," She continued as she looked evil again, "If you come with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Aerial Ace denied. She then began flying for the door. But she was stopped by the imposter's Blizzard magic keeping the door from opening. "Augh!" Aerial Ace yelped as she saw the door get frozen shut, "No!"

"Get over here you feathered mule!" The imposter demanded as she tried to grab Aerial Ace.

"No way!" Aerial Ace denied as she flew over the imposter. She then saw her baby brother and realized that he couldn't be left in this room with the imposter. So she went to the crib, picked him up and went for the window. "Okay Little Brother." Aerial Ace said to him, "Hang on ti –"

Suddenly, she was grabbed by a magical aura and thrown to the other side of the room. "Augh!" Aerial Ace screamed in pain as she hit the ground. The baby then looked at the imposter and noticed how it looked like his mother. So he began crawling toward her. "No! Crescent! Don't get near her! Whoever she is, she's not Mom!"

"Sorry Princess." The imposter said as she picked up the baby, "But the baby always returns to his mother. Now that I have a little hostage, surrender yourself and I won't have to hurt him or your mother."

Angered about her having her brother and being called a Princess, Aerial Ace prepared her wings to move as fast as she could. "Don't call me a Princess!" Aerial Ace yelled as she charged against the imposter. She then tackled the imposter and pushed her to the wall. "Augh!" The imposter growled as it hit the wall. The baby then flew in the air and was caught by Aerial Ace. "Got you." She said to her baby brother with a smile.

"Why you little –" The imposter hissed as it began to get up. "Dah!" She screamed in pain, "W-what?! What's happening?!" She then looked at the part of her body that was tackled and saw that her disguise was disappearing and revealing her true form while causing some stinging pain in the process. "What the?! Augh!" She screamed in more pain, "Look at what you did!"

"Woah!" Aerial Ace yelped as she saw what was happening. She saw red and black appearing on the imposter. Revealing its true form. And some dust falling right out of the area that was exposed. "That's weird." Aerial Ace said as she shivered a bit, "W-who are you? What are you?"

"Why you clumsy…" The imposter hissed as it tried to get up. But the pain was too much and it couldn't find itself to get back up. "Augh…"

"Come on Crescent!" Aerial Ace said as she began flying, "Let's get out of here!"

She then flew to the big windows that were across the bed, opened them and flew outside to escape. At that moment, the imposter was using whatever strength it had left to follow the escaped Princess. It got to the window and saw her flying off with the baby. "Grr…." She growled in anger, "That stupid Princess!"

With Aerial Ace, she was flying outside of the castle and felt the breeze and sunlight of morning. And saw the Crown City of the Wind Kingdom on top of the high mountain where the winds where very strong. But now was no time to relax and enjoy the view, for Aerial Ace needed to find her friends immediately.

She flew around the castle and looked at every window that was possible to try and find her room again. And when it came to view, she looked through and saw that her friends were already gathered. But they looked as though something was amiss. Aerial Ace knew exactly what it was.

She then entered the room through the window and joined her friends. "Girls!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "My mom isn't really my mom! Diamond Dust was right! She is an imposter! I noticed that she wasn't trying to stop my brother crying like she always does and when I told her I was going to expose her, she attacked me!"

"Mine too." Rock Polish replied, "The imposter that was pretending to be my mum said she would order her master to hurt my real mum if I didn't go with her."

"Her master?" Aerial Ace asked, "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Rock Polish answered, "But it sure was scary. I barely escaped. But not before stopped her from grabbing me. And when she did, suddenly her hoof went all black and red and some dust was falling out of her."

"The same thing happened with the imposter posing as my mom too." Aerial Ace said, "I attacked the imposter when she grabbed my brother and she was looking black and red too."

"Same with the imposter posing as my mommy." Dolphin Tail joined in, "She was trying to convince me that nothing was wrong in a really sweet voice like my real mommy does. I actually almost thought it was really her. But as soon as she touched my face, her hoof went black and red too. And the dust was falling from her too. I was really scared. I'm surprised I was able to escape."

"I. Was. Terrified!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "The imposter pretending to be Ma was really mean-spirited toward the servants and even started to demand things from me. I knew for sure something was wrong. And when I started to claim that she wasn't actually Ma, she tried to take me somewhere and grabbed me. But… I think her hoof went black and red too." She continued while looking a little sick, "But I couldn't tell. The world began spinning as soon as I looked at it."

"It did look like it was… well you know. The b word that you don't like hearing Topsy Turvy." Aerial Ace stated, "So yeah. Her hoof was black and red with the dust too."

"So all of our mommies are not really our mommies." Dolphin Tail said with worry, "They're…"

"They're fakes!" All four ponies exclaimed.

"See?!" Diamond Dust asked while her eyes were twitching, "I told you! I told you that they weren't our mothers! I kept telling all of you, but no, no! You wouldn't listen to me! You always treat my troubles like they're just no big fuss or just fantasies! Well just because I'm a Princess who fantasizes her future, I can have a grip on reality, thank you very much!"

"Okay! Okay!" Aerial Ace said to Diamond Dust, "You were right! Our moms are imposters! Can we forget about that now and figure out what the hay it is they are!" She then looked at her baby brother and added, "And what am I going to do with him? I brought him with me because I didn't want the imposter to get him."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and were worried that one of the imposters may have caught up to them. "Oh no!" Diamond Dust yelped as she shivered, "I think it's one of our 'mothers'!" She finished while doing quotation marks with her hooves, "Am I doing this quotation thing right?"

"Dolphin Tail!" Aerial Ace said as she handed her the baby, "Hold my brother and get behind everypony!" She then headed to the front and said, "I'll deal with the imposter! No imposter is going to hurt my friends!"

"Aerial Ace!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "Wait!"

The door began to open slowly and Aerial Ace got ready to get whatever was coming. The chills began to crawl on all the Princesses spines as the door inched closer of revealing who was behind it. And Dolphin Tail hid the baby the best she could so he wouldn't get hurt. Soon, the door was completely opened, showing who was entering the bedroom. And then…

"Girls?" A male's voice said.

"Huh?" The young Princesses said at the same time as they saw who it was that entered the room, "Cricket?!"

It was none other than Cricket. The small dragon who looked a little concerned about something.

"There you all are." Cricket said as he entered the room, "I've been looking everywhere for you five. Listen, I've been looking for all of you because I need your opinion on something. Do you think that I would –"

"Cricket!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed as she went to hug him tightly, "Thank Sol and Lua you're here! I needed something cute and non-vicious to comfort me!"

"Ow!" Cricket cried as he was getting squeezed, "W-what do you mean?! What's going on?!"

"She means we've got –" Diamond Dust began. But she was interrupted by Topsy Turvy still squeezing the little dragon really hard. She used her magic to stop the panicking pony and said, "Let the dragon go!" Topsy Turvy then sat down trying to remain calm without the comfort of a small dragon. "Anyway," Diamond Dust continued, "She means we've got trouble."

"Really big trouble!" Aerial Ace added.

"Trouble?" Cricket asked as he fixed his clothes up, "What kind of trouble?"

"Well," Diamond Dust began talking while panicking, "ItallstartedlastnightwhenIwenttospyontheQueensofColtneliaintheirmeetingallbecausemybrotherdaredmetoitsincetheyhadanimportanttingtodiscussthereandInoticedthattheywereallactingfunnyandit'snomrallyfinewithLucyTwirlsinceshealwaysactsallexcitedandtriestobringlightintothemeetingsandthenIsawthattheywereactingfunnybecausetheywere –"

"Diamond Dust." Dolphin Tail said calmly as she put her hoof on Diamond Dust's muzzle, "Use your words."

Diamond Dust then took a deep breath, calmed her nerves and then shouted, "OUR MOTHERS AREN'T OUR MOTHERS!"

"They're… wait what?" Cricket asked.

"The ponies that look like our mothers aren't our mothers!" Diamond Dust repeated, "They're imposters posing as our mothers like imposters!"

"Please tell me she didn't just say imposters posing like imposters." Rock Polish said while putting her hoof on her face.

"Imposters?" Cricket asked, "The Queens of Coltnelia? Oh Diamond Dust. You must've had some strange dre –"

"It wasn't a dream." Aerial Ace interrupted, "Our moms really have been captured and replaced by imposters. I saw it. We all have."

"Most of us didn't believe Diamond Dust at first." Rock Polish said, "But we all figured it out since they all weren't acting exactly like our mothers. And when we touched them, they turned into these weird red and black creatures and have some dust falling out of them."

"The redness and blackness." Topsy Turvy said as she shivered, "It made me go whiteness."

"Red and black creatures?" Cricket asked, "So they were Dark Ponies?"

"No." Diamond Dust answered, "I thought they were too. But something was different about them. They gained power from the moon and can create more of each other."

"That sounds bad." Cricket commented, "And every Queen of Coltnelia was an imposter? Even Cherry Fire?"

"We didn't see Fire Rose's mom." Aerial Ace answered.

"But I saw her get captured as well." Diamond Dust added, "And get replaced with an imposter."

"If what you all are saying is true," Cricket said, "Then that means this castle is in danger. Do you know where the real Queens are?"

"No." Dolphin Tail answered, "I ran before I could get the imposter to tell me."

"Me too." Topsy Turvy said, "Although my imposter almost got me because everything was spinning as soon as I saw the dust."

"And there's no way I'm going to ask my imposter." Diamond Dust stated, "She already knows that I know. As soon as I get in there, I'm as good as a captured Princess in another castle! And I don't want to be a future Queen that gets captured to another castle! I want a perfect road to Queendom!" She cried.

"I did get something out of my imposter." Aerial Ace said, "She said that she's safe somewhere. But I didn't get any further than that."

"I got something too." Rock Polish said, "My imposter said something about her 'master'. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this master she referred to as something to do with our mums' disappearances."

"That makes it easy then!" Aerial Ace said with confidence, "We find the evil master guy, put him in his place, save our moms, then we'll save the day before whatever evil plan this evil master guy has comes to take over Coltnelia or whatever the plan is!"

"Yeah!" Dolphin Tail agreed, "That means going on an adventure!" She cheered as she began dancing around, "I've been wanting a fun adventure for such a long time! This has to be the best birth celebration that's ever happened in Coltnelia! Yay!" She yelled loudly.

"Shhh!" The other ponies shushed, "Do you want the imposters to find us here?" Rock Polish asked.

"Oh." Dolphin Tail replied while smiling nervously and turning red, "Sorry."

"Normally I'd skip on an adventure to stop evil." Diamond Dust said, "Because I'd rather deal with more casual situations like tax disputes, trades with other Kingdoms, or even taste testing bakeries." She then looked furious as she yelled, "But anypony who captures my mother and the Queens of Coltnelia answers to the future Snow Queen! Princess Diamond Dust!"

The others just looked at Diamond Dust with a surprised look. As they're more used to her regal personality. "Great!" Aerial Ace said to break the silence, "Then let's go kick some flank!" She declared as she began heading for the door.

"Yes!" Diamond Dust agreed, "Let's!"

"I'm with you!" Topsy Turvy joined in, "Let's save our mas!"

"Watch out master what's-your-name!" Rock Polish said as she followed, "You messed with the wrong Princess!"

"Girls." Dolphin Tail said as she watched them heading for the door, "I love all of your energy. But one problem: We don't know where the master is. Let alone who he is."

The other Princesses then stopped in their tracks and saw Dolphin's point. They were going after the villain blindly. No destination and no identification of the villain they're after. They had nothing to work with besides the information that was discovered. "Oh. Right." Aerial Ace said while rubbing the back of her head, "I knew that. I was just joking around."

"Heh, heh." The other ponies chuckled nervously. "Why don't we go see if we can learn anything about these imposters?" Cricket asked, "We could see if the library has any answers."

"Good thinking Cricket." Diamond Dust said with a smile, "The library is full of knowledge. We're bound to find something there."

"Then let's get moving." Aerial Ace said as she headed for the door, "But let's move quickly. Since the imposters know we're on to them, they're probably going to tell somepony to keep an eye on us."

"Or create more of themselves." Diamond Dust added.

"What do we do with your brother Aerial Ace?" Dolphin Tail asked, "We can't just leave him in your room."

"You're right." Aerial Ace replied, "We'll just have to take him with us. We can't risk him getting taken to the imposter pretending to be my mom. I don't trust what she's going to do with him. Just keep holding him for me."

The others then headed out of the room to head for the library. But were cautious about who they run into. "Um. Aerial Ace." Dolphin Tail said with worry, "I'm not –"

"Wahhhhh!" Prince Crescent Zephyr cried loudly, "Wahhhhh!"

"Not good with babies." Dolphin Tail finished while looking like she wanted to cry too.

The library…

They made it to the library and found some guards protecting the entrance. Aerial Ace was the first to head for the entrance. But the guards stopped her with their wings. "Halt!" One of the guards exclaimed, "Princess! Aren't you supposed to be practicing your part with your siblings?"

"Grrr…." Aerial Ace growled in anger, "I thought I told you…"

"She is." Diamond Dust joined in, "But her father requested a book about his family history. He thought he would tell it to some of the foals."

"Is that true?" The guard asked, "I thought the Queen specifically asked for no changes whatsoever."

"That's why he's doing it in private." Diamond Dust explained, "And I know you'll keep quiet about it, right?"

"Well…" The guard replied, "If the King requested this, okay. But if you get caught helping your father in this Princess Aerial Ace, I sure hope you're ready for the Behemoth to awaken."

"Grrr…" Aerial Ace growled in anger, "Don't call me a…"

"Let's get inside before Behemoth Jr. awakens." Topsy Turvy said as she pushed Aerial Ace inside. The others followed, but then one of the guards noticed that Dolphin Tail had the baby Prince, who was dangling on Dolphin's wing and having fun. "Oh, my poor wing." Dolphin Tail said in misery.

"Stop!" The guard ordered, "What is the baby doing here?"

"Huh?" Dolphin Tail yelped, "The baby?" The guard then came closer to the water Princess and said, "Yes. That baby. Why isn't he with the Queen like he should be?"

"Why?" Dolphin Tail said while sweating, "Um… uh…. Well… It's like this…. Um…."

"Aerial Ace's mother wanted her to get to know us better." Diamond Dust answered as she joined in the group, "And right now, it's Dolphin Tail's turn to hold the baby. And what a splendid job she's doing. Just the way she lets him hang on her wing like that."

"We are?" Dolphin Tail asked while looking confused. "Oh." The guard said with a convinced expression, "Well why didn't you say so? That's nice of her to do. Alright. Enjoy the library." He then looked at the baby and said, "Especially you little Prince."

"Come on now Dolphin Tail." Diamond Dust said as she and Dolphin Tail went inside, "When we get inside, I get a turn with the baby." Dolphin Tail looked relieved as she said, "Thank you."

Inside of the library, the group saw that there were many books upon many shelves. And it can only mean that this would take some time to accomplish. "Look at all these books." Topsy Turvy said with amazement, "This library is so big, I bet you could fit an Ursa Major. Or something bigger!" She then gasped as she said, "Wow! I actually thought of something bigger than an Ursa Major! Now I regret it!"

"There sure are a lot of books." Rock Polish commented, "It may take some time to find the book that could help us."

"Not if we split up." Cricket said, "Let's all look in different places to make the work go faster. Try to find something that involves certain evils that have attacked Coltnelia."

"Great plan." Aerial Ace agreed, "Now let's get to work! Dolphin Tail, you stay there and make sure my brother stays safe!"

"Actually," Dolphin Tail said as she presented the baby to Diamond Dust, "Diamond Dust will watch him now." Sadly, Diamond Dust looked away and said, "Sorry Dolphin Tail. But I shall not sit here while my mother is in jeopardy. I'm going to find the right book as well. Besides, I have magic, so it'll go faster if I go."

"But you said –" Dolphin Tail tried to say. "Have fun sweetheart." Diamond Dust interrupted. As soon as everyone else left to find the book, Dolphin Tail was left with the baby. And from experience, babies don't do well with Dolphin Tail unless they play with her wings or climb all over her. "Ah." She sighed as the baby climbed up to her head, "Well this is miserable."

Time went on for a bit and the group was unsuccessful so far. Meanwhile, Dolphin Tail's mane had many hairs out of place as well as the tail. Some of her coat looked unbrushed as well. Dolphin Tail couldn't last another minute having the baby play on her like that just to keep him from crying.

"Of all days that our mommies had to be captured." Dolphin Tail said with a miserable voice, "Why today?" It soon got to the point where she needed to do something about this. So she grabbed the baby with her hooves and said, "Little baby Crescent." She began with a smile and an eye twitch, "I'm sorry to do this, but I think you need a time out. It's clear that you have no respect for personal space. And this foalsitter needs a break."

"Wahhhhh!" Prince Crescent Zephyr cried loudly. "Ack!" Dolphin Tail yelped from the crying, "No! No! It's okay!" She said while trying to calm the baby down, "Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't you know that you're supposed to remain quiet in a library? No. I guess not." She then thought about letting the baby play on her wing again. But her wing was in so much pain that it just wasn't worth it. "Oh… there has to be something I can do to make you stop crying." She then looked at the shelves and got an idea, "Wait! That's it! I'll read you a book! Surely that'll calm you down." She finished while getting up and holding the baby in one hoof.

She headed for a shelf featuring fictional stories that were well suited for ponies of all ages and began searching for the right book to read. "Let's see now…" Dolphin Tail said as she looked around, "What book… what book… Oh!" She exclaimed as she saw a book that caught her interest. The book read The Misadventures of Solley and Luana and featured ponies that resembled Queen Sol and Queen Lua. "Hm." Dolphin Tail hummed, "I don't remember this kind of book before. But it looks funny. Let me read you this one little Prince." She then went to grab the book to read to the baby Prince. But as soon as she pulled it.

Click!

A click noise suddenly sounded and was followed up with a much louder noise. Along with some rumbling. The noise and rumbling caught both the Princess and Prince by surprise. "Ah." Dolphin Tail said while shaking a bit, "W-what's that?" And then from the area the book was at, a small hidden passage way opened up. "Wow." Dolphin Tail said with amazement, "What's this?" She then put her head inside to take a peek. And as soon as she saw the rocky passageway that had opened up, Dolphin Tail knew that something had to be found in here that could help them. "I've got to get the girls and Cricket here!" She exclaimed as she quickly went to find the others.

She soon found everyone that had split up and led them back to the passageway she discovered. Along the way, the group discussed how unsuccessful they were with finding the right book.

"It was a pain." Diamond Dust said with her regal accent, "No book telling the history of the Wind Kingdom or the stories of Orb Sah have revealed anything. I surely do hope that your discovery helps with anything."

"I think it will." Dolphin Tail said as they arrived at the scene, "Here it is. See?" The others looked at the passageway and felt as though they were getting on the right track. "Well I'll be." Cricket said with a smile, "There really is a hidden passageway. Looks rather unsettling in there though."

"Ain't this topsy turvy." Topsy Turvy said, "Why the hay would anypony have a hidden passage like that? Heehee. Gives me an idea for another illusion."

"Whatever the story behind the passage is," Aerial Ace said with determination, "It's our only chance to find out what's going on. Now let's go see where it leads."

"Right behind you Aerial Ace." Rock Polish said with a smile as the others lined up behind her. "Yeah!" The others said at the same time, "Right behind you!" Aerial Ace looked at how they were perfectly lined up and put her hoof on her head and sighed.

The group, led by Aerial Ace, headed inside the passage. The passage looked as though it belonged to a cave hidden in the middle of nowhere as it's interior looked rocky and ancient. The passage was leading down the stairs and unfortunately, the setting did not look better as they progressed. It's a miracle that the Prince remained quiet the entire time. But that was because Dolphin Tail had no choice but to let him play on her wings. Combined with the unsettling atmosphere, Dolphin Tail was experiencing a nightmare.

Soon, the group's journey down finally ended as they came into a room that was lit by candles on the wall. When they entered, there was a book sitting on a pedestal and had a design that looked like it belonged to an evil warlock.

"Look at this place." Topsy Turvy said with amazement, "It looks like we could have a secret meeting down here. Hey! After this, who wants to make this our secret hideout! The place could use some redecorating though. Maybe we could give it a crazier and more lighthearted look."

"Focus Topsy Turvy!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "We can plan all that later! Right now, look at that!" She said as she pointed at the book. "Is that a… book?" Rock Polish asked while looking a bit underwhelmed, "This big sinister room was hiding a book?"

"Don't think so low about it Rock Polish." Diamond Dust said as she approached it, "Clearly there's something about the book that the Queen and King doesn't want anypony to know about if it's all the way down here. The only way to find out is to read it." She then looked at the front page and saw that the title read: Spells of X[chi]. "Spells of X[chi]?" Diamond Dust wondered, "What in the heavens does that word mean?"

"Key?" Aerial Ace asked, "So the villain uses keys for evil? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!" As the baby continued pulling on Dolphin Tail's tail, Dolphin Tail commented, "I sure wish I had some keys to keep this baby nightmare off of me!"

"There has to be some meaning to this X[chi] word that the book says." Cricket said, "Open it up and let's see what it says." Diamond Dust nodded and used her magic to open the book. She read a few pages and learned from the words what the book tells. It was a list of spells that contained a certain language that was impossible to read. Diamond Dust knew that they were spells however since they contained symbols that normal spell books contained. "It's a spell book." Diamond Dust said to the group, "A strange one at that."

"Alright." Aerial Ace said with a smile, "Now we're getting somewhere. What kind of spell book is it?"

"I'm not sure." Diamond Dust answered, "I can't read the spells. They're written in some kind of foreign language." Rock Polish then looked at the book and saw what Diamond Dust was saying. "You're right." Rock Polish said, "What are those words? They just look like something that a filly would write. Or maybe something that Topsy Turvy would write." She finished while looking toward Topsy Turvy. "What?" Topsy Turvy asked, "Is it my fault I never finished school to begin Topsy Turvy Festival and never learned how to write properly?! You know it's worth me having bad hoof-writing! You know it is!"

"What about the beginning of the book?" Aerial Ace asked, "Maybe there's something there that could help us." Diamond Dust nodded and said, "Excellent idea. Let's see." She finished while turning to the beginning of the book, "Here we are. Oh!" She yelped, "You're right Aerial Ace! The beginning part is in Ponish."

"What does it say?" Cricket asked. "Yes!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed, "Please hurry! I can't take much more of this!" She screamed as the baby pulled off some feathers really hard.

"It says," Diamond Dust began before reading the book, "Thee who seeks power must overcome a trial. If thee succeeds, thee shall be granted power most hostile. An armor created from the Void containing power blacker than darkness. Thee shall have the magic to plunge your enemies to despair and sadness. Use these spells and use them wisely to blacken the light. For thee shall be the unstoppable warrior known as the X[chi] Knight." She then looked puzzled by something as she repeated the last words, "The X[chi] Knight?" She then looked at the next page to find a picture of a Unicorn knight armed in a black sinister armor with a strange sigil on the chest and helmet.

"Gulp." Topsy Turvy gulped in fear, "I get the feeling that that's the knight the book is telling us about. And golly. That book wasn't lying about him."

"The X[chi] Knight?" Rock Polish asked, "What does all that mean?"

"It's a spell." Diamond Dust answered, "It's meant to grant whoever reads this the power the book offers. And since it didn't work now, that can only mean somepony already used the spell and is already this X[chi] Knight that was mentioned. The book also mentioned something called the Void. Does that name mean anything to any of you?"

"I've never heard of – ow, that word before." Dolphin Tail said as the baby continued playing on her, "But since it was in that book, it can't be good."

"Who cares what this Void is." Aerial Ace asked, "Does the book say anything about creating whatever those things that are impersonating our moms?"

"Looking right now." Diamond Dust answered as she turned the pages again, "Aha!" She yelped as she found something, "Here it is!" The others looked and saw the spell that Diamond Dust was pointing too. "Look at this." Diamond Dust said, "I can't actually read the spell. But look at the art for the spell." The others examined it and noticed something familiar about them. The coloring and the abilities they have. One of them being able to take the form of anypony that they see. "Those colors." Rock Polish said as she began to piece everything together, "They're black and red."

"Just like those creatures." Topsy Turvy finished. "And it says," Aerial Ace continued, "That they can become anypony that they see. Sound familiar to you girls?"

"Yes." Diamond Dust replied, "Whatever those creatures are, they're most likely working for this X[chi] Knight villain. Which means our mothers are wherever he is."

"Alright!" Aerial Ace cheered, "We've got something! Now that we know who's behind this, we can stop him!"

"That answers the question of who our enemy is." Rock Polish said, "But we still don't know where to find him. Or what he's planning."

"I may have an idea as to what it is." Cricket said while smiling. The Princesses looked down to the dragon to hear his theory. But as soon as they did, his eye glowed yellow for a split second as an evil grin formed on his face. "And you just helped me get my master an inch closer to achieving that plan!" He exclaimed. "Huh?" The Princesses yelped from his sudden outburst.

All of a sudden, Cricket's innocent and gentle, little dragon appearance disappeared and was replaced with a much larger red and black dragon with sinister yellow glowing eyes. The appearance of the monstrous dragon frightened our Princesses and had them shivering in their hooves. "Woah!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she helped the baby and hoped to keep him safe, "W-what is that thing?!"

"Not Cricket!" Aerial Ace answered while looking ready for a fight, "That's for sure!"

"T-t-that creature…" Diamond Dust whimpered, "It's the same as t-t-t-the ones I saw last night."

"Thank you for helping me find my master's spell book." The creature thanked, "Now you will do me the pleasure of handing it over to me." Aerial Ace then grabbed the book from the pedestal and said, "No way! You're not getting this book! Not while we're here!"

"Um, Aerial Ace." Topsy Turvy said with worry. "That's right!" Rock Polish joined in as she got her bow and arrows out, "If you want the book, you have to get past us!"

"Then you invite your doom little ponies." The creature said as he reached his claw out, "Prepare yourselves. For even if we can't touch you for some reason, we have other ways to defeat you and take what our master desires." He then turned his claw around and clutched them. In doing so, smaller red and black creatures came from the ground in the form of ponies. Much of which was a shock to the Princesses. "Woah!" The Princesses exclaimed. "More of them?!" Aerial Ace asked, "And they looked like ponies!"

"Void Ponies!" The dragon creature ordered, "Unleash the magic of the Void on them and get the book!" The Void Ponies did as they were told to do and prepared their horns against the Princesses.

"I don't like where this is headed." Diamond Dust said with worry. "Don't worry." Aerial Ace said with a smirk, "All we have to do is touch them and we'll be fine! Watch!" She then began flying toward them in hopes to do harm to them by touching them like before. "Wait! Aerial!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "Something doesn't feel right!"

"Just watch this!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she got closer to the Void Ponies. But as soon as she did, she had run into something that couldn't be seen. "Augh!" She yelled in pain. It turns out that they had already a barrier spell prepared so that the Princesses couldn't harm them. "Hahahaha!" The dragon creature laughed, "Is that all you got?"

"Ohh…" Aerial Ace moaned in pain. One of the Void Ponies noticed that she dropped the spell book and quickly retrieved it before Aerial Ace could recover. "Yes!" The dragon creature cheered, "We got the book!"

"No!" Aerial Ace shouted as she got up quickly, "Give it back! Come out of that barrier and fight me like a real monster!" She challenged as she banged on the barrier hard. "Aerial Ace!" Rock Polish said while preparing a shot, "Move up!" Aerial Ace looked behind and quickly did as her friend asked. "Take this!" Rock Polish exclaimed as she shot one of her arrows at the Void Ponies. But they just went right through them as if there was nothing for the arrow to hit at all. "W-what?!" Rock Polish yelped while looking puzzled, "My arrows didn't work?"

"Sleep now our prey." The dragon creature said softly, "Sleep…" As he said that, the Void Ponies began casting a spell that filled the air with a strange purple fog. And as it began filling the entire room, the Princesses began to feel strange. "Oh…" Dolphin Tail said as she started to look tired, "Why am I so… sleepy?" But before she could get an answer, she fell to the ground and everything went black.

?...

Dolphin Tail's eyes began to open as she felt herself waking up from the sleep she was put under. "Huh?" She said as she lifted her head up, "W-what? What happened? Where am I?" As soon as she began to feel more awake, she noticed that all her friends were asleep. "Girls!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she ran to them, "Girls! Wake up! Wake up everypony! It's time to wake up!"

Soon, all the other Princesses began to wake up as well. Each of them looking more tired than the other one. "Ah…" Aerial Ace yawned as she stretched her hooves, "Boy. I finally got that extra sleep I needed." Topsy Turvy then got up and asked, "Did we miss brunch?" Rock Polish then got up and asked, "Woah. What just happened to us?"

"It looks like those monsters put us to sleep." Dolphin Tail answered, "And now… wait." She said as she realized something she didn't think about, "Where are we?"

"I was wondering when you were all going to wake up." A familiar voice said. "W-who…" Diamond Dust said as she got up, "Who said that? It's not Lua, is it? Because that would mean I'm still dreaming."

"You're not dreaming." The voice continued, "You're very much awake. And our new prisoners." When their eye sights finally adjusted, they realized they were in a dungeon cell that was below the castle grounds. They looked at where the voice was coming from and saw that it was their friend Cricket. Just sitting on a stool watching them sleep in their cell. "Cricket?" Topsy Turvy asked with a smile, "Boy are we glad to see you. Care to lend a hoof? Or a claw?"

"Not Cricket." Cricket replied with an evil grin. He then revealed himself to be the same red and black creature from when they found the spell book. Only this time, he was much smaller and didn't keep the form for long. "Surprise!" The creature said in a cheery tone.

"You're not Cricket!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "Who are you?! What did you do to the real Cricket! And where's my little brother?!"

"I'm a creature of the Void." The creature answered, "And servant to the X[chi] Knight himself. I am a Void Dragon. And for today, you're capturer. As for the real Cricket," He continued, "He's perfectly fine. My master has him in a secure place."

"You mean with the X[chi] Knight?" Dolphin Tail asked.

"And as for your baby brother Princess," The Void Dragon continued, "He's perfectly safe with your 'mother'." He finished while making quotation marks, "Hahahahaha!" He laughed mockingly.

"Grrrr…." Aerial Ace growled in anger, "If you or that faker hurt my little brother…. I swear I'll…."

"Who is this X[chi] Knight that the spell book mentioned?!" Diamond Dust demanded to know, "And what does he want with our mothers?!"

"You don't need to know much since you won't be able to do anything about it." The Void Dragon answered. "Tell us now!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Before I rip you from piece to piece and feed you to the hydra!"

"Oh." The Void Dragon said in a sarcastically frightened voice, "How frightful. Very well. I suppose I could give you a hint." He then began pacing around the room as he explained, "Have you heard of the Secretariat Comet and what it can do to magical creatures?"

"I know what that is." Diamond Dust answered, "My father goes on and on about it. It's a kind of comet he's been wanting to see for a really long time. It can do all kinds of strange things to magical creatures when they're exposed to the comet. Like increase a Unicorn's magi –" She then stopped as she started to realize what the Void Dragon was telling them. As soon as she figured it out, she looked deathly frightened about what the X[chi] Knight's plan is. "Oh no!" Diamond Dust yelped, "So that's why you captured our mothers!"

"Huh?" Aerial Ace said with a curious look, "What're you talking about?"

"What does the comet have to do with our mums?" Rock Polish asked. "The Fairy Alicorns have the ability to move comets with their magic!" Diamond Dust explained, "And these demons have captured our mothers so they can be forced to keep the comet in place so that it never leaves Coltnelia again!"

"And that means our master will continue growing more powerful with each passing second forever!" The Void Dragon finished, "As long as the comet remains in his grasp, nothing will defeat him! Soon, he will have the power to rule all of Coltnelia and then the rest of the world! That is once he has the power to destroy the crystals."

"That's not going to happen!" Aerial Ace assured, "We won't let it happen!" The Void Dragon just mockingly laughed, "Hahahahahahaha! YOU won't let it happen?! What can children like you do against an all-powerful knight like my master? Normal magic like the one that the little Ice Queen-wannabe there has cannot harm him. And you non-Unicorn creatures are no threat either. What hope do you possibly have?"

Aerial Ace then noticed a key hanging on the wall right behind him. Seeing as an opportunity to show him off, Aerial Ace said with a smirk, "Care to see what hope we possibly have? Just watch!" She then turned to Diamond Dust and said, "Diamond! The key!" Diamond Dust then looked to where Aerial ace was pointing and saw the key that could help them escape. "Got it!" Diamond Dust replied as she tapped into her magic. "You'll regret ever mocking the true future Snow Queen!" Diamond Dust told the Void Dragon.

But even though she was focusing her magic on grabbing the key, her magic couldn't get to it for some reason. It was as if there was nothing there to pick up. "W-what?!" Diamond Dust yelped, "I can't pick it up!"

"What do you mean you can't pick it up?!" Rock Polish asked, "Just aim your magic right at it!"

"I am!" Diamond Dust replied, "But it's like there's nothing there!"

"Hahahahahaha!" The Void Dragon laughed, "What?! Did you really think we'd just leave the key out in the open in a way that's so easy to grab with your magic?! We're not fools you know. The key is protected by a spell that prevents any sort of magic besides a magic from a Void Unicorn grab it. I just put it there to get a good laugh from this. Hahahahha!"

"You dare make fun of me!?" Diamond Dust said in an insulted tone. "I do dare!" The Void Dragon replied, "Oh. And allow me let you in on something. Even if you do somehow escape, it's better to not come and prove to everypony that the Queens have been captured. Do so, and I can't guarantee the safety of your families Princesses." He finished while looking with an exceptionally evil grin.

"Daddy?" Dolphin Tail said with worry, "And my little brother and sister?"

"Father?" Diamond Dust said with worry, "And Frozen Pride?"

"Pop?" Rock Polish said with worry, "And my little brothers?"

"Pa?" Topsy Turvy said with worry, "And my six uncles?"

"Don't you dare hurt our families!" Aerial Ace shouted with rage, "Do so and I'll destroy you!"

"Double jeopardy, Princesses." The Void Dragon told them, "If you do somehow escape and expose our true identities, you'll face the full fury of the creatures of the Void and put your families at risk! And if you don't, perhaps our master will be kind enough to you serve him alongside your family rather than imprison you in a dungeon forever!"

"You're rotten!" Dolphin Tail insulted. "Thank you my dear." The Void Dragon thanked with a bow, "Now I shall leave you with these lovely thoughts since I have an important event to get ready for. And just so you know, it's not the celebration your mother was planning for Princess Aerial Ace." He finished with an evil chuckle. He then headed for the exit and Aerial Ace was trembling in anger. Having a hard time keeping her temper under control.

"This is horrible!" Dolphin Tail said with a horrified voice, "Our families are in danger up there! We need to go up there and save them before they get hurt!"

"Are you crazy?!" Rock Polish asked, "If we go up there, then those Void creatures will hurt them! You heard what that freak said! No. We need to get out of here, find out where the X[chi] Knight is and stop him before he gets too powerful!"

"That's an even crazier idea!" Dolphin Tail argued, "There's no way I'm leaving my family with those monsters! We have to make sure our families are out of harm's way first before we do anything else."

"I'm with Dolphin Tail on this one." Diamond Dust agreed, "After all, a Queen never deserts the ones important to her. Now I may not actually be Queen yet and I may have a bit of a complicated relationship with my family. But nevertheless, I won't leave them in this horrible position."

"Have you two been paying attention?!" Rock Polish yelled, "The moment we set hoof up there, then our families will be in greater danger than they're already in! It's best we deal with the problem from the source! Besides, our pops have Mystic Magic and Mystic Artes with them. And a bunch of Royal Guards. They'll be able to hold them off for a while until we deal with the problem."

"No!" Dolphin Tail denied, "I can't do it! I can't go off to stop the X[chi] Knight until I know for sure that my family is safe!"

"What kind of pony are you Rock Polish?!" Diamond Dust asked, "Leaving your family behind when they're in the presence of monsters that can create more of themselves! Don't you care for them?!"

"Of course I do!" Rock Polish answered, "It's because I care for them that we should go to the source of the Void and stop it from making more of those monsters!"

"Why you heartless –" Dolphin Tail insulted.

"STOP IT!" Aerial Ace shouted with all of her anger, "Stop it all of you! Can we argue about this later?! Right now we need to figure out a way to get out of here!"

"But how?" Diamond Dust asked, "I can't pick it up because it's protected by the spell the Void Ponies used."

"Well we can't just sit here and give up." Rock Polish stated. "And we don't have to." Topsy Turvy said with a sneaky voice, "Because look what I got." The other ponies looked toward Topsy Turvy and saw that she had the key right in her hoof and was spinning around feeling like she was on top of the world. "Woah!" The other Princesses yelped. "Surprise!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed.

"Topsy Turvy?" Diamond Dust said with a mind-blown expression, "How did you get it? It isn't possible that your hooves extended, did they?" She asked with a smile. "Heehee." Topsy Turvy chuckled, "That would be topsy turvy. But that's not it. That magic the Void Ponies used kept Unicorn magic from grabbing it. But the Void Dragon didn't say that an Arte can't get it."

Rock Polish then looked at Topsy Turvy's small necklace around her neck and realized what she meant. "Oh." She said with a surprised look, "Your Illusion Arte." Topsy Turvy smiled and replied, "Correct. I saw that a barrel over near the key. So using my Illusion Arte, I used a barrel from in our cell to reach my hoof inside this barrel and have it end up on the other one for me to get the key. Now we can get out of here."

"Splendid job Topsy Turvy!" Diamond Dust praised, "That's really pulling it out of a barrel!"

"It's hat Diamond." Topsy Turvy corrected, "Pulling one out of a hat."

"I know." Diamond Dust replied, "But… you know because… because you used a…. a…." She slowly got quiet as she felt embarrassed by her joke.

"You're not good at this." Aerial Ace stated. Diamond just looked down while looking seemingly annoyed as she asked, "Can we escape now?"

"I sure would like to." Rock Polish answered, "But there's a problem. We have the key on the inside. But how are we going to unlock the cell when the keyhole is on the outside?" Topsy Turvy's reign quickly died out as she realized that she didn't exactly think her plan through. She then stopped spinning the key and the key fell to the ground while she felt utterly defeated. "Oh." Topsy Turvy replied, "I guess the keyhole is on the outside."

"Great." Aerial Ace said while sounding frustrated, "We're still not getting out."

"Can't you use your Illusion Arte to get the key to the keyhole Topsy Turvy?" Dolphin Tail asked. Topsy Turvy nodded no and answered, "I can't. My Arte Necklace needs to rest. If only I had the kind of Arte Necklace that Pa has."

"We need to figure out a way to get the key into the keyhole quickly." Diamond Dust said with concern, "Our families are in danger!"

Meanwhile up the stairs…

There was a large gathering of ponies in the Party Room. Peasant guests, guards, but most of all, Royal Ponies. Most of them being siblings to the captured Princesses and some being other kinds of relatives. The most notable of Royal Ponies, however, weere the Queens and Kings of Coltnelia. They all sat together in a large table at the front of the room. The Void Dragon posing as Cricket sat next to Queen Sol's imposter. The gathering was a small party declared by the Queens as a lead-in to the big celebration of Prince Crescent Zephyr's birth. That was as far as the Kings and other ponies knew. But the truth was that the Queens, who were actually the Void Ponies in disguise, were waiting for the signal from their master to attack and capture everypony in the Party Room and save them for the master as his army of slaves. During this time of waiting, King Star Chaser had the baby Prince with him, and the other ponies and guests just talked amongst each other. Except for King Astral Flash, the King of the Fire Kingdom. He remained silent throughout the party as he felt sad about how his daughter, Princess Fire Rose, wasn't coming this year. And after all the excitement he felt about seeing her again.

"Everypony is having a great time." The Void Pony posing as Queen Lua stated. "A really fun time." The Void Pony posing as Queen Sol agreed, "A good time for them to have fun."

"_The suspense is killing me_." The Void Pony posing as Queen Lucy Twirl communicated to the others with her mind while growing impatient, "_When can we begin the attack?"_ She asked. The Void Dragon posing as Cricket then turned around to look at an orb. The orb featured the X[chi] Knight back at his hidden cave. "Master." The Void Dragon whispered, "Our little servants here are growing impatient. When can we begin?" He asked.

At the X[chi] Knight's cave…

The X[chi] Knight sat at his throne with his spell book on a pedestal and an orb that featured the Void Dragon. "It won't be long now my little pet." The X[chi] Knight answered, "First, I find the spell that I need in order to complete my plan. Let's see now…" He said as he turned the pages, "Aha! Here it is! The final piece of the puzzle!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the spell, "Prepare yourselves my friends." He said to the orb, "Because our time to rule the entire world is at hoof!" He then used his magic to carry the spell book with him as he got up to head to the room where the Queens of Coltnelia are.

Back with the imposters…

The Void Dragon put away his orb and went to give the news to his comrades. "_He says it's almost time. Get ready_!" He communicated with them through his mind. The Void Pony posing as Queen Aqua Ring then said with an evil smile, "_Excellent. Once he gives the signal, we'll show our true selves to all these fools and then release the imitation magic from our horns_."

"_Once that's done_," The Void Pony posing as Queen Shiva Jewel joined in, "_The crystals will no longer recognize us as the real Queens and realize that the real Queens are in danger_." The Void Pony posing as Queen Cherry Fire then added, "_And once that happens, the crystals will begin to go out of control and won't be able to use their magic to protect themselves. Leaving them vulnerable to our master's power. And that's when our utopia begins._"

"_Hahahahahahahahaha_!" The Void Ponies and Void Dragon laughed evilly through their minds.

The X[chi] Knight's cave…

The X[chi] Knight arrived in the room that contained all the captured Queens of Coltnelia. Each Queen trapped in the vines created from the Void and forced to use their horns to keep the Secretariat Comet over the cave. An additional prisoner was also forced inside. Cricket, who was sent to the cave by another Void Pony back at the Wind Kingdom. "The time has come at last! I have all the Queens of Coltnelia to take care of the last step for me! With this spell, I shall now acquire all of the Queens' magic and make them my own! Combined that with the power of the Void and the comet giving me the boost in magic, I shall soon become an unstoppable being and rule the entire world!"

"You fool!" Queen Lua shouted as she felt the pain coming from her being forced to use her magic, "Thou may become more powerful, but thou will never be invincible!" The X[chi] Knight then looked walked over to Queen Lua, put his hoof on her chin and said, "Queen Lua. I'm going to enjoy acquiring your magic and using it to crush your crystal the most." Queen Lua gasped and replied, "Straight Arrow! Please stop this! I beg of you to –"

"I don't want you to beg!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed, "I WANT YOU TO SUFFER AND LOSE EVERYTHING THAT MATTERS TO YOU!" He then looked at the spell book and prepared his horn. "Please!" Queen Sol begged, "Don't do this! Wake up from the Void!"

"Too late!" The X[chi] Knight said back, "Here we go!" The spell began and the aura in his horn was glowing bigger and brighter than before. Suddenly, the ground began to shake because of the immense power that was coming from his magic. And suddenly, the magical aura coming from Queen Sol's horn began flowing over to the X[chi] Knight. As soon as it touched his horn, he felt an indescribable power flowing through his horn and his entire being. Combined with everything else giving him power, he felt like he could move mountains or even destroy asteroids. "AHHHHH!" Queen Sol screamed in pain as her magical aura kept flying to the X[chi] Knight. "Hahahahahaha!" The X[chi] Knight laughed, "Yes! Yes! This power! This magic! So this is how you feel on a daily basis, isn't it Queen Sol?"

"Ahhh…" Queen Sol moaned in pain. She felt weak, unable to lift her head up. Though she still had enough magic to be forced to keep the comet in place. "Sister!" Queen Lua exclaimed. "Now for the other Queens!" The X[chi] Knight said as he began acquiring the magic from the other Queens. First, Queen Aqua Ring's magic was acquired, then Scarlet Rose, Lucy Twirl, Shiva Jewel, Amethyst Harmony, and then Cherry Fire. Each of them felt as weak and tired afterwards. Barely able to move and still felt pain from the after effects and the vines they were trapped in. "You fiend!" Queen Lua said with a horrified voice, "Is there truly no chance of you reforming Straight Arrow?"

"Stop calling me that!" The X[chi] Knight demanded, "This Straight Arrow stallion died the moment you betrayed him! You knew I was meant to be the captain! You knew it was what I dreamed of the most! I gave you my trust! I gave you everything! But when the cursed Moon Crystal said otherwise, what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! NOTHING! YOU DID NOTHING! ESPECIALLY WHEN I NEEDED YOU ON MY SIDE THE MOST!"

"The darkness in thy heart prevented thou from continuing!" Queen Lua explained, "It wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault?!" The X[chi] Knight asked in rage, "Who inspired me to follow my dreams?!" He asked as he began to acquire her magic. "AUGH!" Queen Lua screamed in pain as she felt her magic being taken. "WHO DROVE ME TO WORK HARD UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED?! WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY!" He exclaimed with an echo. When the echoing finished, he acquired all the magic he needed and Lua was left weak and defeated just like the rest of the Queens. "Oh…" She moaned in pain while leaning her head down, "S-s-straight Arrow… please…" She said weakly.

"At last!" The X[chi] Knight said as he felt the immense power in his horn, "The magic of all the Queens of Coltnelia! The time is almost here!" Cricket watched the entire thing happening and was horrified about what he witnessed. So horrified that he couldn't speak. The X[chi] Knight then left the room to head back to his throne room.

When he arrived, he went to the center of the room where the ceiling contained a large opening featuring the comet. Feeling his magic being increased, he prepared himself for the spell. "With all the Queens of Coltnelia's magic in my horn," He said to himself, "And the power of the Void mixed together with the power of this comet, I shall now gain the power to destroy the crystals and create new ones from the Void and turn this entire world into the Empire of X[chi]!" He then looked into the orb from before and said to it, "Minions! Prepare yourselves! Our moment has come!"

Back at the Wind Kingdom…

The Void Dragon and the Void Ponies heard their master's orders and looked at each other with sneaky evil looks. "_Hehehehehe_." They all chuckled evilly through their minds. "_The time has come_!" The Void Pony posing as Queen Lua said through their mind communication, "_Make the announcement_." The Void Pony posing as Queen Lucy Twirl then stood up from her chair to make the announcement the other imposter mentioned.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" The Void Pony posing as Queen Lucy Twirl announced, "May I please have your attention?!" Everyone in the party stopped what they were doing to listen to the Queen. "I have an important announcement to make! And this may be the only time I can say this, so listen carefully!" She continued as she slowly began to smile evilly.

Back with the X[chi] Knight…

The X[chi] Knight then looked into a spell from the book of his that would grant him the power to destroy the magical crystals and create the ones he needed for his empire. The spell required the magic of the Queens of Coltnelia, and a great source of power to give enough magic to the horn. "Here it is." The X[chi] Knight said with fascination, "The spell I wished to cast years ago! Now I shall finally have my dream come true! If I can't be the Captain of the Royal Guard for a Queen of Coltnelia, then I will become the Emperor of Coltnelia and the rest of the world!" He then focused his magic into the spell. And when it started, black cloudy smoke began to come out from the ground and swirl around the circle of the light the X[chi] Knight was in.

From the light, a big large symbol that resembled something out of a glass art began to appear on the ground. The large symbol contained eleven different smaller circles that would require some power in order to complete the spell he wishes to obtain. "O, symbol of destruction! I give thee these magics of the great ones! And I hereby grant you a much greater magic from the Secretariat Comet!" He chanted as the aura in his horn began to enlarge, "I grant thee these required ingredients to awaken the ultimate power! I demand thee now, grant your master the Ultimate Power of Destruction!" He finished with a large echo at the end.

Once the chanting ended, the magics of each Queen of Coltnelia he captured began to flow out of his horn and each magic landed in a different circle that represented the Kingdom that the respective Queen ruled over. When they each got into their circles, they began to create a darkness that was spreading across the symbol and coming toward the X[chi] Knight. When they reached him, he began to feel the power he desired years ago. The power that would help him create the dark empire. The Ultimate Power of Destruction.

"This is it!" The X[chi] Knight said as he got excited, "The power is almost mine! Now Secretariat Comet, finish the spell! Grant me the power to create the ultimate empire!" He exclaimed loudly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His horn began to spread his boosted magic across the symbol to finish the spell. And it was then he began to feel invincible, powerful, demonic. It was almost complete. The power he worked hard for. But suddenly…

Everything he started had suddenly disappeared and the power he was feeling quickly vanished along with it. And everything was like how it was before the spell began.

"W-what?!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed in anger, "W-what's happening?! Why did the spell just stop?! Where is my ultimate power?! Where is my path to the empire?! Ah!" He gasped as he remembered something. He then looked into the orb and ordered, "Minions! Stop! Don't begin the attack!"

Back at the Wind Kingdom…

The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl was about to give the dark announcement. When all of a sudden, "Minions! Stop! Don't begin the attack!" The orb exclaimed. "Huh?" The Void Dragon posing as Cricket said as he looked back at the orb, "Why?"

"Something's wrong." The X[chi] Knight answered, "The spell won't finish for some reason. If you attack now, you'll expose our plan before we can execute it! Stop now!" The Void Dragon quickly went to the Void Pony posing as Queen Lucy Twirl to tell her the news. And thankfully he made it right before she could do it. "W-what?!" The Void Pony posing as Queen Lucy Twirl exclaimed out loud.

The audience heard her shout and were left puzzled about her outburst. The imposter just looked back at the crowd with an embarrassed look along with her cheeks turning red. But she already had the attention of the audience, so she had to think of something to say. Although, she hadn't really prepared herself for this. "Uhh…." She said as she tried to think of what to tell the audience, "Um….. I uh….."

"She just wanted you all to know," The imposter posing as Queen Sol explained, "She's overjoyed to see all of you this happy." The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl saw where her comrade was coming from and said, "Yes! Exactly! And I'm proud to say that I have been given some news from our dragon friend that our surprise for all of you is coming soon as a way to make this experience all the more joyful." The audience commented on the news they were given. But Star Chaser was surprised by this as he was never told about this from his wife. So he stood up from his chair while carrying the baby to question his wife.

"A surprise?" King Star Chaser asked, "For the guests? Just for having fun at a small party before the celebration? That's oddly jolting. You usually don't do something like this until the actual celebration begins." His 'wife' smiled at him and replied, "Oh. I'm just feeling happier than normal. I have so much happiness that I can't help but let it all out and give it to all of you!"

"She's going to give something alright!" A voice exclaimed, "But it's not happiness!" King Star Chaser, the imposters and everyone else in the audience chamber were surprised to hear the voice and quickly turned to where it was coming from. At the entrance of the Party Room, there came Aerial Ace, the cause of the voice, and the other Princesses. "Princess Aerial Ace?!" Astraios asked with a surprised tone. "And the other Princesses?!" Captain Nimble Force added.

"Well look at that." King Star Chaser said with a smile, "My little girl and her friends are joining after all." The imposters looked furiously surprised and found themselves only to blame the Void Dragon. "How did they –" The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl said before getting back into character, "Uh, I mean, sweetheart!" She said with a motherly tone, "Where have you and your friends been? I thought you were in the Crown City spending some time with each other before you got really busy."

"Dad!" Aerial Ace shouted as she and her friends rushed over to the large table where the Kings and the imposters were standing, "Get away from them!" She ordered while getting in between her father and the imposters. "W-wha…?" King Star Chaser said while looking confused, "Aerial Ace? What do you mean get away from them? They're just the Queens. Need I remind you that one of them is your mother?"

"Dad!" Aerial Ace began, "I know this is hard to believe, but that isn't Mom and these aren't the Queens of Coltnelia!"

"What?" King Star Chaser puzzled. The other guests in the chamber began to question Aerial's statement and her siblings were thinking she was going crazy. "It's true!" Diamond Dust joined in, "These aren't the true Queens! They're imposters posing as the Queens! The real ones have been captured!"

"Diamond Dust!" King Comet Venture exclaimed as he approached his daughter, "What're you doing?! Have you gone mad child?!" Diamond turned to her father and answered, "Father! I swear I'm telling the truth. I was watching the meeting last night and I saw the Queens get captured and set somewhere else. They were replaced with the Void Ponies!"

"Void Ponies?" King Rock Smash said as he approached his daughter Rock Polish, "Where in the name of Coltnelia did you get that from?" Rock Polish approached her father and answered, "It's a long story Pop. The point is, the real Queens have been captured by an evil knight called the X[chi] Knight! And he's using their power to keep the Secretariat Comet in place so he can get more and more powerful!" Dolphin Tail joined in and said while pointing at the Void Dragon, "He told us! He kept us imprisoned in a dungeon downstairs told us everything!"

"Dolphin Tail." King High Flyer said as he approached his daughter while looking a little embarrassed, "Listen sweetie, I know you really love to make believe. But I think you're taking this a bit too far. You know how your mother can get when you embarrass her like this." Dolphin Tail then responded, "It's the truth Daddy! When I went to speak with 'Mommy'," She said with quotation hooves, "I noticed that she was wearing less and less pearls than normal. Daddy, when has there been a day where Mommy wears less pearls than what she normally wears?" King High Flyer look a little nervous as he answered, "Well… I guess… I mean your mother does like to wear pearls."

"High Flyer!" King Gold Miner said as he joined the group, "You can't actually believe please civilians, uh, cheese millions, uh, grease miltons, uh…"

"You don't actually think that these young ones are telling the truth, do you High Flyer?" King Astral Flash asked in his proud voice while approaching the group. "Yes!" King Gold Miner yelped, "That's what I was trying to day, uh, say."

"I mean," King High Flyer said while rubbing his hoof in a nervous manner, "My wife usually wears more pearls than this. And…" The imposter posing as Queen Aqua Ring quickly defended with, "Oh. I'm just cutting back a little because I want the attention on the baby and not on me. You know how precious my pearls look."

"You see?" King Gold Miner asked, "There's nothing abnormal about less pearls. She's just rhowing sespect. Uh, showing respect." Topsy Turvy then joined in by saying, "Pa! We're not making anything up! When I spoke to my 'Ma', she was really mean-spirited to the servants! And then she started acting all weird and tried to grab me! And then…" She was unable to finish the sentence as the thought of what happened began to make her queasy. "Topsy Turvy?" King Gold Miner said with concern, "Are you okay?"

"What's gotten her stomach in a knot?" King Rock Smash asked. "What she's trying to say," Rock Polish answered, "Is that when our 'mums' touched us, we began to sting them and they turned into these red and black ponies called the Void Ponies we mentioned earlier!" Dolphin Tail then added, "And then they kept talking about the X[chi] Knight and how he plans to rule the whole world with the power of the Void!"

"In fact," Aerial Ace said as she looked toward the imposters, "I bet if we touch them now, we can reveal their true form." The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl looked nervous as she said, "Now Aerial Ace, I know you and your friends love to role-play on Best Friends Day, but I think you're going a little overboard on this one." Queen Lua's imposter then added, "Keep them away! We mean no disrespect, but we love to have our space for the moment! And by we, I mean we!"

"Rock Polish," Queen Scarlet Rose's imposter said with a scolding tone, "You're acting like a child. More than usual." Queen Cherry Fire's imposter then added, "Perhaps because they are children. Just look at them interrupting a fun time for the guests just to get attention."

"Get attention?!" Aerial Ace yelled, "You think we're doing this just to get noticed?! You're stupid!" The guests then gasped at what she said and began to scold her for saying such words. Even Aerial's siblings couldn't believe what they heard. "Aerial Ace!" King Star Chaser scolded, "That's going too far! I know you don't exactly like being seen with your mother, but that doesn't give you the right to talk that way about her!" Aerial Ace then argued, "Yes it does! Because that's not Mom! Dad, when the baby was crying, she didn't take the chance to take care of him like she always does! You should know better than anypony that Mom never misses a chance to bond with a baby of hers!"

"That's… true." King Star Chaser replied, "But your mother has been working a lot more than usual lately. So I think she had a reason to step down that one time!" King Astral Flash then questioned, "And one thing. If the Queens of Coltnelia have truly been captured by a villain, why haven't the elements that the crystals control gone out of control?"

"Uh, that's right!" King High Flyer yelped while trying to look professional, "T-the crystals are in link with the Queens and they can sense when they're in danger. If our wives have been in danger, we would be able to tell just by seeing the land go into chaos."

"We don't know." Dolphin Tail answered, "But they must've done something about it. Daddy, you have to believe us." Aerial Ace then raised a hoof and said, "Just watch. Look what happens when I touch my 'mom'." She then turned around to get to the imposter. But before she could make it, a yellowish-red magical aura stopped her from doing so and the magical aura had the other Princesses as well. "W-what?!" Aerial Ace yelped.

"I think we've seen enough." King Astral Flash stated with his horn glowing in a yellowish-red magical aura, "You children have embarrassed yourselves and your mothers enough. If you want to play make believe," He continued as he began carrying them away with his magic, "Then do it outside."

"Let us go!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "We can prove that they're not the real Queens!" Topsy Turvy then added, "I really wish we didn't have to touch them to prove it. I can't have my sight go blurry again."

"Dad!" Aerial Ace yelled, "You have to give us a chance!" King Star Chaser responded with, "You need to think about how you behaved young lady! Especially when it's almost time for your little brother's big celebration!" Aerial Ace then looked at the imposter posing as her mother and saw her give an evil smile as a well to mock her. The mocking expression on the imposter's face became so insulting to the Pegasus that she had more motivation to fight back. "Get over here you… you… you faker!" She exclaimed at the imposter while trying to fight against Astral Flash's magic.

"Princess!" King Astral Flash said as he began to struggle against her, "Stop this now! You're acting more childish than you are!" Aerial Ace then growled, "Don't call me a Princess! And I'm not letting that faker get away with this!" Dolphin Tail saw how her friend was struggling to break free and started to worry about her. "Aerial Ace, stop!" Dolphin Tail pleaded, "Don't push yourself like this!" But she didn't listen. She kept trying to break free and wanting to get the imposter quickly before she could get a chance to hurt anypony. Especially her family.

"I'M! NOT! LETTING! HER! GET! AWAY!" Aerial Ace shouted loudly while putting more strength in fighting back. "Princess!" King Astral Flash exclaimed as he fought to pull her away. "Princess Aerial Ace!" King Star Chaser shouted, "Stop that right now!" Aerial Ace growled in anger as she tapped on the necklace she was wearing. Once she did, it began to glow and she felt a great energy flowing within her. A limited power given to her by the Wind Crystal. The power of her Arte Necklace.

"Twisty Tornado Arte!" Princess Aerial Ace chanted as she flapped her wings hard. Suddenly, a big strong bluster of wind blew from her wings and twirled in the entire chamber like a tornado. The guests had a hard time not being pushed back by the force of the wind. The wind was so strong that King Astral Flash began to get blown away from the Princesses and was unable to concentrate his magic on them. Because of this, the Princesses were quickly freed from his magic. "No!" King Astral Flash exclaimed. Taking this opportunity, Aerial Ace turned to Diamond Dust and said, "Diamond Dust! Teleport us!"

"Right!" Diamond Dust replied as her horn glowed brightly, "Teleporta!" She then teleported herself and her friends over to the imposters. The imposters were distracted by the wind that was blowing from Aerial Ace. But as soon as they looked up, they panicked at the sight of the Princesses. "Dah!" The imposters exclaimed. "Girls!" King Comet Venture exclaimed, "Get away from your mothers right –"

Before he could finish, the Princesses touched their respective imposters posing as their mothers. As soon as they did, each of those Void Ponies felt a horrible sting. "DAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Void Ponies posing as the five Princesses mothers screamed in pain. When the screaming stopped, their true forms were being revealed. Their black and red forms with dust falling out of them because of how they were touched by the Princesses. "Grrr…." The imposter posing as Queen Lucy Twirl growled in pain, "Ah! Oh no!" She yelped as she saw her true form exposed.

"Huh?!" King Star Chaser said as he looked at his 'wife', "Hey. That's not Lucy Twirl." Suddenly, the baby in his hooves began to cry, "Wahhhhh!" While King Star Chaser tried to calm his newborn son down, King High Flyer examined his 'wife'. "What's going on here?" He asked while looking confused, "That's not Aqua Ring."

"And that there isn't my lass, Amethyst." King Rock Smash added while looking at his 'wife', "These five aren't the Queens of Coltnelia!" King Comet Venture was shocked at what he was looking at and was forced to say, "It seems our daughters weren't pretending after all. These are imposters!"

"That's what we've been telling you Father!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I swear, even at home, nopony ever listens to me!" Meanwhile, Topsy Turvy was getting nauseous from looking at the dust and moaned, "T…tha…..ooks….like…..like….b….blo….. ahhhhh….." She couldn't finish her sentence because she had fainted and landed in her father's hooves. "It's okay Topsy Turvy. I'm here." King Gold Miner told her. He then turned to the imposters and asked, "As for you! What are you and who do you want! Uh, who are you and what do you want?!"

"That's what I'd like to know as well!" King Astral Flash asked as he approached the imposter posing as his wife, "Who are you creatures and where are our wives and the Two Sisters?! Speak now, or face the consequences!" He finished with an angry tone as his horn was dangerously glowing. The other Void creatures felt like they were up at a brick wall since the Kings now knew that they weren't the true Queens. And their secret was exposed before they needed to be. While the remaining Queen imposters didn't know what to do, the Void Dragon certainly had something up his sleeve.

"My good friend." The Void Dragon said as he walked up to King Astral Flash, "I'm afraid the only one who will suffer consequences," His eyes then glowed bright yellow as he exclaimed, "IS YOU!" Suddenly, he reverted back to his original form and grew in size. "Ah!" King Astral Flash yelped as he saw the Void Dragon enlarge. "First!" The Void Dragon said as he looked at the Princesses, "You five!"

Using his Barrier Magic, he trapped each of them in their own barrier before they could react. "Augh!" Aerial Ace yelped as she tried to break free, "Hey!" Dolphin Tail then pleaded, "Let us go!"

"With pleasure, Your Majesty!" The Void Dragon exclaimed as he threw them across the room. "AHHHHH!" The Princesses screamed as they flew across the room in their barriers. They hit a wall and their barriers broke. "Oof!" They each groaned in pain as they hit the wall and landed on the ground. "Girls!" The Kings of Coltnelia exclaimed as they reached for the Princesses. "My allies! Show them your true forms!" The Void Dragon ordered them. Just as they were told, each Void Pony, except for the ones posing as Queen Sol and Lua, revealed their true forms in front of the Kings. The Kings were shocked by their appearances and were left speechless. And before they had a chance to move, the Void Ponies raised their hooves in the air and caused a strong force to push the Kings away.

"AHHH!" The Kings exclaimed as they got pushed by the force of the Void Ponies' magic. The baby slipped from King Star Chaser's hooves and was flying in the air over the Kings. "No!" King Star Chaser exclaimed, "Zephyr Crescent!" But before he could hit the ground, he was saved by the Captain of the Wind Kingdom's Royal Guard, Sharp Blade. "I've got him Your Majesty."

"Phew." King Star Chaser sighed of relief as he got up, "Thank you Captain. Keep him safe for me." Sharp Blade nodded and kept the baby with him as ordered. King Star Chaser, along with the other Kings of Coltnelia then faced the Void Ponies getting ready in case they needed to fight them. Well, King High Flyer was a bit more nervous than the others. But he knew he needed to be brave for the people of Coltnelia. "You hackit nyaffs!" King Rock Smash exclaimed, "Attacking our daughters and then nearing hurting a baby just like that! You're worse than monsters!"

"Who are you?!" King Astral Flash demanded as he stood at the front like a leader, "And what have you done with the Queens of Coltnelia?!" The imposter posing as Queen Sol then smiled and said, "I'm so glad you asked my dear King. And I surely hope you pay attention to what we say. Because this may be the last time you ever hear of the unstoppable creatures of the Void!" She exclaimed as her eyes glowed in a bright yellow. After her small speech, she and the one other imposter then transformed into their true forms. However, they were much larger than the other Void Ponies due to them posing as the Two Sisters. "Hahahahahaha. Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two leading Void Ponies laughed evilly as their true forms finally revealed themselves.

The Princesses got up and witnessed what was happening and were shocked at how many of them there were. The Kings couldn't believe it either. It was unlike anything they've ever seen before. Even Captain Nimble Force and Captain Sharp Blade didn't know what to think of this. "Behold!" The first leading Void Pony announced, "We are the most powerful creatures you shall ever see! For we are creatures that contain the power that originates from the almighty Void! But to keep it simple, you may call us the Void Ponies!" She then turned to the Void Dragon and added, "Except him. He's a Void Dragon."

"Where are our wives?!" King Rock Smash exclaimed, "You fiendish yellow-eyed dobbers had better not hurt them!" The second leading Void Pony responded with, "Your wives shall remain safe. As long as our master has use for them."

"Our daughters say your master is somepony called the me blight," King Gold Miner stated incorrectly, "Uh, steam light, uh, glee fright, uh –"

"The X[chi] Knight!" The Princesses exclaimed. "Yes! The X[chi] Knight!" King Gold Miner said proudly, "What is he and who does he want with, uh, who is he and what does he want with our wives?!"

"You want to know?" A Void Pony asked, "You'll have to force the answer out." Aerial Ace smirked as she began flying in the air and said, "Don't bother with them, Dads! We'll wipe them out and tell you everything!" She then charged at the Void Ponies. But as soon as she began charging, she hit something really hard. "Dah!" Aerial Ace screamed in pain as she ran into an invisible wall. She then fell back to the ground feeling dizzy. "What the…?" Aerial Ace said in confusion.

Rock Polish went up to where Aerial was and felt some kind of invisible wall in front of them. Preventing them from moving from that spot. "What's going on?!" Rock Polish asked, "I can't go any further!" Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy then went to feel the wall and the former asked, "Is this a wall or something?" While the latter asked, "Now this is a strange illusion." Diamond Dust then felt it and was beginning to worry a bit. "We can't move." Diamond Dust said while breathing a little heavier, "W-why can't we move?"

"Ha ha!" The Void Dragon laughed, "Don't think we didn't prepare for you five pains in the neck! Those barriers I used to grab you broke apart when they hit the wall. But as soon as the pieces fell to the ground, they formed a brand-new barrier to keep all of you in that place without any chance of escape! Hahahahaha!" He laughed evilly at the end. Aerial Ace grew ticked really easily as she replied with, "Why you little –"

"Now, now children." The leading Void Pony interrupted, "The grown-ups are talking. Just talk amongst yourselves while we get things settled." She continued while turned toward the Kings. "Leave the young ones out of this!" King Venture Comet ordered, "They're only children!" King Star Chaser then added, "You already captured out wives! But you don't need our kids too!"

"But we do." The other leading Void Pony disagreed, "For they shall make wonderful servants for our master once he creates his dark empire!" As if it were enough to spark his righteous flame, King Astral Flash lit his horn with his magical aura and prepared himself to fight against these monsters. "That won't happen!" King Astral Flash exclaimed, "Not while we, the Kings of Coltnelia, stand here now! You will tell us where our wives are and what this X[chi] Knight plans to do with them one way or another!" As soon as he said it, King Comet Venture prepared his horn as well and Kings Star Chaser, Rock Smash, and Gold Miner prepared their Mystic Arte Necklaces. King High Flyer was slightly hesitant though.

"We welcome you to it." The leading Void Pony replied, "But… that won't happen since we are invincible creatures! Go! Attack!" She ordered the other Void Ponies and the Void Dragon. Then the Void Creatures charged at the Kings to engage in an epic fight. "Defeat these Royal Fools and capture every peasant here to begin the large army of slaves for our master!"

King Astral Flash then raised a hoof, waved it at the Void Creatures and exclaimed, "Kings of Coltnelia! We must protect our subjects at any cost!" The Kings, except for High Flyer, then charged at the Void Creatures to try and defeat them and get some answers. King High Flyer was hesitant to fight due to him wanting to be a pacifist. "Uh…" King High Flyer said in a nervous tone, "Is there anyway we can settle this in a more well-manner way?"

King Gold Miner was facing off against the Void Pony pretending to be his wife, Queen Scarlet Rose. He fought off against her using his Mystic Arte, Sweet Seven. A Mystic Arte where seven gems with different abilities appear around him and he can send any one in any order to attack and use its unique ability. Those abilities being Confetti to make the abilities even stronger, Sleep to hopefully put the Void Pony temporarily to sleep, and then attack with Treasure Raid and Aero.

King Comet Venture faced off against the Void Pony pretending to be his wife, Queen Shiva Jewel. In his fight, he used his Mystic Magic, Scientific Warrior. He's granted mystic armor from his magic and gains an ancient magic that allows him to create small meteorites to fire at his foes, also create potions with different kinds of effects like potions to heal a pony, help grant more magic for worn out horns, or even red potions that cause explosions. It was this scenario where he used the red potions. He also had a special kind of Gravity spell where instead of keeping his enemies floating like a normal Gravity spell would, it can cause the opponent to fall on the wall or ceiling instead. There are other things that King Comet Venture can do with his Mystic Magic, but more will be seen in the future.

King Rock Smash was facing off the Void Pony that posed as his wife, Queen Amethyst Harmony. In this fight, King Rock Smash used his Mystic Arte where he can pull out spiritual versions of the ground below him and toss it against his enemies. Though they looked like they were only illusions due to how they glow, they would deal real damage to the enemy that Rock Smash faces. Not only that, but he can even cause an earthquake and can jump in the air and use the Meteor Crush ability to summon a giant rock to land on his opponent.

King Star Chaser fought off against the Void Pony that pretended to be his wife, Queen Lucy Twirl. He fought off with his Mystic Arte, Cards of Justice. He can summon as many cards as he can and can send them off to do a raid attack on his enemies. When he has enough cards, he can perform a special ability where he draws out two chains of multiple cards to surround his enemy and then have them attack in an ability known as Card Chain.

King Astral Flash was facing off the Void Pony that posed as his wife, Queen Cherry Fire. His Mystic Magic was a powerful spell known as Courageous Dragoon. The spell arms him with spiritual armor and a spear created from his magical aura. With this Mystic Magic, he can perform a High Jump ability against his enemies where he launches himself in the air with his spear and then deals a hard attack on his enemies when he lands. He can also all-mighty powerful spheres of magic in this form, but can quickly tire him out if done too many times. Other abilities include Lance Burst, Lance Barrage, Cyclone and many others.

The Kings fought off the Void Ponies as best they could with their Mystic Magic and Artes. Except for King High Flyer of course. But nothing the Kings did were doing any sort of damage to the Void Ponies. They were like sponges. Every time the Kings tried to harm them, the Void Ponies just absorbed their attacks and magic like it's nothing. Sadly, the Kings couldn't protect themselves from every attack. "Shesh." King Star Chaser said as he fought his opponent, "If only Solar Daze were here. His Mystic Paladin magic would be really useful right now."

"Well he's not here." King Astral Flash replied while avoiding a spell from his Void Pony, "We have to do what we can." The fight went on and unfortunately, things were not turning out well for the Kings. Meanwhile, Captain Sharp Blade was keeping the baby safe with him and looked toward the Princesses trapped in their invisible prison. But then he got the idea that his ally, Nimble Force might be able to do something about it. "Nimble Force!" Captain Sharp Blade said, "Go see if you can help the Princesses!" Captain Nimble Force nodded and replied, "Yes sir!"

Nimble Force then rushed over to the Princesses and said, "Hang on Your Highnesses! I'll get you out somehow!" He then tried to use his magic to get them free. But no matter what spell he used, nothing seemed to do the trick. "It's no use!" Diamond Dust told him, "Magic doesn't work against it!" Not wanting to give up, Nimble Force kept trying to break the barrier. But he was unable to succeed. "There has to be a way!" Captain Nimble Force exclaimed.

"Dah!" A bunch of voices exclaimed. Nimble Force and the Princesses turned to where the voices came and saw that the Kings of Coltnelia, except for King High Flyer, laid on the ground defeated. "Hahahahahahaha!" The leading Void Pony laughed mockingly, "This is the power of the Kings of Coltnelia?! What a disappointment. I was hoping for a much tougher fight."

The Princesses were shocked to see their fathers bruised and easily beaten. "Dad!" Aerial Ace screamed. "Pop!" Rock Polish screamed. "Father!" Diamond Dust screamed. "Pa!" Topsy Turvy screamed, "This is horrible!" Diamond Dust then looked toward the Void Ponies with anger and shouted at them, "You horrible fiends! How could you do this to our fathers?!"

"They got in our way." The other leading Void Pony answered, "So we got them out of our way." Nimble Force then rushed over to defend the Kings and shouted at the Void Ponies, "You monsters! Nopony harms the Kings of Coltnelia on my watch!" One Void Pony just snickered and said, "The Kings of Coltnelia stood no chance against us. What makes you think you're any more of a threat to us?"

"I will do what I have to for the protection of this land!" Captain Nimble Force answered, "Even if I don't stand a chance! Your Majesty!" He exclaimed while turning to King High Flyer, "Get back! The last thing we need is for you to get hurt as well!" King High Flyer, being the pacifist King, did as he was told and was started to get back so he wouldn't get hurt. But as soon as he started walking, "Daddy!"

"Huh?" King High Flyer said while turning to where the voice was coming from. He saw that it came from his daughter, Princess Dolphin Tail. "Don't give up Daddy!" Dolphin Tail pleaded, "Please fight for Coltnelia! Don't let those monsters get away with hurting your friends and kidnapping Mommy!" With the combination of seeing his daughter trapped like she is, his wife getting kidnapped, the Kings getting defeated, and the words his daughter gave him, King High Flyer found the courage to put aside his pacifist side and turned around to face the Void Ponies.

"Stand down Captain." King High Flyer ordered Nimble Force. "Huh?" Nimble Force asked while turning to the Water King, "No! You need to –"

King High Flyer then walked past Captain Nimble Force and said, "This is my fight. I need to protect my land." Nimble Force just watched him walk by with an expression showing admiration for the King that's normally socially awkward or is a pacifist. "Oh this should be good." A Void Pony said as it watched King High Flyer step up, "It's about time this little pipsqueak stepped up. What's your little ability going to be, huh? Make us shiver like a kitten like you were doing a second ago? Hahahahahaha!"

"You evil fiends!" King High Flyer exclaimed with an angry expression, "You've captured my wife, hurt my fellow Kings, and trapped my daughter along with her friends! You've done enough damage for one day! So step down now and tell us where the Queens are!" The leading Void Pony just looked at him with an evil smile and asked, "Aw. Did you really think that by acting all tough would make us want to answer anything you ask?"

"No." King High Flyer answered as he began to float in the air, "And I'm glad you didn't want to answer me. Because now, I can end this fight right now!" Revealing his Arte Necklace, he tapped on it with his hoof and began activating his Mystic Arte. "Mystic Arte!" King High Flyer chanted as his eyes glowed in a violet light, "Fairy Tales to Reality!" As soon as he chanted the words, four books suddenly appeared and floated around the King. The Void Ponies were intrigued by this arte and wanted to see how this goes. The pages in each book began turning really fast before the all suddenly closed. Then, the King spread his hooves out as he chanted, "Fairy Tale Creatures of my choosing, arise! And do as you're told!"

The books then laid on the ground and then opened up with their pages turning really fast. Suddenly, from one of the books, sprouted a magical ogre that glowed with bright green colors. From another book, sprouted a magical lion that glowed with bright orange colors. And then from the third book, sprouted a large magical dragon that glowed in bright purple colors. "RAHHHHHHH!" The dragon roared before turning to the Void Ponies, "RAHHHHHHHH!" It roared right at the targets that the King ordered them to attack. The Void Ponies looked surprised as one commented, "Ooookay. That's interesting." King High Flyer then pointed at the Void Ponies as he ordered, "Go! Eliminate our foes!" The magical fairy tale creatures did as they were told and charged right at the Void Ponies. "Well," The leading Void Pony said with a cocky voice, "This should be entertaining!"

The fairy tale creatures fought off against the Void Ponies as best as they could. And King High Flyer tried to help them out with some equipment from the fairy tale stories they originated from. But unfortunately, it seemed that not even the power of magical fairy tale creatures from his Mystic Arte were enough. And each one was defeated and magical sent back to their book. Despite that his Mystic Arte was unable to defeat the Void Ponies, they at least put up a better fight and lasted much longer. "Ah." The leading Void Pony said as it stretched a bit, "Well, I'll admit, that was rather impressive. But unfortunately for you," It continued as it approached King High Flyer, "All your little magic show did was buy time!" King High Flyer stepped away from the Void Pony while shivering slightly. "W-wait now…" He said with a slight stutter, "D-don't make me have to –"

Suddenly, the Void Pony grabbed him with its magic and raised him in the air. "High Flyer!" King Astral Flash said as he tried to get up, "Don't let that demon defeat you like it did to us!" King Star Chaser then added, "You're too strong to just let it get to you like this! Don't let it just get to you like that!" The leading Void Pony then fired some magic beams at the two Kings to get them to fall back down. "Augh!" Kings Astral Flash and Star Chaser exclaimed as they fell back down from the hit. "Pathetic Kings." The leading Void Pony said before turning back to King High Flyer, "You're a special case though. Hopefully, our master will find a special place for in his army of slaves. Maybe as his personal slave."

"That would be nice." King High Flyer replied before slowly making a smirk, "But… we'll have to do this some other time. Because it looks like your friends are hurt." The leading Void Pony just titled its head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"DAHHHHH!" One of the Void Ponies screamed in pain. "Huh?!" The leading Void Pony yelped as it turned to see the damage, "What's going on?!" It then saw that one of its allies was getting attacked by Princess Rock Polish. She was touching the Void Pony and causing it great pain with her touch. And as the pain continued, the Void Pony was beginning to fade away. "AUGH!" The Void Pony exclaimed, "G-get away! Get away from me!"

"How did she…" The leading Void Pony said. "DAH!" The other Void creatures screamed in pain. It was due to the other Princesses touching them and causing extreme pain to them. And just like that one Void Pony, the others were beginning to fade away because of how the Princesses were damaging them through their simple touches. "No!" The leading Void Pony exclaimed, "What's going on?! How did they escape?!" King High Flyer smiled as he answered, "Didn't you notice that I had four books and not three?" The leading Void Pony turned to the King and exclaimed, "What did you do?!"

"I called upon one of my favorite fairy tale creatures from one of my favorite stories." King High Flyer answered, "The Chosen Mole!" He finished as the very character came up to the scene glowing in a bright green glow. "He's done many heroic things in his story. And now one of those things was digging the way out for the Princesses while you all were distracted by the other fairy tale creatures!"

"Grrrrr!" The leading Void Pony growled in frustration, "This doesn't change anything! Our master is still going to prevail! Just watch you sneaking son of a – AUGH!" It screamed in pain as she felt something sting her hoof. Because she was distracted by the pain, she dropped the King and he landed on the ground on his rump. When he landed, he saw that his daughter, Dolphin Tail, was the one saving him. "Leave my daddy alone!" Dolphin Tail told the leading Void Pony. "Great job Dolphin." King High Flyer praised, "I'm so proud of you." Dolphin Tail smiled and said, "Thanks Daddy. You too."

Diamond Dust then went to the Kings, prepared her horn and chanted, "Curaga!" She then used the healing spell to heal all the Kings of Coltnelia that were beaten down before. Most of the pain they felt had vanished and they were able to stand up again. "Whew." King Star Chaser said with relief, "Am I haven't been this bushed since the first time I had some of the good apple cider." King Comet Venture stood up and said to his daughter, "Good job, Diamond Dust." Diamond Dust just simply smiled and replied, "A good future Queen always comes with well-prepared magic."

"Augh!" A Void Pony screamed in pain, "I'm too damaged! I can't cast magic!" The Void Dragon then asked, "How do you think I feel?! I'm falling apart!" King Astral Flash then saw an opportunity and said to Comet Venture, "Comet Venture! Gather some of them with your magic!" King Comet Venture nodded and replied, "With pleasure."

With the Void creatures weakened from the touches of the Princesses, Kings Astral Flash and Comet Venture used their magic to gather each of them together and then used their Royal Chains to keep them from moving. King Star Chaser then told his daughter, "Aerial Ace. If you and your friends would be so kind to…" Aerial Ace smiled and replied, "Gladly!" Aerial Ace and the other Princesses then approached the captured Void creatures and then touched them one by one. "DAUGH!" The Void creatures screamed in pain. Just like before, each one began to fade away due to the touch of each Princess causing them incredible pain. Eventually, one by one began to break apart into dust and then the dust landed on the ground lifeless. It soon got to the point where there was only one Void creature left and was surrounded by the dust of its defeated allies. That Void creature was the leading Void Pony.

"Wait." King Astral Flash told the Princesses before they could touch it, "You there." He said to the Void Pony, "I shall give you one last chance. Tell us where the Queens are and you shall be spared. What does this X[chi] Knight want with them?!" The Void Pony just smirked as it was laughing very weakly, "Hehehehehehe. What does it matter if you turn me to dust like you did with the others? My master can just make more and more with the power of the Void. All thanks to the Secretariat Comet!" It exclaimed as it looked up with a slightly insane look. "Ah!" King Comet Venture yelped as he knew the name, "The Secretariat Comet?!"

"That's right." The leading Void Pony answered, "And with that comet's power, soon, not even the touch of your little miracles here will be able to stop him! All it takes is a little extra power from the comet and the magic of the Queens of Coltnelia! There's nothing you can do to stop him! No power and no pony can ever match up to him! Hahahahahahaha!" Suddenly, Aerial Ace, in a fit of rage, stomped on the Void Pony with her hooves and caused it to turn to dust like the others did. "Ah…ah…ah…" Aerial Ace panted, "That thing was getting on my nerves."

"You read my mind Aerial." King Star Chaser replied with a smirk. "Now that that's done," King Rock Smash changed the subject, "What happened to all of ya? If you weren't spending another Best Friends Day today, what were you doing?"

"We got captured by the Void Ponies." Rock Polish answered, "And put in a dungeon below the castle." King Star Chaser then asked, "How did you all escape?" Aerial Ace smirked as she answered with, "Oh. It wasn't hard at all."

Flashback…

With the key in their possession, Aerial Ace was trying to use her Twisty Tornado Arte to get the key to land in the keyhole so they could escape. It wasn't easy since she had to keep her arte at a low level so it wouldn't blow far away and to make things worse, her arte had a limit.

"Almost got it… almost got it…" Aerial Ace said as she tried to concentrate her arte, "Get in that keyhole…" The wind from Aerial's arte carried the key carefully close to the keyhole and it seemed like they were going to escape soon. But as soon as Aerial Ace smiled, "COME ON AERIAL ACE!" Dolphin Tail panicked, "OUR FAMILIES ARE IN TROUBLE!"

"AUGH!" Aerial Ace yelped as she lost concentration. The key then began to fall to the ground and the ponies knew that if that happened, there was no escape left. "NO!" Aerial Ace and the other ponies except Diamond Dust screamed. "Blizzara!" Diamond Dust chanted as she shot a tall pile of snow to catch the key. With the key not hitting the ground, the ponies sighed of relief. "Dolphin Tail!" Aerial Ace scolded, "Are you crazy?! We almost lost the key and our only way out!"

"Oh…" Dolphin Tail said while rubbing the back of her head, "I'm sorry… I still have trouble with my outburst habit. Heh heh…" Aerial Ace then rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. Let's try this again." She then tried to use her arte again. But a small noise came out of her necklace. And she knew that that noise meant that her necklace needed a moment to recharge. That was enough to make Aerial Ace bang her head against the wall.

Present…

"We bashed our way out." Aerial Ace told her dad, "And hurried here as fast as we could." King Star Chaser then looked at his daughter with a neutral expression as he said, "You realize that you're going to have a talk with your mother about that, right?" Aerial Ace flinched and then tried to say, "Well, I mean… what I meant by that was –"

"Never mind that!" King Astral Flash interrupted, "Everypony come look!" The others then gathered around the dust and noticed something was glowing out of eight of the piles of dust. "What's going on?" Topsy Turvy asked, "They look so pretty." Suddenly, the glows began to rise from the ground and take the form and eight different orbs glowing in all different colors. Bright yellow, dark blue, red, teal, grey, white, blue, and green. And as soon as they had arisen, they quickly flew away from the group. Catching each pony surrounding them by surprise. The orbs then flew out of a nearby window and flew off really fast. "Those orbs just blew, uh, flew away!" King Gold Miner said as he looked out the window.

"But where are they going?" King Comet Venture asked, "And what were they exactly?" All of a sudden, the quietness was interrupted by a large shaking. The ground shook so much it felt like a terrible earthquake. "WOAH!" The Royal Ponies and other guests exclaimed. "Woah!" Dolphin Tail screamed, "W-what's happening?!" Suddenly, wind from the windows began to blow really hard like a tornado was about to pass by. "Aerial Ace!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "Cease your arte! It's all good now!"

"It's not me!" Aerial Ace defended, "It must be coming from outside!" The Royal Ponies and other guests went to the windows to see what was happening and saw that the wind was indeed coming from the outside and was blowing out of control. "AH!" Rock Polish screamed as the wind blew on her, "What's happening?! What's gotten into the wind?!" King Star Chaser, containing the knowledge of the wind, explained, "This can't be happening! The Wind Crystal is supposed to maintain the wind and keep it from –" He then stopped as he got a realization, "The Wind Crystal!" He exclaimed, "I need to go see it now!"

So he rushed over to the Audience Chamber with the Kings and the Princesses as well as Captain Sharp Blade accompanying him. After opening the stair way to the Crystal Chamber, they went to see the Wind Crystal. And unfortunately, they were met with a rather unpleasant sight. The Wind Crystal glowed in its teal magic, but it was shaking like it was shivering the deep cold. And as the secondary guardian of the Wind Crystal, the King of Wind himself knew that this wasn't how the Wind Crystal was supposed to behave. "Something's wrong." King Star Chaser said with concern.

"What's happening Dad?!" Aerial Ace asked, "Why's the Wind Crystal acting funny?!" King Star Chaser then turned to his daughter and answered, "It's your mother Aerial. The Wind Crystal senses that she's in danger. And because of that, it's going out of control and therefore, the wind outside is blowing like mad."

Meanwhile, in the other Kingdoms of Coltnelia, each crystal, except for the Magic Crystal, was going through what the Wind Crystal was going through. Each of them sensed that their guardians were in trouble and therefore were beginning to lose control of themselves and causing the elements that they control to also go out of control. The fires across the land began to spread and cause hazards in many towns and forests. The wind was blowing and causing dangerous blows. There are earthquakes going on and off across the land. Ice freezing towns and even innocent ponies. Water raging like it was in a terrible storm. And different plants and trees going larger than they normally would and even the vines going on a rampage across many towns. And above the skies, the sun and moon were moving all across the sky at the same time. Carrying both day and night where ever they went. It was chaos for the land of light and the ponies across the land were in panic in the midst of the mass hysteria.

In the Sun Kingdom moments before the mass hysteria…

Right before the disasters were ravaging through out the land, Princess Fire Rose was still in the academy practicing her spells. She was taking a break from the studying for the final tests to go to a training room to practice the spells she has yet to master. "Teleportation is the one I have the most trouble on." Fire Rose said as she looked at her book, "Okay. Full concentration, no distraction of the mind, knowledge of the place you wish to teleport, I've read this multiple times. I just need to make sure I do it exactly like the book says. Okay then." She said as she prepared her horn to do the spell, "Let's give it another go! Let's teleport to my room! And here we –"

But before she could finish, she felt an earthquake and began to grow incredibly scared. "AH!" She screamed as she cowered to the ground and covered her head, "W-w-w-what's happening?!" She asked loudly. "Princess!" A voice said from the entrance of the training room. "Huh?" Fire Rose said as she turned to the voice. It was a Royal Guard pony coming to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Fire Rose answered as the guard helped her up, "W-what was that?" She asked as she shivered in fright. "It's terrible." The guard answered, "You need to come see what's happening." As the guard guided the frightened Princess to a nearby window, Rose gulped in fear as to what she was about to witness. "I really don't think I want to." Fire Rose said with a frightened voice. The guard finally got to a window and said while pointing, "Look! Up at the sky!"

Fire Rose looked up and saw that the sun and moon were spiraling across the sky out of the control. Rose was surprised by this and wondered deeply what this meant. "W-what's going on?!" Fire Rose stuttered with great worry, "Why are the sun and moon moving out of control like this?!"

The guard then answered, "There's only one way the sun and moon would be going all chaotic like this. And it's our worst fear." He continued as he sweated a bit. He then turned to Rose with a concerned look and finished with, "Something must have happened to the Two Sisters!"

"What?!" Fire Rose yelped, "The Two Sisters are in trouble?!"

To be continued…


	3. Friendship is Light - Part 2

Last time, the Void Ponies have been exposed. And now the very things that were keeping the crystals of the land from going out of control have been freed and returned to the real Queens. Now the entire land of light is falling into chaos. Meanwhile, the X[chi] Knight's plan seems to have failed for some reason and is now searching for an answer as to why. And now, in the conclusion to the two-part saga, Fire Rose will embark on a perilous journey to save the entire land and the rest of the world from destroying itself and to stop the X[chi] Knight's evil plans. But can she do it while letting others help her? Find out now!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Light

Friendship is Light – Part 2

Inside of the Crystal Chamber…

Fire Rose and the Captain of the Sun Kingdom's Royal Guard, Shining Glory, arrived at the Crystal Chamber to find that the Sun Crystal is shaking and acting like it's in a panic. They never saw this happen before, but they knew that this was bad news.

"It's just as we feared." Captain Shining Glory said as he looked angered, "Queen Sol is in danger. I'm such a fool. I should've been there to protect her." Rose then replied with, "Don't feel bad. Please don't."

"The Queen is in danger and I just stayed back." Captain Shining Glory said with anger, "And now the Sun Crystal is going all out of whack."

The two headed back to the Audience Chamber and closed to passage to the Crystal Chamber. But Shining Glory's anger didn't diminish the entire way back. "I shouldn't have the right to be Captain of the Royal Guard. My instincts told me to go with her, but I kept telling myself that I needed to protect my people." Fire Rose, feeling bad for him, defended with, "Don't beat yourself up like this. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"I thank you for trying to cheer me up Your Highness." Captain Shining Glory replied, "But I'm sad to say that you're wrong about this. I've failed my Queen and I should be punished." Rose then said, "Please don't think like that. I need you to focus on the current situation. Please?"

"Y-you're right." Captain Shining Glory replied as he turned to her, "Let's get this mess sorted out and then I'll have the Queen decide what to do with me." Feeling very bad about how he asks for punishment, Rose responded with, "C-captain, I –"

"Captain!" Some voices shouted from the entrance of the Audience Chamber. It was two members of the Royal Guard coming in to give their report to their captain. With a salute, the two said at the same time, "Captain! We got reports from the Royal Guards in the other Kingdoms! The crystals in every other Kingdom except the Magic Kingdom is going haywire! And therefore, causing the elements they control to go haywire as well!"

"Blast!" Captain Shining Glory exclaimed, "If that's the case…" Fire Rose then shivered in fear as she stammered, "T-t-t-t-t-then….. all the other Q-q-q-q-queens have been c-c-c-c-captured!"

"Precisely!" One of the guards answered, "Captain! What should we do?!" Captain Shining Glory looked at them with a serious expression as he answered, "Is there anything to go on about the disappearances of the Queens?!" The other guard answered, "Just one sir! In the Wind Kingdom, the guards there reported to us that they've been captured by these creatures called the Void Ponies and a Void Dragon."

"Void creatures?" Captain Shining Glory asked. The first guard answered, "We don't know much about them except that they learned that they captured the Queens and took them to a villain by the name of the X[chi] Knight!" The name of the villain sent shivers down Rose's spine. She didn't know who that was, but she knew that he is a threat since he captured all the Queens. "X[chi]?" Rose asked with fear. "I don't know who that is or what he's planning." Captain Shining Glory replied, "All I know is that he's causing trouble just by having our beloved rulers' captive. We have to rescue them at any cost. Do they know where he is?"

The other guard nodded no and answered, "No sir. The Void creatures refused to answer." Captain Shining Glory just stomped his hoof in frustration and shouted, "Blast it! Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! The Queens are in danger and we have to act fast before the land and the rest of the world falls to chaos with the out of control elements!" The guards flinched as they asked, "But Captain, what do we do?! We don't know where to find the X[chi] Knight!"

"Gather every Royal Guard in the Kingdom and meet me in the Training Field!" Captain Shining Glory answered, "We'll discuss our plans there! Hurry now!" He exclaimed. The guards saluted and replied with, "Yes sir!" and then headed off to do as they were ordered to do. "And you Princess." The Captain said as he turned to her, "Go somewhere where you can be safe. The Queen's room where you will stay out of harm's way. I'd ask you to go back to the academy, but it's a bit hazardous outside for travel. Understand young child?"

Fire Rose nodded yes and answered with a shy voice, "Y-y-yes… ir….."

And so Princess Fire Rose left the large Audience Chamber and headed for Queen Sol's room where she could remain safe. It was a bit of a travel since the room was on high levels than other places in the Sun Castle. But she eventually made it and remained inside so she wouldn't be in harm's way. Even though she was in a place where she wouldn't be harmed, Rose had so much on her mind. About how her two teachers had been captured, how her mother had been captured, how all of Coltnelia and possible the rest of the world was in chaos, what this could mean for the light. But worst of all, she thought about the fate of her friends and family. Especially Cricket since he was with Queens Sol and Lua. Thinking about all this made for some stress for the young Princess.

"Oh…" Fire Rose groaned as her eyes quivered, "Why did this have to happen? Why now? Queens Sol and Lua. Mother. Where did that monster take you? My friends. Cricket… oh Cricket… I really hope you all are okay." She finished as her horn began to glow a bit abnormally.

Meanwhile with the captured Queens and Cricket…

"Achoo!" Cricket sneezed from the spot where he was chained to, "Whew. As if we're not having enough trouble. Now I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Your sneezing is the least of our problems." Queen Cherry Fire stated with a provoked tone but feeling weak at the same time, "Now that our magic has returned to us from those imposters, now the land is in chaos." Queen Lucy Twirl, while looking upset, said with a really upset voice, "This wasn't how I thought my little son's big day would go at all. This is horrible. He was just brought into the world and now it may be a dark one really soon."

"Agreed." Queen Lua said with a weak voice, "If Straight Arrow doesn't make his dark empire first, our land will be invaded by the Land of Darkness and the Dark creatures that inhabit it. This is all my fault." Queen Aqua Ring then said, "Don't say that! It's not your fault! There's no way you could've predicted any of this! None of us could!"

"It is." Queen Lua argued, "If I hadn't pushed him away the way I did, he wouldn't have wanted to seek revenge. I was a horrible friend to him." Queen Sol then countered with, "Stop it Lua! You did what you thought was right! He couldn't see that the Moon Crystal saw him unworthy to continue! You didn't anticipate that he would search for greater power!"

"Queen Sol is right." Queen Shiva Jewel joined in, "You only did your duty as a Queen. He just didn't see that." Queen Lua continued looking upset about the entire event as she said, "I just wish the Moon Crystal saw some good in him instead of darkness. If I could've had it my way, I wouldn't have to turn him down and none of this would be happening." Queen Sol then said with a smile, "Don't worry. Perhaps there's one way we can make him see the truth. One way he could see why you did what you did." Queen Lua looked toward her sister in the best way she could with a confused look and asked, "How? We're all captured and Queen Enchanted Star is away with her family. And once she returns, the Void creatures will try and capture her and we'll all be doomed."

"Wrong sister." Queen Sol replied with a more serious tone, "There is a way we can turn this around." Queen Lua peeked at her again and asked, "What way is that?" Queen Sol then looked away from her sister with a serious expression and said with a tone that showed she was sure of her idea, "…It's time."

"Huh?!" Queen Lua and Cricket yelped. "It's time?" Queen Lua asked. "What a minute!" Cricket said as he shivered of the thought, "Are you saying… it's time for…" Queen Sol tried her best to look toward Cricket and answered with a nod, "Yes. Cricket, you must escape and send a letter to Princess Fire Rose. Tell her exactly what we had planned for her." Unsure about the idea, Queen Lua stated, "Wait. Are we sure the young Princess is ready? She wasn't able to remember the first thing she learned when she was but a young filly." Queen Sol knew that her sister had a point. But considering the circumstances and their situation, there weren't a lot of options to go on.

"I don't know for sure." Queen Sol answered, "But it's our only option we have. We have to trust she won't let us down." Seeing her point, Queen Lua nodded her head in agreement and said, "Very well. Cricket," she continued while turning to the young dragon, "try to use thy fire breath to escape and give the instructions to Fire Rose."

Cricket then looked at the big chain around his waist and said, "I haven't used my fire breath in a while. But let me see what I can do." He then took a deep breath and then tried to shoot fire to melt the chain. But nothing happened. He did a second time, but nothing happened. He was getting worried that he might not be able to do it after all. "Oh dear." Cricket said with worry, "I can't get my fire to come out. This is bad. Really, really bad. How am I going to send the letter to Rose if I can't get out of –"

Suddenly, Queen Amethyst Harmony stomped her hoof really hard and gave Cricket a bit of a scare. "AUGH!" Cricket screamed. Suddenly, after the scream, a big burst of green fire came out of his mouth and melted the entire chain that was wrapped around him. He was now free to move around. But he was a little embarrassed too since he made a belching sound when he shot the fire. "Heh, heh." Cricket chuckled nervously, "Sorry." He then looked up at Amethyst and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty." Queen Amethyst Harmony looked down at the dragon with a smile and replied, "I guess it pays to have worked at a rock farm."

"Hurry now!" Queen Lua exclaimed at Cricket, "Before Straight Arrow comes and sees you're free!" Cricket nodded and then went to the exit of the room to sneak his way into the abandoned town. Queen Cherry Fire wondered about what the Two Sisters meant by Fire Rose being ready and had to get some answers. "What are you hoping for my daughter to do?" Queen Cherry Fire asked the Two Sisters. Queen Lua answered while looking away, "It's the whole reason we made her our student."

Cricket then quietly snuck out of the room where the Queens were in and then tried to sneak his way out. All seemed to go well until he arrived at the X[Chi] Knight's throne room. He was conversing with the five mirrors in the throne room trying to find out what went wrong with his spell. And he did not sound happy about it. Cricket listened to some of the things he was saying like why his spell didn't work or how things aren't going his way since the orbs containing the magic of the Queens have returned to the Queens. But he didn't have time to hear the whole story. So he just whispered, "Golly. Maybe someone should be his conscience." And then continued sneaking by while the X[chi] Knight was distracted by his own frustration.

It wasn't easy sneaking by as he needed to be as quiet as possible. He was almost to the exit, and he was about to make his escape to find a way to send the message to his dear friend. But as soon as he got outside, he tripped on some rocks and made a loud noise. "Huh?!" The X[chi] Knight said as he turned to the sound, "Who's there?!" Cricket quickly hid to the side of the entrance and heard the hoofsteps of the knight coming his way. He knew that as soon as he was spotted, it would be all over. He was close and was about to peek his head out to see if anyone was there. And as soon as he turned to Cricket's direction, he saw a pile of rocks that were made to look like a small creature.

The X[chi] Knight looked at it for a second or two and then soon said, "There's something you don't see every day. When rocks in a really old cave fall down and make something by themselves. Like that matters to me." He finished as he knocked the rocks down. "Now, where was I?" He asked himself as he went back inside. Over by a large rock nearby, Cricket peeked his head up and saw that the knight was gone. "Whew." Cricket sighed of relief, "That was close. I may not want to read anymore fairy tale stories before bed after this." So then he went off to the forgotten town to find some to write with and something to write on.

He searched in some houses but none of the ones he went to had what he was looking for. It almost grew frustrating. But eventually, he found a piece of paper to write on. It wasn't long though so there wasn't much room to give a full explanation, that meant that if he was going to write something, he had to make short and clear. "Alright." Cricket said as he walked out of the house with the small piece of paper, "Now I have to find something to write with." He then looked around some more and much to his delight, he soon found a pencil at a nearby house that was still sharp enough to write with. "Perfect!" Cricket cheered as he quickly ran toward the pencil. But right before he could enter the house with the pencil, a Void Pony quickly emerged from the ground and got in his way. "WAH!" Cricket yelped in fear, "W-what the?!"

"Hehehe." The X[chi] Knight laughed as he came to the scene, "You foolish dragon. Did you really think I would fall for such a trick!? Perhaps next time, you won't make a rock formation that resembles your kind." He finished with an evil snicker. "D'oh." Cricket said as he saw that he was exposed, "I knew I was making it look too good." The X[chi] Knight then complimented, "You did well to escape my friend, but not well enough. Now," He ordered his Void Pony, "Capture that dragon this instant!" The Void Pony did as he was told and summoned forth more Void Ponies to surround the poor dragon. He shivered at how many had surrounded him and then said, "H-h-hey now… take it easy fellas." He said with a nervous smile. "Get him!" The first Void Pony ordered. The then pounced on him to captured him. It turned into a cloud of dust as they all went all out to capture a little dragon. What they didn't notice was that within the cloud of dust, the little dragon snuck out by crawling to a side where the X[chi] Knight couldn't see him. "That was close." Cricket said as he saw them still going, "But I've got to hurry now!"

He then went inside, grabbed the pencil and hid behind some furniture to begin writing. He didn't have much time since the knight would grow impatient soon and there wasn't much paper to write on. So Cricket wrote on the paper as quickly as he could with as much information as he could fit. Once he was done, he heard a voice exclaim, "STOP IT YOU FOOLS!" The Void Ponies quickly stopped and the cloud of dust vanished. "Did we get him?!" One of the Void Ponies asked. The X[chi] Knight saw that the dragon was no longer there and answered, "YOU FOOLS! HE'S GONE! WHERE IS HE NOW?!" Cricket knew he had little time, so he quickly rolled up the letter and then prepared to send it to Rose with his magic fire breath. But right before he could, "There he is!" A Void Pony said as he moved the furniture away to reveal Cricket, "I found him!"

"Dah!" Cricket screamed. "Get him now!" The X[chi] Knight ordered. The Void Ponies were coming to get him. But before they caught him, Cricket successfully used his magic fire breath to send the letter to Rose. As soon as it was gone, the Void Ponies grabbed him and brought him over to the X[chi] Knight. "Augh!" Cricket groaned as he struggled to get free, "You all are just unfriendly! Maybe you all should listen to your conscience more!" The X[chi] Knight then grabbed him with his magic and exclaimed with a boom, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST HAD?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cricket just smirked and answered, "Put my faith in a good friend."

Meanwhile with Fire Rose…

Fire Rose was still stressing over all the things that have just happened. She had enough to worry about her final tests coming, but now with everything that's just happened today, she was having a hard time keeping it together. And sadly, with Cricket not with her, she wasn't able to calm herself.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Fire Rose breathed heavily, "Queen Sol…" She said as she put her hooves on her head, "Queen Lua… Mother… Cricket…. Cricket… Why did you have to be captured to?!" She asked as her horn abnormally glowed brighter, "Why?! Enchanted Belle, where are you when I need you?!"

But before it could get any worse, the letter that Cricket sent her suddenly appeared and caught Rose by surprise. "W-what?" Rose said as her horn's glow disappeared, "What's this? A letter?" She then grabbed the letter with her magic and opened it. "Oh my." Fire Rose said as she read it, "It looks like whoever sent this was in a hurry. But I think it says…"

_Dear Fire Rose,_

_The Two Sisters request that you go to their thrones and use your magic at the jewels on the top of them. Hurry before things get any worse._

_Cricket._

"Cricket?" Fire Rose said as she finished the letter, "He sent me this? And the jewels on the thrones?" She didn't really know what to think of this order. But seeing as how things were, she decided to put her trust in her dragon friend and do as the letter says. "Okay Cricket." Fire Rose said as she headed for the door, "I just hope nothing dangerous happens when I do use my magic on those jewels." She then exited the room and headed for the Audience Chamber.

The Audience Chamber…

Fire Rose had arrived in front of the throne belonging to Queen Sol and looked up at the jewel on top of it. "Okay." Fire Rose said as she closed her eyes, "Here we go." She then used her magic on the jewel just as she was told to do. As soon as she did, the jewel on top of the throne suddenly glowed brightly. "Huh?" Rose said as she saw the glow through her eyelids, "The jewel! What's happening?!"

As the jewel glowed, it began to shrink and change form. Afterwards, it began to float right off of the throne and float over to Rose. Rose was frightened by how close it got and shivered a bit as she stepped back. When the glowing began to dim, it revealed itself in a brand-new shape. It looked like it was supposed to be a small orb, but only half of it was shown.

"T-the jewel," Fire Rose said as she held the piece in her magic, "It changed into something else. What is it though?" When she noticed that the orb was incomplete, she said to herself, "It's only half of what it's supposed to be. I wonder where the other piece is." But then she remembered what the letter said and said to herself as she looked out the window, "I bet the other piece is on the jewel in Queen Lua's throne. I'll need an escort though."

Soon…

Fire Rose was riding in a carriage that was being pulled by two Pegasus ponies of the Royal Guard. They made haste to the Moon Kingdom and it's Crown City, Midnight. "I certainly hope you're on to something Princess." One of the guards stated, "Because Captain Shining Glory has a hard time buying your story." Rose nodded and replied, "Me too."

They soon arrived in the capital city and landed at the Moon Castle. When they arrived, the Captain of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard, Sleepy Armor, a unicorn mare came to the carriage to see what the visit was about along with two of her Royal Guards. Just like most ponies that live in the Moon Kingdom, Sleepy Armor had a dark gray coat, tufted ears, and cat-like vertical slits for pupils and her armor was lavender-colored.

"Princess Fire Rose?" Sleepy Armor said with a surprised look, "With all the chaos that's been happening, I hope you coming here means good news has arisen." Fire Rose stepped out of the carriage and answered, "I think so. I need to get to Queen Lua's throne."

The Audience Chamber…

Captain Sleepy Armor and her Royal Guards escorted the young Princess to the throne just as she had asked them. Rose looked upon the jewel on top of the throne and wondered if the same thing that happened in the Sun Kingdom would happen right now. "Whenever you're ready Princess." Captain Sleepy Armor said, "Go ahead." Fire Rose turned to the Captain, nodded once, and then focused back on the jewel.

As soon as her attention was brought back to said jewel, Fire Rose did as she did before and used her magic on the jewel. Just like before, the jewel began to glow in a bright white light. The light caught the Captain and her lackies off guard (ironically) as the light began to float off the throne. "So it's true!" Captain Sleepy Armor said with amazement, "It seems like our Queen was keeping something hidden all along!" One of the guards commented, "I've always wondered why Her Majesty had such an odd-looking jewel."

The jewel floated toward Fire Rose, and the young Princess gazed upon it and how it glowed so brightly. She wondered what form it would take this time. "Just like before." Fire Rose said to herself. Soon, the jewel began to take the form of another small object. The object was another small orb. But just like the one Rose already has possession of, this orb was incomplete as well. Only half of it was complete. Once its transformation was complete, the light dimmed and Rose held the newly transformed incomplete orb with her magic.

"Another half." Fire Rose said with amazement, "This is just incredible." Unable to make sense of what just happened, Captain Sleepy Armor quickly approached the Princess to take a good look at the new item. "What is it?" Captain Sleepy Armor asked, "I can't tell what it's supposed to be." Quickly able to put to and two together, Rose got out the first orb from her saddle bag. "These two orbs," Fire Rose said as she put the first orb across from the other one, "They've been on top of the Two Sisters' thrones all this time. And we didn't hear about these until the Queens got into trouble. There's obviously something special about these two orbs."

"That much is clear." Captain Sleepy Armor replied, "But what exactly are we supposed to do with them? I've never been told about these from my Queen." Seeing that the two orbs looked like puzzle pieces, Rose suggested, "They look like puzzle pieces. So maybe, if we put them together…" She then slowly began to bring the two halves together to see what would happen. But as they got closer to each other, they began to glow. "Ah." Fire Rose yelped as the sudden glow frightened her slightly. Feeling worried, Captain Sleepy Armor reminded the Princess, "Be careful when you put them together. We don't know what'll happen once this object is completed."

Fire Rose understood the advice and nodded once in agreement. No longer frightened about the sudden appearance of the glow, Fire Rose continued bringing the two pieces together. She did it very slowly just in case something happens when they do come together. As they got closer and closer to each other, they began glow brighter and brighter. Until…

Click.

The two halves finally touched, and as soon as they did, they immediately became the completed orb again. Suddenly, the glow from the orb began to grow even brighter then before. Lighting up the very area the group was in. "AHHHHH!" Fire Rose and the others exclaimed as the light blinded them. The orb began to float all by itself and the light that was glowing from it began to form an image right on top of the orb. As the image formed, the light dimmed and allowed the ponies to see again. "Ah…" Sleepy Armor groaned, "What was that? Ah." She gasped as she saw the image, "Princess! Look!"

Fire Rose took off her glasses for a second, rubbed her eyes, and put the glasses back on before looking toward the image that was formed from the orb. As soon as she saw it, she couldn't believe what she saw. "Ah!" Fire Rose gasped. The image contained the Two Sisters themselves, Queen Sol and Queen Lua. Rose and the others didn't know what to make of this and seeing this just made more questions arise than answers. "Queen Sol? Queen Lua?" Fire Rose said with confusion.

"Princess Fire Rose." The image of Queen Sol began, "If you're seeing this, that means the worst has happened to my sister and I. As well as the other Queens. And now the time has come at last for you to know the whole truth." Confused by what she was saying, Fire Rose asked, "The whole truth? W-what're you talking about? What's going on?"

"That day when you became a student of the Academy of Proficient Unicorns," Queen Sol continued, "What I said about how talented you were and how much potential you could have if you master the powerful magic that nests in your horn, all of that was true. But…" She continued as she began to looked bothered, "There's… more to the story than that. On that day, when your magic went awry, this orb that you completed sensed your magic and the light within your heart. This is no ordinary orb. The truth is, it is a Crystal of Harmony."

"What?!" The ponies exclaimed. "The Crystals of Harmony?!" Captain Sleepy Armor exclaimed, "From the stories of the past?! How could that be?!" Fire Rose shivered as she answered, "I-I-I don't know. The history books said that they were lost after the heated battle a long time ago. How could this be a Crystal of Harmony?!" Queen Sol then continued, "About now, you're probably confused as this orb doesn't look anything like the Crystals of Harmony. But it is. This orb is the core of the Crystals. And unfortunately, this orb as all we could find after we used the Crystals of Harmony against the forces of the Land of Darkness a thousand years ago. The others were lost."

Queen Lua then explained, "It was an orb by the time we found it. We tried to use it to find the other Crystals, but it wouldn't guide us since we are no longer connected to the Crystals of Harmony. But we knew that there would be a pony that the orb would choose to guide. A pony that's fit to hold one of the six powerful crystals that contain the ultimate power. The power of the true light. And it has. That pony is thou, Princess Fire Rose."

"M-m-m-me?" Fire Rose stammered as she feared about where this explanation was going, "W-why me?" Queen Sol then picked up with, "I know this may seem rather sudden to you, but do not fear. This orb wouldn't have chosen you if it wasn't absolutely sure that you're up to the task. Everything we've put you through has led you to this day. Now, our dear student, we implore you, take this orb and let it guide you to the remaining Crystals of Harmony. Only you are capable of doing this."

"Thou may not feel ready for such a responsibility," Queen Lua picked up, "But just trust the orb and thy heart and thou will do fine. We believe in you." The two then said at the same time, "We're counting on you, young Princess Fire Rose. Good luck." As soon as the last words were spoken, the image began to fade away. "N-No!" Fire Rose yelped as she reached for the image, "Wait! Don't go!" But it was too late. The image was gone and the orb floated slowly toward Fire Rose while making a glow that went on and off each second. Gazing upon the orb, Fire Rose pondered the big responsibility she was just granted and how much weight it carried because of what is at stake.

"Why?" Fire Rose asked herself really quietly, "Why me?" Captain Sleepy Armor stepped toward Fire Rose and said, "Well, I may not fully understand what's going on. But at least we know what the orb is now. Are you ready, Princess?" Shocked about what she had asked, Fire Rose looked toward the Captain and asked, "W-what?! What do you mean?!"

"Are you ready for the task you've been given?" Captain Sleepy Armor asked. Fire Rose stood up and felt uneasy. Almost feeling like she's about to faint. Who wouldn't with such a big task given to them? "I… I can't." Fire Rose replied, "I can't do this." Curious about her decision, Captain Sleepy Armor asked, "Why not? You must be ready."

"But… h-h-how could you just g-go along with this?" Fire Rose stammered, "This is so s-s-s-s-sudden. I can't just –"

Captain Sleepy Armor interrupted with, "I know you're surprised about this. I can only imagine how you're feeling. But the Queens have been captured, the crystals and the elements they control are going out of control, and there's a mad villain on the loose. We're low on options and the Two Sisters have entrusted you with this task. We'll have to trust that this is the only way we can stop all of this." Fire Rose, with her eyes quivering, looked at the Captain with more uncertainty and replied with, "But… I'm… I'm just a child… and I haven't mastered all the magic I needed to learn. I can't do this."

"Don't worry, Princess." Captain Sleepy Armor assured with a smile, "Just remember what the Two Sisters said. Trust the orb and your heart. I don't know exactly what you're supposed to do with the orb, but I know you'll figure it out and you'll save the Queens. Because the Two Sisters trust only you with the mission." After hearing those words, it began to get Fire Rose to snap out of her frightened state and gain a bit more motivation to take on the rigorous task. Though still nervous, she looked toward the Captain with a face of a proud warrior, but the hooves of a frightened kitten, and said, "Okay. I'll do it."

The Captain nodded in appreciation and said, "Well done." So the Princess turned back to the orb, grabbed it with her magic, and then suddenly, the blinking of the light grew faster. As if it was reacting toward Fire Rose's magic. "W-woah!" Fire Rose yelped with a surprised look. "The orb!" Captain Sleepy Armor yelped, "What's it doing?!" Suddenly, the orb began to fly across the chamber and to the exit. "Hurry!" the Captain exclaimed, "Follow it!" Rose nodded and replied, "R-right!"

They followed the orb and found themselves back outside where the carriage from the Sun Kingdom was lying. There, the orb began to fly away from the castle without Rose. "No!" Fire Rose screamed as she reached out for the orb. But once getting another look at it, they noticed that the orb had stopped flying away and was now just floating in front of the landing area for the carriage. "Huh?" Rose said with confusion, "Why isn't it flying away?" Captain Sleepy Armor then suggested, "Perhaps it's waiting for you to follow it. It would make sense since you're supposed to help it find the Crystals of Harmony. That's just my theory though." She then turned to the Princess and continued with, "Princess, for the time being, let me come along with you as you follow it. I can give you some insight on the X[chi] Knight."

"Huh?" Fire Rose said as she turned to the Captain, "You know about the X[chi] Knight?" The Captain nodded and answered, "Queen Lua has some history with the X[chi] Knight. Come now." She said to the two Pegasus ponies carrying the carriage, "Let's follow the orb!"

The Wind Kingdom, the Audience Chamber inside of the castle…

The citizens of the Wind Kingdom's Crown City as well as the other towns throughout the Kingdom and the guests from the other Kingdoms were all gathered to the Audience Chamber to hear what King Star Chaser has to say. Everypony, and griffin in Astraio's case, talked amongst themselves about the chaos happening outside. Before long, they were interrupted by the horns played by some of the guards. Once the horns were heard, the large crowd paid attention to King Star Chaser.

"I've seen the Wind Crystal," King Star Chaser announced, "And it seems what you all assumed is true. Your Queen, Lucy Twirl, has been captured!" Hearing the news, the crowd began to panic since they knew that the Queens of Coltnelia not only rule the land, but also guard the crystals and keep them from going out of whack as they are now. "But that's not all, we got some news from the other Kingdoms thanks to our Royal Guards, and it seems that all the other Queens have been captured as well." That news didn't help much as it just made them panic even more.

"But don't worry!" King Star Chaser assured, "We're dealing with the situation now! We've made sure all the Kingdoms in the land do their best to learn about this enemy that has captured the Queens and where we can find him and beat him! Until we get this situation under control, nopony is to leave the castle! Remain inside and away from the chaos outside! The Kings and I shall do everything in our power get our wives back and get the crystals to calm down!" He then smiled as he finished with, "Until then, just think about how great of a fun time we'll have once all this is over! Think about all the gifts you didn't want to buy but want to give to the new baby, about all the fun games to play during the celebration, the cake, and most of all, the feeling of how you lived through a disastrous chaos throughout the land!" He then finished with, "I will get back to you!"

Standing down, he went to the other Kings and the Princesses with a smirk and saw how irritated King Astral Flash looked. "You childish fool!" King Astral Flash exclaimed, "How could you act so calm in a time of crisis?!" Princess Diamond Dust joined in with, "King Astral Flash is right! As a King, you shouldn't be treating this like a game!"

King Star Chaser just looked with a neutral expression and answered, "Gotta keep their spirits up somehow. Besides, you don't think I'm angry? Because I am. Whoever this X[chi] Knight guy is, he's going to pay big time for capturing my wife and putting our land in this danger."

"You said it Dad!" Aerial Ace agreed, "When I find that X[chi] Knight, I'm going to smack him until he begs for mercy!" King Comet Venture adjusted his glasses as he replied with, "I see how ill-tempered you are, but please try to remain calm. We still need to figure out where the X[chi] Knight is. And I think I have a solution to this problem of ours."

"Really?" King High Flyer asked, "What kind of solution?"

In the room for the Ice Kingdom's Royal Family…

"This kind of solution my dear friend." King Comet Venture answered as he used his magic on the map on his desk. Upon casting a spell on the map, the pictures on the map came to life in the form of light green lights and showing everything that's happening in the land of Coltnelia at this moment. Everypony was amazed at what they saw. "Wow!" Topsy Turvy said with excitement, "Now that's a neat trick! Any chance you can perform at my next show?"

"With this spell that I invented," King Comet Venture explained, "I can see everything that goes on in our beautiful land right now. I use this spell for occasions like the past few days for example. I was using this spell to keep track of the Secretariat Comet and see if it would pass by for me to do some experiments regarding its power." He then turned to the group and asked, "Now, does anypony remember what the Void creatures said?"

"How can we forget wee laddie?" King Rock Smash asked, "They said that they captured our wives for their evil schemes!" Unimpressed, King Comet Venture just asked, "Does anypony else know what they said?"

"Oh! Oh!" Dolphin Tail said as she raised her hoof, "I know! I know!" King Comet Venture then smiled as he asked, "Yes, dear?" She let her hoof down and answered, "They said the X[chi] Knight is using the power of the comet to grow stronger." Impressed, the King replied with, "Exactly! And with this map, we can find out where he is just by looking under where the comet is floating over."

"Wow!" Princess Diamond Dust said with amazement, "Father! That's brilliant!" King High Flyer then added with, "This is purely amazing! It's like holding the entire land in your hooves!" King Comet Venture then cleared his throat and explained, "Well, not exactly. I'm still working on the spell, so we can really only see everything happening in the Wind Kingdom right now. But because of what we've just learned, it's the only place we need to look at."

"Okay then." King Star Chaser said as he approached the map, "I believe I know this Kingdom better than all of you, so I'll take a look." He then examined the area where the comet was and read where on the map it was at. But the results shocked him dearly. "Uh oh." He said with a concerned look, "This is not good. Not good at all." Curious about her father's tone, Aerial Ace said, "What's wrong Dad? Where is the X[chi] Knight?" King Star Chaser turned to the group and answered, "You're all not going to like this. But it seems that the X[chi] Knight has made his little hideout at an abandoned town that's in the Macintosh Woods."

"The Macintosh Woods?!" The Kings exclaimed. "That presents a problem." King Astral Flash stated, "The Macintosh Woods is one of the most dangerous woods in all of Coltnelia. It's filled with all kinds of monsters and fiends. And dangerous swamps and many other obstacles." King Comet Venture then added, "And with the Secretariat Comet currently within our land, who knows what kinds of creatures will be using its boost to their advantage? Not to mention that the elements across the land is going out of control. It would seem our adversary has picked a perfect hideout for his plan."

"So what're we going to do?" King High Flyer asked, "We can't just sit here and do nothing, right?" King Gold Miner then answered, "Of course not. But we also can't risk the lives of our good guards, uh, guards or ponies. That would be too cruel." King Rock Smash then stomped his hoof on the floor really hard and exclaimed, "Well we have to do something! Our wives are in trouble and I'm not letting some knight keep my precious Amethyst captured! We have to figure out something and fast!"

"I'll do it." Aerial Ace spoke up. The Kings and the Princesses turned toward Aerial Ace and saw how determined she looked about the idea she just shared. "W-what?" King Comet Venture said, "What did you say young lady?" Aerial Ace took a step forward and answered, "I said I'll do it. I'll go through those woods and find that X[chi] Knight." Concerned for her friend, Diamond Dust said with worry, "Aerial Ace! Do you realize what you're saying?!"

"Those woods are extremely dangerous!" King Astral Flash exclaimed, "Did you not hear a single word I said about them?! There's absolutely no way that you're going there! Especially with how things are right now!" Aerial Ace then argued, "But you said you couldn't ask somepony to go in there and risk their life to get through those woods. Well, you don't have to ask anypony. I'll volunteer myself to go through there. And don't bother arguing with me. You're not going to change my mind. That guy has my mom and I'm not going to take that sitting down!"

"I'm with her!" Rock Polish said as she stood next to Aerial Ace, "Anypony how kidnaps my family has to deal with me!" King Rock Smash looked worried as he said, "Rock Polish. Not you too wee lass."

"Girls." King Comet Venture began, "I applaud your determination, I really do. But you must understand that –"

"That you're absolutely right." King Star Chaser interrupted. "Yes, yes." King Comet Venture agreed, "Absolutely righ – What?!" he exclaimed as he turned to King Star Chaser. "Huh?" Aerial Ace wondered, "D-dad?"

"Star Chaser?" King High Flyer questioned, "What are you doing? This is your daughter." King Rock Smash added, "And my daughter!" King Astral Flash then stepped up and exclaimed, "Have you gone mad?! Of all the mischievous ideas of yours, this one has to be the most outrageous!" King Star Chaser then smiled as he replied, "Hey guys. You heard them. My little girl said she'd volunteer herself to go. Plus, she seems really brave enough to get through something so hazardous. And Rock Polish looks like she'd be willing to stand by her side at all times. And they did prove herself strong with how they defeated those Void Ponies. I figured we should give them a chance." Aerial Ace's eyes quivered as she said with a smile, "D-dad? Are you serious?"

"You can't be serious." King Rock Smash commented. "But I am." King Star Chaser replied as he approached his daughter, "Aerial Ace. I'm counting on you to go rescue your mother and the other Queens. You too, Rock Polish." Aerial Ace had a hard time believing what was happening. It felt too good to be true, but yet it was not a dream at all. "D-dad, I…" Aerial Ace said as her eyes quivered, "I… I promise Dad!" She exclaimed with determination again, "I'll bring Mom and the other Queens home safely! The X[chi] Knight won't even know I was there!" Rock Polish then added with, "And I'll go too! With the two of us together, there's nothing that can beat us! With her Twisty Tornado Arte and my bow and arrow."

"Okay then." King Star Chaser said with a nod and smile, "Then go get your saddle bag Aerial and I'll get you some food to pack." Aerial Ace nodded and replied, "Okay, Dad!" She then went flying out of the room feeling excited about the adventure she was about to go on. "Aerial Ace!" Rock Polish said as she followed, "Wait for me!" Diamond Dust then said to the other two Princesses, "Come on ladies. There's still time. Maybe we can talk them out of this before it's too late." Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy nodded in agreement and went to follow Aerial Ace and Rock Polish. "Star Chaser!" King Astral Flash exclaimed, "Snap out of this scandalous idea of yours!"

"You're going to put my own daughter in danger too?!" King Rock Smash asked. "Relax my good friends." King Star Chaser said as he turned to them, "I know what I'm doing."

Aerial Ace's room…

Aerial Ace and Rock Polish got to the room and Aerial Ace began looking for her saddle bag. Of course, she leaves it in different places every time she stops using it so it was kind of hard to find.

"Hurry up Aerial!" Rock Polish pleaded, "We need to get a move on before your pop changes his mind!" Aerial Ace replied while looking through her room, "I know! I know! Just give me a second to – Aha!" She exclaimed as she found her saddle bag, "I found it!" Rock Polish smiled and said, "Great. Now let's go meet your pop and get packed."

They were about to leave the room, but suddenly, "Stop right there!" Diamond Dust exclaimed as she, Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy blocked the door. "Girls?!" Aerial Ace and Rock Polish exclaimed back. "Get out of our way." Aerial Ace told them, "We need to get to the Macintosh Woods quickly." Dolphin Tail nodded her head no as she replied, "Absolutely not. We're not going to let our friends risk their lives to get through such a dangerous forest. You heard everything that Rose's daddy said."

"I heard that there's a Pegasus that tried to get through there once." Topsy Turvy said, "And at that time, he wasn't scared of everything. But as soon as he got to the Serpent Alligator Swamps, he lost both wings, his entire coat, and a hoof. Now everypony calls him the Cowardly Three-Hooved Wingless Coatless Pegasus." Diamond Dust and Dolphin Tail looked at Topsy Turvy with a rather disturbed look and Topsy Turvy saw how disturbed they were. "W-well," She said as she rubbed the back of her head, "At least that's what the stories tell. Heh, heh. But," She continued as she looked back at Aerial Ace and Rock Polish, "You get the idea."

"That's not going to happen to us." Rock Polish told them, "We've got my skill and Aerial Ace's agility. With that combination, we'll get through anything." Aerial Ace nodded in agreement and added, "Besides, Dad already said we can go. So step aside so we can –"

Before she could finish her sentence, the ponies heard the door close and then a clicking sound afterwards. They all knew what that sound was. It meant that the door had just been locked. Surprised by this, Aerial Ace went to try and open the door, but it wouldn't. It was indeed locked. "Hey!" Aerial Ace shouted to the other side, "What's going on?!"

"Surprise." King Star Chaser said on the other side, "Bet you didn't see this coming." He added with a mischievous smile on the other side. "Dad?" Aerial Ace said with confusion, "Dad! Open the door!" King Star Chaser began twirling the keys in his hoof and answered, "No, I don't think I will."

"What?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed. "You know, I was going to put you and your friends in the safe room with your siblings." King Star Chaser stated with a smile, "But this was just a whole lot easier. Saved a lot of energy. Plus, you're in the comfort of your own room. What could be better?" Confused by this, Aerial Ace replied, "But Dad, you said me and Rock Polish could go to the Macintosh Woods!" King Star Chaser just shook his head slowly as he said with a chuckle in the beginning, "Well, I had to say something to get you and your friends somewhere where you can be safe from all the dangers outside."

"So, are you saying you lied to me?!" Aerial Ace asked with anger. "Oh yeah." King Star Chaser answered, "Wait. Hold on…" He said as he thought about it, "…yeah. I lied to you." He answered with a smile, "But hey. Sometimes, a little lie can keep the ones you love safe." Even more enraged by this, Aerial Ace screamed, "LET ME OUT OF HERE DAD! I'VE GOT TO GO SAVE MOM!" Rock Polish then joined in, "Me too! We need to teach that X[chi] Knight a lesson!" King Star Chaser then got serious as he explained, "Look, girls, I know how much you want to help. But you're just kids. You shouldn't be getting yourselves in these dangers. Just sit back and leave all this to us." He then began to walk away as he finished with, "Don't worry though. You'll be out of there in no time… hopefully." He said to himself with worry.

Back inside of Aerial Ace's room, Aerial Ace was so angered about how her father lied to her about going on an adventure that she punched the wall really hard. The impact gave a bit of a scare to the other Princesses except for Rock Polish. "I can't believe it!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "I can't believe I fell for something like that! I just knew this was too good to be true!" Dolphin Tail approached her tempered friend and said, "Calm down, Aerial. You shouldn't get so upset." Aerial Ace looked toward her friend and asked, "Shouldn't get upset?! I'm passed upset! I'm furious! My mom is in danger and so is Coltnelia! And Dad is just wanting me to sit here and do nothing! But I can't do that! If our land or our family is in danger, I want to do everything I can to help!"

"Same here." Rock Polish added, "It's our home and we need to protect it anyway we can." Diamond Dust was happy to see how much they cared for the land and their families. But even so, she was forced to say, "I'm happy to see how much you want to help. But can't you listen to your father for once Aerial Ace? The Macintosh Woods is one of the most dangerous places in all of Coltnelia. There are hazardous caves, swamps, and fields there. As well as monsters that are taller than a house."

"But going on adventures and helping those who can't help themselves is something I've been wanting for a really long time!" Aerial Ace argued, "Dad just doesn't understand that I'm old enough to deal with things like dangers or monsters. I'm sick and tired of him always treating me like a kid." Rock Polish agreed and said, "Me too. My mum and pop are always treating me like I'm five years old. They won't even let me go pick berries without a guard with me." Topsy Turvy then rubbed her hoof as she said, "Umm… girls? I don't know if you know this, but we are kids."

"Yeah!" Aerial Ace replied, "Kids who can use powerful artes and take on two Dark Ponies! Not to mention defeat a bunch of red and black monsters with just a simple touch!" She finished as she raised a hoof. "Gulp." Topsy Turvy gulped while feeling nauseous, "Don't remind me." Diamond Dust stepped forward and said, "I do agree with you that I don't enjoy being treated like a child either. But it's because we're all so young that your father doesn't want to take a risk. He just wants you and the rest of us to be safe so we can live longer lives. Can't you be grateful for that?"

"Come on girls." Dolphin Tail encouraged, "Let's put our faith in our daddies and believe that they'll save our mommies. After all, they're strong and nothing can beat them." She said with a smile, "Especially with their wives in danger." Aerial Ace was surprised about their decision and exclaimed, "I can't believe all of you! Your moms are captured and you're just going to sit there and do nothing?! We wouldn't be in this world if it wasn't for them! As much as my mom annoys me, I at least have to be grateful for that! She's done so much for the Wind Kingdom as its Queen and a pony like her doesn't deserve what happened to her! Now I'm going to save her and the other Queens!" She said as she began to fly, "Anypony who wants to join is welcome!" Rock Polish followed her to the window and said, "I'm going with her. Because nopony in my family gets left behind on my watch."

Aerial Ace then pushed on the windows, but then they suddenly closed on their own as soon as they were opened. "What the?!" Aerial Ace yelped. She looked again and saw some Royal Guards flying outside guarding the window. "Sorry Princess." One of the guards said, "Your father's orders." Diamond Dust smiled and said, "Well good. It looks like you're not going anywhere after all." Topsy Turvy then suggested, "So… who wants to see me dance with some drawers and pillows?" Aerial Ace smirked and said, "Heh, heh. I had a feeling it might come in handy later." The other Princesses looked surprised about Aerial's sudden smirking as they saw her go to her closet.

Once there, she went to the back of the closet passed some clothes she had and tried to reach for something. "What are you doing Aerial Ace?" Dolphin Tail asked. "Why do you have so many clothes that you don't normally wear?" Diamond Dust asked. "Why can't I think of a good enough third question?" Topsy Turvy asked. "Aha!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she pulled her head out, "Perfect!" When she came out, she had a piece of the wall in her hooves. "Behold," Aerial Ace said as she showed them a secret passage in the closet, "My secret escape route!" The others looked at the secret passage and couldn't help but be amazed by it. "Wow!" Rock Polish said with a smile, "How long have you had that?!" Aerial Ace smiled and answered, "Since I was able to fly."

Diamond Dust looked suspicious and asked, "Do your parents know that you have that in your closet?" Aerial Ace just waved her hoof and answered, "Pfft. Please. You can write a whole library of books about things Mom and Dad don't know about." Rock Polish then stepped forward as she said, "Forget that. Let's just go and save our mums!" Aerial Ace nodded and replied, "Right!" They were about to go through the secret passage to escape. But right before they could start, "Stop right there!" Diamond Dust demanded, "Listen to me right now! It's bad enough that our land is in a midst of crisis, and our mothers are captured. We can't let you all go off on some kind of dangerous quest where you can get seriously hurt or worse. What if something happens to you two?!"

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep well if I found out we would never see either of you again." Dolphin Tail added while looking worried, "Please don't go girls." Topsy Turvy then added, "Please stay here. Don't you want to keep your hooves?" Aerial Ace saw what they were worried about and explained to them, "I know you're scared. But I just have to take the risk. If nopony does something soon, it may be too late. You heard what our dads said. They can't risk anypony's life to get through those woods. But I'm willing to risk my own life if it means for the good of Coltnelia." Rock Polish then added, "And we're not asking or telling you all to come. Just don't worry. We'll look out for each other." She then smiled and finished with, "We promise."

After giving them those assured words in hopes of planting seeds of hope to their friends' minds, Aerial ace and Rock Polish went through the secret passage together. The other three Princesses were left without a word to say to each other. Their faces spoke enough without any words to be spoken. Before this, they only had their mothers and Coltnelia to worry about. Now there's much more at stake.

Outside of the castle…

Aerial Ace and Rock Polish were traversing through the passage that was leading downwards of the castle. It took some time, before a light began to shine up ahead. They knew that the exit was close. "I see a light!" Rock Polish said with excitement, "We're almost out!" Realizing a problem, Aerial Ace said with a nervous look, "Uh… a slight problem." Rock Polish asked, "What?" Aerial Ace then explained while sweating, "You see, this secret exit is mainly meant for Pegasi and… when we get out, you're… probably going to fall pretty…. High….." Looking for more information, Rock Polish asked, "Exactly how high?"

"Uh…." Aerial Ace said as she tried to think of an answer, "I have an idea!" She exclaimed. "And she's ignoring my question." Rock Polish said to herself. "When I get outside, you jump out and I'll catch you. And I'll carry you to the ground." Feeling like the plan has some promise, Rock Polish replied with, "Just don't slip."

After getting to the light, Aerial Ace flew outside and got herself right to catch Rock Polish. "Okay!" Aerial Ace said as she put out her hooves, "Ready!" Rock Polish looked outside and saw how high they truly were. It was a really big distance from where she was and where the ground was. A fall like that would probably not be good for her health. "Okay." Rock Polish said as she took a deep breath, "Here. We. Go!" She then jumped out and closed her eyes in hopes that Aerial Ace will catch her. And before the wind of the falling could go any faster, she was caught. She looked up and saw that Aerial Ace had her in her hooves just as promised.

"Whew." Aerial Ace said as she sweated a bit, "That was close. And you thought I couldn't do it." She said with a smirk. "Oh, ha, ha." Rock Polish fake laughed with a sassy smile, "Let's just get going before this goes on for too long. I don't want you making an embarrassing story of this." Aerial Ace then began flying away from the castle and was heading toward outside of the Crown City. "This'll be easy. We'll just hide in the clouds and –"

Suddenly, a big bluster of winds began to blow and prevent Aerial Ace from flying any further. "Woah!" Aerial Ace and Rock Polish screamed. "The wind!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "I forgot, with my mom captured, the wind's going all over the place!" Rock Polish then asked, "Why do the crystals need to be so sensitive?!" Aerial Ace replied with, "Ask the wind, not me!" Soon, the wind began to twirl them around in a small tornado. "AHHH!" The two screamed as they spun around in the small tornado. The winds were blowing so fast that Aerial Ace was beginning to lose her grip on Rock Polish. "Ah!" Rock Polish screamed with worry. "Don't worry!" Aerial Ace told her, "I'm… not… gonna…"

Before she could finish, Rock Polish slipped out of her grip and was falling out of the tornado. "AERIAL ACE!" Rock Polish screamed from the top of her lungs. "NO!" Aerial Ace screamed back, "ROCK POLISH!" She then tried to get free from the tornado as she said with struggle, "I've… got to… get out!" She tried with all her might. But the winds were just too great to break free from. And poor Rock Polish was falling fast. She looked at the ground and saw how she was approaching it at extreme speed. She was worried that this might be the end. "ROCK POLISH!" Aerial Ace screamed in desperation. "AHHHHHH!" Rock Polish screamed as she covered her eyes.

Suddenly, she stopped falling. Now all she felt was normal winds blowing on her clothes and coat. Rock Polish peeked a bit and saw that she was floating. "What?" Rock Polish said with confusion, "How am I…" She then looked and saw that another familiar Pegasus had caught her before she could get any closer to the ground. That Pegasus was Dolphin Tail. "That was a close one." Dolphin Tail said, "Are you okay?" Rock Polish smiled as she said, "Dolphin Tail! …please tell me I'm not dead." She said with worry. From where Aerial Ace was, she was still trapped in the tornado, but was relieved that her friend was safe. "Whew." Aerial Ace sighed of relief, "That was close." She then looked back to her situation and said, "But I'm still stuck. I need to get out of here."

"Care for some assistance?" A familiar voice asked. "Huh?" Aerial Ace said as she turned to the voice. She was surprised to find that her other two friends, Diamond Dust and Topsy Turvy were on clouds despite the fact that they're not Pegasus ponies. "What the?!" Aerial Ace yelped. "Allow me." Diamond Dust insisted. She then used her magic to teleport Aerial Ace out of the tornado and on the cloud. "There you go." Diamond Dust said with a smile, "Free as a bird." Aerial Ace looked confused and Topsy Turvy went to ask, "Are you okay Aerial Ace? Tell me." She then used her Illusion Arte to make herself more heads as she asked with a funny grin, "How many heads do you see?"

"Ahhh…" Aerial Ace moaned in confusion, "H-how are you two doing this? Only Pegasi can stand on clouds." Diamond Dust lit her horn as she answered, "Well, that's normally the case. But thanks to a spell I learned, Topsy Turvy and I can stand on a cloud for a limited time. I stumbled upon the spell when I was practicing magic when I was a little filly. I thought it was a rather silly spell, but I thought in case I really wanted to see the skies like you do." She then asked, "Now can you be a dear and carry us to the ground? I'd use more of my magic, but I already used some of it to carry it toward you, and I think it needs rest." Aerial Ace nodded and went to push the cloud away. "Welp. I guess your little escape… blew." Topsy Turvy joked, "Heh, heh." Aerial Ace looked annoyed as she said, "Too soon Topsy. Too soon." Dolphin Tail followed the group with Rock Polish in her hooves. Of course, Rock Polish didn't enjoy the ride considering that the way she was being carried made her look like a formal lady.

Outside of the Crown City of the Wind Kingdom…

The group made it out of the Crown City and near a more safer forest area. It was then that the spell Diamond Dust casted on herself and Topsy Turvy began to wear off and could no longer stand on clouds. So the spell wore off in a convenient time. Afterwards, Aerial Ace and Rock Polish had some questioning to do.

"Whew." Dolphin Tail said as she waved her mane, "I don't know about you all, but I'm never going outside when the Wind Crystal's going mad again." Diamond Dust nodded and said, "Agreed." Aerial Ace looked suspicious and said, "I know why you all followed us. Don't even try to say anything. Because nothing you can say will change our minds." Rock Polish picked up with, "That's right. We're going to save our mums no matter what."

"We're not coming to stop you." Diamond Dust replied, "We're coming with you." Aerial Ace and Rock Polish's faces quickly went from suspicious to surprised in an instant. "What?" They asked at the same time. "You're right about one thing." Topsy Turvy told them, "Our mas are in trouble. If we don't save them, what kind of daughters would we be to them?" Dolphin Tail then added, "Plus, we can't stop you from going. But we can't let you go alone." Diamond Dust then finished with, "Besides, you two can get into too much trouble from time to time. It'd be best if a more mature mare like myself would accompany you."

"Hey!" Aerial Ace and Rock Polish exclaimed with anger. "Gee. Thanks a lot Diamond." Aerial Ace thanked sarcastically. "Trust me," Diamond Dust replied, "You will one day when you're older." Topsy Turvy then stepped in front of the group and exclaimed, "What're we standing around here for?! Come on! We've got our mas and an entire land to save! To the Macintosh Woods!" Aerial Ace smiled and replied with a smile, "Now you're talking! Let's go kick some Void and X[chi] flank!" Rock Polish then added, "I couldn't have said it better myself!" As the three began to run off to find the Macintosh Woods, Dolphin Tail followed and yelled, "Hey now! Don't go so fast! Let's stay together!" Diamond Dust sighed and said, "Oh dear. What am I going to do with those four?"

She then followed and hoped that things would go smoothly as she expected.

Soon with Fire Rose…

The carriage carrying Princess Fire Rose and Captain Sleepy Armor followed the orb to the Macintosh Woods. During the journey, the Captain was explaining everything she knows about the X[chi] Knight.

"I see." Fire Rose said, "So this X[chi] Knight was once a member of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard. But was turned away by Queen Lua when the Moon Crystal sensed darkness in his heart." Captain Sleepy Armor nodded and replied, "It was a tough time for Queen Lua back then. She had really grown close with Straight Arrow. Now look at what he's become. He's a monster." She finished with a disgusted look, "I can only imagine how fierce the battle was 30 years ago."

Fire Rose didn't say anything as she was too lost in thought thinking about how painful it must be for Queen Lua to see an old friend turn against her like this. Fire Rose then started to think that perhaps there could be a way to help the X[chi] Knight realize that what he is doing is wrong. But based on what the Captain said in the story, it may not be that simple.

"Look." One of the Pegasus ponies said, "We're approaching the Macintosh Woods!" Captain Sleepy Armor leaned in forward and said, "What?! What do you mean the Macintosh Woods?!" The other Pegasus pony answered, "Exactly what he said. The orb is leading us toward the Macintosh Woods." Fire Rose and the Captain looked down and saw that they were indeed heading for the Macintosh Woods. They both knew how dangerous it was and how nopony should ever go through them. "T-t-t-the… gulp." Fire Rose gulped, "M-m-m-m-Macintosh Woods? I-isn't that one of t-t-the most dangerous woods in the land?" She asked.

"Yes." Captain Sleepy Armor answered, "Don't worry though. We're going over the woods so we don't have to go through the more dangerous areas." Fire Rose sighed of relief as she replied with, "Good idea." Captain Sleepy Armor then ordered the two Pegasus ponies, "Follow the orb over the woods!" The two Pegasus ponies saluted and said, "Yes sir! Uh, we mean ma'am!"

They then began to follow the orb as ordered. But before they could really get started moving, the wind began to blow really hard again and caused some trouble for the two Pegasus ponies. "AUGH!" The Pegasus ponies exclaimed, "Captain! Princess! Hold on! The wind's getting all worked up!" Fire Rose and Captain Sleepy Armor did as they were told and held on tightly. But unfortunately, it would seem that the chaos was truly against them. Because of the strong wind from the chaos, one of the branches from the trees broke off and went flying toward the carriage without being seen.

"AUGH!" One of the guards screamed in pain, "OW! My wing!" He said as he felt extreme pain in the wing. "This is getting out of hoof!" Captain Sleepy Armor exclaimed, "Land the carriage now!" With whatever strength they had left, the two Pegasus guards landed the carriage in front of the woods. Soon afterwards, the strong winds died. The ponies then went to check on the wounded guard. The other guard examined it and saw that it was hurt pretty bad. "He's wing is injured badly." The unhurt guard told the Princess and Captain, "He won't be able to fly for a while." Fire Rose then suggested, "Can't I use a Cure spell to help?"

"It would heal the wound," The guard answered, "But the pain won't go away. I'm afraid we won't be able to fly over the woods with him in this condition." Captain Sleepy Armor grew frustrated and said, "I apologize. I didn't think something like this would happen. I was careless." The injured guard then replied, "It's okay. I at least tried for the good of my land." All of a sudden, they felt a big earthquake shaking up the ground really badly. "WOAH!" The ponies exclaimed as they tried to hold their ground, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Soon, the earthquake ended and Rose had fallen to the guard do to getting off balance. "What was that?" The uninjured guard asked. "The chaos is getting worse." Captain Sleepy Armor answered, "If the Queens don't get back to their crystals to quell them, the world will start to pull itself apart. And then…" Fire Rose knew what she was thinking about and was afraid that it would indeed happen soon if this situation isn't taken care of in time. "What else could we do?" Fire Rose asked with worry. "We have only one option left." Captain Sleepy Armor answered as she turned to the Princess, "You need to follow the orb through the woods and find the Crystals of Harmony!"

"W-what?!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she shivered. "Flying over the woods isn't going to work since we're down a Pegasus." The Captain explained, "The only way to get to the Crystals of Harmony is to go through the woods on hoof. And you need to be the one to do it. It's your quest after all." Fire Rose looked at the woods and how dark and misty it looked from out here. She wasn't a very brave pony already. But those woods made her feel like her entire coat was about to fall off. "B-b-b-b-but…" Fire Rose stammered with great fear, "T-those woods… I can't –"

"Princess." Captain Sleepy Armor interrupted, "The land is about to destroy itself if the elements don't calm down and darkness from underneath will begin to rise afterwards. Our only hope is for you to traverse through those woods and find the other Crystals of Harmony. If you don't go, it'll be the end of light itself." Fire Rose stilled looked frightened and said, "But… I'm just… I'm…." The Captain then said, "I know you're scared. But just remember: trust the orb and your heart. You can't go wrong if you do those two things." Remembering those words that the Two Sisters said to her in the message, Fire Rose found some slight courage and nodded to the Captain while saying, "Okay. I-I'll go."

"Well done." Captain Sleepy Armor praised with a nod, "I'll stay here and look after these two. Be very careful Princess. There are great dangers in those woods." Fire Rose nodded and assured, "I won't fail you." She then turned to the orb that was waiting for her at the entrance of the woods and began to follow it inside of the woods. Of course, she was terrified about what was in there waiting for her. "Good luck Princess Fire Rose." Captain Sleepy Armor said to herself, "We're counting on you."

At that moment, the other five Princesses approached the scene to accomplish their goal at hoof. "There it is!" Aerial Ace said, "The Macintosh Woods!" Topsy Turvy looked and said, "Woah. Pretty dark and scary. Why can't bad guys hide somewhere fun for once? Like maybe in a gorgeous lake or something? I bet they wouldn't be as bad if they just took some time off." Diamond Dust finally caught up and scolded, "You young ladies sure have a way of making a delicate Princess like myself run so much! I hope you're happy for making me come out here!"

"I thought you decided to come, you royal worrywart." Rock Polish teased. "Yes." Diamond Dust replied, "But only because you and Aerial Ace decided to –"

"Hey!" Dolphin Tail said as she saw the carriage with the three ponies, "Look. It's a carriage." Diamond Dust saw and asked, "Is that the Captain of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard? What is she doing here?" Aerial Ace then said, "Let's go talk to her and find out." They then approached the group as Aerial Ace shouted, "Hey! Guard ponies!" The three turned to find that the Princesses had arrived at the scene despite how dangerous the outdoors was. "Princesses Aerial Ace? Dolphin Tail? Diamond Dust? Rock Polish? Topsy Turvy?" Captain Sleepy Armor asked while Aerial Ace growled in anger, "What are you all doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here right now?"

"We could be asking you the same thing." Aerial Ace growled. "What are you doing out here Captain?" Diamond Dust politely asked. "We were trying to help Princess Fire Rose with her quest. And she went into the Macintosh Woods. I'm here taking care of this one guard who injured himself." Aerial Ace's eyes widened as she asked, "Wait! Fire Rose is here?! And she's in the Macintosh Woods?!" Dolphin Tail then asked, "What is she thinking?! Going in there by herself?!" Captain Sleepy Armor then explained, "She was given a quest by the Two Sisters to find the –"

"No time for explanations!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "We gotta go in there to find her!" Diamond Dust looked a bit uneasy but added with, "Y-yes. Inside those terrifying looking woods… where five young Royal Ponies could get hurt. Or perhaps not want to be around anymore scenery despite her love for being around tons of scenery that a future Snow Queen hasn't been to before." Captain Sleepy Armor got in their way and said with discipline, "Stop where you are! You're not going anywhere near those woods! This is something Fire Rose must do alone! You all are staying with me until she returns!"

"Are you insane?!" Rock Polish asked, "You don't want us going in there together, and you're fine with Rose going in by herself?!" Dolphin Tail added, "She gets really scared really easily! She won't survive in there by herself." Topsy Turvy then smiled as she said, "I think we should do as the Captain says." Aerial Ace quickly turned her head toward her and exclaimed, "What?! Topsy Turvy! What're you saying?!" Captain Sleepy Armor smiled and said, "Thank you young one. I'm glad you understand."

"I just have one thing to say before we stay." Topsy Turvy said as she closed her eyes for a second, "Now you see us…" Suddenly, she grew a bunch of more hooves out of nowhere. "W-what the?!" The Captain yelped. The hooves then waved around and covered the Captain's sight of the Princesses. Immediately afterwards, the hooves vanished and the Princesses were gone. "Hey!" Captain Sleepy Armor exclaimed, "Where did they go?!" One of the guards spotted them and said, "Captain!" Sleepy Armor turned and saw where the guard was pointing. The Princesses were directly at the entrance of the woods with Topsy Turvy smirking at them. "What?!" The Captain exclaimed.

"Now you don't!" Topsy Turvy said with a smile, "Bye!" The Princesses then ran into the woods to search for Rose and for the X[chi] Knight. "Get back here this instant!" Captain Sleepy Armor exclaimed, "You're just kids!" She then headed for the woods to try and chase after them. "Wait! Captain!" The injured guard exclaimed, "Stop!" The Captain did as she was told and yelled, "I can't stop! Those kids will get hurt if I don't bring them back!" The injured guard then replied, "But if you get hurt, then the Moon Kingdom won't have any leadership left. Besides, those kids did a have a point. The Princess shouldn't go in there by herself. Maybe she needs her friends to go with her so she won't get hurt. Let's just trust that they'll protect her on her quest."

The Captain saw his point and decided to relent. "Alright." Captain Sleepy Armor replied as she returned to the two guards, "You are right about that. Perhaps the quest will be easier if they all go together." She then turned to the woods and finished with, "I just hope that those children will be fine. There's so much happening right now."

Inside of the woods…

Princess Fire Rose was following the orb just as she was told to do. Although it was not a pleasant experience because of how dark and foggy it was. Because of how sinister the trees looked; she was afraid she was in the part of the woods where the branches would come to life and grab her. So far nothing dangerous had happened. "T-t-this… doesn't seem s-s-s-so bad…" Fire Rose stammered as she walked and shivered in fear, "N-n-n-no creatures s-s-s-so far…. Hopefully, this'll g-g-g-go smoothly." She then tried to look more courageous as she said, "I need to stop shivering. The land and the Two Sisters are counting on me to find the other Crystals of Harmony and save the land! And I'm not going to let some frightful woods bother me!"

"Fire Rose!" A few voices shouted from behind her. The sudden sounding of the voices caused her to jump and stay frozen in fear. She then shivered a bit and asked herself, "W-what was t-t-that?" She then heard the voices say, "Rose!" Shivers went down her spine, and the atmosphere wasn't helping. She then heard some steps coming her way. She peeked behind to see what was coming and the mist was so thick that she couldn't see a thing. As if the scene wasn't frightening enough.

"H-h-hello?" Fire Rose stammered as she waited for an answer, "Is somepony…" Suddenly, the voices exclaimed, "FIRE ROSE!" And then five silhouettes appeared in the mist and were coming in her direction. The appearances of the silhouettes caused Rose's jaw to drop in fear as she shivered even more. "ROSE!" The demonic voices exclaimed again. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fire Rose screamed in fear as she ran to a tree and hid in her head at the base. "DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME!" She exclaimed while shaking in fear and covering her head.

But what Rose didn't know was that the five silhouettes were her five friends coming to find her. The came out of the mist and revealed their true selves. "Rose!" They exclaimed. "Huh?" Aerial Ace said as she saw Fire Rose. "DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME!" Rose begged from the tree. "What is she doing?" Aerial Ace asked. "The poor dear." Dolphin Tail said as she looked sorry, "She must be scared her death." Diamond Dust then stated, "And who wouldn't be?" She then looked a bit uneasy with the fog as she asked, "Who would want to be out here? This fog is as thick as pea soup."

"Pea soup." Topsy Turvy said as she got an idea, "I wonder…" She then used her Illusion Arte to cub a bit of the fog in a round shape and took a bite from it. "Hmmm…" Topsy Turvy hummed as she thought about the taste, "Mmm…" She hummed as she liked the taste, "Correction: It's better than pea soup. Anypony want to taste?" The others didn't know what to think about her reaction and only responded with strange looks. "Anyway," Dolphin Tail said as she went to the frightened Fire Rose, "Fire Rose? Fire Rose." She said again as she slowly moved her hooves toward her. "PLEASE!" Rose begged, "DON'T HURT ME!"

"It's okay." Dolphin Tail assured, "Rose. It's us. Your friends." She finished as she rubbed her back softly. Rose recognized the voice and turned her head slowly to take a peek. And soon she saw that it was a familiar and friendly face, Dolphin Tail. "D-Dolphin?" Fire Rose said as she slowly stood up, "Dolphin Tail? Is that you?" Dolphin Tail smiled and replied, "You betcha! And look who else is here." She said as she showed her the others. Rose saw that her other friends were there and felt relieved already. "Girls!" Rose said with a smile, "W-what're you all doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Rock Polish replied. "Yeah." Aerial Ace joined in, "What're you thinking?!" She asked with an aggressive tone, "This place is dangerous! You can't just waltz in here alone!" Diamond Dust then added, "Indeed. Do you know how many dangerous creatures roam in these woods? I hear that there are trees that could grab you. As much as I love getting close to nature, I'd rather not let nature touch me." Fire Rose's smile vanished as she began explaining, "I know these woods are dangerous. But I have to go through here. Because I'm following," She continued as she showed them the floating orb, "This."

"Wow!" Topsy Turvy said with amazement, "That's amazing! …what is it?" She asked while maintaining her amazed look. "Looks like an ordinary orb to me." Aerial Ace commented, "What's the big deal?" Rose then explained, "It may not look like much, but apparently, this is actually a Crystal of Harmony." Suddenly, Diamond Dust's eyes popped out of her head as she shouted, "WHAT?! A CRYSTAL OF HARMONY?!" She then approached the orb and asked, "You mean this little precious sphere you have is one of the six ancient artifacts long lost?!" Rose looked shy from how Diamond was all excited and answered quietly, "App…..ently…o"

"I can't believe it!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I thought the books said they were lost forever!" Aerial Ace looked confused by her reaction and was forced to ask, "What is a Crystal of Harmony?" Diamond Dust turned around and answered with a smile, "The very thing that could solve our predicament." Aerial Ace then asked with a bored look, "Okay, but what are they?" Diamond Dust then got annoyed and replied, "You could at least look more excited about this!" Aerial Ace then asked, "I can't really if I don't know what they are."

"They're six artifacts that the Two Sisters discovered a long time ago." Fire Rose explained, "They were discovered some time after the great battle against the Land of Darkness began." Diamond Dust smiled and picked up, "Exactly! And each one contained a great power that felt different from one another. Yet despite the differences between their power, when they were together, they formed together a much greater power that mimicked that of the true light itself. And because of that, they were given the name Crystals of Harmony." Rock Polish then asked, "What power did each of them have?"

"Nopony knows exactly." Diamond Dust answered, "Because nopony truly knows what makes the true light. All they knew was that they were much more powerful when they were together. And with those Crystals, the Two Sisters fought off against many wicked forces. Mainly the ones from the Land of Darkness." Fire Rose then picked up, "But one day, the battle grew too fierce and the Two Sisters were forced to use all the power in the Crystals of Harmony to end the battle once and for all. They had help from the Elemental Amulet Wizards to do it. But when the battle ended, the Crystals disappeared and only this orb was found."

"What I don't understand," Diamond Dust said as she turned to Rose, "Is how that little orb could be a Crystal of Harmony?" Topsy Turvy then added, "Yeah. I may have never seen them, or heard of them, but I do believe that crystals look like," She continued as she used her Illusion Arte to make a crystal out of the fog, "Well, a crystal." Fire Rose then explained, "Apparently, this orb is the center of a Crystal of Harmony. And the Two Sisters have entrusted it with me to find the others. And the orb has led me to here."

"The Crystals of Harmony are in a place like this?" Rock Polish asked with a weird look on her face, "I surely do hope no creatures made a meal of them after all the years they've been missing." Aerial Ace then floated in the air, put her front hooves on the back of her head and said, "Well, I don't really get the whole thing about these Crystals of Harmony. But basically, if we find them, we can stop the X[chi] Knight and save the day! Right?" Rose nodded and answered, "If the Two Sisters believe that, then it must be so."

"Alright then." Aerial Ace said as she began walking, "Let's go!" Rock Polish followed as she said, "Looks like we'll be saving the day before dinner!" Rose stopped her and said, "No!" As soon as she was stopped, Aerial looked surprised and asked, "W-what? No?" Diamond Dust then asked, "No what?" Rose turned away as she answered, "No. You all can't come. It's not your quest. It's mine." Dolphin Tail looked surprised about her answer and asked, "What are you talking about Rose? You can't go in there on your own, it's dangerous. You were hiding at the base of a tree a moment ago."

"She's right." Diamond Dust added, "This quest sounds too perilous to go alone. We should come along so that you won't get hurt." Topsy Turvy then said, "Yeah. We're in this too. Mostly Aerial and Rock Polish since we're just keeping six eyes on them." Aerial Ace looked toward Topsy's smug look and shouted, "Hey!" Rose turned to them and said, "Girls, I'm happy you want to help me. But please go back. I can't ask any of you to risk your safety on a quest that's solely mine. I'll be fine. If I just focus on the orb, I'll get to the Crystals quickly."

"Come on Rose, don't be like that." Aerial Ace said, "You can't expect us to just –"

"Please!" Rose yelped, "Please understand! The Two Sisters have been preparing me for this. They're expecting me to go alone on this special task. There's no reason for any of you to come if it's only me they were preparing. I'm sorry but…" She then turned away, "But that's how it is. Now go home." She then started following the orb again and she and the orb were soon out of the sight. The others, except for Rock Polish, looked shocked about their rejection and were silent for a moment.

"Typical Rose." Rock Polish said with a disappointed look, "Always rejecting help when she –"

"Put a cork in it!" Aerial Ace interrupted with a mad tone, "I don't want to hear it! What I do want to hear are hooves moving! Come on girls!" Rock Polish just shook her head slowly and said, "There's no point. It's just going to be like last time." Dolphin Tail then joined Aerial and said, "Even so, we can't let her go in these woods alone. I'm going with Aerial Ace!" Topsy Turvy then joined in and said, "Me too!" Diamond Dust followed and said, "Rose is being rather foolish to think she should take on such a task by herself. We must convince her somehow that we're going with her!"

"That's more like it!" Aerial Ace said with a smile, "Now let's go!" The group, except for Rock Polish then went to chase down Fire Rose. Rock Polish just looked disappointed as she said to herself, "Why do I even bother?" She then followed the group.

Soon with Fire Rose…

She continued following the orb through the Macintosh Woods and was at the part of the woods where there were more trees than usual. "T-t-these woods sure are frightening." Rose said to herself, "I hope that w-w-w-where ever it is the orb is taking i-i-isn't far at all." She continued through the woods and kept looking all around her to make sure nothing was coming out to get her. So far, it seemed like nothing was out.

"Nothing so far." Fire Rose said to herself with a smile, "Hey. Maybe the orb is being nice to me and showing me the safest route. I may not have to worry as much after all." She said with a much calmer feeling. Suddenly, the ground began to shake again and its sudden appearance caused Rose to get frightened again. "AUGH!" She screamed as she laid on the ground and covered her head, "THE EARTHQUAKES ARE BACK!" When she peeked through her hooves, she noticed that the trees were moving down. Confused, Rose took a good look to see what was happening.

And she discovered that the ground she was on was somehow floating upwards with her on it. "What the?!" Rose yelped as she looked all around her in confusion. Suddenly, from below, gigantic boulders were coming out of the four corners from below. And then something gigantic was appearing right in front of Rose. "W-what's going on?!" Rose exclaimed as she sat on her rump and covered her face. The gigantic, green thing then turn toward Rose and revealed itself to be a face of a certain type of turtle. "Huh?" Rose said as she put her hooves down, "A turtle?" But when she saw the trees that it had on its back, she realized what she was on. "No, a treetle." Rose said as she looked slightly amazed, "Woah. I didn't think they existed."

The giant treetle looked at Rose with a look that gave her the impression she was not welcome on his back. "Oh!" Rose yelped as she got up on her hooves, "Sorry mister treetle. Or miss." She then climbed her way down and looked up at the treetle with a nervous look. "It's a nice view from up there. Heh, heh." She chuckled nervously. The treetle just gave one look at Rose before it turned around and went off to be left alone. Once it left, Rose began to reconsider her statement from before. "Okay. Maybe there's some room for worry." She said to herself.

She then began walking again, but suddenly she ran into some spiderwebs in between two trees. "AH!" Rose screamed as she tried to get them off her, "WEBS! GET THEM OFF!" She soon used her magic to remove them and after she rubbed her eyes, she looked up and saw a really big spider sitting in the two trees where the web was. The appearance of the spider frightened her so much she was frozen in fear. But as soon as it began moving down, Rose screamed, "AAAAHHHHHH!" and ran away as fast as she could. When the spider got to work on its web again to perfect the art it was making, it got confused as to why Rose ran off. But it shrugged it off and minded its own business.

Rose ran through the woods as fast as she could in hopes of getting away from the spider. But as soon as she turned back, she ran into something. "Ah!" She yelped as she landed on her rump. When she looked up, she saw that it was a lumber bear. A grizzly bear-like creature similar to that of a Timberwolf. Seeing it made Rose shiver in fright. "ROAR!" The lumber bear roared at her. "AHHHH!" Rose screamed as she ran off before it could grab her. Rose then ran away from the lumber bear as fast as she could. She soon got in the clear, but before she could take a breather, more things in the woods frightened her. Whether it be a creature big or small, or a frightening illusion in the fog.

Eventually, Rose was sitting against a rock terrified about where she was. Everywhere she went, she got frightened by something. She shivered and whimpered and wanted it all to stop. But no matter where she looked, she saw the horrors of the woods. It was too much for her and she covered her face with her hooves to the point where all she saw was complete blackness. Away from the horrors. Meanwhile, her horn began to glow in an abnormal manner like before. Only this time, it was glowing much more than before due to how frightened she was. "ENCHANTED BELLE! HELP ME!" She screamed out loud.

Suddenly, she heard a small chirp in front of her. A chirp of a bird. The chirp didn't sound dangerous or threating. No. It just sounded normal. Rose took a peek and saw that a little red bird was standing right in front of her. Seeing the bird and how little it was made Rose's fear quell a bit. Of all things she's seen so far, this was the least frightening. Because of how she was calming down, her horn was quelled as well. "Huh?" Rose said as she removed her hooves to look at the bird, "A… a little bird?" She then got a closer look at it and asked it, "What are you doing here? Birds like you don't normally live in dangerous places like this."

The bird just chirped and titled its head to the right. Seeing that made Rose chuckle and say, "Well, whatever the reason it is you're here, I'm glad I saw you. This place is rather… u-u-u-unpleasant. I think seeing you is all I needed to stay calm." After remembering how dangerous the woods are, Rose told the bird, "Maybe you shouldn't be here on your own. Why don't you come with me and I'll –"

Suddenly, the bird flew up and swiped the orb with its talons. After one more chirp, the bird began flying away. "Hey!" Rose shouted as she followed it, "Wait! Don't take that! That's not yours!" She chased it through the woods, which was not easy due to the fog and the fact the bird can fly, and did her best to keep her eye on the bird. Thankfully, the orb kept glowing which made it less of a challenge than it needed to be. The bird kept flying and flying away until it needed to rest for a moment and landed on a tree. It looked at the orb with a grin on its face. It then looked up and saw some apples on the branches. Thinking that there might be worms in one of them, the bird went to pick one.

The bird eventually got an apple and carried it with its other talon to the branch. But suddenly, before it could find a worm, the tree began to move on its own. The sudden movement of the tree frightened the bird and it flew away as fast as it could. But because it was frightened, it dropped the orb at the base of the tree. Rose caught up and saw the orb on the ground. "There you are!" Rose said as she saw the orb. She used her magic to pick it up and it began floating again. "Thank goodness I found you. I was afraid I'd lose you to a bird." She then looked around asked, "Where did that bird go anyway?"

"You there!" A loud voice shouted from behind her. The sudden voice scared Rose so much that she jumped and screamed, "AHHHH!" And then laid on the ground while covering her face. "Don't turn your back on me!" The voice ordered, "Turn around!" Rose didn't move and just begged, "DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Suddenly, she felt something grab her tail and pick her up. "NO! NO!" Rose pleaded as she dangled upside down. When she looked, she saw that it was the tree that grabbed her. The tree had a face that looked rather frightening to look at and it didn't look happy.

"What's the big idea?!" The tree asked, "Picking an apple from my branches?! These apples are mine and nobody takes them from me!" Rose got confused and asked, "What're you talking about? I wasn't taking an apple from you Mister Tree." The tree replied with, "Don't lie to me! I feel one of my apples get picked and you just so happen to be nearby. Coincidence? I think not! You think that just because your kind eats apples for breakfast, lunch, and dinner means you can just take whatever apples you want?! Even if they're not yours?!"

"No sir!" Rose defended, "I wasn't taking any apples! I promise I wasn't! I was chasing after a bird, and…" The tree then interrupted, "Don't you tell your little tales to me little horse! I know exactly what you did and exactly what to do with you!" Rose then smiled nervously and asked, "Teach me not to invade people's privacy and let me go?" The tree suddenly shouted, "NO! I know just what to do!" He then brought Rose over to a small little pond next to him and hanged her right over it. "I knew this little magic pond would come in handy!"

"W-w-what're you going to do to me?!" Rose stammered in fear. "If you're going to pick apples that don't belong to you, then you're going to BE an apple and then I'm going to feed you to the lumber bears! Hehehehehe!" Rose got horrified of that and screamed, "NO! NO, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!" The tree just snickered and said, "This'll teach you to steal from me! So long little horsey!" He then began lowering her down to the magic pond and snickered as he did. Rose grew more horrified as she got closer to the pond. She was about to be turned into a fruit and get eaten by the same beast that she just encountered. "NO!" Rose wept as she covered her eyes, "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

"Excuse me Mister!" A voice exclaimed from behind the tree. "Huh?!" The tree said as he turned around while keeping Rose in his grip, "Who goes there?" He then looked and saw that there was another pony standing right in front of him. The pony was Diamond Dust. Rose knew it was her since she recognized her voice. "D-Diamond Dust?" Rose said as she slowly removed her hooves and wiped away the tears that nearly fell out of her eyes. "Another pony?" The tree said in annoyance, "You animals surely have a knack for wanting more apples!"

"I do not want your apples!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I wish for you to put my poor friend down this moment!" The tree then laughed mockingly, "HAHAHAHAHA!" He then stated, "You're just a little pony. What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Diamond Dust took insult to that statement and replied, "Are you questioning my command?! How insulting! You're talking to a Princess and you show great disrespect! Not to mention that you're holding another Princess by her tail! Just how unkind can you be?! I'm surprised a tree like you can even have apples. A tree as coldhearted as you doesn't deserve to have any fruit of any kind!"

"Huh?" The tree said as he felt hurt by her words, "How… how could you say that? Doh…" He moaned as he put Rose down, "That's not nice of you. Words like that can hurt trees like me." Diamond Dust then explained, "Well I'm sorry. But I'm going to be Queen one day. And as such, I need to be as critical as possible if I'm going to be a good ruler of my Kingdom. Not to mention that what you were doing before wasn't very nice either. You should be ashamed of yourself." She scolded as Rose went to hide right behind her.

"But she took an apple from me." The tree explained, "I hate it when animals take my apples." Diamond Dust then replied, "Well, I'm sorry she did. But that's no reason to make her into an apple too. That doesn't put you in the right either." The tree then looked upset as it said, "But how else am I supposed to treat ponies? They're never nice to me. All they care about is taking from me. Never giving." Diamond Dust then thought aloud, "Well, perhaps if you try to do something nice for them, they would do something nice for you in return. For example."

She then used her Ice Magic to create snowflakes, apples made out of ice, ice streamers featuring pictures of ponies dancing and many other things and placed them on the branches of the tree. The tree looked at all of them and was amazed by how they looked. "Wow! Amazing!" The tree said with a smile, "I love it! Thank you! This is the first nice thing anyone's ever done for me!" The tree then looked toward the frightened Fire Rose, saw how scared she was and said, "I'm sorry little pony. I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"Thank you for apologizing to her." Diamond Dust thanked with a smile, "I surely hope you've learned something." The tree nodded and said, "I did. I won't be mean to anyone again. I'll try to do nice things for them from now on." Diamond Dust smiled again and said, "Good. Now have a good day. Enjoy your new decorations." She and Fire Rose then walked off and left the tree. The tree waved to them goodbye and then started thinking about the nice things to do.

"Whew." Rose sighed of relief as she wiped her tears, "That was close. Thank you, Diamond Dust." She thanked. "I certainly wasn't going to let one of my closest friends get hurt for such an immature reason. I'm just glad you're safe." Rose then explained, "I didn't take an apple though. I was chasing down a bird and it –"

"Rose!" Aerial Ace shouted as she and the others caught up, "There you are! We've been looking for you." Topsy Turvy then stated, "You wouldn't believe all the crazy things we've seen here. Who would've thought a spider could be an artist? I sure hope that eight-armed artist doesn't quit his day job." Dolphin Tail then stated, "We heard you screaming Rose. Are you okay? We came as fast as we could." Rose flinched a bit before she said, "Oh…" She paused for a moment before she said, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You didn't sound fine to me." Aerial Ace stated, "You sounded like something was going to eat you." Diamond Dust then added, "And you were caught by a talking tree." Topsy Turvy then said, "Oh come on! I did a talking tree in one of my shows! Why wasn't it scary then?! My illusions stink sometimes." Rose then defended herself with, "It was nothing. It was just a little bit of a fright to me. But I'm okay now."

"Thanks to Diamond Dust." Rock Polish replied with an unimpressed look. "She's right." Aerial Ace added, "Rose, this looks a bit much for you to do on your own. Let us come. You won't be as scared then." Dolphin Tail then said with a smile, "Yeah. We'd rather you have somepony to keep you comfortable than you torture yourself." Rose shook her head in disagreement and told them, "Please! Try to understand that this isn't something that involves you. I have to go it alone because the Two Sisters said this is something I must do alone. Now go home so I don't have to worry about you."

She then turned around and took off on her own again. Everypony, except Rock Polish, just looked surprised at first, and then looked worried for their scared friend. They then looked at each other with uncertainty. Meanwhile, from a tree nearby, the bird that stole the orb looked toward Fire Rose and gave a menacing look at her. As it did, its eyes glowed in a yellow shade before reverting to normal. It then revealed itself to be a creature of the Void taking the form of bird. Once it reverted itself to normal, it began flying after Rose.

A little while later…

Rose continued following the orb and it soon led her to a cave that was much more frightening than the woods from outside. While the outside had fog that covered some things, the caves were covered in advanced blackness. Making it where anything can hide without any sort of giveaway. All she had to light her way was the orb and a Light spell with her horn. "Why d-d-d-d-did I have to be the one to do t-t-this?" Rose asked herself as she shivered in fear, "This looks more like the job for Daisy. She wanted to be Sol and Lua's student anyway."

As soon as she mentioned that name, she began to think about the pony named Daisy and how much she meant to Rose. Thinking about how much she wanted to be the student of the Two Sisters, Rose began to feel ashamed of how it turned out to be her rather than Daisy. "Daisy." Rose said with a saddened voice, "I –"

But she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and slipped on a ledge. "WOAH!" Rose yelped as she fell downwards. She was then sliding on a hill of rocks and was unable to stop. "WOAH! WOAH!" Rose screamed as she slid down. She then got flipped over by a much bigger rock and she began rolling downwards instead. Soon, she landed on the ground at the bottom of the hill. She had a few dirty spots on her from the dust, but no scars or bruises and nothing broken.

"Ow." Rose moaned in pain, "Now I know why you shouldn't get lost. In the dark, or in your thoughts." Rose then sat up and looked at her dress. "AH!" She yelped as she saw how dirty it looked and how there were slight tears, "Oh no! My dress! Grandmother made this for me! I promised nothing would happen to it! Oh no…" She said as she felt upset about her ruined dress.

Suddenly, she heard a drip of water from nearby. She looked toward the sound and saw she was in a brighter place of the cave. It was filled with water and small waterfalls that had purified water. The scenery was enough to calm Rose down and even make her smile. "Wow." Rose said in amazement, "Look at this. I guess this cave has some charm to it after all. Of course," She continued as she looked at her dress, "That doesn't fix my dress." She then went over to the water, picked up a rock and used her magic to turn it into a glass cup. After dipping it in and gathering some water, Rose took a sip and felt refreshed after all the traveling she has done.

"Ah." Rose sighed of relaxation, "This is some of the best water I've ever tasted." She then looked in the water and saw how clean and pure it was. It was unlike anything she's seen before. "If only Dolphin Tail could come along. She'd die to see water this clean." What Rose wasn't noticing was that right behind her, a large light blue serpent-like was rising from the water on the other side of the cave. It saw how Rose was drinking the water and growled very silently.

"Huh?!" Rose yelped as she heard the growling and turned around fast. But when she did, the serpent was gone. It had hidden under the water before she could see it. So as far as she was concerned, nothing was ever there. "Huh." Rose said with a weird look, "I must be tried from all the walking. I could've sworn I heard something." Getting back to her business, Rose drank the entire glass before she felt fully restored to keep going. "Alright." Rose said as she got up, "No more time for rest." She then shivered as she said with a frightened voice, "Now to c-c-c-continue down the c-c-c-cave."

She then began walking down the beautiful water section of the cave and tried to look at the water to calm her nerves. It seemed to do the trick and she felt better as she walked. But suddenly, the serpent from before began rising its head out of the water again and watched as Rose walked away. It growled in anger as he thought about how she drank his water. He decided to scare her first by knocking some rocks down from the wall. "Ah!" Rose yelped as she heard the rocks fall on the ground. When she turned, once again, nothing was there. This time though, Rose began to feel like something was indeed here. And it was unfriendly if it was to scare her like that."

She then walked backwards as she tried to keep an eye out for whatever was in the cave. "H-h-h-hello?" Rose stammered as she looked around, "I-Is somebody here? Hello?" She continued looking but found nothing of interest. From behind her, the serpent poked his head up again and snickered at how he was tricking her. He then tapped his claws on the ground to make it sound like something was coming footsteps. "EEP!" Rose yelped as she turned around again. Once again, nothing was there and this only made Rose shiver even more. This time, she wasn't able to move and just kept looking around to see if she could spot anything. "W-who's there?!" Rose yelled in fright, "P-p-please stop this! This isn't f-f-f-funny!"

From behind her, the serpent used his claws to scratch the wall and make a horrific sound that caused Rose to cower on the ground and cover her head. "O-o-o-okay!" Rose yelled as she trembled in fear, "T-t-t-t-t-t-that's enough!" The serpent snickered again and then it decided to deliver the final blow and took a deep breath. Once it did, it made a loud, "ROAR!" The sounding of the roar made Rose get up and start running extremely fast while screaming, "AAAAAHHHHHH! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

But the serpent swam in front of her and put his claw out in front of her to block her way. She then ran into the claw and landed on her rump. "Oof!" Rose yelped as she hit the claw, "Ooo…" She moaned as she felt dizzy from impact, "W-w-what was…" She then saw the big claw, cowered from it, and slowly looked up to see who it belonged to. The giant light blue serpent-like creature that dwells within these caves. The sight of the beast was so horrific to Rose that she screamed really loudly, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She then tried to run away, but the serpent was too quick and swam to wherever she was going to.

The chase went on for a little bit before the serpent finally decided to trip her with the tip of his tail. "Ah!" Rose screamed as she fell down. Before she could get up, the serpent grabbed her with his claw and picked her up. "AH!" Rose screamed as she got off the ground. She tried to get herself free, but the grip was too strong. She was then brought face to face to the serpent of this cave and was terrified of how close she was to it. The serpent looked at Rose with an evil, toothy grin and Rose cowered in fear. "Please!" Rose begged, "Please put me down! You… you wouldn't eat a pony with a dress on, right?" She asked with a nervous smile, "Granted, it is a little shredded. Maybe a pony with glasses on?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses, "You could choke on them. I swear."

The serpent just licked his chomps and began leaning her closer to his jaws. Not wanting to get eaten, Rose tried to use a Teleport spell to get free. But because she hadn't perfected the spell yet, it was not a success. "Ah…ah…" Rose breathed heavily as she tried to teleport, "Please! Teleport! Please!" But seeing that it was going to work, Rose covered her face and her horn began to glow abnormally again. "DON'T EAT ME!" Rose begged, "SOMEPONY HELP!"

"Oh my gosh!" an excited voice exclaimed from the other side of the cave. "Huh?" The serpent said as he looked in that direction. Rose looked too and saw that it was Dolphin Tail. Floating on the other side of the cave with an excited look on her face. "Fire Rose! Do you know what you just discovered?!" Rose then answered with a frightened voice, "A horrible monster that's about to devour me?!" Dolphin Tail then flew over and answered, "That's not a monster. It's a Purified Sea Dragon! A sea dragon that dwells in the cave of the most purified water in all the land! That's you, right?!"

The dragon, feeling flattered, nodded his head in confirmation. "This is truly amazing!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed, "I've been wanting to meet you for such a long time! Mommy told me stories about you and I've been wanting to meet you ever since! Everypony kept telling me you were a myth, but now I see they were wrong!" The dragon waved its hand downwards as he felt more and more flattered. "I have so many questions to ask you!" Dolphin Tail said as stars appeared in her eyes.

The sea dragon smiled and nodded as a way of saying he would love to tell more about himself. But then he raised a finger as a way of saying hold on one minute. "Huh?" Dolphin Tail wondered, "What're you doing?" The sea dragon then started moving the claw with Rose in it towards his jaws again, which made Rose cower in fear. "WOAH! WOAH!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she got in between Rose and the jaws. "Hm?" The sea dragon hummed as he looked at Dolphin Tail again. "What are you doing?!" Dolphin Tail asked in a surprised tone, "You can't eat her! She's one of my best friends!"

The dragon growled and grunted and Dolphin Tail was able to understand him due to her talent with sea creatures. "She did something terrible to you?" Dolphin Tail asked, "That sounds awful. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with an innocent look. "Dolphin!" Fire Rose yelped, "Are you taking his side?!" Dolphin then replied, "Now, now. Hold on Fire Rose. I want to hear both sides of the story. He's a living creature too, so it's only fair we hear his side." She then turned to the sea dragon and asked, "Now then, what happened in your perceptive?"

The dragon explained it to Dolphin Tail in his own words and in great detail. Once Dolphin Tail gathered enough information, she gasped, "Ah! That's terrible!" She then turned to Rose and said, "Rose! Is it true you were drinking his purified water?!" Rose nodded and answered, "Well, y-yes. But I didn't know it was his. Nopony, or no dragon, was here when I came here." Dolphin then turned to the sea dragon and said, "Did you hear that? She didn't know you were here. So that means you didn't tell her that she couldn't drink it." The dragon grunted a few times and then Dolphin responded, "Now, now! No need for such profanity. I understand how you're feeling. But what she did isn't bad enough to eat her. That doesn't put you in the right either. Besides, she might've been thirsty. Don't you think it would be nice to share your water for the thirsty animals like us?" She asked with a nice look.

The dragon grunted and Dolphin was shocked of his response. "Why my friend!" Dolphin Tail said as she put her hooves on her hips, "I'm surprised at you! How do you think your mother would react to this behavior of yours?!" The dragon then began to tear up as he made some sobbing grunts toward Dolphin. "What's that?" Dolphin Tail asked, "Your mother gave you this cave? And she made it purified just for you because you were the apple of her eye and she knew how much you love to swim in very open areas?" The sea dragon nodded yes and sniffed in sadness. "Oh…" Dolphin Tail replied as she felt sorry for him, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that these waters were that special to you. That's why you didn't want to share it. It makes you think of how kind your mother was to you." The sea dragon then dropped Rose as he began crying and wiped his tears. "Oof." Rose yelped as she hit the ground. As the sea dragon cried, his tears were coming down likes giant rain drops. As if the cave was already flooding. "Now, now." Dolphin Tail said as she nuzzled her cheeks against his face, "Don't cry. I went too far. I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry about what my friend did. If you had just told her about that in the first place, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" The dragon nodded in agreement and continued crying.

"Your mother must've been a really wonderful… sea dragon." Dolphin Tail said as she continued nuzzling against the sea dragon, "And you know what?" The dragon then grunted in curiosity as some tears fell down from his eyes. "I think your mother would want you to share all this purified water. After all, she was kind enough to give it to you. Perhaps, she wanted you to have a gift that you can give to others. And show the kindness she showed you." The dragon then looked unsure and grunted in response. "At least give it a try. You might come out feeling good about it." She then reached her hoof toward Rose to signal how to start.

The sea dragon caught on to her signal and then went over to some rocks and smashed one of them to make a small bowl. He then put it in the water, picked some water up, and presented the water to Fire Rose. At first, Rose was hesitated and cowered. But after the sea dragon smiled brightly, Rose slowly came out of her shell and looked toward Dolphin Tail. After seeing her wave her hooves in encouragement, Fire Rose decided to take the bowl and drink the water in it. "Ah." Rose sighed in refreshment. "There you go!" Dolphin Tail said with a proud voice, "Did that feel good?" She asked the dragon. The dragon nodded and grunted in response. He then grunted a few more things before putting his claw over his heart. "Aw." Dolphin Tail said with big pupils growing in her eyes, "That's wonderful."

"What did he say?" Fire Rose asked. "He said," Dolphin Tail answered, "He'll offer anyone who comes by here a nice drink of his purified water as a way of showing the kindness that his mother showed him from now on. I'm so happy for him." But then Dolphin looked a little serious before she said, "But my dragon friend. There's still one thing you need to do." She then pointed at Rose and the dragon began to look guilty. He peeked over at Dolphin with his guilty look and then Dolphin snapped, "Go on!" After flinching from her snapping voice, the sea dragon leaned toward Fire Rose, which was terrifying to the poor Princess, and then he gave her a nice, long lick with his long lizard-like tongue. Afterwards, Rose was covered in saliva which got on her already ripped dress. "Ew." Rose said while feeling disgusted, "My dress!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Thank you." Dolphin Tail thanked as she patted him on the head, "Was that so hard?" The sea dragon shook his head and smiled. "Well I'm glad everything worked out. My friend and I have to go now. Good luck with your purified water now!" She said as she landed next to Rose. The two then headed for the exit of the cave and Dolphin Tail waved toward the sea dragon. And the sea dragon waved back with a smile.

The two soon got out of the caves and back outside. "Whew." Dolphin Tail said as she felt the fresh air of the not-so-safe-to-be-in-forest, "That was an interesting experience. Wouldn't you say Fire WOAH!" She exclaimed as she looked at Rose. Poor Rose had a few hairs out of place in her mane and tail, covered in saliva, and her dress having tears and shreds all over. "Oh my goodness!" Dolphin Tail said with worry, "Look at you Fire Rose! You're a mess! You're practically falling apart!" Fire Rose got scared and asked, "A-a-are the tears in my dress really that noticeable?!"

"Did I say dress have tears?" Dolphin Tail asked with a guilty feeling, "No! No!" She defended as she looked and felt nervous, "Not at all! Your dress looks the same as its always been. Nothing out of the ordinary here. I don't know why you would ask." She finished with a nervous toothy smile. "Sweet Sol and Lua!" A voice with an accent exclaimed. Rose and Dolphin looked and saw that Rock Polish had caught up with the group with a rather surprised look. "What the hay happened to you Fire Rose?!" Rock Polish asked while Dolphin Tail kept signaling her to stop talking, "You're not one to get all messy and wet! That's Aerial Aces job!" Aerial Ace then joined in with, "Yeah. Stuff like this ain't for pretty ponies that wear dresses like you." Dolphin Tail then facepalmed herself.

"It IS that noticeable!" Rose exclaimed as he looked at her dress again. "Now, now Rose." Diamond Dust said in a comforting voice, "It's not that bad." Aerial Ace then whispered, "You can say that again." Diamond then looked at the dress and said, "Oh now these just minor errors. Easily repaired. Once they're fixed, it'll be like they were never there in the first place. Of course, it may take a few weeks to get to smell off." She finished as she put her hoof on her nose. "P.U." Topsy Turvy yelped as she covered her nose, "Something smells like puppy breath." Fire Rose then wept, "Make that sea dragon breath."

"Sea dragons?!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed, "You mean to that sea dragon we saw on the way here?!" She then got out a bottle made out of rocks and drank the purified water in it and commented, "He's really good with his claws." After Aerial Ace drank her purified water with the cup made out of rocks, she then asked, "How did you end up with that stench?" Rose then looked nervous as she whispered, "Well…mo…te…..e…." Diamond Dust put her hoof to her ear and asked, "What's that honey?"

"It…..mos…te…me…." Rose whispered. "Speak up!" Rock Polish demanded. "The sea dragon almost ate me!" Fire Rose answered loudly. "WHAT?!" The other three exclaimed at the same time. "What do you mean it almost ate you?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "He seemed like a really nice dragon when we saw him!" Dolphin Tail then stepped in and said, "He wasn't always like that until I talked to him. I listened to his problems and helped work it out between him and Rose." Topsy Turvy smiled and said, "Makes sense. There ain't nopony in Coltnelia who's as talented with sea creatures like you are." Diamond Dust then stepped up and stated with a scolding tone, "That's it! Fire Rose, no arguments anymore! You clearly can't make it on this journey by yourself! We're coming with you!"

"I don't know." Rock Polish commented as she covered her nose, "I think maybe she should go on her own with that smell." Aerial Ace then stepped up and exclaimed, "No way! Rose, just admit it! You need us! It's time to just give up doing things on your own and let us help! You're hurting yourself if you don't!" Topsy Turvy then joined in, "Please Rose. Seeing you like this makes me sad. I can't watch one of my best friends go through a dangerous wood like this by herself." Dolphin Tail then finished with, "We're worried about you Rose. Please let us –"

"No!" Rose suddenly snapped, "This is my quest and my quest alone! Why can't any of you understand that?! I appreciate your kindness, really, I do! But there's no reason for any of you to be here! Now please just go –"

But before she could finish her sentence, a sudden, "ROAR!" sounded right behind her. "AH!" Rose screamed as she hid behind Aerial Ace. Look at how her friend was using her tail to cover her face, Aerial Ace just looked embarrassed and asked, "Seriously?" Topsy Turvy looked at the creature and asked, "Now there's a wacky mixture. What is that? A bee-bear? Bearscet? Winged bear with an extra claw? Or…" Diamond Dust then exclaimed, "BUGBEAR!" The creature, known as the Bugbear, then roared loudly once again and caused some of the ponies to be pushed back slightly. "Looks more like a zebra-bear now that I look at it." Topsy Turvy commented.

"Where did it come from?!" Fire Rose asked as she shook in fear. Rock Polish then sniffed a smell in the air and remembered how Rose was smelling pretty badly. "I think it was smelling you Rose." She answered as she covered her nose again, "And who wouldn't? You'd attract Ursa Minors from a Kingdom away with that smell!" The Bugbear was then about to come charging at them to get Rose. But before it could, Dolphin Tail flew to it and yelled, "Wait!" The Bugbear then stopped to hear Dolphin out. "I see you're attracted to my friend's smell, right? And I'll admit, it's pretty hard to ignore. But you shouldn't get mad at her for –"

Suddenly, it grabbed her by the next and caused her to make a squee sound. "I take it I'm not getting through to you?" Dolphin Tail asked through her grabbed throat. The Bugbear then turned, pulled her tail really hard and then released her and her tail which launched her really high in the sky like a firework. "THAT'S A YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she flew across the forest ahead. "Hey!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she flew up to it, "Nopony slingshots my friends and gets away with it! Who do you think you are?!" Suddenly, the Bugbear stung Aerial by the hoof which caused some extreme pain. Aerial's eye twitched as she fought back the tears. But the pain was too much that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"AHHHHHH!" Aerial Ace screamed in pain as she covered her hoof, "OW! OW! OW! THAT STINGS! THAT PAINFULLY STINGS! OW! MY HOOF IS BURNING RIGHT NOW!" The Bugbear then looked toward the others with his ferocious face. Fire Rose and Diamond Dust huddled together as their eyes widened in fear. "I don't suppose you know a spell that can get rid of a Bugbear, do you?" Diamond Dust asked Rose. "I didn't think Bugbears existed." Rose answered. "What would I give," Diamond Dust said with a terrified tone, "To be scolding that talking tree again." Rock Polish then got out her bow, got an arrow prepared, aimed and said, "Stand back ladies! I've got this one!" The Bugbear roared once again and began charging at Rock Polish. Not wanting either living creature to get hurt, Rose and Diamond exclaimed, "NO! ROCK POLISH DON'T!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Topsy Turvy laughed all of a sudden. The sudden sounding of her laughter stopped both the Bugbear and Rock Polish and caused them to look toward the giggling pony. The Bugbear hummed in confusion and Rock Polish stated, "She's kind of unpredictable." Topsy Turvy continued laughing hysterically as Diamond Dust asked, "What's so funny Topsy Turvy?! Us about to be attacked by a Bugbear is no laughing matter!" Topsy Turvy finally answered through her laughter, "I'm sorry… hahahaha! I just… I just can't take this bear seriously! Hahahahahaha! He just looked hilarious! Hahahahahaha!"

"ROAR!" The Bugbear roared as it rushed toward Topsy Turvy. "Well," Topsy Turvy said to the Bugbear, "Look at you! You look like a crazy mixture of all sorts of things! It's just funny how you look like so many things in one! Hahahahahaha! You look like a four-armed bug, mixed together with a panda bear! Now that's topsy-turvy! Hahahahaha! It'd be like if I," She continued as she used her Illusion Arte, "Were an eight-armed pony mixed together with a neck of a snake, a jester's hat, and the tail of a cat! Doesn't that look hilarious?!" She finished as she appeared exactly like how she described it, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That looks worse than a Bugbear." Aerial Ace commented. "But it does look kind of funny." Rock Polish said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Rose replied, "Still scary. But a little funny." All of a sudden, the Bugbear began laughing at how Topsy Turvy looked and was banging his paw against the ground as he did. "I know!" Topsy Turvy said to the Bugbear, "I look ridiculous! Hahahahahaha! What about this?!" She asked as she took on another wacky form, "Or this? Or this?" She asked as she continued changing forms with her Illusion Arte. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The entire group began laughing out loud. The Bugbear laughed along with them and tears of laughter began falling from its eyes as it laughed. "But that's nothing compared to you." Topsy Turvy said as she turned back to normal. The Bugbear stopped laughing as he looked curious towards Topsy. "How come there's no honey for bears to collect for their winter hibernation? Because the Bugbear who makes them eats them all!"

The Bugbear then laughed really hard at the joke that really hard that it looked like he was about to run out of breath. The others were laughing really hard at Topsy Turvy's… well topsy-turvy act. But before they could start shedding tears of laughter, Topsy Turvy snuck up to them and snapped them out of their laughter. "We, hay, make, hay, a, hay, run, hay, for, hay, it, hay, now, hay." Topsy Turvy whispered to them. "What?" Aerial Ace whispered back. "Let's get going while he's distracted!" Topsy Turvy whispered loudly as she began pushing them away from the scene. "Woah! Okay, okay!" Diamond Dust yelped, "No need to be pushy!" Topsy Turvy then replied, "Jokes are over Diamond."

They soon made it to the forest with the Bugbear still laughing hysterically at what he saw. They then took a moment to breath. "Whew." Aerial Ace sighed of relief, "Nice thinking Topsy. We probably would've been there a lot longer if you didn't step up." Diamond Dust then stated, "I sure hope he doesn't run out of breath from laughing so much. He may be dangerous, but he's still a living creature." Fire Rose then said, "Those illusions were funny, but don't you think you were a little harsh Topsy Turvy?" Topsy Turvy then answered, "Nah. He wasn't offended. I wasn't making fun of him. I was just showing him that we all need to laugh at ourselves sometimes. I do it all the time."

Topsy Turvy then used whatever energy she had left in her Illusion Arte to make a clone of herself. One of the Topsy Turvies then performed a little comedy routine in front of the other one and the other one laughed so hard that it looked like she was about to burst. One the short act was done, the two meshed into one Topsy Turvy again. "See?" Topsy Turvy asked with a smile. "Interesting thought." Diamond Dust commented. "Never mind that." Rock Polish said as she looked around, "Where's Dolphin Tail?" As Diamond Dust used a spell to heal Aerial's stung hoof, she replied, "That's right. I sure hope she isn't hurt." Aerial Ace then said, "It looked like she got flung a little further in this forest. Come on, let's go find her!" She then led the way and most of the others followed. Except for Fire Rose.

She just stood there thinking about what just happened in the previous three trials that just took place. The talking tree, the Purified Sea Dragon, and now the Bugbear. Every single one of those trials she was unable to solve by herself. It required the help of three of her friends to do it. It had been some time since she had ever gotten help like this before. Mainly because she had been trying for so many years that she could stand on her own without anypony helping her. Ever since the day she became the Two Sisters' student. She wanted to prove she can be independent and handle any situation that comes her way. But…

"My friends." Fire Rose said to herself, "They've… they've helped me out of three jams so far. All because they keep wanting to help me stop the X[chi] Knight. Maybe… maybe they're…" But before she could finish her thought, she was reminded of what the Two Sisters said. How it was solely her duty. How the orb chose her and nopony else. "No." Fire Rose said with a serious look, "I can't let them get involved. The orb chose me and only me. I have to uphold this role and take on whatever comes ahead myself from now on." The orb that has stayed by her side then began floating off and Rose followed it like always.

Ahead, Aerial, Diamond, Rock, and Topsy found Dolphin Tail with her head stuck in a hole in a tree. The four ponies outside were giving it all their strength to pull her out. But it seemed that her head was deep in the hole. "This is why I don't read as much as the average pony!" Aerial Ace stated, "That way my head doesn't get this big!" Rock Polish replied with, "Save your energy for getting Dolphin out!" From inside the hole, Dolphin Tail stated, "It's not all that bad in here. There are some cute owls in here. Hi there little guys. What a lovely home you got here." Suddenly, the ponies from outside heard some ruckus going on inside and Dolphin Tail began screaming, "OH MY GOSH! THEY DO NOT LIKE GUESTS! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" She exclaimed as she began pushing against the tree.

Soon, the four finally got Dolphin Tail out. But because Dolphin was helping out, they all got flung backwards. "WOAH!" The five ponies yelped. They landed in the water in a shallow creek in a pile with Dolphin Tail on the top of the pile. Along with some little scratches and spots where she got pecked. "Golly." Dolphin Tail said in an exhausted tone, "Not a friendly family of owls. Then again, I guess I did break in." Diamond Dust then said, "I'd be more than happy to heal those wounds and scratches you have," She then looked annoyed as she finished with, "If you please get off of us!"

"Oh!" Dolphin Tail yelped as she quickly got off of the group, "Sorry!" She apologized with an embarrassed look, "I wasn't look where I was flying." The others then got up and were all covered in water from the creek. "Augh." Aerial said with a disgusted look, "I hate the smell of wet fur." Rock Polish then commented, "Maybe if you wore clothes like us, your coat wouldn't smell as bad when it gets wet." Aerial Ace then replied, "But I don't like wearing clothes. They get in the way of my agility when I go adventuring." Rock Polish then said with a smirk, "You mean in your dreams." Aerial Ace then looked mad as she exclaimed, "Want to say that again?!"

"Both of you stop!" Diamond Dust ordered after she healed Dolphin Tail, "Look." The others looked to where Diamond was pointing and saw Fire Rose crossing a tree that fell down and became a bridge for that creek. "There goes Fire Rose again." Topsy Turvy said, "And she's going on her own again. And after we just shared a laugh." Aerial Ace then replied, "Yeah. I thought that little good time would finally convince her." Rock Polish then said with a haughty look, "Hmph. And she didn't even notice us down here. I'm telling you all, this whole protégé thing has gotten to her head. She doesn't think she needs us anymore."

"Would you stop being all pessimistic?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "You saw what happened! We were so close! That means it's possible to convince her!" Diamond Dust then said with a smile, "Aerial's right. And she should see by now that this task is impossible for just one pony. We just need to push it a little further before she finally accepts our help." Topsy Turvy then said, "You're right! And I already have an idea." She finished with a sneaky smile.

Soon, down in a large field…

Rose finally escaped the fog and mists of the forest and was in a large field filled with flowers and little jackalope. The change of scenery was breath-taking for our Unicorn friend. Especially with what she's been through. "This field looks amazing. If only Father could be here to see this. He loves flowers." She looked around the beautiful area as she followed the orb. Seeing this field reminded Rose of her fillyhood and how she spent time with her father in a field like this one. And also, a time when her grandmother joined in one time. "It's so lovely here." Rose said to herself with a big smile, "It almost makes me forget that the X[chi] Knight is attacking Coltnelia."

Suddenly, the day turned to night and back to day again. Rose looked up and saw that the sun and moon were flying across the sky out of control. Seeing this made Rose remember that she wasn't here to reminisce. "I can't stay here though." Rose said as she put her focus back on the mission, "The Crystals of Harmony come first!" From behind her, a rather big bush was moving toward her by taking a few steps. Rose heard the steps and looked behind her. By the time she turned, the bush was not moving. But Rose was familiar with this scene since she read it many times in books.

"I know it's you girls!" Rose said as she continued walking, "And I've already told you, no! You can't come along!" The bush then followed her as she continued walking. Annoyed by this, Rose exclaimed, "I'm serious! Go home now! It isn't safe for you all to be out here!" After seeing that the bush wasn't stopping, Rose stopped, turned to the bush and yelled, "Enough with that act! I know you're following me already! So just come out already!"

"Darn it!" Aerial Ace yelped from behind Rose, "I told you this trick was too obvious Topsy Turvy!" When Rose heard the voice from behind her, her anger suddenly turned into shock. She turned around slowly to find that her five friends were actually behind her disguised as different flowers. "I told you there were no sun flowers in the Macintosh Woods!" Aerial Ace told Topsy Turvy. "Uh, hello." Topsy Turvy replied as she stood up with her flower disguise, "They grow under the sun in this area? Of course there are sun flowers here!" Rock Polish then said as she stood up, "I don't think you really understand what a sun flower is." Diamond Dust then stood up and said, "It did seem like a rather preposterous plan anyway considering that Rose has great knowledge about flowers."

"I thought it was an interesting plan." Dolphin Tail stated as she stood up, "I always wondered what it'd be like to be a flower." As they walked, Rose kept looking back and forth at her friends and the bush. Her expectations had been subverted. She didn't expect her friends to be disguised as flowers. But what puzzled her most was what the bush truly was if it wasn't her friends. "Wait a minute!" Fire Rose yelped as she turned to her friends, "If you all were pretending to be flowers," She then turned to the bush and asked, "Then how is that bush moving on its own?!"

"How should we know?" Aerial Ace asked as she shrugged, "We've never been here before." Rose shivered at the sight of the bush. Feeling like something may indeed be inside it waiting to pounce. She gulped and said, "I guess I'm going to have to see what's in there." Rock Polish then shouted, "Don't worry, Rose! We're right behind ya!" She then winked with a smile. Disgusted by her decision, Diamond Dust said, "How dare you! Making our poor friend face against whatever hides behind those bushes! I'm surprised at you Rock Polish!" Rock Polish then said with an irritated look, "Well she volunteered."

"Well, I won't allow it." Diamond Dust said before teleporting herself next to Fire Rose, "You wait there Rose. I'll go see what's in those bushes." Surprised by her decision, Fire Rose said, "B-but Diamond Dust…" Diamond Dust then raised a hoof and interrupted, "I insist! You're clearly not comfortable to approach it, so I'll do the honors for you my friend." Aerial Ace then whispered to Rock Polish, "Better her than Rose anyway. It'd would've taken Rose forever before she got to it." As the two chuckled, Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy gave them an unpleasant look. "Oh come on!" Aerial Ace yelped, "We were just joking! Sheesh."

Diamond Dust then approached the moving bush in her regal manner and cleared her throat before speaking. "Excuse me whoever or whatever is in there." Diamond Dust said in a regal tone, "I apologize for interrupting your mischief, but it would seem you're frightening my friend. I would like to kindly ask you to come out and show us who and what you are." Surprised by how she was going with it, Aerial Ace and Rock Polish facepalmed themselves. "Seriously?!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "A bush is moving on its own and your dealing with it regally?!"

"A Princess doesn't barge in." Diamond Dust replied, "I'm simply dealing with this in a calm and civil manner like a Princess." Aerial Ace then said a bit rudely, "And you've just pointed out one of the reasons why I don't like being a Princess!" Topsy Turvy then suggested, "Why don't you just take a peek in there?" Diamond Dust answered, "I will do no such thing! It's invasion of privacy. I worked really hard to make myself presentable to my people. I won't let leaves and sap ruin it." She then turned to the bush again and said, "Please come out. And I assure you, no harm will come to you. We only wish to see what you look –"

"This is taking even longer than I thought it would!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she got up with her wings, "I'm going in!" She then flew to the bush fast and got her hooves on it to make the big reveal. "Aerial Ace, stop!" Diamond Dust demanded, "We don't want whatever is in there to get agitated!" Aerial Ace just scoffed and said with a smirk, "Please. They're little animals. What harm could they possibly do?" She then moved the leaves, looked inside and saw a bunch of jackalopes in there with cute little smiles on their faces. "Aw…" Aerial Ace said as her eyes quivered in their cuteness, "So you all are what's moving this bush. Have you been following my friend all this time? Did you? Did you?" She asked as she started petting one of them.

Suddenly, the one she was petting grew sharp fangs, its eyes turned red, and then it tried to bite Aerial's hoof. If Aerial didn't have quick reflexes, she would've been disembodied. Her smile disappeared and her pupils shrunk at the sight of the suddenly monstrous group of jackalope. As they growled at her, Aerial Ace covered the bush, slowly turned to Diamond Dust with her shocked look and said, "I see your point." Diamond Dust then asked, "What was in there?" Suddenly, the jackalope jumped right out of the bush and looked at the six ponies with their red eyes and sharpened fangs. "They were." Aerial Ace answered as she pointed at them, "They were in there." Suddenly, the jackalope from around the area turned monstrous as well and looked at the six ponies while growling, "And they have friends."

"Sweet Sol and Lua!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "Those are vampiric jackalope!" Topsy Turvy commented, "Now that's what I call a topsy-turvy twist!" Rock Polish then asked, "What are vampiric jackalope?" Diamond Dust began to step back and answered, "No time to explain. We've got to run. Now!" As soon as one of the almost bit off Dolphin Tail's tail, she said, "She's right! Let's get out of here!" As soon as that was said, all six ponies began running away from the scene and the vampiric jackalope chased after them. Fire Rose, Diamond Dust, and Dolphin Tail seemed the most frightened about these creatures while the other three were just confused.

"Why are they chasing us?!" Topsy Turvy asked, "What did we do to them?!" Diamond Dust explained while running, "They get angry at anything that comes into their territory! Especially ponies like us!" Dolphin Tail turned to them as they ran and said, "We're sorry we came uninvited! Would you forgive us if we gave you some nice carrots?!" She asked with an innocent smile. As soon as one of them threw a rock at her and she dodged it, she then said, "That's a clear no. And I might've just made them angrier." Rock Polish then asked, "What else is new with you and land creatures?!"

"Fire Rose!" Aerial Ace began, "I sure hope wherever that orb is leading you will be somewhere safe from these weirdos!" Fire Rose then said with a frightened voice, "Trust me! I'm hoping with all my heart that it does!" They soon left the fields and found themselves in a darker part of the Macintosh Woods. With more trees that look more intimidating, mist that could give chills to anypony, and types of birds that look like they could be found in nightmares. "THIS is better?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed at Rose. "I don't pick where the orb goes!" Fire Rose replied, "I'm just doing what it tells me!"

Rock Polish looked back and saw that the jackalope were still chasing them and didn't look tired at all. "They're still chasing us!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "Golly, they're good!" Topsy Turvy began to look tired as she huffed, "Heh…heh… I can't run anymore… I'm getting tired… must rest…" Dolphin Tail began panting as well. "Me too…" Dolphin Tail said as she got tired, "Too much… eh… traveling… I'm getting… sleepy…." Aerial Ace then shouted, "Come on girls! Don't give up! Keep going!" Diamond Dust then also started getting tired as she said, "A… Princess shouldn't have…eh… to do so much adventuring in one day…. Eh…. I need….." Soon, the three tired ponies began to stop walking and were forced to rest to regain their energy.

"Girls!" Rose, Aerial, and Rock Polish exclaimed. Seeing how fast the vampiric jackalope were going, it seemed like the three tired ponies were seconds away to their doom. "No!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she began flying to them, "Don't hurt my friends!" Aerial Ace soon got to them and tried to carry each of them. But three ponies was too much for one little Pegasus. And she was pushed to the ground because of… circumstances. "Oof!" Aerial Ace yelped as she landed on the ground, "Where am I?" She asked as she felt dizzy. As the horde of vampiric jackalope got closer to the four ponies, Fire Rose and Rock Polish screamed, "Girls! No!"

But right before the vampiric jackalope horde can catch them, something big and grey came crashing down right between the ponies and the jackalope. It caused the earth to shake and a loud sound that could make ears ring. The sudden earthquake and the sudden appearance of the grey thing that crashed down frightened the jackalope and caused them to run away. "Woah…" Aerial Ace moaned as she raised her head up, "What was that?" She looked and saw how Rose and Rock Polish hugged each other with their pupils shrunk. Clearly, something was bothering them. "There was a big sound." Aerial Ace stated, "Is the thing that caused that sound right behind me?"

Fire Rose and Rock Polish nodded with their frightened faces. "I knew it." Aerial Ace replied with an unpleasant look. She got out of the pile of exhausted ponies, looked and saw that it was a big gray foot. "What the…" She said as she looked up. When she lifted her head up, she saw that the gray foot belonged to a giant, gray troll. "Ack!" Aerial Ace yelped while keeping her head lifted. "Well, lookie here!" The giant troll said as he got out a net he made out of trees and spider-webs, "Cute little ponies!" He then swooped his net down to snatch up Aerial Ace and the three tired ponies. "Hey!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she tried to get the others out of there. But it was too late. Almost instantly, they were swooped in the net and brought up to the troll's face. "Four cute little ponies. Duh…" The troll said with a big smile.

"You stupid troll!" Aerial Ace insulted with her angry tone. She then opened her wings in hopes to fly out and attack the troll. But instead, she hit an invisible wall and landed back on her tired friends. "Ow!" Aerial Ace yelped as she leaned up and rubbed her head, "What was that? An invisible wall?" Dolphin Tail then suddenly said in her exhausted tone, "No, Daddy! I've heard that story of the invisible wall that separated the dragon and the griffin already… Zzz…"

The giant troll then turned his head toward Fire Rose and Rock Polish. As soon as it did, the two ponies nervously smiled in hopes that it would reconsider catching them. "More ponies!" The troll said happily. No, of course not. "Fire Rose! Rock Polish! Run!" Aerial Ace shouted. As soon as the troll wounded up his swing, the two ponies began running. "AUGH!" They screamed as they ran. Rose especially. The troll missed and saw the two ponies take off. "Hey! Wait!" The troll begged as he chased after them, "Don't go my little pets! I want to give all of you a new home!" As he chased them and tried to capture them in his net, Rock Polish shouted, "No thanks! I'm comfortable in my own castle!"

"Rose! Rock!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Forget about us! Get out of here and save yourselves!" Fire Rose looked back as she ran and shouted, "But Aerial…" Aerial Ace interrupted, "Don't argue! You especially can't get captured Rose! Rock Polish, get her out of here!" Rock Polish looked back and said with a nod, "Got it!" Surprised with her response, Rose said, "Rock Polish! What're you saying?!" Rock Polish twitched an eye and whispered, "I've got this. Just keep running." While getting on her hind hooves to keep running, Rock Polish got her bow ready, got an arrow from her bag, stopped and turned to the troll while aiming her bow towards it. "Rock Polish!" Fire Rose exclaimed, "Don't!" The troll prepared his swing again and said in happiness, "Ooo! Pretty pony!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Rock Polish thanked, "Now here's a little flash in return!" She then shot her arrow, which flew over the troll and caused a really bright explosion. "Huh?" The troll said as he turned toward the explosion. When he saw the bright light, he was blinded and covered his eyes. "AHHHH!" The troll screamed, "BRIGHT LIGHT!" As soon as he was distracted, Rock Polish grabbed Rose and said, "Quickly! This way!" They ran between the troll's legs to escape. Along the way, Fire Rose tripped on a rock and fell downwards. "Oof!" Fire Rose yelped as she fell. As soon as she fell, she accidently touched the troll's foot. All of a sudden, that part she touched began to turn black and red and some dust in those same colors began falling out.

"AUGH!" The troll screamed in pain, "MY FOOT! IT STINGS!" The sudden movement of the troll frightened Rose and made get up quickly. "Yipe!" Rose screamed as she hugged Rock Polish tightly, "Rock Polish! What just happened?!" Rock Polish looked surprised as she found the coloring and the dust to be quite familiar. Not to mention the troll's reaction to it. "Wait a minute." Rock Polish said, "That dust I just saw… And how Aerial Ace couldn't escape because of an invisible wall… That's it!" She exclaimed with a smile, "Rose, follow me!" Rose did as she said and followed her friend. "Okay," Rose replied, "But what happened there?"

"You'll see soon enough." Rock Polish answered, "Right now, we need to get to higher ground." When they got far enough from the troll, Rock Polish got out a green arrow, shot it to the top of a tree, and once the arrow made it to the top, it created a vine for the two to climb. "Come on." Rock Polish told Rose. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Rose hoped as she and Rock Polish began climbing up the vine. Once the made it up there, Rock looked forward and saw the troll still distracted by its blindness. She also saw a tree that was a bit higher than the others right between them and the troll.

"Perfect." Rock Polish said with a smile. She then pulled on the vine, got the arrow back, aimed her bow, and shot the same bow at said tree. "What are you doing Rock Polish?" Fire Rose asked, "Nothing reckless, I hope." Once Rock Polish made sure the arrow was stuck on there good by pulling the vine, she answered, "Just watch what happens. I'm going to swing up right at the troll while its distracted." Surprised by the plan, Rose yelped, "W-what?! N-no! We can't swing up to a big troll! We might get hurt! Or captured!" Rock Polish turned to her friend and replied, "That's not going to happen." Rose then asked with panicking, "How do you know?! How do you know something bad isn't going to happen?!" Rock Polish then gave a stern look as she answered, "Fire Rose! I wouldn't be making us swing toward it if I wasn't sure we were going to be okay! Trust me when I tell you this, nothing is going to happen to us! Do you trust me?!" She asked as she reached her hoof out.

It took her a second to figure out her answer. She was scared to death, but Rose saw that Rock Polish was sure about her plan. Deciding she can't really think of any other plans, Rose decided to put her trust in her friend. "I… I do." Fire Rose answered as she took Rock Polish's hoof. Rock Polish smiled and said, "Okay then. Grab the vine with your mouth and hold on tight!" The two then picked up the vine with their mouths and held on to it tightly. Rock Polish was confident in her plan while Rose covered her eyes and shivered while hoping with all her heart nothing bad would happen. "Tallyho!" Rock Polish exclaimed as she jumped off the tree branch and swung. Poor Rose got pulled and was swinging with her arrow-shooting friend. "AHHHHH!" Rose screamed in fear as she kept her eyes closed.

As they got closer, Rock Polish said through her teeth, "Okay! When I say go, let go out the vine!" Frightened, Rose exclaimed, "WHAT?!" Rock Polish then replied, "Just trust me!" Having no other choice, Rose had to go along with the plan. When they were about halfway, Rock Polish said, "Ready…" Then once they were close enough, she shouted, "GO!" The two then let go of the vine at the same time and were flying straight toward the giant troll. "AAAHHHHH!" Rose screamed as she kept her eyes covered. "Hey! Trollny!" Rock Polish shouted at the troll. The troll, with his eyes still recovering, turned around and said, "Huh?" His eyesight was blurry but he could see something coming toward him. "You want ponies?!" Rock Polish asked, "You got some laddie!" Before the troll could react, the two ponies landed on his face.

At first nothing happened. But immediately afterwards, the troll's face started turning red and black and some dust was flying off its face. "AUGH!" The troll screamed in pain, "IT STINGS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Fire Rose, confused by his reaction, peeked and said, "Huh?" Meanwhile, Rock Polish smirked and exclaimed, "Aha! I knew it! This troll isn't a real troll!" Aerial Ace saw and added, "It's a fake!" Fire Rose looked and saw the blackness and redness on the troll's face and the dust flying off it. "W-what's going on?!" Fire Rose exclaimed, "What's happening?!" Rock Polish then answered as she stomped around, "Rose! Keep touching it! Keep touching the troll! You'll see this thing's true form!" Still a bit frightened, Rose shivered as she replied, "O-o-okay…"

She then joined in with Rock Polish and was stomping all over the troll's face. As they did, it continued turning red and black and more dust was flying off. The troll tried his best to get the ponies off, but the ponies were too quick. Also, we have to take in account that he's blinded as his true form was being revealed. After a while, it was beginning to shrink. Rose got surprised about this, but she didn't let it distract her and she continued stomping around. Soon, its arms began to vanish and soon there were no arms to hold the net. It landed on the ground and the tired ponies began to wake up from the impact. "I already had that flying jester dream." Topsy Turvy said as she woke up, "Can't I get something ne… OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed as she saw what was happening.

The other two woke up and saw the troll getting downsized. Soon, Rock Polish and Fire Rose were back on the ground and the troll had completely vanished. Now all that was left was a really thin creature made out of red and black shadows. Dust continued falling out of it, and it was still not a pretty picture for Topsy Turvy. "AUGH!" The creature screamed in pain, "The pain! Make… it… stop!" It screamed as it put its hands on its head. Rose was frightened by the appearance of the creature and was shivering more than ever. "R-R-R-R-Rock Polish!" Fire Rose screamed as she hid behind her, "W-w-w-w-what is that thing?!" Rock Polish then answered, "The thing that was trying to keep you and the rest of us from reaching the X[chi] Knight. A minion of the X[chi] Knight. A monster of the Void!" Rose peeked at the creature and stammered, "T-t-the V-V-V-Void?!"

"That explains why it captured us with a net!" Aerial Ace said, "Because those things can't stand our touch! And it also explains this invisible wall in the net! It's their magic!" Rock Polish then stepped toward the Void creature and said, "Don't worry Rose! This thing's going down easily!" Worried about her friend, Fire Rose yelped, "Rock Polish! Wait!" As Rock Polish approached the Void creature, the creature begged, "N-no! Stay away from me you beast!" Rock Polish just smirked as she said, "I've got just one thing to say to a creature like you." She then looked surprised as she said, "Oh my gosh! A real troll is coming!" The Void creature found it hard to believe and replied, "You fool! Do you honestly believe such a barebone trick is going to work on me?! You're a child if you think –"

Suddenly, a big stomp pounded the ground. The Void creature was so surprised that its yellow eyes expanded. It turned around slowly to find that a real troll has indeed come. As it looked down at the Void creature, the Void creature yelped, "Ack! I supposed a real troll was coming after all." All of a sudden, Rock Polish took the moment of opportunity and rushed to the Void creature to touch it. "Too bad you didn't keep your eyes on me!" Rock Polish told the Void creature. "AUGH!" The Void creature screamed in pain, "STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" But Rock Polish didn't listen. She kept touching the creature until it soon was reduced to nothing. "Dahhhh…." The Void creature screamed as its voice slowly dimmed out. And once it had vanished, a small bit of dust disappeared. With the Void creature gone, the invisible wall in the net had vanished as well and the four captured ponies could escape. "Yeah!" Aerial Ace cheered, "Way to go Rock Polish! You too Fire Rose!"

As Aerial Ace and Diamond Dust got out of the net, Dolphin Tail carried Topsy Turvy, who was feeling nauseous from the dust. "Please tell me the circles I'm seeing aren't the dust from the Void creatures." Topsy Turvy said to them while feeling dizzy. "Fire Rose!" Diamond Dust said with amazement, "It seems the Void creatures can't stand your touch either. How fascinating." Fire Rose stood up and asked, "Huh? What're you all talking about?" Suddenly, the troll from near them said, "PONIES! PRETTY PONIES!" Rock Polish's pupils shrunk as she explained, "Talk later! Run now! These trolls actually do find us adorable!" And right before the troll can grab them, the six ponies took off with all their speed.

Pretty soon, after making some distance and no longer seeing the troll in sight, the six ponies came out of their hiding spot and panted from exhaustion. "Whew." Dolphin Tail panted, "I don't think I can handle so much excitement for one day." Diamond Dust replied with, "Me too. I sure hope this adventure is over soon. I don't know how much longer I can take being so far from a castle. I love the outdoors, but even I need a break from it." Remembering how she was solely tasked with this mission, Fire Rose looked away and told them, "Then go back now."

"Huh?!" The five ponies yelped. "Go home. I mean it." Fire Rose ordered with a slightly angrier tone, "Please don't make me tell you again." Unhappy with what she said, Aerial Ace exclaimed, "So what?! Everything that just happened proved nothing to you?! None of that was able to convince you that you need us?!" Diamond Dust then joined in, "Fire Rose! This has gone far enough! You've been nothing but stubborn the moment you stepped hoof in these woods! With every trial you've come across, you've always needed our help getting passed them! Remember the talking tree?!"

"Or the Purified Sea Dragon?!" Dolphin Tail asked. "The Bugbear?!" Topsy Turvy asked. "Or the Void creature pretending to be a giant troll?!" Rock Polish asked. "Or how about when I…" Aerial Ace said as she tried to think about what she did, "When I… Uh…." But she was unable to think of what she did. The other four did something to really get them out of a jam, but Aerial Ace has yet to do anything like that. "Anyway!" Aerial Ace continued after shaking her head, "The point is: you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us! You've only gotten this far because we've stayed right behind you this entire time! It's time that you admit that you need us! Stop acting like –"

"ENOUGH!" Fire Rose shouted with an echo through the woods. The others flinched from her sudden outburst. Their angry looks suddenly looked scared. They were also silenced and found themselves unable to speak. "Can't any of you understand?!" Fire Rose asked with a calmer but saddened tone, "This is a quest that the Two Sisters instructed to me and me alone! None of this has to do with anypony else! Not any of you, and not any other pony! And I could've found a way out of any of those situations! I've been the Two Sisters' pupil for years now! They've taught me magic that not many Unicorns can learn! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this by myself!"

The five ponies couldn't believe what they were hearing. It didn't sound like the Fire Rose they knew at all. "And it's better that I do it by myself!" Fire Rose continued, "Don't you all understand?! This is something the Two Sisters entrusted me with! They're counting on me to do this for Coltnelia! It's scary, but it's a really big honor! But can any of you think about how disappointed they'll be in me if they find out I couldn't do this on my own like they thought I could?! I cannot disappoint the Two Sisters! I cannot let that happen!" She then began looking sadder and less angry as she continued, "I cannot disappoint anypony again! Especially the Two Sisters! I've already disappointed my mother by being unable to succeed her as Queen of Fire. It was world-shattering to hear her say it in such a horrible manner. After that, I never wanted to disappoint anypony again. Not the Two Sisters, not the teachers at the academy, or my grandmother, or my father." She then lifted her head own as she finished, "I especially can't disappoint my father."

The others remained silent as they listened to their friend. "After I lost my grandmother shortly after my birthday, my father was the only one left in my family that supported me." Rose explained while looking sad, "He's always been proud of me and he's always there to cheer me up whenever I was down. Especially since my grandmother passed away. If he were to be disappointed in me…" Diamond Dust then slowly approached her friend to try and cheer her up. "Rose." She explained, "I don't think –"

"What you think doesn't matter!" Rose interrupted as she raised her head and sounded angry again, "The truth still stands this is a quest meant only for me and you all are just getting in the way of that! You all are only interested in getting in the way because you're too stupid and not even know any better!"

"HUH?!" The other five ponies gasped. Rose's expression quickly changed to shocked as she covered her muzzle. She couldn't believe what had just slipped from her mouth. And neither could her friends. This scene was so surprising to both sides and neither side was happy about the scene. "F-Fire Rose?!" Diamond Dust asked in a horrified and offended tone, "How could you?!" Dolphin Tail's eyes quivered as she asked, "Did she really say… what I think she did?" Rose knew her friends were hurt and that she needed to do something to fix this.

"G-girls…" Fire Rose said in a calmer tone, "I didn't… I didn't mean…. I meant ignorant." She defended. But her friends' faces didn't change at all. They still looked hurt, shocked and offended. "So that's how you see us?!" Diamond Dust asked in an angrier tone, "You really see us as ignorant ponies interfering with what's more important to you?!" Fire Rose defended with, "No! Diamond Dust! I didn't mean…" Diamond Dust then turned away fast and said, "Very well then. If that's how it is, then go on. Finish this quest by yourself. It's what you wanted, right? We'll just be on our way." She then began walking away to leave Rose to her quest. "No! Diamond, wait!" Rose begged as she reached for her, "Don't go!" She then looked at Topsy Turvy and said, "Topsy Turvy! You need to believe me that –"

"Don't touch me!" Topsy Turvy snapped as she slapped Rose's hoof away, "I'm with Diamond Dust on this one! We'll just stay away from you! I suggest you do the same!" She then turned to walk with Diamond Dust while holding back the tears. Fire Rose watched her topsy-turvy friend walk away and then saw the horrified look that Dolphin Tail had. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Dolphin Tail?" Rose said, "I didn't mean it… you don't think I…" Dolphin Tail then said with a sad voice, "How could you say that Rose? I thought you were our friend." Soon, she turned around to join the others and was bawling as she did.

Rose then turned to Rock Polish and said, "Rock Polish… I…" Rock Polish didn't say anything and just gave an angry glare toward her. She then turned around and joined the others. Now only Aerial Ace was left. And her face was frozen in shock. "Aerial… Aerial Ace." Fire Rose said to her, "You know that I didn't –"

"You know what Rose?!" Aerial Ace interrupted with an angry tone, "For years, ever since you got into that academy, I've always believed you would never let the thought of being the Two Sisters' pupil get into your head and make you into a completely different pony than the one I remember! I always believed that no matter what would happen, you would always remember the ponies that were there for you! The ones that really care about you! Rock Polish kept telling me you would change, but I never believed her! Because I believed in you!" She then looked away and continued, "But I guess I was wrong. Not only did you change, I don't even recognize you anymore." Surprised by her thoughts about this, Rose tried to respond, "Aerial Ace, please don't think that. I –"

"Well you know what?" Aerial Ace asked as she looked back at Rose, "Fine! Go ahead! Do this quest without us! Do everything else without any of our help! Because apparently, since you're the pupil of the Two Sisters, that makes you better than any of us!" She then turned around to begin following the others. "Aerial Ace, please!" Fire Rose begged, "I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!" Not able to believe her, Aerial Ace responded, "Don't ever speak to me again! Or to any of my friends!" She then gave her an angry glare as she finished, "Because nopony calls my friends stupid!" Rose was scared of her friend's face as she knew that what she said was truly hurtful and that she couldn't take it back no matter what. She knew she went too far. "Bye Rose." Aerial Ace finished as she began walking, "Hope you have fun without us."

Aerial Ace soon caught up with the others and then the five ponies slowly faded in the mist. Now unable to be seen. In other words, left the scene. Fire Rose stood there very still with a face that showed ultimate guilt and remorse. "Girls…" Fire Rose said in a very upset voice, "I didn't mean it… I only meant… I just…" As tears formed in her eyes and one fell down, Rose felt lost. Before all this, she felt like she had everything figured out. What her goal was and how to get there. But after what she said, she began to feel like perhaps everything she's done to reach that goal has indeed changed her. Just as Aerial Ace feared.

"I'm so sorry…" Fire Rose choked as she wiped the tears off her face. She then noticed a glow from behind her and turned to see that the orb she has been following was glowing brighter than ever. "T-the orb?" Fire Rose said to herself as she got closer to it, "It's glowing brighter. Does that mean I'm getting close?" She then remembered what she set out to do and decided to put focus back on the goal at hoof. But this time, this story may not end happily ever after. Not after what Rose did. She took a look behind her and thought about her five friends again. She knew it was too late as they all decided to leave her. And according to Aerial Ace, she's not their friend anymore. Accepting that, Fire Rose said to herself, "As long as they head for home, they'll be safe."

And so, with a broken heart and her head leaning down in sadness, Fire Rose continued her quest and followed the orb.

A short while later…

The journey was smooth sailing from that point forward. There was nothing as dangerous as the trials Fire Rose faced before. Even if there was something that got in her way, it was anything she couldn't handle. Eventually, the orb led the young Unicorn to an abandoned town in ruins. The very sight of the ruined town shocked Rose. "Oh my gosh." Fire Rose said as she looked at the houses and buildings with broken windows and rooves, "This town… It looks like nopony has lived here in a long time." She then looked back at her orb and noticed how brightly it was glowing. It was shining so brightly; it could light a small area like its daytime. "The orb is glowing like mad." Rose stated, "That must mean that the Crystals of Harmony are nearby."

Before she could continue, she thought about the journey she went on and the harsh challenges she faced to get here. One thing she took a big note of was that she didn't overcome those challenges alone. Everything she came across, she needed help from one of her friends. So, therefore, she had to thank her five friends for helping her get here. If only that were possible. "I wish they were here." Rose said to herself in a depressing voice, "I wish I could thank them for this." Afterwards, she began traversing through the abandoned town.

As she walked, she got a little fearful of her surroundings. The way the mist covered the ruined town made it seem like a ghost town. She was careful and got her horn ready in case something was to jump at her. What she did know was that something was indeed hiding in the rubble. It was a Void Pony. Watching the poor frightened Unicorn walking through town while shivering as if she was cold. The Void Pony was thinking about pouncing on her to stop her from getting any further in town. But suddenly, "No!" A voice ordered it through telepathy, "Don't hurt her! Let her come to me!" The Void Pony hissed in anger and frustration. But because it followed orders anyway despite not liking the order.

"The Crystals of H-H-H-Harmony must be in t-t-t-this town." Rose stammered as she walked through the town, "I just hope I find them soon." Eventually, she came across a big dark cave at the edge of the town. The cave was lit by some torches that were on the walls. Even then, Rose was frightened by the appearance of the cave as it was the most definite place for something to come after her in there. She then noticed the orb was glowing brighter as she got to the cave, Rose said, "A-a-a-are you telling me that the C-C-Crystals of Harmony are in *gulp* there?!" She yelped at the end. But seeing as there was no other way to look at it, Rose took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I just h-h-hope you know what you're doing mister orb." And so, with shivering hooves and sweating bullets, Rose slowly went inside of the cave.

Inside the cave, walked through the hallway that was lit by the torches. She kept her horn ready in case something ever came out. She still shivered in fear but tried her best to maintain herself. "Why couldn't the Crystals of Harmony be somewhere less dangerous or dark?" Rose asked herself, "This cave is way too much for me." She got so frightened by the cave that she wasn't even paying attention where she was going anymore. She was too focused on keeping anything scary away from her. "I just hope I find them soon so I can leave this place." Rose finished.

Suddenly, she heard a chirping of a bird. She stopped and looked down. She then saw not only a little bird, but the very same bird that was being quite mischievous toward her earlier. "You again?" Rose asked with a sassy smile, "Well don't think you're getting your beak on this orb again. I don't really have time to play anyway. But you do make this place a little better." She then gave a happier smile as she asked the bird, "Want to come with me until I get you out of here?"

"That would be delightful!" The bird suddenly spoke in quite a demotic voice. "Huh?!" Rose yelped as her smiled quickly vanished, "Y-you can talk?!" She backed away a bit while feeling a bit uneasy. "Well, well." A calm evil voice said from behind her, "It's about time you arrived. I've been growing impatient," It continued as Rose was frozen in fear, "But at least you've made it just like I hoped you would." Rose slowly turned around toward the voice and soon found that the figure behind her was the mad villain himself. The knight that contains the dark power of the Void, the X[chi] Knight. She looked into his sinister yellow eyes and nearly fainted out of fear. For she had never come across something on this level of sinister before.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fire Rose screamed in fear as she ran the other way really fast. She tried to escape the presence of the X[chi] Knight. She ran down the cave without really thinking about where it might lead her. All she cared about was getting to safety. She huffed and panted while running, as well as looking back sometimes to make sure he wasn't following. But suddenly, when she looked forward again, she saw the vile knight in front of her as well as the bird from before sitting on his shoulder. "AHHHHH!" Rose screamed as she stopped and turned the other way.

But before she could get anywhere far from them, the bird flew right in front of her and floated right in front of her face. "I see you've met my friend." The X[chi] Knight stated from behind Rose, "But have you seen what he really looks like?" Suddenly, the colors of the bird began to turn black and red and its eyes yellow. It then began to shapeshift into pony form. It hissed toward Rose as the X[chi] Knight explained, "A creature of the Void. A creature of my creation. It's simply saying hello to you. Care to say hello back? Hehehehehe…" He chuckled evilly at the end.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…." Rose panted heavily as she was deathly frightened of the creature. She turned and saw that the X[chi] Knight was walking toward her with a frightening stare. "Please… please… stop!" Rose begged as she ran past the Void creature to get away. She ran through the halls of the cave again. But sadly, it was all for nothing as the X[chi] Knight was ahead of her again. "Ah!" Rose screamed as she stopped right in front of him. "Don't run away." The X[chi] Knight told her, "My little friend has friends of his own. And they're all really wanting to get to know you." As soon as he finished, Fire Rose saw from right behind the knight were tons more Void Ponies looking toward her with their awfully frightening looks. "No… please…" Rose begged with a slight choke in her voice.

Rose ran off again to escape from the villainous knight. But then she began seeing only his face enlarged in dark corners she came across. The appearance of his face scared her much more than before and each time she saw it, it was much larger than the last time. "YOU'RE the one who overcame the challenges to get here?!" The face of the X[chi] Knight asked as Rose ran through the cave, "YOU'RE the one I need to complete my master plan?! Hmm… I'm rather disappointed. I was expecting much more from you. Especially," He continued as Rose suddenly found herself surrounded by an army of Void Ponies, "Since you've been on a rather rigorous quest through the Macintosh Woods. I thought you would've grown much more. But no…" He continued as the Void Ponies began marching toward her, "You're still just a cowardly filly like you were before!"

"Ah…ah….ah…ah…ah….." Fire Rose breathy heavily as she was awfully frightened by the number of Void Ponies and the appearance of the X[chi] Knight's face. It was becoming too much for the poor Princess. She had never come across something this frightening before in her life. Not to mention that she's facing it all by herself. If she didn't feel bad about talking badly about her friends before, she deeply regrets it now. Because she never wanted to face something this horrifying all by herself. "Please…. Please stop…. Please…" Fire Rose begged as she began to cower on the ground. She looked while shivering as she saw the Void Ponies coming closer to her. She felt like the end was nearing for her. But she didn't want it all to end here. Not when she has an important task to do. But it was too much. The poor pony was too scared to get up. All she could do was cower on the ground and cover her head with her hooves. As tears began flowing up in her eyes, Fire Rose screamed from the top of her lungs, "FATHER! ENCHANTED BELLE! PLEASE SAVE ME!"

As soon as she screamed that, her horn began to glow brightly just like before. Only this time, the glow was much brighter than before. It was even lightening up the area the poor Unicorn was in at that scene. The X[chi] Knight saw this and said, "It's happening again! Just like my minion said!" He then took his normal form, approached the frightened Unicorn, used his magic to pick her up and said, "Now then! Let's see what's in your heart little filly!" He then touched her horn with his. When the magical aura appeared around his horn, a big white light engulfed the both of them. And everything went white.

?...

The white light that engulfed Princess Fire Rose had vanished soon, and Rose was able to open her eyes again. As she did, she wiped the tears that were forming under her eyes. When her eyes fully opened, she saw that the darkness of the cave from before had been replaced with the light of daytime. "Huh?" Rose said as she looked at her surrounding, "W-what the…?" She looked around and saw that she was no longer in a cave. She now found herself in a large beautiful town bathed in a beautiful sunlight. And a sky that had no clouds in it. Rose was confused by this and hoped that an explanation would come soon.

"What is this place?" Rose asked herself, "How did I get here? I was in that cave, and I met that knight who had all those creatures with him. Then some light covered us both and now I'm just in this beautiful town?" Rose didn't really know what to make of the event that just took place. But it soon didn't matter as suddenly… "Huh?!" Rose yelped as she looked forward. When she looked, she saw a sight that was a sight for sore eyes. She saw a middle-aged buffed* Unicorn stallion standing next to a well. And it wasn't just any stallion, it was her father King Astral Flash. The King stood next to the well with his vermillion red coat, blond mane, his crown on top of his head and a dark purple royal robe that covered him. The sight of her father made Rose smile brightly and forget all her troubles. Especially after what she just saw.

(*In a similar vein to Shining Armor.)

"Father!" Fire Rose exclaimed in happiness as she ran toward him, "Father! Oh my gosh, Father!" She panted as she finally reached him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy to you! You wouldn't believe what a nightmare this has been!" She said with a smile and an overexcited voice, "It's such a long story, that I don't even have time to explain! But I was supposed to find the Crystals of Harmony and I found myself in a cave in a ruined town and I came across –"

She wanted to continue. But the fact that her father wasn't reacting or even moving was a cause for concern here. "Father?" Fire Rose said with worry as she slowly broke the hug, "Father, are you okay?" She then waved her hoof in front of his face and asked, "Father? Why won't you say anything? Please speak to me." She begged as she began shaking him, "It's me! Your daughter! Fire Rose! Remember?!" Seeing him not respond and just stare with a neutral expression made Rose want to cry. The one pony in her family she could depend on left, and he wasn't responding. "Father?" Rose choked, "Why?"

"He can't hear you." An evil voice answered. "Ah!" Rose gasped as she turned around fast. She saw that it was the X[chi] Knight standing across from her. "Ah!" Rose screamed as she hid behind her father, "N-n-not you again!" The X[chi] Knight then said, "Don't bother. He won't protect you from me. He can't do anything. Not anymore at least. Not after what you did to your own heart." Curious about what he said, Rose peeked to look at him and asked, "My… my heart? What are you saying? Who are you exactly?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?!" The X[chi] Knight asked, "I told you. The creatures of the Void are my creation. What does that tell you young one?" Rose thought about it for a second and quickly came to a conclusion that should've been obvious from before. She then slowly came out from behind her motionless father and asked, "Y-you're… you're the X[chi] Knight. Aren't you?" The X[chi] Knight chuckled and said, "Hehehehehe… I guess you're not that ignorant after all. Yes. I am the X[chi] Knight! The soon to be ruler of all of Coltnelia! And soon the entire world!"

"W-where did you take us?!" Rose asked with stuttering and hugging her motionless father tightly, "And where are the Queens of Coltnelia?! O-o-one of them is my m-m-m-mother!" The X[chi] Knight answered, "The Queens are fine. For now at least." That information didn't quell Rose's nerves at all. In fact, it only made it worse for her. "But let's forget about them and focus on your other question: Where are we, you ask." He then stood on his hind hooves, spread out his front hooves and said, "Princess Fire Rose, welcome to your heart!"

Rose had a hard time fathoming what he just said. She looked at the town she was in and thought about the answer she was given. Her heart? What kind of answer was that? A rather ridiculous one as one would suggest. "My heart?" Rose asked in confusion, "What're you talking about? How is this my heart?! It looks like an ordinary town to me!" The X[chi] Knight snickered and replied, "Yes. It's only natural for a feeble-minded pony like yourself to understand. It may appear to be a regular town to us. But this is indeed your heart. I brought us here with my powers. You see, I have the ability to see into any creatures' heart. And each heart takes on a different form. This form, however, is special as it is the rarest form of a heart of all. This form," He continued as he closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again to finish with, "Is the form for a heart filled with only light!"

"Ah!" Rose gasped, "A heart filled only with light? My heart is pure light?" She asked as she looked amazed. "Yes." The X[chi] Knight answered with a nod, "Look around you! Not once will you see a cloud in the sky, a single house or building with even a cracked window or broken roof. Everywhere you go, you'll find a stream or waterfall with clean water, and all the plants perfectly blooming without a single one wilting! In other words, not a single touch of darkness in this heart. But that's not all." Rose wondered what he meant and asked, "Not all? What else can there be about my heart?"

"It's pure light. Not single bit of darkness. That much is true." The X[chi] Knight explained, "But… this is not only pure light you're feeling. No. It's much greater than that. Princess," He said as he looked toward her again, "Have you ever wondered why your magic is so powerful? Has it ever occurred to you that there's a certain meaning toward this power you have been trying to tame for years?" Rose kept her grip on her father as she waited for an answer. She was then thinking about all the times her horn has gone haywire. Both in her fillyhood and recently*. "It's the very reason I had expected. Your heart isn't just filled only with light. It's a magical type of light! One that only Fairy Alicorns have been known to have!"

"What?!" Fire Rose exclaimed, "A Fairy Alicorn?! But that's impossible! I'm a Unicorn! Not a Fairy Alicorn!" The X[chi] Knight then replied, "Indeed. Your heart shouldn't recognize itself as one that could contain the light of a Fairy Alicorn. Yet, it does." He then closed his eyes as he said, "The heart is very unpredictable." Wondering why he's curious, Rose asked, "But why did you need to know this?! What does my heart have to do with you?!" The X[chi] Knight opened his eyes again and replied, "A very good question. And as a way to start," He continued as he turned his head slightly, "Look at your father again."

Rose did as he said and turned to her father. "AH!" Rose gasped as she saw that she could see through him, "Father?!" She saw that he was beginning to disappear. Soon, she was unable to hold him anymore and fell down to the ground since she was prepared for this. "Oof." Rose said as she fell. She then quickly got up and yelped, "Father! Father, what's happening?!" He didn't answer. He instead just stood there and continued disappearing. Rose was panicking and was breathing heavily. "Father! Please don't go!" Rose begged as she tried to use her magic to stop him from vanishing, "Please!"

But it was no use. He soon completely vanished into nothing. Nothing but little magical dust that floated away. As the dust flew away, tears formed under Rose's eyes again. Her father just vanished right in front of her. The pony she loved being with and looked up to very much. "Father…" Rose sobbed as she leaned her head down in sadness, "No…" After sobbing for a few seconds, she stood up and shouted, "What did you do to my father?!" The X[chi] Knight just chuckled, "Hahahahaha… I didn't do anything to him. You did that all by yourself!" He mocked.

"Me?!" Fire Rose exclaimed, "I didn't do anything! You must've done something! Bring him back now!" The X[chi] Knight then shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it." He then looked toward his left and said, "And I won't be able to do anything about _that _either." Rose turned to her right and she couldn't believe what she saw. "Ah!" Rose gasped. She found her best friend, Princess Enchanted Belle, standing near one of the small buildings. She stood there with her coat that was as white as snow and softer than a pillow. A long mane that was as pink as the blossoms. A fluffy tail that was slightly lighter pink than her mane, and some freckles on her cheeks. And her Cutie Mark was Fairy Wings. "Enchanted Belle!" Rose exclaimed as she ran to her quickly.

"Belle!" Rose said as she got to her, "What're you doing here?!" Suddenly, she began to see through her friend just as she did with her father a second ago. "Huh?" Rose wondered with worry, "N-no!" She yelped as she saw that Belle was beginning to vanish, "Not you too Belle! Please!" She begged as she tried to save her with her magic, "I already lost my father! I can't lose you too! Enchanted Belle! Please!" But nothing she did helped. Now, just like her father, Princess Enchanted Belle vanished right before Rose's eyes. Leaving behind dust that floated away to the sky. Rose's sadness grew stronger. She really looked up to Belle and admired her very much. Not to mention that she was her best friend too.

"Belle…" Rose choked, "Why…" She sobbed as she leaned her head down again. When the X[chi] Knight followed her finally, Rose looked toward him and asked, "Why would you do this to me? How could you do this to them?!" The X[chi] Knight began to get annoyed about being accused and said, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I did nothing to the two of them. You did it yourself. And don't bother with the tears. Those weren't even the real things." Rose reacted to the statement and asked, "W-what're you saying?" The X[chi] Knight explained, "They were simply just memories of your father and friend that inhabit your heart. The real ones are perfectly fine outside of your heart."

Rose was happy to hear this and said, "So my father and Belle are okay? Thank goodness." But she then thought about the copies and asked, "But what happened to the copies? If you had nothing to do with it, then why did they disappear?" The X[chi] Knight answered with, "They disappeared because you pushed the real ones away from your heart. Just as you did with everypony else in your life." Rose got angered by that statement and yelled, "That's a lie! I would never push my father or Enchanted Belle away!" The X[chi] Knight suddenly chuckled and said, "Hehehehehe… Oh, how naïve you teenagers are. Always so focused on your goals, and never see what those goals costed."

"What are you talking about?!" Fire Rose exclaimed. "Young Princess," The X[chi] Knight began with a snicker, "For the past years since you've been at the academy, you've been doing nothing but tossing aside those who were once special to you! Don't believe me?! Well then, let's take a look at some memories and see!" He finished as his horn glowed in his magical aura. He then shot a beam at a window at the building they were standing in front of and an image began forming in the window. "What the?!" Rose yelped. "Come." The X[chi] Knight said, "Come see your memories." Rose came up to the image and asked, "You can show my memories? Here in my heart?"

"Sometimes," The X[chi] Knight explained, "Our most precious or important memories are so great, our mind can't handle them. So they come here instead. The heart is where all the precious and important memories go. And I'm glad that I took a look at some of your memories. Otherwise…" The image showed a vision of Rose's past. Back when she first became a student at the academy. It showed a time when Rose met up with an old friend from another kingdom that wanted to play with her. But unfortunately, Rose rejected her as she wanted to focus on her magic training instead. This led the poor old friend to feel upset and rejected. But that wasn't the only time it happened.

The X[chi] Knight showed off many other memories where Rose had a chance to be with old friends and even make new ones. But each time she's given the opportunity, she always pushes them away as she puts her studies and training first. Even in special events, birthdays, including her own birthday, breaks during summer and winter, Rose always declined any chance of being with ponies her age and making new friends. The memories continued showing from fillyhood, to preteen years, to her teenage years. And as Rose watched the memories and how she rejected everypony that talked to her and how each pony looked angry, annoyed, or upset, Rose began to feel guilty and felt like she had become a completely different pony. A pony she never wanted to be.

"You may have had friends before." The X[chi] Knight said, "And your heart may have had inhabitants. But as you continued your studies and training, you continued to hide your heart from anypony else. You isolated yourself from all those that once cared about you. And in turn, you lost one friend after another. And each of those friends vanished from your heart. Leaving it to become a ghost town. One that nopony would ever want to visit." Fire Rose was breathing a little heavily as she watched the memories flow through the window. She saw how she was isolating herself from everypony else while all those that she was friends with before were having fun with others. Creating memories and letting others into their hearts.

Rose had neglected to do the same thing for years. Not once did she ever socialize at the academy or outside of the academy. She had always kept her to herself. She was horrified at what she had become. "Oh." The X[chi] Knight said with fascination, "And these memories are special!" He then showed a memory about how she denied the request to join the group of ponies to watch the Secretariat Comet with them. She heard the voices from the memory which only made Rose feel worse than ever. The next memory was when she was invited by the Two Sisters to stand by them at the celebration of Prince Zephyr Crescent's birth. And how she rejected their offer and how the Queen Lua tried to convince her to come. Rose saw how she refused to have a single bit of fun and not think about studying. How she continued to isolate herself in her room. How she hid her heart from others.

"And these next memories," The X[chi] Knight said with a sneaky voice, "Are especially special! You could say that these are the straws that broke the camel's back!" The next few memories that showed truly showed Rose that she had changed way too much as she became a student of the Two Sisters. The memories were of her five friends. How they tried to have fun with her just like before. How they rarely convinced her to join and how she slowly stopped spending time with them. Those memories alone made Rose think that she was seeing a stranger do these actions rather than seeing herself do them.

Next, she saw the horrible memories of recently. How she pushed away her friends much more aggressively than before. The first time was at the Sun Kingdom when they invited her to their vacation and when they wanted to help her in her studies. And the next few times was throughout the journey in the Macintosh Woods. That showed her at her absolute worst. How she got more and more angry and continued saying how she needed to prove herself without them. And the moment that surprised both her and her friends. When she called them stupid and how they kept getting in her way. She saw the horror in their faces. How they were hurt by those words. And seeing it again was even worse than the first time. Fire Rose saw that she truly had become somepony else just as Aerial Ace said. Rose began to whimper in sadness as soon as the image finished the memory. "I do believe I've seen enough of your heart." The X[chi] Knight said as his horn glowed, "Shall we return to the outside world?" As a white light engulfed the two of them again, Rose's eyes quivered in sadness and horror.

Back in the cave…

The white light vanished, and Fire Rose and the X[chi] Knight were back in the cave that was in the ruined town. But this time, they were in the throne room that the X[chi] Knight designed himself. Rose was standing in the center of the room with her horrified face, and the X[chi] Knight sat on his throne with the five black mirrors behind him.

Rose sniffed in sadness as she said, "Aerial Ace… Aerial Ace was right… I did let being the Two Sister's protégé get to my head. I didn't mean to change so much… I just… I just…" The X[chi] Knight saw her sadness and mocked her with, "It's ironic really. You were the one who desperately wanted the five of these ponies to stop fighting and make up*, and yet you've been casting them away from your heart for years. A bit hypocritical if you ask me."

(*The Other Mane 6 in The Team Light Chronicles.)

The X[chi] Knight then stood from his throne, walked toward Rose as he said, "You even tossed aside your own father. And after all the happy memories you made with him. You would even toss aside the only family that supported you left just so you would accomplish your goals. A goal that would only lead to loneliness since your heart only knows to cast aside." Fire Rose thought about what she had done over the years and said to herself, "Have I really… been rejecting everypony that mattered to me? I never meant to isolate my heart."

"Oh, but you shouldn't feel bad about doing that." The X[chi] Knight replied as he stood across from her, "In fact, I couldn't be happier to see that you've become an independent pony like you are. One who doesn't need anypony to help her. One who can look to achieve everything alone. It's good. Getting rid of everything else. After all, if you can succeed in everything you put your mind to, what good is anything else? What good is there in having others in your heart?" He then exclaimed, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing good can come from it! All it does is create weakness!"

Rose looked toward the X[chi] Knight and asked, "Weakness? What're you talking about?" The X[chi] Knight then explained, "You see my dear, you and I are a lot alike than you think. We both once had many ponies that we let into our hearts because we thought they were important. And we both rejected all of them from our hearts. And we both have a Queen to thank for that! For you, you had your mother, Queen Cherry Fire. And for me…" Rose realized what he was saying and finished, "You had Queen Lua!"

The X[chi] Knight nodded and replied, "That's right. Just as you admired your mother, I greatly admired Queen Lua. But just like how nothing you did was good enough for your mother, nothing I did was good enough for her. I know what happened between you and your mother. And how she made you the way you are now. I saw that moment in your heart. How you did everything in your power to impress your mother." Rose began to remember how in her fillyhood, she would do everything she could to make her mother proud of her, make her happy, or impressed. But how everything she did was never enough. "You saw… that day?" Rose asked.

Fire Rose then remembered that horrible day. When she attended a special school at the Sun Kingdom to learn all there is about being a Queen. Since she was a Princess, it was imperative for her to attend. She knew how much she wanted to succeed her mother as the next Queen of Fire in hopes of finally impressing her and showing how there's so much more to her than her mother thought. But unfortunately, despite everything she learned both at the school, and from her mother, the Fire Crystal sensed in Fire Rose's heart that she would never be worthy of Queen. Rose then remembered the exact words her mother said to her. _I'm not mad. Just disappointed. Disappointed that I had to be the mother of a pathetic filly like you._ Rose felt devastated to be reminded of that memory. It was the worst day of her life. And she was only a filly when that happened.

"I know exactly how that feels." The X[chi] Knight began, "To do everything you could for the Queen you admired only to find that nothing you can do is good enough. Back when I was the weakling known as Straight Arrow, I was lost. I kept trying to find purpose in my life. Something that could define me. Trying to find a way to do good for my kingdom! Then that's when I met her. Queen Lua came to me one day and helped me find my purpose. She helped me discover who I truly was." He then closed his eyes as he continued, "She showed me how I could use my skills to best serve my kingdom. She inspired me to become a knight."

His voice sounded calm as he told the story. As if he was happy about that memory. "She told me," The X[chi] Knight explained, "That I should always believe in myself and that I should work my hardest to achieve whatever I set my mind to. It was then I did just that. Ever since then, I did all I could to become what she believed I could become. I got into the training academy, trained day and night to prove myself worthy of joining the Royal Guard. I even put myself in dangerous trials just so I could prove myself strong enough to protect the Queen and her Kingdom. And she was there. Queen Lua supported me the entire time. Always sharing her words of wisdom to help me keep going."

He then opened his eyes again as his calmer voice lightened up more. "And when I did become a knight for the Royal Guard, she and I became an unlikely duo." He continued the story, "I protected her with all my strength and power. And she continued encouraging me that I would go down in history as one of the greatest knights in all of Coltnelia. And I did everything I could to prove that she was right. I kept trying to find any way for me to grow stronger and more powerful just for her. I learned new spells, climbed tall mountains, fought dangerous beasts, and even trained under strong warriors and wizards. All for the Queen I looked up to the most. And through out the years I spent being her protector, she always treated me like a friend. A very close friend she could depend on. And it was one that would last a lifetime… or so I thought."

Rose had a slight reaction to that statement as the story went on. A reaction of interest. "Then one day, the Captain was unable to continue his duty as Captain of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard and it was time for a new knight to take the stand." He continued as he sounded a bit displeased, "Wanting to fulfill the goal Queen Lua inspired me to take, I volunteered. I was clearly the best knight fit for the job. And even Her Majesty herself agreed. But before she could knight me the Captain, the Moon Crystal called her." He continued as his anger began to grow, "And it had the audacity to tell her that I shouldn't be the Captain all because it sensed I was too powerful! It feared that the darkness in my heart was too great! And that I couldn't be trusted to lead the knights!"

Rose began to feel some sympathy for the X[chi] Knight as the story went on. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words for it. "Because of that, the knights looked at me like I was some sort of traitor! Like I probably shouldn't have become a knight in the first place! I was humiliated! Betrayed! Even Queen Lua thought it would be best that I left the Royal Guard. Queen Lua! The pony that inspired me to become a knight in the first place! The pony that I thought I could place my trust in! She just sent me away without defending me once! Of all ponies, I expected her to take my side! To help me prove to everypony and the crystal that I wasn't going to turn to darkness! But no! She took their side! After everything I did for her! For her Kingdom! She betrayed me! After everything we've been through!"

He then began to look angry as he continued, "I couldn't stay in the Moon Kingdom after that. It brought back too many painful memories. And it constantly reminded me of how the pony I thought I could trust just tossed me aside like I meant nothing to her! All the training I went through, the hard work I did! It was all for nothing! Just to see the one friend I trusted with all my heart turn against me!" He then continued with in a calmer tone, "It was then I learned that there was no going back. If the Queen was going to believe the Moon Crystal when it says it sees me as nothing but a pony that would follow the dark path because of my power and strength, then there's no reason for me to be anything but that. That's when I came across this armor that I wear now and the power of the Void!"

As the shadows in his armor began to react to his speech, Rose began to shiver in fear again. "Princess." The X[chi] Knight said as he approached her, "You and I are the same. We wanted to do so much, and yet nothing we do will ever be enough for those we admire. And if they will look down on us, then the only other option is to bring them lower. Princess, I ask you this now: I want you to join me." Fire Rose then yelped, "W-what?! W-w-what are you saying?!" She asked as she stepped backwards. "Don't you see? No matter what you do, no matter how you try to be like your mother, she will never see how special you truly are. She's too blinded by her own royal power to believe that anypony could ever be as special as she is. All of the Queens are like that. Especially your mother, and Lua."

As he put his hoof on her cheek, Rose shivered even more as the X[chi] Knight continued, "They rule the land and the Kingdoms that live in it. They have great power and everypony sees them as the special ones. But the Queens don't see us as their equals. They don't care about us or any other pony. They only look down on us because they fear we could surpass them and take away what makes them special. Nothing can convince them otherwise. Therefore, the only solution is to take their place and create a new empire where we can be the special ones and we can look down on THEM!" He finished as his yellow eyes glowed brightly, "It is the only way! But I cannot achieve that goal without you!"

Rose shivered as she asked, "W-what do you need me for?" The X[chi] Knight then answered, "There's a spell in my spell book that can grant me the power to destroy the crystals and recreate them into the Void Crystals. And when they're placed into their altars, we can turn this entire land into the dark empire which I will dub the Empire of X[chi]! First, we'll rule all of Coltnelia and soon the world! But in order to do that, I need the magic from all the Queens of Coltnelia and the power of the Secretariat Comet. But it seems I'm two Queens short. One Queen is missing off the face of the map for some reason, and the other because the lost Kingdom remains lost. I thought I was at a loss. But then, I found that there's an alternate way to achieve my goal. And thanks to my little birdie friend," He said as the bird from before landed on his head, "You and your former friend are the perfect candidates."

"Y-you again?!" Rose yelped as she recognized the bird. "As you saw before we went into your heart," The X[chi] Knight explained as the bird changed into its Void form, "This bird isn't an ordinary bird. He's my new favorite minion. He's been watching you go on your journey ever since he saw you and the Ice Princess back with the talking tree. As it followed you, it put you in different kinds of trials to see if you two were the ones that could get me to my goal. Tricking the Purified Sea Dragon, ruffle the Bugbear, and then…" He continued as the bird flew off his head. Suddenly, it transformed into a medium-sized troll and took the color schemes of said troll. "Ah!" Rose yelped as she flinched. "That's right. This minion of mine is the very same one that took the form of the troll. The one you defeated."

"But how is it back?" Rose asked with a surprised look. "That's one of the benefits of the power of the Void. These creatures come my five mirrors behind my throne. They're created from my negative emotions. The mirrors take those emotions and give them form. That's why I could see everything my minions see. Because in a way, they're apart of me. Ordinarily, they're impossible to destroy. No magic, or arte could ever stand up to them. Until you and your friends came along. I was surprised and confused by this as well. But I looked into it and learned that despite my minions' great strength, they do have one weakness. They can't stand the touch of a pure light. The only thing that can defeat my minions is by the touch of a pony with a pure light. But even when they get destroyed, their energy just flows back to me and I can recreate them all over again."

"By the touch of a pony with a pure light?" Fire Rose asked, "But Rock Polish could defeat them too." The X[chi] Knight then added, "And your other former friends. Especially the other Unicorn." Fire Rose, puzzled by the explanation, asked, "My friends? They have hearts of pure light too?" The X[chi] Knight then answered, "Correct. But I only need you and one of them. The Ice Princess is also required for this to work. Once I cast an ancient spell from my spell book on both of you, I can complete the spell and begin the Empire of X[chi]. This particular spell will turn you both into X[chi] Alicorns. And with your hearts of pure light that can rival that of an actual Fairy Alicorn, the spell won't know the difference."

Fire Rose stared at him with a frightened look. She didn't know what to say next. And even if she did, she probably wouldn't say it anyway since she's having a hard time getting anything out of her mouth. She tried to think of a way out of this. But she knew he would attack if she tried to escape or if she declined. Naturally, she didn't want that to happen. "Come with me Princess Fire Rose. Let us capture Princess Diamond Dust and complete the empire!" The X[chi] Knight said as he reached his hoof out, "There's no other path for you. You've thrown away everypony that ever matter to you. You have nopony left to turn to. You're all alone." It was then that Rose saw what he was saying. She saw in her heart that there was nopony else there. Meaning that she really did have nopony left to go to. She then began to think that maybe… maybe there's no point in fighting anymore. She then stood up straight, and leaned her head down with her eyes closed. The X[chi] Knight's eyes showed that he was excited to hear her answer.

"She's not alone!" A voice shouted from behind Rose. "WHAT?!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed as he turned toward the voice. "Huh?" Rose said as she turned as well. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew across the room. "AH!" Rose screamed as she laid down to prevent from being blown off. "GRRR…" The X[chi] Knight growled as he did the same. Soon, the wind stopped and the two could open their eyes again. They looked and saw who it was that shouted those words. "You?!" The X[chi] Knight shouted in anger. Rose's eyes quivered as she saw who it was. It was Princess Aerial Ace. Standing up to the X[chi] Knight with a confident look and stance.

"Well, well." The X[chi] Knight said with an evilly happy look, "Princess Aerial Ace. What an honor to meet you." Aerial Ace then replied with an angry voice, "Don't call me a Princess! And I'm not going to tell you this twice! Let go of my mom and the other Queens now before you make me really angry!" Overjoyed to see her, Rose stood up and said, "Aerial Ace! Am I glad to see you! You wouldn't believe what I've been through! First, he somehow put me and himself in my –"

"Shut it." Aerial Ace interrupted quite rudely. The sudden response made Rose flinch and get kind of confused. "I didn't come here to save you." Aerial Ace told her, "I'm here for my mom. Stay or leave, I don't care. Just stay away from me." She finished as she got ready to fight. Rose felt hurt by what she had said. This was rock solid proof that she truly had changed. After what she said, now Aerial Ace has a different opinion of her. Unable to handle this, Fire Rose did as she was told and turned to the exit to escape. "I didn't think so." Aerial said as she watched her leave. "No!" The X[chi] Knight growled, "Stop her!" He ordered his minion.

The Void creature then transformed into a serpent creature and tried to go after Rose. Only to be stopped by Aerial Ace's touch. "AUGH!" The Void creature screamed in pain as it slithered back to its master. "Well?!" Aerial Ace asked as she sounded angrier, "Are you going to let my mom go or not?!" The X[chi] Knight then stared at Aerial Ace and immediately came up with a plan. "Let's go with: Or not." He answered as his horn glowed in his magical aura. From the mirrors, shadows came pooling out of it and began creating more and more clones of Void creatures. Mainly taking form as ponies but also as other creatures. Aerial Ace then knew that this wasn't play time anymore.

"Okay fine!" Aerial Ace replied, "We'll do it your way!" The Void creatures then charged at her and Aerial Ace got ready to fight them. "BRING IT ON!" Aerial Ace shouted as she flew at them fast.

With Fire Rose…

Fire Rose escaped from the cave and made it back outside of the ruined town and back into the dangerous woods. She was breathing quite heavily as she thought about everything the X[chi] Knight said to her. How she tossed aside everypony that mattered to her, how she isolated her heart, how she was giving up everything to achieve her goals. How she had nopony left. It was too much for her. Especially how Aerial Ace talked to her back there.

"What have I done?" Fire Rose asked in a sad voice, "What have I done? Have I really given up everything and everypony important to me? Even my father or Belle? Even Cricket? …I didn't want this to happen. I only… I only…" She sniffed in sadness as she closed her eyes and leaned her head down. "I shouldn't have become their student. Why did it have to be me?" The light from the orb then glowed again and it caused Rose to look at it. "Why did you choose me? I'm not worthy of finding the Crystals of Harmony. I'm a terrible pony. Please. You have to choose somepony else. Somepony with a much kinder heart than mine."

She knew she wasn't going to get a response from the orb in terms of words, but she hoped for at least something. And as if it answered her, the orb suddenly began to float away from her. It floated off into the woods slowly but quickly enough to leave the scene. The light began to dim as it went further away and soon, it was out of sight completely. Now left alone, Fire Rose went other to a tree and sat on the large root it had. Her heart was filled with sadness and regret. She wanted to fix what she had done to her friends. But as she saw with Aerial Ace, it may be too late for that. She then looked at her ruined dress and began to think about the mare that gave her the dress. Her grandmother.

"Grandmother." Fire Rose choked, "I'm sorry… sniff… I'm sorry you had to be the grandmother of somepony as horrible as me. I don't deserve this wonderful gift you gave me or any of your teachings. A pony like me deserves to be left alone here." She continued as a tear stood in her eye, "Away from all others. There are no ponies in these woods. And my heart is completely empty. It'll be a perfect place for somepony like me." As soon as she finished, she leaned her head down and began to sob. She didn't fight the tears anymore and just let them drop. All she felt now was sadness, regret and loneness. She felt like she had nowhere else to go now. That she should stay there forever. She knew what was happening to Coltnelia what with the crystals and their elements going out of control and the Queens being captured. But she saw that she shouldn't be the one to fix it all.

As the crying continue, she began to hear footsteps behind her. But it didn't bother her much this time as she was too devastated to care. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder really softy. "Oh now Rose." A familiar voice said to her, "You know you don't mean that. You don't mean any of that." Rose lifted her head with a surprised look and turned around fast to see who it was. It was none other than Dolphin Tail. Standing right behind her with a bright smile. "D-Dolphin Tail?!" Rose yelped. Dolphin then wiped a tear from Rose's cheek and replied, "You got it. And look who else is here."

She then showed Rose the other ponies that joined her. Diamond Dust, Topsy Turvy, and Rock Polish. All three smiling brightly at their saddened friend. "Hey Rose." Topsy Turvy greeted, "What're you doing on a root? Did you get to the root of the problem?" She joked at the end. "Y-you're all here?!" Fire Rose asked as she stood up. "Of course we are." Diamond Dust answered. Rock Polish then answered with a rather annoyed look, "We were all about to leave, but then Aerial Ace said she needed to go save her mum. When we told her why she couldn't go, she decided she was going no matter what anypony said or if she was going alone or not."

"We then tried to look for her because we got worried." Dolphin Tail finished. "How did you all find me?" Rose asked. Suddenly, a light came from right behind them and came floating toward her. It was the orb. The very same orb that Rose had been following this entire time. "Your little guide helped us find you." Diamond Dust answered, "And…" She continued as she began to look sorry. "It seemed like it was trying to tell us something." Topsy Turvy stated, "And as soon as we realized it wasn't with you anymore, we decided to follow it." Dolphin Tail then finished with, "And when we got here, we see what it was trying to say."

Fire Rose then remembered the horrible thing she said to them. She still felt regret for every second of it and everything that happened before that. Her eyes began to quiver in sadness again as she knew what she needed to say. "Girls…" Rose began with a very saddened voice, "I'm…. I'm…. I'm sorry!" She finally said as tears fell from her eyes again, "I'm sorry about what I said to you all and for everything before that! Aerial Ace was right! I let it all get to my head and by doing that, I ignored everything that mattered to me! Including all of you, and everypony that I ever cared about! I isolated myself from all of you! I never wanted that to happen! I only wanted to prove to my mother that I'm not a disappointment! But I just proved myself to be an even greater one!"

The other ponies, especially Dolphin Tail, began to feel sorry for the poor Unicorn. The sounding of her voice and how she was a second ago seemed to prove that she truly did feel regret for what she did and said. "You all need to believe me that I would never do anything to hurt any of you like that!" Rose continued, "You all mean too much to me for that! You all have done so much for me in the past and I should never forget any of that! I've been a terrible friend to all of you." She finished as she leaned her head down again.

The others began to smile as Rose continued her apology. Dolphin Tail wanted to say something in response. But right before she could, "Yep." Rock Polish replied suddenly, "You have been quite a bad friend." The others then looked at her with a mad look and Rock Polish looked confused. "What?" She asked, "She said so herself." Ignoring that, Dolphin Tail then turned to Rose and said, "I think what she meant was," She continued as she put as hoof on her cheek, "We forgive you." Rose looked surprised and asked, "Y-you do? But… what I said… It was…" Diamond Dust then interrupted, "What you said was awful. But," She continued with a smile, "We now see that you realize what you said was wrong and that you've been keeping you to yourself for much too long. You now realize that even though you wish to achieve big goals, you still need the special ones in your life. And I can't be happier to see that you realize all of that."

"Besides, we can't stay mad at you." Topsy Turvy added, "Especially since you're out here by yourself. We wouldn't be any better if we just left you alone out here." Rose was so touched by what they had said to her and began to form a smile along with her quivering eyes. "So…" Rose began with a bright smile, "Does that mean… I'm still your friend?" Dolphin Tail then spread her hooves out and said, "Come here you!" Rose and Dolphin then hugged each other tightly as a sign of friendship. Soon, Diamond Dust and Topsy Turvy joined in. Rock Polish watched them hug and felt a little left out. But after how pessimistic she has been, she felt like she didn't belong in that hug.

"Come on Rock Polish." Topsy Turvy said, "Join us. We know you want to." Diamond Dust then added, "Rose is your friend too." As the others looked at Rock Polish with bright eyes, Rock Polish began to feel a little embarrassed and turned a little red in the cheeks. "Well…" Rock Polish replied with an embarrassed smile, "I guess a part of me always thought that Rose could never leave us. So… Oh let me in there!" She yelped as she joined in the hug. The five ponies enjoyed the hug so much. Especially Fire Rose. She felt happy to see that despite the horrible things she said, they still cared about her as their close friend.

The hug went on for about a minute or two, until Rock Polish said, "This is great and all. But I think we're forgetting somepony." The others then woke up from their paradise and realized what she meant. "AERIAL ACE!" The other four ponies exclaimed as they broke the hug. "Oh my gosh!" Fire Rose exclaimed with a worried voice, "I left Aerial Ace alone with the X[chi] Knight!" Dolphin Tail then yelped, "She's with the X[chi] Knight?! By herself?!" Diamond Dust began to breathe heavily as she said, "Sweet Sol and Lua…ah…ah… of all things she has done. I dare say she's out of her mind now." Rock Polish then said with a serious tone, "Well what're we standing here for?! We have to do something!" Topsy Turvy then added, "She's right! There's no way she can face him by herself! But what can we do?!"

The orb then went over to the direction that lead toward the ruined town and began to glow brightly. Rose knew what it was saying and walked over to it. "The Crystals of Harmony." Rose said with a smile, "That's it! The orb was glowing it's brightest when I got to a cave! The Crystals have to be close! If we find them, we can use them to stop him!" Dolphin Tail came up and said, "Then what're we waiting for?! Lead the way Rose! And don't worry. We'll just be moral support." Diamond Dust added, "After all, this is your quest and yours alone. We just thought it would be better if you had some company."

"No." Fire Rose said very suddenly. The others were shocked by her response and wondered what the sudden change of tone was about. When Rose turned to them, they saw she had a big smile on her face. "You all are coming with me. But you're going to help me." The others flinched as they yelped, "Huh?!" Topsy Turvy then asked, "B-but… what about what the Two Sisters said?!" Diamond Dust then asked, "About how you need to do this alone?! Or how you don't want to disappoint them?!" Dolphin Tail then asked, "Won't we interfere with their orders?!"

Rose's smile disappeared for a second as Rose replied, "You're right. It will go against what they said. And they may be disappointed that I didn't do this on my own." Her smile then reappeared as she finished with, "But a bit of disappointment will be worth it because Aerial Ace our friend! And we all should help her in any way we can! Are you all with me?!" She asked with a proud voice.

The others looked at each other with surprised looks. They didn't expect Rose to say that at all. After all, this was a quest given only to her. But seeing as Aerial Ace was a friend to all of them, they couldn't find any way to argue with the logic. So they all got their game faces on and Rock Polish exclaimed, "Then let's go save our friend, our mums, and all of Coltnelia!" The others then cheered, "YEAH!" And then quickly began following the orb that'll lead back to the X[chi] Knight's cave.

Back inside of the X[chi] Knight's cave…

Aerial Ace was captured by the X[chi] Knight. Tied in chains with her hooves and wings pinned down. Now forced to be a prisoner for the mad villain. She tried with all her strength to break free. But she was unable to escape. "Grrr…" Aerial Ace growled in anger, "When I get out of these chains, I'm going to make you pay so badly! You sneaky, cowardly, son of a –"

"Now, now Princess." The X[chi] Knight interrupted from his throne, "You're still only a child. You shouldn't be using language like that at that age." Aerial Ace cringed her teeth as she replied, "Don't call me a Princess! And why do you have me captured anyway?! What? Too scared to do anything to me?! Huh?!" She insulted with a cocky smile, "You're not a villain! You're a big baby who relies on his little toys to do his bidding!" The X[chi] Knight just chuckled, "Hehehehehe…" And said, "Your naivete is rather amusing to watch. No wonder you were easy to capture."

"Only because your freaky creations wore me out and I didn't have enough strength to move!" Aerial Ace reminded him. "As for why I have you captured," The X[chi] Knight continued, "It's to capture your dear friend, Princess Diamond Dust. I need her for my plan. And because of how reckless you are and how she cares for others as the kind Princess she tries to be, she'll have to come and rescue you. Granted, the other three may come as well, but they won't be a threat to me. Especially once Fire Rose comes back."

Aerial Ace scoffed and replied, "Dream on! Fire Rose won't come back! She doesn't care about me or my friends anymore." She finished with a sad look at the end. "And that's exactly why she'll come back." The X[chi] Knight explained as he stood up. "What?!" Aerial Ace yelped. Once the X[chi] Knight went over to her, he kneeled to her level and explained, "I gave her some food for thought and there's no doubt in my mind she'll return. And when she does, I'll have both the pure light Unicorns to accomplish my goal. And I also have no doubt that she'll willingly help me in my plan considering how much we have in common. Even if she doesn't, it doesn't matter to me. Either way, she will play a part in my plan whether she likes it or not!" He then stood up and evilly laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It won't work!" Aerial Ace told him loudly, "There's no way Fire Rose will help you with anything! Nor will she come back for anything!" Suddenly, a voice shouted, "No! You're wrong Aerial Ace!" Aerial's face turned to puzzled as she turned her head and said, "Huh?" The X[chi] Knight turned as well and saw who the voice belonged to. It was Princess Fire Rose. Standing at the entrance of the throne room. And right behind her were the other Princesses, Dolphin Tail, Topsy Turvy, Rock Polish, and Diamond Dust. All guided by the bright orb, which was glowing brighter than ever.

"Fire Rose?! Girls?!" Aerial Ace yelped with a surprised look. "Fire Rose!" The X[chi] Knight boomed, "I knew you would return sooner than later!" The sudden boom of his voice made Rose shiver in fear. But when her friends stepped forward, it calmed her nerves and made her brave. "And the other Princesses?" The X[chi] Knight added as he looked at the others, "Well, I'll say the other needed Princess. The unrelated ones are just eyesores." Aerial Ace growled at the insult and shouted, "Don't talk about them like that!"

"So you're the X[chi] Knight." Diamond Dust said to him with an angry look, "Well, I'll ask you this once! Stand down now! You've caused enough damage already!" Rock Polish then added, "I expected much more than this. But I still won't let you get away with whatever you're planning!" She finished as she prepared her bow and arrow. "You've doomed yourselves!" The X[chi] Knight told them, "You brought the other Unicorn I needed for my plan! And soon, she, along with Fire Rose, will become X[chi] Alicorns! And once I combine their magic along with the magic I've obtained from the Queens and the Secretariat Comet, the comet shall stay above me forever! And I'll gain the power to create my dark empire! And nopony will be able to stop me with my unstoppable power!" He then turned to Fire Rose and said, "Speaking of Rose…"

Rose gulped slightly as he stared at her. The X[chi] Knight remembered what he said to her, reached his hoof toward her and said, "Fire Rose, I ask you again. Join me. Let us show the Queens we admired most how special we truly are! And make them worship us like they should've! You know that we deserve the respect we worked for!" Fire Rose shivered slightly at the sight of him. But she knew she had to say what she needed to say to him and tried to stay brave long enough to tell him her response.

"Straight Arrow." Fire Rose began, "Y-you're right. We do have a l-l-lot in common. I admire my mother just as you admired Queen Lua. And they both did and said things that hurt us. But…" She then looked more courageous as she continued, "I don't wish to follow the path you chose!" The X[chi] Knight was surprised about her response and exclaimed, "WHAT?!" Fire Rose then explained, "I do not wish to be like you! I don't want to lose sight of what is most important! You followed this path because you lost sight of what's most important! And it's because the pony you trusted most didn't stay by your side! My mother may have said awful things to me that day. And I became what you have become. A lone pony who isolates herself from others."

She then turned to her friends and said, "A pony who had something so wonderful, she was too selfish and blind to realize how wonderful it truly is. And eventually said something so awful that it hurt the most important ponies in her life." She then turned to the X[chi] Knight again and continued, "I realize now that by following that path, I was becoming somepony I didn't want to become. I was becoming like how my mother was to me that day. And I didn't want that. I realize now that there's nothing better in life than being with the ones you care for most. And having them be there for you and support you as you try and reach your goal. And have them help you in the best way they can."

Fire Rose then placed a hoof on her heart and continued, "That's what my friends have been trying to remind me of for so long. They helped me remember what I had forgotten. That nopony should ever go without friendship!" She finished with a proud voice. The X[chi] Knight began to growl in anger as she continued to talk. "I now know what Queen Lua was telling me!" She continued, "What light truly means! Light means harmony! And harmony comes from being with the friends you care about!"

Aerial Ace couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was called a friend by Fire Rose. And Rose was willing to let the others help her on her quest. She couldn't help but smile at how much Rose has changed. And for the better. The X[chi] Knight then walked out to stand across from them. "Very well then!" He said with a loud voice, "If you wish to oppose me despite the tragedies we've been through, then I guess I'll have to make you complete my plan by force!" As he got ready to charge at them, the Princesses did the same. Diamond Dust took the lead and exclaimed, "Follow my lead dears!"

"AHHHH!" The X[chi] Knight screamed in anger as he charged toward them. The Princesses did the same and Diamond Dust prepared her horn as they got closer to him. Aerial Ace knew what kind of threat he was and got worried about her friends. "Girls!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Don't!" They were about to get close to him. But just as they were right about to get to him, Diamond Dust used a Teleport spell to teleport them away from him. "Agh…" The X[chi] Knight scowled, "Where did they go?!"

Meanwhile, the girls appeared right next to Aerial Ace. "Woah." Aerial Ace said with a surprised look, "Nice trick." She said with a smile. "Thank you dear." Diamond Dust thanked, "Now to get you out." She then used a Blizzard spell to break the chains trapping her and freed her hooves and wings from them. "Thanks." Aerial Ace thanked. Fire Rose then walked up to her and said with a nervous expression, "Aerial… I'm sorry." She said as she leaned her head down, "I'm sorry for what I –"

"Forget it." Aerial Ace interrupted. "Huh?" Rose asked as she lifted her head up. "You're back with us now." Aerial Ace said with a smile, "That's all that matters. I told ya'll she'd come around." She told the others, "I just knew it." Dolphin Tail chuckled and said, "You sure did." Rose looked at her friend with a smile and quivering eyes and said, "Thank you Aerial Ace. Thank you for never giving up on me." Aerial Ace replied with, "I never give up on my best friends." So touched by her words, Fire Rose hugged her Pegasus friend which caught Aerial by surprise. But she joined in as she was happy about how Rose had changed. Diamond Dust sniffed in joy as a tear stood in her eyes.

"Okay…" Rock Polish said as she held her voice, "We're good!" She finished, "Now then. About our main problem…" She said as she leaned toward the X[chi] Knight. "Enough of this!" The X[chi] Knight shouted, "You may have freed your friend, but that doesn't mean you can beat me!" Aerial Ace broke the hug and shouted, "What're you going to do?! Call your little minions to do the fighting for you?!" She mocked with a smile. "Not this time!" The X[chi] Knight answered, "I shall capture the two Unicorns and deal with the other pony slime myself!" He finished with an aggressive tone.

"S-slime?" Topsy Turvy said with a sad voice, "Did he just call us slime?" She continued as tears began to form under her eyes, "Why… why… I don't think anypony has ever called me something so hurtful!" She continued as she got a handkerchief from her dress, "He's so mean… I just want to…" She then formed a sneaky smile from underneath the handkerchief and, "Achoo!" She faked sneezed into it. As soon as she did, a big buff of purple smoke appeared. "W-what the?!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh…" Topsy Turvy said from behind him. He turned around fast to find the Earth Pony standing there with a baffled look. "Is that a blank flank I see?" Topsy Turvy asked, "You don't have your Cutie Mark yet. And you're a stallion? Gosh. You must be having a hard time finding your special talent." She continued with a sassy look. As the X[chi] Knight fired some beams and Topsy Turvy avoided each one, she stated, "I remember when I was a blank flank. It sure was a weird time for me. Don't believe me?" She asked as she waved a hoof around her Arte Necklace, "Ask my friends." She finished as multiple versions of her sudden appeared.

"No…" The X[chi] Knight said as he looked at the doubles, "Not more. Not more of them…" While she was distracting him, Aerial Ace asked the group, "While she's got him distracted, anypony got a plan? I'm open to suggestions." Fire Rose answered, "We need to find the Crystals of Harmony." As soon as she said it, Aerial Ace's faced went to total confusion as she exclaimed, "You haven't found them yet?!" Rose answered as she showed the orb, "Not yet. But they're in this room. The orb senses them here. We just have to find them somehow." Rock Polish then pointed to the fight and said, "And fast. Topsy Turvy's Illusion Arte isn't going to last."

"Fire Rose." Aerial Ace began, "You find the Crystals of Harmony. I'll go help Topsy Turvy." As she went off to fight him, Rock Polish followed and said, "Slow down! I'll go with you!" Dolphin Tail looked at her remaining friends and said, "I guess it's up to us now." Rose nodded and said, "Right. Let's hurry and find them." The three then got to searching.

Back with Topsy Turvy, she kept pulling all kinds of illusions to the X[chi] Knight thanks to her arte. It was quite a distraction and annoyance to him and it even got him confused with the doubles that appeared. "I think it's time he knew the answer." Topsy Turvy said to her doubles, "Which one of us is the real Topsy Turvy?" Then she and all of her doubles exclaimed at the same time, "We all are!" But as soon as she said it, all of her doubles and illusions disappeared and went straight back into her Arte Necklace. The sudden disappearance of her illusions made Topsy Turvy make a silly look. "Uh oh." She said.

As the X[chi] Knight stepped up to her without any distractions, Topsy Turvy gave a nervous smile and asked, "So… did you like the show?" The X[chi] Knight's horn glowed in a dark magical aura as he shouted, "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR PATHETIC SHOW!" Topsy Turvy flinched at what was about to happen. But right before he could cast a spell, Aerial Ace came swooping in and grabbed his horn and pulled him down. "Augh!" He growled as he got pulled down. "Go!" Aerial Ace told her friend as she struggled, "Go help Rose and the others!" Topsy Turvy didn't hesitate and went as soon as she got the chance.

The struggle between Aerial Ace and the X[chi] Knight continued as they stared at each other's eyes with anger. While the struggle went on, Rock Polish came charging at the X[chi] Knight and then tackled him as soon as she got close to him. "Augh!" He yelped in pain as he fell down. "Nice job Aerial." Rock Polish said as she and Aerial gave a hoof-bump to each other. "You two Rock." Aerial Ace replied, "We make a good team." The X[chi] Knight then stood up and told them, "Unfortunately for you, that only mildly hurt. You two don't stand a chance against me."

"Let's see if you'll be saying that after you're blind!" Rock Polish said as she got out an arrow and prepared her bow. "Have a Dark Attack!" Rock Polish exclaimed as she fired her arrow. The arrow landed and spread some dark dust on him, but nothing happened. "No." Rock Polish said with a concerned look, "That should've blinded you." The X[chi] Knight chuckled evilly as he asked, "Any more tricks?" Rock Polish got her game face on and answered, "You bet I do! If I can't blind you, then maybe I can put you to sleep!" She finished as she shot another arrow. The arrow spread some dust on him. But once again, no effect.

"Your little charade is putting me to sleep." The X[chi] Knight stated, "Perhaps your arrow is working." After trying paralysis and confusion and seeing that they have no effect, Rock Polish knew was surprised at how none of her magic arrows were doing anything. "This can't be!" Rock Polish said with worry, "Not even Dark Ponies are immune to these arrows…" Suddenly, the X[chi] Knight picked her up with his magic and brought her to his face. "Hey!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "Let me go!"

"Hmmm…" The X[chi] Knight hummed as he looked at her bow and arrows, "Your arrows are quite interesting. They're magic arrows. How did you get your hooves on them?" He asked with an evil look in his eyes. "Twisty Tornado Arte!" Aerial Ace chanted as she flung her wings really hard. The wind blew on the X[chi] Knight and caused him to get off balance. "Woah! Woah!" He yelped as he lost focus in his magic. He dropped Rock Polish and Aerial went to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." Rock Polish thanked. "Don't thank me yet." Aerial Ace replied, "We still need to stall him." The X[chi] Knight then stood up as he exclaimed in anger, "YOU FOALS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Aerial Ace and Rock Polish got into fight positions as they shouted back, "Never!"

With Rose and her gang, they looked all over the room they were in but had no luck with finding the Crystals of Harmony. "We've checked almost the entire room." Topsy Turvy said, "And we still haven't found them." Diamond Dust then suggested, "Can we look somewhere else?" Rose shook her head and answered, "We can't. The orb is saying that they're in this very room. But where…" She asked as she thought about it. Dolphin Tail then looked at the five black mirrors that were behind the throne and noticed they weren't reflecting anything. "Now that's strange." Dolphin Tail commented, "He has five mirrors and none of them are reflecting." Topsy Turvy then joked, "With a face that barely looks like a face, who needs a reflection?"

"Can you two please focus?!" Diamond Dust asked, "Yes, that is a bit distracting, but we have an important task to finish!" As soon as Fire Rose looked toward the mirrors, she noticed there were five of them. The same number as the amount of Crystals she was searching for. She didn't think there was a connection but, "Wait a second." Rose said as she went over to the mirrors. The others followed and watched what she was about to do. "I wonder…" Rose said as she looked at the orb. And just as she theorized, the orb was now not only glowing, but was shaking like mad.

"Woah!" The other ponies yelped, "What is it doing?" Topsy Turvy asked. "Just as I thought." Rose said with a smile, "I think these mirrors have something to do with the Crystals of Harmony. The orb must sense them." Dolphin Tail grew a smile and cheered, "Hurray! We're close to getting them back!" She then got a curious look and asked, "So now what?" Rose answered with, "I don't know. Maybe… maybe I need to use my magic on these mirrors somehow. Or use the orb on it." Suddenly they heard a voice cry, "Augh!" They turned to find that Aerial Ace and Rock Polish were getting beaten by the X[chi] Knight hard. It didn't seem like they could fight anymore.

"No!" Dolphin Tail yelped with worry, "They're in trouble!" Diamond Dust saw that the X[chi] Knight was about to deliver another attack on their friends and quickly took action. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Diamond Dust shouted, "BLIZZARA!" She chanted as she fired a level two Blizzard spell at him. He reacted and quickly blocked the spell with a magic shield. He looked and saw the Ice Princess with her horn glowing in a bright blue magical aura. "Well, well." He said with interest, "It's about time you stood up. Your magic interests me. I'm going to enjoy using it for my dark empire." He finished with a most frightening tone in his voice.

"Fire Rose!" Diamond Dust said, "I'll hold him off! But please hurry!" Rose was hesitant but was low on options. She nodded and let her friend do what she needed to do. Diamond Dust stood down from the throne to begin a magic duel with the X[chi] Knight. "I despise fighting." Diamond Dust told him, "But as future Queen, I must do what a Queen does and protect those she cares for!" She then prepared her horn and chanted, "Blizzara!" And fired multiple level two Blizzard spells as an attack.

While Rose was trying to figure out how to get the Crystals of Harmony back, Diamond Dust fought her hardest against the X[chi] Knight. Although it seemed like she was about to get him on the run, he bounced back and gave some serious struggle for the poor Princess. Diamond Dust used ever bit of Ice Magic she knew and any other spell made for combat. But she was inexperienced as she didn't like fighting that much. And unfortunately, it got to the point where Diamond Dust was using too much magic and was getting tired.

"Ah…ah…" Diamond Dust panted as she tried to stand up. "This isn't good." Topsy Turvy said, "Diamond's not going to last long either." Dolphin then said, "Rose! You're a Unicorn! Can't you go help her?" Rose flinched at the thought of it. She knew that Diamond Dust needed help, but something was holding her back from doing it. "I…. I…" Rose said as she felt unsure of herself. "Come on Rose!" Dolphin Tail yelped, "She needs your help!" Rose looked afraid as she stammered, "But I… I…."

"This is pathetic!" The X[chi] Knight insulted Diamond Dust, "YOU'RE supposed to be the daughter of Queen Shiva Jewel?! Bah! I expected much more than that! If you can't beat me, I doubt your mother would be a better challenge!" As soon as she heard his words, Diamond Dust's eyes began to quiver in anger as she slowly turned to him. "What… did you say?!" Diamond Dust growled. "Oh no…" Topsy Turvy said with worry, "He's talking about her ma." The X[chi] Knight then insulted, "You heard me! Your mother couldn't do better against me!" Diamond Dust began to growl in anger as her horn glowed brighter.

"Diamond Dust!" Fire Rose shouted, "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to get under your skin!" The X[chi] Knight then continued with, "It's only natural! If I can beat the daughter of a pony with such powerful magic, then by that logic, I can defeat your mother just as, if not, easier than you! Like mother like daughter as they say!" Diamond Dust began to huff in anger as she closed her eyes tightly. "Don't. You. Dare." She said with anger, "INSULT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" She screamed as she opened her eyes to reveal that they're now glowing in a bright blue color.

As her magic began to grow stronger with her anger, ice began to spread from her hooves and strong cold winds began to blow around the room. "No!" The three ponies screamed. "That's it!" The X[chi] Knight said as he prepared his horn, "That's what I need! Thank you for helping me! Spellbinding Circle!" He chanted as he created a magical circle with small triangles in it. "You're mine now!" He shouted as he shot the circle at Diamond Dust. Diamond was too blinded by her anger and rage to notice what was happening and got trapped by the circle. "Ah!" Diamond Dust yelped as she got hit by the spell.

"Diamond Dust!" The three ponies screamed. Now Diamond Dust was trapped in the magical circle and was sitting in it motionless with her eyes still glowing bright blue. She was like a puppet with nopony to control her. "What did you do to her?!" Fire Rose demanded to know. "I've captured her with a spell that will help me turn her into a X[chi] Alicorn!" The X[chi] Knight answered, "And now you will watch as your friend loses her freedom!" Dolphin Tail shouted, "Stop it! Leave her alone!" Topsy Turvy checked her necklace and said, "My necklace still needs to recharge. Rose, you need to do something!"

But Rose saw how powerful he is thanks to the magic boost he has and the power of the Void. It was too much for her to face. "I…I can't." Rose finally said as she leaned her head down, "I'm just too scared." At that moment, Aerial Ace was beginning to wake up. She began lifting herself off the ground and shook her head. "W-what happened?" She turned and saw that Diamond Dust was captured in a magical circle and the X[chi] Knight was coming toward her. "Diamond Dust?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "Hey!" She shouted as she flew over to X[chi] Knight, "Leave her alone!"

She then got in between her friend and the X[chi] Knight and said, "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" The X[chi] Knight looked at her with an enraged look in his eyes and exclaimed, "YOU! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!" He then fired a beam at Aerial Ace that shocked her very painfully. "AUGH!" Aerial Ace screamed in pain. While she was distracted by the pain, the X[chi] Knight lifted her up with his magic and began walking toward the mirrors. "I've had just about enough of you." He said in anger, "I should've done this from the start!"

Topsy Turvy tried to save her, but the X[chi] Knight easily tossed her aside. "Out of my way you two!" He said as he pushed Dolphin Tail and Fire Rose out of the way. "Woah!" They screamed as they got flung away. "W-what're you doing?!" Aerial Ace asked with worry. "Heh, heh…" He chuckled evilly as he looked at her, "If you thought my power of the Void was terrifying, then it's time you feel the Void's TRUE power! Not even your pure light will be able to save you from this!" He shouted as he pulled her back a bit. "No! Wait! Stop!" Aerial Ace yelped. But he didn't listen. He then used his magic to throw Aerial Ace into one of the mirrors.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The X[chi] Knight laughed evilly. "NOOO!" The three ponies screamed in sadness. "What did you do to her?!" Fire Rose shouted. "I sent her to where my power comes from. The Realm of the Void." He answered with an evil chuckle at the end, "There she will experience true terror and not even her heart will save her from that! Hahahahaha!" Rose felt horrified about what happened. She saw her friend get sent into an all-powerful Void and could possibly lose that friend. The thought terrified her. "Aerial Ace…" Rose choked. "Who's next?!" The X[chi] Knight boomed.

Inside of the black mirror, Aerial Ace was floating in a black dark void that was so dark, she couldn't see her own hoof in front of her face. She looked around to see if any sort of light can be seen. But nothing shined. "W-where am I?" Aerial Ace asked while a bit nervous. Suddenly, she felt something grab her hind hoof. "Ah!" She yelped as she turned fast. She saw a black and red tentacle grabbing her hoof. It frightened her at first, but then she remembered its one weakness.

"Nice try!" Aerial Ace said with a smirk, "But prepare for a little sting!" She then threw her front hoof at it fast and hoped it would cause it to vanish as soon as she touched it. But it came as a surprise that when she touched it, nothing happened. "What?!" She yelped with worry, "It didn't work!" She then tried again and again, but still nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?!" She asked as she got more frightened, "It worked before!"

Suddenly, she felt another tentacle grab her hoof and then another and another. "Hey!" She yelped as she tried to break free, "Let me go!" But they didn't listen. Instead, the creatures in this realm continued piling on her and keeping her from escaping. The numbers of the creatures made Aerial Ace scared and then terrified as she couldn't do anything to stop them. "No…" Aerial Ace said as she kept trying to get free, "Stop… leave me alone!" She fought as much as she could, but unfortunately, nothing she did could free her. And as the creatures of the Void soon prevented her from moving at all, Aerial began to breath heavily as she thought about what was about to happen next. Never had she ever been this afraid before. "NO! STOP! STOP!" Aerial Ace screamed as the creatures began covering her face, "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Suddenly, right before her eyes could be covered, a bright light appeared from above. "Huh?" She said as she looked up, "What's that?" The small bit of light began to light up the realm and shined on Aerial Ace and the creatures of the Void. "AUGH!" The creatures cried as they vanished immediately. Meanwhile outside of the realm, the bright light shined out of the mirror and showed a beautiful ray of light to the Princesses and the X[chi] Knight. "What?!" The X[chi] Knight yelped as he looked surprised, "What's going on!? What's happening to my mirror?!" The Princesses looked and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Aerial Ace?" Fire Rose said with some hope.

Back with Aerial Ace, she looked at the light that saved her and saw that it was a small orb. But she also noticed something familiar about it. "That orb…" Aerial Ace said as she saw it float over to her, "It looks just like the one that Fire Rose has. Wait a minute!" She yelped as she got an idea, "Is this orb… could it be?" She asked as she titled her head. As if it was answering her question, the orb began to float over to her. "Woah." She yelped as she got a little worried, "W-what're you doing?" The orb then got to her chest and then began to glow again. Aerial Ace began to get a warm feeling as the orb glowed. "Hey…" Aerial Ace said with a smile, "This feeling… it feels so…. Warm…." Then a bright light engulfed her and brightened the entire realm completely.

Meanwhile, in the Wind Kingdom…

Inside of the Crystal Chamber, the Wind Crystal continued to shake and rattle due to it sensing its protector being in peril. Suddenly, it sensed that its power was needed somewhere and quelled itself. It remained still for a moment before shaking a little bit. Then it shot out a big magical beam that would fly through the roof and out of the chamber. The beam then found itself out of the entire castle and flying away through the Crown City. At that exact moment, the chaotic wind stopped and reverted back to normal wind.

"Huh?" A citizen said as he noticed the change in the wind, "The wind. It's stopped blowing in madness. But the Queen hasn't returned." Another citizen asked, "What could this mean?"

Back in the X[chi] Knight's cave…

The light shined so brightly from the mirror that it was blinding every pony that was in the cave. Suddenly, the magical beam that came from the Wind Crystal came to the cave at extreme speed and went into the mirror where the light was coming from. The Princesses were so surprised by this that they couldn't find the words to express what they saw. "Wind…" A mystic voice said in the mirror, "The essence of Loyalty!" As soon as those words were spoken, the light shined brighter than before.

"WOAH!" All the ponies exclaimed as they covered their eyes. At that moment, Rock Polish began to regain consciousness. Once she lifted her head, she was also blinded by the light. "Holy horse apples!" She exclaimed, "What's happening?!" Soon, the light faded and it soon possible to see again. The ponies removed their hooves and looked to see what happened. "Woah!" The four Princesses exclaimed. "No!" The X[chi] Knight said in disbelief, "Impossible! My mirror!"

Right before their eyes, Aerial Ace was floating down slowly gracefully with a beautiful aquamarine crystal placed around her neck like a necklace. Behind her, the mirror she was thrown into was cracked and powerless. Once Aerial Ace landed on the ground and opened her eyes, Dolphin Tail shouted in joy, "Aerial Ace! You're okay!" Aerial Ace replied with, "Yeah. But how?" When Fire Rose looked at the crystal around her neck, she smiled and said, "It's because of your crystal! Aerial Ace, you've found one of the Crystals of Harmony!" Aerial Ace looked confused and asked, "I did? This," She continued as she looked at her crystal, "Is one of the Crystals of Harmony?"

Suddenly, the X[chi] Knight began to feel his power of the Void weakening. "W-what's this?" He asked himself, "My powers… No! My powers come from those mirrors! You destroyed one of them! How dare you!" Fire Rose looked at the other mirrors and began to put the pieces together. "Of course!" Rose said as she smiled brightly, "That's it! That's why the orb was glowing toward those mirrors! The Crystals of Harmony are in them!" Dolphin Tail looked confused and asked, "Wait! They're in those mirrors?!" Rose then answered, "Yes. This is where they've been all these years! They became these mirrors that created the Void! And Aerial Ace just recovered one of them!"

"Fire Rose…" Topsy Turvy said with a bit of concern, "Please tell me you're not thinking of…" Fire Rose looked a bit concerned as she explained, "I know this is a lot to ask… But I need you girls to jump into those mirrors!" Topsy Turvy then exclaimed, "Are you insane?! You want us to risk our lives to see if the same result will happen?!" Rock Polish walked up to them and stated, "I may have been knocked out, but I see what she's saying. What if it doesn't work on the rest of us. Just because Aerial Ace found one of them doesn't mean we will." Rose looked serious as she replied, "Just do it! Trust me! I have a good feeling about this! I promise nothing bad will happen to any of you!"

The three ponies looked hesitant of the plan. They didn't think it would work again with them like it did with Aerial Ace. But Dolphin Tail suddenly smiled and said, "I'll do it! If you believe we'll be fine Rose, then that's good enough for me!" Rock Polish then smiled and said, "Okay. I'll do it too. But only because we're low on options." Topsy Turvy looked the least confident in the idea as she said, "O-o-o-okay… I guess… I just hope whatever it is you're thinking, you're right." She told Rose. Rose gave a worried look in her eyes and replied, "Me too."

The three ponies then went up to the mirrors and each one jumped into one as quickly as they could. "NO!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed as he reached out to his mirrors. Inside them, each pony went through the same thing as Aerial Ace did and they were being attacked by the creatures of the Void inside each mirror. However, it wasn't as bad as before since one of the mirrors had been destroyed. But it was still pretty bad. Meanwhile, Rose hoped for the best to happen. And thankfully, it soon got to the point where light shined from all those mirrors. "Yes!" Rose cheered, "It's working!" The X[chi] Knight felt more of his power disappearing as he shouted, "NOOOO!"

Inside of the mirrors, the three ponies found three different orbs that floated to their chests and covered them in a bright warm light. Meanwhile, in the Earth, Water and Plant Kingdoms, the crystals of each kingdom quelled themselves and shot off magical beams that would head for the cave at extreme speed. As soon as each one fired their beams, the elements they controlled quelled and more disasters were reverted. The waters now flowed smoothly again, the earthquakes stopped, and the plants and trees stopped growing out of control and reverted to normal size. Much to the surprise of many ponies of the land.

Inside of the cave, the beams made it to the cave and each one went into a different mirror. "Earth!" A mystic voice exclaimed, "The essence of Honesty!" Then another voice exclaimed, "Water! The essence of Kindness!" And then the third one exclaimed, "Plant! The essence of Laughter!" Once the voices were made, another bright light shined from each mirror and then the three ponies came floating down to the ground gracefully with different colored crystals placed around their necks like necklaces. Rock Polish had a grey crystal, Dolphin Tail had navy-blue, and Topsy Turvy had pickle-green. Behind each pony showed a cracked mirror.

"AUGH!" The X[chi] Knight screamed as he placed his hooves on his head, "AUGH! My power! It's getting weaker! My precious mirrors of the Void!" Rose smiled brightly at her friends and looked at the crystals they had. Now there were four recovered crystals. "Wow!" Aerial Ace said in amazement, "Now you all have those crystals like me!" Dolphin Tail looked at hers and commented, "Golly! These things sure make you feel comfortable and warm." Topsy Turvy then said, "I know. I almost want to fall asleep. And after the day we had and what I went through in that mirror, I definitely deserve it." Rock Polish looked behind the X[chi] Knight and said, "No time for that. Look!"

The group looked and saw that the magical circle that had Diamond Dust trapped had suddenly disappeared and she fell down to the ground like a motionless doll. "Oof." She mumbled as she hit the ground. "That circle!" Fire Rose cheered, "It disappeared!" The X[chi] Knight turned and exclaimed, "NO! Because my powers have grown so weak, I can't keep using the Spellbinding Circle!" Diamond Dust slowly lifted her head, shook it and said, "W-where am I? What's happened?" Fire Rose then shouted, "Diamond Dust! Get over here!" As soon as Diamond saw the X[chi] Knight in front of her, she ran as fast as she could. "Get back here…" The X[chi] Knight demanded as he tried to follow but was too weak to move quickly.

"Fire Rose." Diamond Dust said as soon as she got to her, "What's going on? How did I get free?" Rose replied, "No time to explain. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to jump into that last remaining black mirror up there." She finished as she pointed toward the mirror. Diamond Dust looked and asked in confusion, "Jump in the mirror? What're you talking about?" Aerial Ace then shouted, "Just do it! Hurry!" Seeing that they were in a hurry, Diamond Dust nodded and said, "Alright then. But I do hope for some sort of explanation afterwards."

She began running and the X[chi] Knight quickly spotted her. "No!" He said as he fired some weaker beams, "I can't let her go!" Diamond Dust evaded each one and Rock Polish helped by firing a flash arrow toward him which blinded him temporarily. Once she got there, Diamond Dust looked at the dark mirror and got some goosebumps. She began to get afraid as to what was going to happen to her. "A-are you sure about this dears?" She asked them, "This looks rather unpleasant to say the least." Fire Rose then shouted, "Just do it! It's our only hope!" Seeing that she was serious, Diamond Dust got ready to jump as she replied, "Alright. Here I go!" She yelped as she leaped in.

Unlike the other ponies, Diamond Dust's experience in there was much more pleasant. Much brighter. This was due to the Void being much weaker because of the other mirrors being destroyed. "This feeling." She said to herself, "It feels lovely. Like nothing could hurt me. I take back what I was thinking about this mirror." Suddenly, a bright light shined down to her and when she looked toward the light, she saw that it was a small orb just like Rose's. "That orb." She said with curiosity, "It looks just like… ah!" She gasped as she figured it out, "Can it be? It must be!" She said with a big smile. Once the orb floated over to her chest, she was engulfed in a bright light.

In the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Crystal suddenly quelled itself and then shot a magical beam through the rooves which then found itself outside of the castle and flying through the Crown City. Afterwards, all the ice from the entire land of Coltnelia began to stop over-freezing and causing hazards in some places. And it began to function like normal. Much to the confusion of the ponies.

Back in the cave, the light from the mirror shined very brightly and the X[chi] Knight felt his power growing weaker than before. He knew he was in trouble once the magical beam made it to the cave. It then flew into the mirror and caused an even brighter light to shine. "AHHH!" All the ponies exclaimed as they covered their eyes. "Ice!" A mystic voice exclaimed, "The essence of Generosity!" The light then faded and Diamond Dust returned to her friends, floating down gracefully with a blizzard-blue crystal placed around her neck like a necklace. "The fifth Crystal of Harmony!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she walked up to her friends, "We found the five missing Crystals of Harmony!"

The X[chi] Knight felt nearly all his power fade away now that all five of his mirrors had been destroyed. "AUGH!" He growled as he could barely stand up, "No! My power! The Void! Why is this happening?!" Fire Rose then turned toward him and began, "I get it… I figured it out. So this is where the Crystals of Harmony have been for all these years! These crystals… they're just like me." Topsy Turvy got confused and asked, "Just like you? What do you mean?" Fire Rose answered with, "They're just like me because they lost sight of what was important. After the Two Sisters used them in the great battle long ago, five of them forgot their true purpose and became those five mirrors that would create the dangerous power of the Void."

She then turned to her friends and continued with, "And they only forgot their purpose because they didn't have a known spirit to help them follow down the right path. Without a spirit to follow, they each isolated themselves from each other and became something evil and dark. They became the Void. But also just like me, they had help from these five special ponies to not only guide them back to the light, but to also show them the spirits they each represent. I realized now what makes the true light as soon as those voices spoke when each crystal returned."

She then looked at Diamond Dust and said, "Diamond Dust. When you were showing that talking tree how to treat others nicely by giving him a beautiful gift, you were showing him the spirit of generosity." She then looked toward Dolphin Tail and said, "Dolphin Tail. When you listened to the sea dragon's struggles and his past with compassion. You were showing the spirit of kindness toward him." She then turned to Topsy Turvy and said, "Topsy Turvy! The way you taught the Bugbear to laugh at himself, you were showing him the spirit of laughter." She then turned to Rock Polish and said, "Rock Polish. When you reassured confidence in me when I was in grave doubt against the Void creature pretending to be a giant troll. You showed me the spirit of honesty!"

Aerial Ace then began to look unsure of herself as she said, "I totally get why they got the Crystals of Harmony. But why me?" She asked, "I haven't done anything meaningful on this journey." Fire Rose shook her head and replied, "That's not true Aerial Ace. In fact, you've shown the spirit your crystal represents for the longest." Aerial Ace looked surprised and asked, "I have?" Rose nodded and answered, "Of course you have. Remember how you went to save Diamond Dust, Topsy Turvy and Dolphin Tail from the jackalope and then the giant troll?" Diamond Dust then added, "Or how you decided that despite all the odds, you were going to save your mother and the other Queens no matter what?" Dolphin Tail then added, "And remember when we finally escape from that cell? You ultimately decided we should help our family members from those Void creatures before we did anything else."

"You represent the spirit of your crystal in the best way Aerial Ace." Fire Rose said with a smile, "Throughout the entire time this crisis has been happening, you've been representing the spirit of loyalty!" Aerial Ace then smiled and said, "Wow. I never would've realized I've been representing this spirit since the start of all this." The X[chi] Knight finally got back up and shouted, "Fools! Those aren't the Crystals of Harmony! You only have five! The legend says there are six of them! Where's your sixth spirit?!" Fire Rose saw his point and looked at her orb with worry. "He's right." She said, "My orb still hasn't become the final crystal. Although…" She said as she looked toward the Crystals of Harmony.

She then used her magic to bring the orb in front of her five friends to see what would happen. Suddenly, a spark appeared on each of the five crystals and gave each pony quite a shock so to speak. Once all five of them were untied by the spark, they then transferred the spark over to the orb which then caused it to shine in a bright light. "What happened?!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed, "What did you do?!" Rose smiled as she said, "Just as I thought! Now that those five have been recovered and discovered their spirits, they're giving their power and light to this orb!" Aerial Ace then leaned her head forward and asked, "Which means…"

The orb then shook a bit before floating toward Fire Rose. Once it got to her chest, the orb engulfed the young Unicorn in a bright and warm light and lifted her from the ground as the light covered her. "Wow!" Her five friends said in amazement. "No!" The X[chi] Knight shouted, "This can't be!"

Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom, much like the other crystals, the Fire Crystal quelled itself, shot a magical beam through the rooves and into the outside of the castle and the beam flew off somewhere at extreme speed. Once it left, the fires from all over the land of Coltnelia stopped going haywire and quelled just like their crystal.

Back in the cave, the beam that the Fire Crystal shot came to the cave at the extreme speed and danced around the cave a bit. The ponies were amazed at the beam and its beautiful glow and dance. Finally, the beam reached Fire Rose and gave the final crystal its spirit. "Fire!" A mystic voice exclaimed, "The essence of Magic!" Then the bright light lit the entire cave and blinded everypony in there. "WOAH!" All the ponies exclaimed as they covered their eyes. Once the light faded, they looked and saw the beautiful Princess, Fire Rose, floating gracefully down to the ground with her dress repaired, the bad stench finally gone, and a dark red crystal placed around her neck like a necklace.

"Fire Rose!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed, "The orb! It turned into a crystal!" Once Rose landed on the ground, she looked on her neck to find the final Crystal of Harmony to be restored. "There it is!" Rose said with a surprised look, "The last Crystal of Harmony!" The X[chi] Knight looked horrified and boomed, "No! That's impossible! How did you get the final Crystal?! There are no more mirrors!" Rose was lost herself and didn't have a good explanation at first. But then, once she looked at her friends and the Crystals they held, she realized why it happened.

"That's because it didn't need a mirror to recover it's power." Rose began as she turned back to the X[chi] Knight, "There was only one thing it did need. It was the exact same thing I needed. The final Crystal needed its friends! Just like me, the final Crystal was lost and isolated because it didn't have its five companions by its side. And because of that, it began to forget what it's supposed to be and became a simple orb without power. But then," She continued as she turned to her friends, "Once my friends recovered the other Crystals, the Crystals came together to help their friend remember what it is and where it belongs! Just like me!"

She and her friends then walked away from the mirrors and stood across from the X[chi] Knight with expressions showing that their confidence together. "I too felt a spark once I realized that I needed each of my friends with me right now! I realized I should never toss them aside! That we should always be together through thick and thin! We may be from different Kingdoms, but…" She continued before taking a brief pause, "The distance of our homes will never stop the power we each share together! The power of the true light!"

"The true light?!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed. "That's right Straight Arrow!" Rose replied. Suddenly, each of the Crystals felt the bond between the six ponies and began to glow brightly at the exact same time. Soon, each pony began to get lifted off the ground and float in the air together. "These six Crystals have the ability to create a power that mimic's the true light of Coltnelia! For the longest time, nopony knew what truly makes the true light! But now, after this journey and what I've learned from my friends, I now understand! The true light is made up of Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness and Laughter. And those five spirits come together to create the sixth spirit of the Crystals! Magic! These are the six spirits that create the true light! The light of friendship!"

The Crystals then began to form a power light that would connect to each Crystal. And as the light from the Crystals began to glow brighter, the X[chi] Knight began to feel helpless. Like this is where it all ends for him. "No!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed as his horn glowed in a weaker dark magical aura, "No! I won't let this happen! I won't lose to a bunch of Princesses! To a bunch of children!" He then fired a big magic beam at them, but as soon as he did, the Crystals of Harmony fired their magical light to rival the beam. A clash has begun.

"No!" He exclaimed as he was surprised of how his beam was being rivaled, "This can't be! That light… it can compete against me?!" Fire Rose then told him, "Give up Straight Arrow! Your mirrors are destroyed and your Void is no more! There's no escaping this! It's time for you to face the power of the true light!" She and her friends then used all the power they had in their bond and hearts to help the Crystals of Harmony. Without much trouble, the magical light from the Crystals was beating the beam and getting closer to the X[chi] Knight.

"No!" The X[chi] Knight exclaimed in desperation, "This isn't happening! My magic can't be beaten! I'm supposed to be invincible! My beautiful plans for my dark empire! They can't be ruined!" Unfortunately for him, his power was too weak and his beam was soon completely beaten. Leaving him wide open for the magical light. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The X[chi] Knight screamed as he got engulfed in the magical light, "I CAN'T LOSE!"

As the magical light continued shining all over him, each pony that held the Crystals of Harmony floated together and felt the power of harmony and light from within their hearts. As light glowed around them, Rose opened her eyes to reveal them to be glowing as brightly as the Crystals. And then a huge white light filled the entire cave.

The light soon faded, and the six ponies floated down to the ground gracefully with the Crystals of Harmony in their possession. They each looked at their Crystals and noticed a strange symbol in each of them. "Hey!" Aerial Ace said, "There's something in my Crystal. It kind of looks like my Cutie Mark." Diamond Dust then added, "So does mine. How amazing." The others looked and saw that their Crystals had symbols that resembled their Cutie Marks too. Not too surprising though.

Suddenly, from the area where the X[chi] Knight was, eight magical orbs glowing in all different colors emerged. But before anypony could comment on them, they flew off to a nearby room as soon as they appeared. Inside of the room, the Queens of Coltnelia found themselves free from the Void's power. All the tentacles created from the Void had vanished and allowed the Queens to move again. "We're free." Queen Aqua Ring said as she moved her hooves, "Finally. I hate being unable to move freely." Scarlet Rose then stated while feeling woozy, "But I still feel weak. If only we got all of our magic back."

And as if their hopes were answered, the orbs containing their magic came flying in the room and returned to each Queen. With their magic fully restored, they felt their energy return. No longer did they feel any weakness. "WOOHOO!" Queen Lucy Twirl cheered, "I feel chipper than a woodchuck again!" Queen Shiva Jewel took a deep breath and said, "I too feel refreshed. I feel reborn." From outside of the cave, the Secretariat Comet was no longer being held by Fairy Alicorn magic and was able to continue flying through the Wind Kingdom. Giving its beautiful, outstanding appearance in the night sky. "Our magic is back and the comet can fly again." Queen Lua said with a smile, "That means Straight Arrow's plans have been foiled." Queen Sol then replied with a smile, "Which means…" Cricket, sitting with the chain stuck around him, stated with a bigger smile, "I bet I know who we should thank for this. If one of you would be so kind as to help me out?" He asked nicely.

After freeing him, Cricket led the Queens out of the room and found Fire Rose and the other Princesses standing in the throne room with the Crystals. Overjoyed to see her, Cricket ran over to Rose as quickly as he could. "Fire Rose!" He shouted. Rose gasped and turned to Cricket's direction to find him running toward her. Happy to see him safe and sound, Rose ran to him and cheered, "Cricket!" The two hugged each other tightly and were overjoyed to be together again. Diamond Dust sniffed in happiness at the sight of their hug.

"Well I'll be!" Cricket said as the hug broke, "You did it Rose! You beat the X[chi] Knight!" Rose stood up and replied, "Yes. But I didn't do it alone." Cricket then looked at the others and said, "I see that. I didn't think you all would be here." Aerial Ace replied with, "We all had to come. We couldn't let Rose do this alone. Besides, that freak had our –"

"Aerial Ace?" A familiar voice called to her. "Diamond Dust, is that you?" Another voice said. "Topsy Turvy?" A third voice said. "Rock Polish?" A fourth voice called. "D-Dolphin Tail? Is that you honey?" A fifth voice asked. The five Princesses looked and saw that it was the calling of all their respective mothers coming in to see them. Each daughter saw their mother and saw that they were safe and sound. "Mom!" Aerial Ace cheered as she ran to her. "Mother!" Diamond Dust cheered as she ran to her. "Ma!" Topsy Turvy cheered as she ran to her. "Mum!" Rock Polish cheered as she ran to her. "Mommy!" Dolphin Tail cheered as she ran to her.

They each hugged their mothers and showed happiness for their safety. And they also gave their usual interactions afterwards. Queen Lucy Twirl treating Aerial Ace like a filly, which Aerial did not like. Diamond Dust wanting to know if this would make her good enough to be Queen, which Queen Shiva Jewel did not want to hear right now. Topsy Turvy and Queen Scarlet Rose getting along well. Queen Amethyst Harmony lecturing Rock Polish, which Rock didn't like at all. And Dolphin Tail and Queen Aqua Ring hugging each other tightly and showing their strong bond with each other.

Fire Rose and Cricket loved seeing them all together like this. It felt like a good happy ending. But then without warning, Fire Rose's mother, Queen Cherry Fire, stood before her daughter with a very unimpressed look. She was a middle-aged Fairy Alicorn with a pinkish red coat, yellow eyes, and an auburn mane and tail. She also wore her Queenly robe and crown. "M-Mother!" Rose yelped as she saw her mother step up to her. She felt uncomfortable being around her mother and the face she was making toward her right now wasn't helping. Her mother just looked at her with that same expression and Rose just stood there rubbing her hoof, unable to say anything to her. It just became a rather quiet moment that shows the relationship that the two have. "Fire Rose…" Queen Cherry Fire finally said as she walked past her daughter. Rose watched her mother walk away. From the tone of her voice, it was clear she was not impressed at all.

"Don't worry Rose." Cricket said as he rubbed her hoof, "I'm very proud of you." Suddenly, Queen Lua approached them and said, "As are we young Rose." Hearing her say that, Rose turned and asked, "Huh?" Queen Lua looked at her with a smile and said, "All of Coltnelia has been saved and it's thanks to thou. We couldn't be more prouder of you." Queen Sol joined in and said with a fun voice, "I told ya she'd be able to do it. I knew it all along." Rose was confused by this and said, "B-but… but I couldn't do this by myself. I failed the task. You gave the task to only me but I couldn't do it by myself. You should be disappointed in me."

"Rose." Queen Sol said with a smirk, "Who said you needed to do the quest by yourself?" Rose looked confused again and gave a soft sound as a response. "Fire Rose." Queen Lua said, "This was not a quest that thou could accomplish alone. Thou needed the help of some very special friends in thy life. And with the six of thou together, thou were able to uncover the Crystals of Harmony and discover the power of the true light."

"So you're not disappointment in me?" Rose asked. "Not at all." Queen Lua answered, "In fact, thanks to this quest, we do believe thou has found the answer to the question we asked earlier." Fire Rose nodded and replied, "Yes, Queen Lua. The thing I was taught when I was a filly. Light means harmony. You and your sister remained in harmony together through thick and thin back in the times when you fought against the forces of darkness. And it was harmony that me and my friends shared that helped bring power back to the Crystals of Harmony and stop Straight Arrow's plan. And it took me this long to remember that. I had been so focused on trying to be a good enough daughter to my mother, that I began to isolate myself from all those I care about. Especially my friends. And I guess I began to forget about what light truly means. Or harmony for that matter. And that's not what I wanted."

Queen Lua smiled and said, "Princess Fire Rose, you have grown so much in so little time. I'm very proud of you." Diamond Dust suddenly came in to hug Rose and said, "We all are!" As the other Princesses joined in the hug, Aerial Ace commented, "It's about time you get it Rose! Just don't take so long to learn a lesson next time." Rose chuckled and said, "I'll try to remember that." Queen Lua then turned to the armor of the X[chi] Knight to find a Unicorn stallion with a cream coat, light blue mane and tail, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark representing his will of serving a Kingdom. "Ah…" The stallion said as he was feeling weak but tried to stand up anyway, "My head…" Queen Lua approached him and the stallion looked up to see her disappointed look.

"Queen Lua!" The stallion yelped. "Straight Arrow." Queen Lua began, "We am very happy to see thou. But thou must still face some consequences for thy actions." Straight Arrow looked unhappy to hear those words and couldn't find any response. Suddenly, Queen Lua gave him a warm hug which surprised the young Unicorn. "I missed you so much dear friend." Queen Lua said with a smile. Straight Arrow didn't know what to make of this behavior. But he felt happy about the hug anyway, and hugged her back with a smile. "I think you've made my sister happy Rose." Queen Sol said with a teasing smile. Rose chuckled a bit in response.

"This happy moment is wonderful." Queen Shiva Jewel said, "But we can't stay here. We must hurry back to our Kingdoms now!" Queen Aqua Ring then exclaimed, "That's right! The Crystals! We need to get to our Kingdoms now to quell them all!" Queen Lua overheard them, broke the hug and exclaimed, "That's right! Let's hurry back now!"

And so the entire group hurried back to the outside of the Macintosh Woods and met up with Captain Sleepy Armor and her crew. They rode back to the Wind Kingdom as quickly as they could to get the other Queens on their carriages to check on their crystals.

The Wind Kingdom…

In the entrance hall of the castle, King Star Chaser was getting some updates from the guards. Some pretty shocking news. But the conversation was cut short at the sounding of opening doors. "Star Chaser!" A familiar voice exclaimed. King Star Chaser gasped and slowly turned to the big entrance doors. There, he found his wife, Queen Lucy Twirl, standing there along side the other captured Queens and the six Princesses. Oh, and Cricket too.

"Lucy?" King Star Chaser said with a surprised look, "Is that you?" Queen Lucy Twirl then approached her husband and cheered, "Star Chaser! Thank goodness you're okay! How are the kids?! Where's my baby?!" But before she could jump into a hug, King Star Chaser gave a suspicious look which scared the Queen. "S-Star Chaser?" Queen Lucy Twirl stuttered. "Nice try little freaky pony-thing." King Star Chaser insulted, "But I'm not falling for that trick again. You think I'm that dumb? You clearly haven't met the great King Star Chaser! Quit the games Void Pony or I'll –"

"Dad!" Aerial Ace interrupted as she got in front of him, "It's okay! She's not a Void Pony! It's your real wife! My friends and I saved Mom and the others from the X[chi] Knight!" King Star Chaser then gave even more of a suspicious look and replied, "Now I know that's a lie. My daughter is safe with her friends in her room." Queen Lucy Twirl then said, "My dear Shooting Star, please believe me. It's me. Queen Lucy Twirl." King Star Chaser flinched at what she said and gave a surprised look toward her. "That nickname." King Star Chaser said, "Only my wife would call me that."

Once he saw the brightness of her smile and the sparkle in her eyes, King Star Chaser knew for sure now that it was indeed his wife. "Lucy!" King Star Chaser cheered as he hugged his wife, "You're back! And you're safe!" Queen Lucy Twirl hugged back and replied, "I am! And I'm so happy to see you again! And we have our precious Aerial Ace to thank for this!" Aerial Ace then groaned, "Mom!" But then King Star Chaser's face went to suspicious again as he put his wife down, turned to his daughter and said, "Aerial Ace. When she says you saved her, does that mean you disobeyed my orders, escaped from your room, went off without me knowing it when I was under a lot of stress, and got your friends involved too even though something bad could've happen to all of you when it comes to something like a knight that has the power to control Void Ponies?!"

"Um…" Aerial Ace replied as she looked nervous, "Well… I…" Queen Lua then interrupted, "We don't have time for that! Lucy Twirl, the Wind Crystal!" Queen Lucy Twirl then snapped out of her happiness and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, that's right! The Wind Crystal! I need to go and calm it down! And you all should go home to do the same with your crystals!" The other Queens nodded and replied, "Right!" King Star Chaser then gave a funny smile and said, "Heh, heh. Funny thing about that. You may want to come see the Wind Crystal."

The Crystal Chamber…

"WHAT?!" The group exclaimed. "I'm just as surprised as you all are." King Star Chaser said as he showed them the calmed down Wind Crystal, "One moment, the Wind Crystal is throwing a tantrum and causing wind to huff, puff and blow our land down, then some magical dust appears and then it suddenly just stops. Like nothing happened. We then got word from the other Kingdoms. The same thing happened in the Fire, Earth, Ice, Water, and Plant Kingdoms and their crystals and the elements they control. Magic dust appears and their crystals calmed down." Queen Lucy Twirl then asked, "Magical dust?" Her husband replied, "I thought maybe you'd have an answer. The citizens said that's what they saw." Queen Lucy Twirl shook her head and answered, "I don't know. Let me see if I can get an answer from it."

She then went up to the Wind Crystal and used her Fairy Alicorn magic to communicate with it. After a short discussion, she returned to give the news. "I talked to it, and here's what it said." Queen Lucy Twirl told them. "Lay it on us." King Star Chaser encouraged. "It was feeling that I was in danger for some time," Queen Lucy Twirl explained, "But then it suddenly felt a strange magical power coming from Aerial Ace in a far away place." Aerial Ace flinched and asked, "Me? It felt me?" Her mother nodded and continued, "Yes. And that power it felt caused a temporary connection to be made between the power and the Wind Crystal. And the connection caused the Wind Crystal to calm down and send a magical light to the place where Aerial Ace was at. Aerial," She continued as she looked at her daughter, "Do you know what it's talking about? Do you think it has something to do with the Crystal of Harmony you have there?" King Star Chaser grew curious and asked, "Crystal of Harmony?"

Aerial Ace looked at her Crystal of Harmony and said, "You know what, Mom? I think maybe I get what it's saying." Fire Rose then got an idea and exclaimed, "Of course! It all makes sense!" The group, except for the Two Sisters and Queen Cherry Fire then yelped, "It does?!" Rose then explained, "Those six beams we saw that helped us restore the Crystals of Harmony! They all came from the six Kingdoms that we each come from! I think it was the six crystals from our home Kingdoms that were helping give power back to the Crystals of Harmony!"

"It does make sense." Queen Lua stated, "The way that these young fillies used the Crystals of Harmony is almost exactly like how our Kingdoms stand together to protect the light. We all stand together in peace and harmony. Protecting each other from those with evil hearts that wish to disrupt our peace. We do believe that the Crystals of Harmony are just like that." Queen Sol then said, "Maybe it's not a coincidence that all the holders of the Crystals are Princesses. In fact, it's probably because you all are royalty that the crystals of Coltnelia were able to help bring power back to the Crystals of Harmony." Aerial Ace growled in annoyance from the word Princess. "All this is really boggling my mind." King Star Chaser said as he put his hoof on his head, "Let's just say we saved the day and get back to our fun celebration already!"

"He's right!" Queen Lucy Twirl agreed, "We've got our new son's welcoming celebration to do! Let's get the party started!" The group, except for Fire Rose, Queen Lua and Queen Cherry Fire, cheered at the announcement. "We will join after we deal with our crystals." Queen Lua stated, "Come my sister." She told her as she turned to her sister. Queen Sol stopped dancing and said, "Oh right. The Sun and Moon Crystals are still out of control. Heh, heh." She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head, "We'll be right back." As the Two Sisters began heading upstairs, Queen Lucy Twirl told the group, "Come on everypony! While we wait for the Two Sisters, let's get everypony else back together for the big celebration!"

The group, except for Fire Rose, then began heading back upstairs with the Two Sisters. Rose remained motionless with a rather sad expression of her face. She remembered that she was studying for the final test before the break from the very start of all this. Now that all the commotion is over, she will need to focus on the test again. And that would require…

"Rose." Cricket said as he approached her, "Come on. The others are heading up." Rose woke up from her thoughts and said, "Oh! Right. I'm coming." She and Cricket then followed the group upstairs.

The Audience Chamber…

Coming up from the Crystal Chamber hidden underneath the thrones of the Queen and King, King Star Chaser commented, "Gee. If only the other Kings would get here sooner. They went out to the Crown City to help out with the citizens. They should be back by…" Suddenly, they heard the doors open from the other side. They looked to find the other Kings of Coltnelia along with some guards standing there with surprised looks. "Right on cue." King Star Chaser said with a cocky smile.

The Kings couldn't believe their eyes and ran up to the group as fast as they could. But they stood right across from them because they remembered one of the abilities of the Void Ponies. "High Flyer?" Queen Aqua Ring began, "It's me. Honest." Queen Shiva Jewel then added, "Comet. Do not fear. I am your real wife. Not the imposters." King Comet Venture was hesitant and asked, "Well how do we know you're not those repulsive monsters?" Diamond Dust then got closer to her mother and answered, "Father, watch this." She then touched her mother and showed that nothing bad was happening to her.

The other Princesses did the same with their mothers and proved to them that they weren't Void Ponies. Aerial Ace did Queen Cherry Fire for Fire Rose since even if she was there, she would have a hard time getting close to her mother. When the Kings saw that their wives weren't vanishing like a Void Pony, the Queens looked at their husbands with bright smiles on their faces. Except for Queen Cherry Fire. Showering them with a good warm feeling.

Finally, King Gold Miner smiled and cheered, "Scarlet Rose!" And then ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Gold Miner!" Queen Scarlet Rose replied as she hugged back. The others Kings did the same thing with their wives. King High Flyer to Queen Aqua Ring, King Comet Venture to Queen Shiva Jewel, and King Rock Smash to Queen Amethyst Harmony. The only interaction that wasn't the best was King Astral Flash to his wife Queen Cherry Fire. "Cherry Fire!" King Astral Flash said with a big smile as he hugged her, "Thank goodness you're safe! How did you get back?!" He asked.

Queen Cherry Fire didn't hug back. Instead, she broke the hug by force, gave an uninterested look and answered, "If you must know, you have _her_ to thank." And then walked past him. King Astral Flash watched his wife walk away and asked, "Her? Who're you talking about?" At that moment, Fire Rose and Cricket were coming up the stairs to join the others. Rose still looked depressed, but as soon as Cricket saw her father, he knew just how to cheer her up. "Oh Rose." Cricket said with a sneaky voice, "I see a certain somepony that would be happy to see you." He then pointed forward with a wink.

When Rose looked forward, she saw her father standing there. And as soon as she looked at him, her depression vanished immediately and became unexplainable happiness. She smiled big, began running toward him as she shouted, "Father!" Once her voice pounded against his eardrum, King Astral Flash gasped at how familiar the voice sounded. He turned around fast and found his daughter running toward him. He smiled big and exclaimed, "Fire Rose!" And quickly ran toward her. "Father!" Rose replied as they got closer to each other. Soon, they got close enough to each other and gave each other a big warm hug.

"Rose!" King Astral Flash cheered as he hugged his daughter tightly, "My precious Rose! You're here! I-I can't believe it!" Fire Rose nuzzled against his chest and replied, "I'm so happy to see you Father! You wouldn't believe what a day it's been!" King Astral Flash broke the hug to looked at her and said, "It's been a long day for all of us. But I'm just so happy you're safe! When the chaos began, I got so worried that something would happen to you. Or that…" He then hugged her tightly again and continued, "Oh Rose! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Rose returned the big hug, sniffed in happiness and said, "Oh, Father."

Queen Lua smiled at the two sharing the hug. She thought Rose deserved it after all the hard work she's done today. Queen Sol, on the other hoof, had a little plan. "Alright Rose." Queen Sol said with a little singing at the end, "Let's get going." While her father continued hugging her, Rose opened her eyes, showed her confusion and asked, "What? What're you talking about?" Queen Sol then explained, "Let's get you back to the Sun Kingdom. I need to get back to calm down the Sun Crystal. I can take you there and drop you off at the academy so you can finish your studying for the test coming up."

As soon as King Astral Flash heard the news, he began to look a bit sad, slowly broke the hug and looked at his daughter in the eyes. "Rose?" He asked, "Are you not actually staying?" Rose looked a bit distressed as she replied, "Well, I…" Queen Lua then said, "It's okay Rose. Your quest is over now. You can go back to your room to continue your studies. Is that not what you wanted? After all, that's what you said when we gave you our special offer."

Rose felt like she was up the creek. She did in fact want to focus on her studies from the start. But after what she learned today, how could she go back? She just learned that she had isolated herself for so long. And if she refused to stay for the celebration, she'll feel like she didn't learn anything. She then looked at her friends and saw the expressions on their faces. She then looked at her father and saw he gave the same kind of expression. She could tell that they didn't want her to go. Despite the slight struggle she had with the offer she was just given; her response was not hard to think of. Although she knew the price she would have to pay once she makes the decision.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Rose replied as she looked back at the Two Sisters, "But… actually, about that offer you gave me." The Two Sisters looked at her with fascination, but not surprised of this response. "Would it be alright that I accept it after all?" Her friends then exclaimed, "HUH?!" Dolphin Tail asked, "Rose? Are you not going back?" Topsy Turvy then asked, "But what about the spells you said you need to master?!" Diamond Dust then added, "And the final test that's coming up?!" Rose turned to her friends and answered, "Yes. You're right. I do need to study on those things. But…" She continued as she looked a bit shy with a smile, "The test… is still a few days away. I can miss one day of studying for it. Besides, I've studied for it a lot lately." She then looked more confident as she finished with, "And I'd like to spend some time with my friends today!" Her friends then smiled brightly at her decision. "Yeah!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "Now you're talking!" Rock Polish added, "It wouldn't be as fun if only five of us were together."

The Two Sisters smiled at her response and looked at each other with those smiles. "I told you she would come around." Queen Sol whispered, "I think you'd better start listening to me more." Queen Lua just looked away with the same smile and replied, "Maybe once you actually start acting like an older sister." Queen Sol's smile quickly vanished as she replied, "Hey!" Queen Lua chuckled in response and then turned to the group again. "In that case," She began, "We shall return soon. Rose," She continued as she looked toward her, "Why don't you help with the preparations and catch up with your friends? And father."

Suddenly, Rose's friends began to pile on her and give her a big hug in celebration. "Rose!" Diamond Dust cheered, "We're so happy you're staying!" Aerial Ace added, "Things aren't as exciting unless we're all together!" Rose smiled and joined in the group hug as she replied, "Girls. I'm so happy to be with all of you." As soon as Dolphin Tail saw King Astral Flash's big smile, she told the group, "Alright. Now it's his turn." The Princesses then let Rose free so she could hug her father again.

"Rose." King Astral Flash said as he hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy that you're staying. I needed to see you again." Rose smiled brightly as she replied, "I really wanted to see you too Father." Suddenly, something came to King Astral Flash's mind and he got a little curious. "Rose." He began as he broke the hug and looked at her, "What did Queen Lua mean by your quest is over? Did something happen?" He asked as he got suspicious. "Ack!" Rose yelped as she made a silly face, "Oh… heh, heh. Well…" She stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head, "You see, Father… it's kind of a long story, but…" Suddenly, Queen Lucy Twirl came in and said, "She can tell you later! Right now, we've some celebrating to do! Let's get everything ready everypony!"

And that's just what they did. While the Two Sisters went to quell the Sun and Moon Crystals, all the ponies in the Wind Kingdom got everything ready for the big welcoming of the new Prince. This time with no interruptions whatsoever. Decorations were put up, rehearsals were finished, food was prepared and much more. Of course, it did take a majority of the day to accomplish, so by the time everything was ready, sunset had arrived. Nonetheless, they proceeded with the celebration. Just as planned, Princess Fire Rose stood by the Two Sisters as they welcomed the young baby Prince Crescent Zephyr. She even got to hold him for a second. This was after the three Good Fairy Alicorns gave their gifts to the baby of course.

After the welcoming of the baby, the Two Sisters held a small and short ceremony for the six Princesses that recovered the Crystals of Harmony and defeated the X[chi] Knight and restored him to Straight Arrow. Speaking of which, said pony is dealing with the consequences that Queen Lua promised him. He has been sentenced to traveling throughout all of Coltnelia, visiting every home of every family and giving an apology speech to each and every one of them. Queen Lua was in fact happy that her friend had returned so it was hard to give the punishment. But she hoped that this action would one day change the Moon Crystal's mind about him. For the ceremony, it was a brief one, but it still had plenty of cheers. Of course, King Astral Flash had a hard time not fainting from the thought that his daughter had walked right into danger. He's quite an admirable King, but there are times where he can be a bit silly. Silly and slightly embarrassing.

Once the short ceremony was finished, a large party was held. Ponies danced, singed, ate, and talked to each other throughout the party. Young Fire Rose had a blast. This was the break she needed from her studies and the dangers from her quest. She had tons of fun with her friends and their families. And her friends were overjoyed to have the fun-loving Fire Rose back. Her father, King Astral Flash, had become an entirely different pony that night. Before, when he wasn't the serious, prideful and admirable King he normally is, he was sad and quiet. But now that his daughter had come, he was now happy and having fun like everypony else. And Rose was overjoyed to see him too. Whenever they were together, you could truly see the strong bond they shared together. The only thing that would make the night even better for Rose was if she and her mother would have the same or at least similar bond. But despite that, she still had tons of fun.

Unfortunately, whenever there's a good thing like having fun, there's always the unavoidable bad thing that comes later. When it all ends. The next day came and the party had to end. And all the ponies from the different Kingdoms had to leave for home. Especially the Queens and Kings. This was an especially sad time for Rose since she had just learned to never isolate herself like she did and how she should never forget to be with others. But now she was forced to say goodbye to her friends and her father. She didn't want to, but she had her final tests and other things at the academy. She hugged each of her friends and said goodbye to all of them before each of them departed for home. Except for Aerial Ace since she lived in the Wind Kingdom. It was especially hard for her to say goodbye to her father. She just hated saying goodbye to him. And her father didn't enjoy it any better. After all, he loved being with his daughter more than anything.

But the Fire Kingdom needs its King and he cannot abandon his role. So he reminded her to try and stay strong and to not let the distance between them slow her down. Afterwards, her father departed for the Fire Kingdom along with his wife and the other ponies from the Kingdom. Soon, all that was left was for Fire Rose to return to the Sun Kingdom. And as the carriage that carried her, Queen Sol, Cricket and a few guards, flew back to said Kingdom, Rose thought about how much fun she had and how much she has learned on the quest. Now that she learned so much, she couldn't wipe the sadness on her face or heart. Queen Sol noticed the sadness she was feeling, and felt sorry for her. But as soon as she saw that sadness on her face, Queen Sol quickly got an idea as to how to cheer her up.

The next day…

Fire Rose and Cricket were back in Rose's room at the academy. Rose was back to her studies and spell-mastering just as planned. But she wasn't as focused this time. She felt distracted and sad. Cricket knew the reason and felt like he needed to say something to cheer her up.

"Yesterday was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Cricket asked, "Aren't you glad you went?" Rose, while focused on her studying, replied in a sad tone, "I am. So very much." Cricket's smile and excitement disappeared as he went on to ask, "Are you okay?" Rose then answered, "I don't know anymore. I just can't focus. All I can think about now is them. What if I isolate myself again and forget that I need to be with them?" Cricket smiled and replied, "Oh Rose, you're being silly. There's no way that'll happen again. In fact, I betcha that you'll see them again real soon. After all, nothing can keep friends apart forever. Especially if you're all connected to the Crystals of Harmony."

Rose continued to look sad as she responded with, "I suppose so." As she continued looking through the books, a knock suddenly sounded at the door. "Huh?" Rose said as she looked toward the door, "Who could that be?" She went to answer it and when she opened the door, she found the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Glory, standing there. "Captain?" Rose said with a surprised look. "Princess," He began with a bow, "The Two Sisters wish to see you. To Queen Sol's room if you please." Without second thoughts, Rose accepted.

They soon arrived at Queen Sol's room to find Queen Sol and her little sister, Queen Lua, standing there waiting for their protégé to arrive. "The Princess as requested, Your Majesties." Captain Shining Glory said with a bow. "Thank thou." Queen Lua replied with a nod, "Please return to your duties." The Captain did as he was told and left the room. Leaving the Princess, Cricket, and the Two Sisters alone. "Why have you called me here?" Rose asked while feeling nervous, "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all young one." Queen Lua answered with a smile, "We actually have very good news to tell thou. We just needed to talk somewhere that's private." Rose titled her head as she felt curious about what she was about to be told. "Thou have accomplished an amazing task yesterday and we couldn't be prouder or more grateful for what thou have done." Queen Lua explained, "And it's because of what thou have done that my sister and I had a little talk last night." Rose then asked, "About what?" Queen Sol then explained with a smile, "It's about the test that's coming up before the short break. Lua and I have decided you shouldn't take that test." She finished with a slightly excited tone.

"Huh?!" Rose yelped, "Not take the test?! Why not?!" Queen Sol answered with, "Because we have something much more important for you to do. Call it a very special assignment." Queen Lua picked up with, "You discovered that the power of the Crystals of Harmony comes from the six spirits of friendship. Hearing that caught our interests. We've decided that you should do a little more discovering of friendship. And learn many lessons from it and help others learn those lessons. After all, our Kingdoms stand together as one in harmony. If we want to continue that harmony, we'll need to learn a lot more about friendship. And who better to do it than the pony that discovered friendship's true power?"

"Really?" Rose asked with a smile, "How do you want me to do that?" Queen Sol then answered in excitement, "By writing books based on whatever lesson you've learned!" As soon as she said that, Rose's smile disappeared and her pupils shrunk. "W-w-w-what?!" Rose exclaimed with a shocked look, "Write books?! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She defended. "Write books." Queen Sol repeated, "You know, stories. Fictional stories based on whatever happened when you learn something new about friendship. Cricket there told us how good you are at writing stories. So why help others learn friendship with that?"

Rose then gave an angry glare at her dragon friend, which made him a bit nervous. "Cricket!" Rose exclaimed, "You told them?! Why would you do that?!" Cricket sweated a bit and gave a nervous smile. "I tried to keep it a secret Rose." Cricket explained, "But your writing is just amazing. I couldn't hold it in. So I thought I'd at least let them know. They're the Two Sisters after all." Rose looked at the Two Sisters and asked, "How long have you both known?" Queen Sol replied with, "Since… how long has it been now?" She asked as she thought about it, "Say… since before you started wearing that beautiful dress." Hearing that made Rose's pupils shrink again and her ears drop downwards.

"Please tell me you're the only ones that know." Fire Rose pleaded. "We are." Queen Sol answered with a cheery smile. "Phew." Rose sighed as she wiped the sweat off her head. "And them!" Queen Sol suddenly yelped as she pointed toward the balcony. Using her magic, she opened the doors leading to the balcony and revealed that Rose's five friends were here as well. "Ah!" Rose yelped as she saw her friends. "Good to see you again Rose." Diamond Dust greeted. "Short time, did see." Topsy Turvy joked, "Heehee. I always wanted to say that." Rock Polish added with, "I can't believe it. You've had an amazing talent for this long and you never told us? I'm starting to sound like Mum now." She said as she looked displeased.

"You all know?!" Rose asked in a frightened tone. "Yeah." Aerial Ace answered, "Sol and Lua told us when they invited us here." Dolphin Tail then said, "We saw some of the stories you've wrote thanks to Cricket. Rose," She continued as she looked a bit upset, "How could you keep this talent of yours from us? I love your writing." Diamond Dust then said, "Me as well. Such art shouldn't be kept secret like that. Especially from us. We're your friends." Rose then began to look guilty as they talked. "I'm sorry." She apologized, "I didn't want to… I just…."

"Don't worry." Queen Lua stated, "Nopony else knows. We know how thou feel about others knowing about thy talent. We only let them know because they will join thou in this assignment." Rose then looked at the Two Sisters with a surprised look and asked, "They… they will join me? You mean I'm not doing this alone?" Aerial Ace then answered, "Of course you're not! You didn't defeat the X[chi] Knight alone. There's no way we're letting you do this assignment on your own." Rock Polish joined in with, "Of course. The five of us represents the six spirits of friendship. The best way to learn lessons of friendship is if we do it together." Diamond Dust nodded and said, "Indeed. And think of all the new things we'll learn about each other." Topsy Turvy then said, "And all the fun it'll be. We'll laugh, cry, scream, yell and even whisper together." Dolphin Tail then finished with, "And the six of us can be together more often if we do this. It would be better if Enchanted Belle could join. But I'm happy that it's the six of us anyway." She finished with a smile.

"Now of course," Queen Lua said with a serious look, "Thou won't be able to travel together all the time since their parents do not wish for them to be away too long." Queen Sol then said, "But think of how fun it'll be! The six of you travelling Coltnelia, getting into all kinds of shenanigans, seeing new places and learning new lessons of friendship. And writing a story based on that lesson. Doesn't it sound fun?" Cricket then said, "It does sound like a great opportunity and an honor Rose. Why not give it a shot?" Queen Lua then stepped toward Rose and said, "My young student, what do thou say? Will thou accept this assignment?"

Rose looked up toward her teacher and then her other teacher. Then Cricket, and then her six friends. Based on their smiles, it was clear that this was something they desperately wanted her to do. Before the events that took place, the decision would be hard to make. But today, her answer was easy to figure out. This was an opportunity to be with her friends more and to even improve on her writing. To live up to what her grandmother told her. Rose smiled as she made up her mind.

"I'll do it!" Rose exclaimed with a joyful hop. "You will?!" Cricket asked with a smile. Queen Lua smiled brightly, nodded and said, "Wise answer young one." The five Princesses smiled big and cheered, "YAY!" And quickly jumped on Fire Rose and gave her a big warm hug. "Girls!" Rose cheered as she hugged them back, "You don't know how happy I am about this!" Diamond Dust replied with, "Nor do you about us! We're so happy you said yes!" Aerial Ace then said, "I can't wait to get started! Finally we can see all kinds of places together! Maybe even fight some evil like Dark Ponies!" Rock Polish then asked, "Aren't you milking this a bit?" Aerial Ace replied with, "Hey. A pony can dream, can she?"

"This is going to be great!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed, "And I already know the best way to begin! The family trip to Waterfall Gulch!" She screamed out loud. After they rubbed their ears from her excitement, Topsy Turvy stated, "Love your excitement girl. But I think you've forgotten. The trip isn't until next week." Realizing this, Dolphin Tail grew a little red, rubbed the back of her head and said, "Oh. Right I forgot. I guess I got overly excited again. Sorry…" Queen Sol then said, "No! Don't be sorry! All of you should be excited! And even more now! Since the trip you mentioned isn't until next week, that gives you time to have fun with each other today without having to worry about the assignment!"

"Really?" Rose asked. "Sure." Queen Sol answered, "We didn't say you needed to start immediately. In fact, why don't you just spend time with your friends for a few days and then get started on the assignment when you go on the trip? After all, you all have got some catching up to do." Topsy Turvy added, "We sure do! It's been forever since the six of us have been together and had fun like we meant it!" Queen Lua was skeptical about the idea and tried to say, "Um, Sister. Is that really –"

"Go on the six of you!" Queen Sol told them, "Go have fun with each other! You deserve it!" Rose smiled and said to her friends, "You heard her! Let's go!" Aerial Ace began flying as she said to them in a cocky voice, "Race ya downstairs!" She then began flying really fast and left her friends behind. "Oh it's on now!" Rock Polish said with a game face as she began running. "You two!" Diamond Dust shouted, "Can you both behave like regal ponies once a while?! We are royalty after all!" She shouted as she followed them. "I'll be nice and not use one of my illusions to cheat!" Topsy Turvy shouted as she followed the group, "At least I'll try to be nice!" Dolphin Tail followed as she shouted, "Hey! Can we go to the lake! I promised Wish I would meet someone there!" Rose then followed as she shouted, "Hey girls! Wait for me!" Cricket followed last as he shouted, "Hold on Rose! I need to keep track of all the things you do! And now what your friends do!"

Now the Two Sisters were left alone and Queen Sol was happy to see them off to go and have fun together. Queen Lua on the other hoof… "Sister." She began, "Is learning about friendship not the most important thing here? Shouldn't she get started immediately?" Queen Sol then replied, "Oh lighten up little sis." And gave her a little bump with her shoulder, "They're just kids. Let them have a little fun before getting to work." She then began leaving the room and finished with, "After all, they won't be kids forever." Soon, she left her sister alone to bonder that thought.

Queen Lua then went over to the balcony and saw they Rose and her friends had made it outside and were now in the Crown City running around and having fun together like the children that they are. Seeing how happy Rose was, Lua smiled at her. She felt satisfied with how happy her student was considering all the things that happened. "Young Princess Fire Rose." She said to herself, "I see a bright future for you and your friends. I wish you good luck."

And so ends the big beginning to My Little Pony: Friendship is Light. Now Fire Rose and her friends will begin the big adventure across Coltnelia and learn many things about friendship together. The only questions are what are the challenges and what are the lessons they'll learn? Join us next time as we begin the adventures in this whole different world with a whole different Mane 6.


End file.
